


Raison d'être

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, Age Difference, Alpha Shino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, Fluffy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Strawberries, omega kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 84,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: O plano era perfeito! Os garotos revisaram tantas e tantas vezes, pensaram em tantas e tantas possibilidades que nada poderia dar errado! Exceto que deu. E deu muito, muito errado, pois como Naruto e Kiba viriam a descobrir da pior forma, um dos elementos mais primordiais que deveriam ter levado em conta foi deixado de lado...Naruto e Kiba são jovens e ousados. Burlar a lei é um desafio do qual não podem fugir, assim como não podem fugir de todas as consequências que esse ato irá trazer.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 24
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Naruto é um anime e não me pertence. Feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.
> 
> * A imagem de capa me pertence. Ela foi desenhada por um amigo que me deu de presente! O artista é @pepecktdf. Ele é muito talentoso, um amor de pessoa. E aceita comissões, caso alguém queira encomendar um desenho com ele.
> 
> * Foi betada! Obrigada, Samantha Tiger por corrigir e me ajudar com a história ♥
> 
> * Dedicada a todos os fãs do casal. Eu prometi uma mpreg docinho, sem dramas e angst, aqui está ela. Mas... isso não significa que tudo na história será um mar de rosas...
> 
> * Boa leitura

O plano era perfeito! Os garotos revisaram tantas e tantas vezes, pensaram em tantas e tantas possibilidades que nada poderia dar errado! Exceto que deu. E deu muito, muito errado, pois como Naruto e Kiba viriam a descobrir da pior forma, um dos elementos mais primordiais que deveriam ter levado em conta foi deixado de lado...

O dia escolhido para colocar em prática foi uma sexta-feira, o horário, fim de tarde, a última hora em que o estabelecimento funcionava. Era o horário em que Tsume e Hana ainda não chegaram em casa. Naruto morava sozinho: não teria problema em dar explicações a ninguém.

A dupla passou um dia de pura ansiedade, eram alunos do segundo ano Colegial, o comportamento afoito rendeu uma detenção para Naruto que quase pôs tudo a perder, mas o garoto tinha lábia, convenceu Iruka-sensei a pegar leve e liberá-lo antes.

— Caralho Naruto, to nervoso! — Kiba resmungou quando chegaram ao local onde o plano seria executado: o banho público. A grande questão era se tratar de um banho público privativo para Alphas, Naruto era um Beta, Kiba um Ômega, ou seja, ambos eram proibidos por lei de entrar ali.

— Eu também to um pouco... — Naruto confessou. Olhava ressabiado de um lado para o outro, era verão, um fim de tarde quente, no limite do horário de pico para se preocuparem com muitos clientes.

Já tinham analisado o prédio antes, passando por ali várias vezes, a construção escolhida por eles ficava longe de prédios comerciais, como era de costume para dar liberdade aos Alphas, tinha dois andares, oferecendo banho no primeiro e sauna no segundo. Naruto aproveitou que tinha amizade com um terceiranista da casta Alpha e perguntou uma ou outra coisa discretamente, conseguindo detalhes a respeito, não havia vigia nem nada do tipo, o cliente pagava a taxa na catraca e conseguia livre acesso ao interior.

— Você tá com o acônito? — Naruto virou-se para o amigo, eles espiavam da esquina, esperando o momento mais oportuno, quando ninguém estivesse passando na rua.

— Claro, né? — A resposta veio com um resmungo. — Sou ousado, mas não sou burro, amarrei no pescoço, parece um pingente.

— Eu também! — O outro riu, o acônito ajudaria a camuflar a presença deles e não chamar atenção, Naruto era um Beta, também precisava confundir os sentidos dos Alphas que eventualmente estivessem lá dentro, diminuindo as chances de serem descobertos.

— Então vamos logo! — Kiba tentou soar firme. A ansiedade era grande, queria entrar e mostrar para a sociedade quão absurdo era querer separar Alphas e dar aquele privilégio pra casta! Eles não eram tão especiais assim, para ter um banho público só para eles, enquanto Ômegas e Betas podiam dividir o mesmo espaço.

Juntos avançaram pela calçada, aproveitando que a rua estava vazia. Tentaram caminhar como se estivessem acostumados àquilo, dois colegiais “Alpha” de dezessete anos aproveitando o período depois das aulas para se refrescar.

Sem grandes problemas entraram na casa de banhos que seguia o estilo das que estavam acostumados, pagaram a taxa na catraca e em segundos estavam na parte de dentro. Kiba quase não continha a emoção, o coração batia rápido no peito e ele tentava controlar a respiração, não podia mostrar que estava nervoso a ponto de ter um colapso.

— Ali... — Naruto mostrou placas na parede, a seta apontando para a esquerda indicava o caminho que deveriam seguir caso a intenção fosse o banho, a seta da direita levava à sauna.

Não encontraram com ninguém enquanto iam para a ala específica. Havia uma antessala com armários quadrados sem porta, feitos de madeira e alinhados, cada um deles tinha uma toalha branca e um par de surippa. Naruto foi até um, assim como Kiba, eles pegaram as toalhas e colocaram as mochilas no lugar, então tiraram as roupas e os sapatos (guardando tudo junto com as mochilas), e enrolaram a toalha na cintura, aí sim, estavam prontos para a parte final da aventura!

Tal antessala dava acesso a uma espécie de salão muito amplo, uma das paredes era toda tomada por uma fileira de banquinhos de plástico branco, sobre um assoalho de madeira, a frente de cada banquinho havia um chuveirinho de cano longo preso a parede. Na parede oposta, uma grande banheira comunitária feita em piso branco, assim como o chão e as paredes azulejadas, belíssimos murais de arte oriental adornavam o ambiente, não havia ninguém além dos dois garotos.

— Muito bem! — Naruto riu cheio de si, sentando-se em um dos banquinhos e pendurando a toalha no ganchinho próprio. — Conseguimos!

Kiba sorriu largo, feliz com a forma com que tudo se encaminhava, imitou o amigo, sentando-se ao lado dele. Primeiro precisavam limpar-se das impurezas através do pré-banho, ensaboaram o corpo aproveitando o sabonete líquido de frascos presos na parede, oferecidos como cortesia e enxaguaram-se com os chuveirinhos de água morna e agradável. Devidamente limpos, enrolaram a toalha na cintura e foram acomodar-se na banheira.

— Ah, que maravilha! — Naruto suspirou encostando-se à beirada e descansando a nuca na borda, ao sentar-se ficava na altura ideal para que a água o atingisse até o peito, o saquinho com acônito flutuando próximo ao pescoço.

— Pois pra mim é mais do mesmo... — Kiba, mal-humorado como sempre, sentou-se ao lado do amigo numa pose gêmea, a água quase alcançou-lhe os ombros. Era alguns centímetros mais baixo que Naruto, fato do qual se ressentia um pouco, apesar de saber que era questão de tempo até terminar de se desenvolver e ter uma altura elevada e muito digna.

— “Mais do mesmo”? — Naruto suspirou, a temperatura da água estava fresquinha, tão agradável...

— É, porra! Um banho igual ao nosso, pra que tanta frescura e proibição? Tem até lei pra gente não entrar aqui!

Naruto deu de ombros sem responder, naquela paz e silêncio era difícil pensar em argumentos lógicos. Além disso, não era como se tivessem muito tempo para gastar, o plano era se lavar, relaxar alguns minutos e cair fora antes de levarem algum flagra.

— Já chega, não? — A pergunta de Kiba veio quase sem pausa desde a derradeira reclamação anterior.

Naruto estranhou, tinha pressa, mas não tanta!

— A gente acabou de sentar!

— Eu sei, Naruto, mas essa água tá meio quente, tá me incomodando!

— Que caralho, Kiba! — A afirmativa fez o Beta rir. — A água tá ótima e... — Calou-se ao ver as faces do Ômega começarem a se colorir de vermelho. — Você tá bem?

Kiba balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, não só a água estava quente, o ar também ficou abafado, um tanto ruim de respirar, a pele amorenada começou a transpirar.

— Vamos embora, Naruto. Por favor! — O pedido soou mais rude do que as palavras, sussurrado por entre os dentes cerrados.

Naruto percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada, conquanto não soubesse dizer o quê, algo forte o bastante para incomodar seu lado animal, que também se tornou inquieto.

— Tá na hora de cair fora. — Ele concordou sem perder tempo.

Chegou até mesmo a ficar de pé, a toalha branca minou água, escorregando pesada, apesar de não cair da cintura de Naruto e foi nesse instante que a situação saiu de controle. O rapaz compreendeu tudo quando sentiu uma forte presença se aproximar e entrar na ala dos banhos. Uma presença Alpha, que em segundos se mostrou na porta de entrada.

— Caralho! — Naruto exclamou ao ver o homem alto que também exibia apenas uma toalha ao redor da cintura, única coisa que cobria o corpo esguio.

O desconhecido usava um par de óculos escuros no rosto, impedindo de ver detalhes do rosto sério, mas por baixo da calma exibida, a presença animal inalava sinais de perigo. Em silêncio avançou, ignorando o pré-banho por completo e entrando na grande banheira comunitária.

— Oe! — Naruto chegou tomar uma posição de ataque, era um dos melhores alunos de Artes Marciais do colégio, se precisasse lutar com um Alpha para defender-se e ao melhor amigo, lutaria sem pensar duas vezes!

— Não se mexa — A ordem suave veio de outro homem, um segundo Alpha apareceu à porta, um rapaz de rosto redondo e marcante, com olhos sagazes preocupados. — Shino está em Heat, se você fizer algo ele pode te machucar pra valer.

“Heat” era o termo usado para se referir a um paralelo Alpha para o que seria o cio dos Ômegas. Era uma situação que ocorria eventualmente a cada seis meses, para o qual os Alphas também tomavam supressores. Naruto não sabia que Alphas em Heat podiam frequentar um banho público!

— Mas... A gente tá com acônito! Como que... — Naruto não estava disposto a arriscar a segurança de Kiba apenas para evitar se ferir.

— Confie em mim, as coisas estão sob controle. — A voz do segundo desconhecido trazia muita certeza em cada palavra, o tom era calmo, ele próprio não entrou na sala, temendo que seu lado animal acabasse com o pouco domínio que o tal Shino ainda conseguia ter. Quase riu pela menção inocente ao acônito, a planta era efetiva em várias situações, exceto naquelas que envolviam um lugar impregnado com tamanha presença Alpha.

Naruto engoliu em seco e cerrou os punhos, viu o Alpha avançar agitando a água até parar muito perto de Kiba, que apenas assistia a cena com os olhos um tanto distantes, nublados, visivelmente fora de si, o rosto avermelhado, antes erguido, foi movendo-se para acompanhar o gesto do Alpha de abaixar-se e imergir parte do corpo na água. Quando ele inclinou-se e levou o rosto até o pescoço de Kiba, Naruto achou por bem agir, porém sequer se mexeu. O segundo Alpha intuiu o movimento e rosnou:

— Quieto! — A ordem veio baixinha, na voz de comando, paralisando o Beta no lugar. — Não atrapalhe.

Naruto engoliu saliva com raiva pela facilidade com que acatou aquele mandamento, seu lado Beta cedeu sem hesitar! Sua casta era assim tão inútil, incapaz de ajudar um amigo em risco? Porém deu-se conta de que o tal Shino não fez mais nada, apenas parou com o nariz muito próximo a pele de Kiba, como se apenas aspirar o cheiro dele fosse suficiente! Não fazia nada no sentido de tocá-lo.

Entrementes, Inuzuka Kiba sentia seu cérebro meio derretido; o lugar, de repente, estava tão quente que era dureza respirar. Seu lado animal subitamente agitado deu a impressão de relaxar-se quando aquele Alpha chegou, não precisava ser um gênio para compreender que o Ômega em sua alma enviara uma espécie de convite que alcançara aquele Alpha, provavelmente alguém que relaxava na parte da sauna, sem que fosse consciente ou proposital. Apenas a parte shifter de ambos interagindo tal qual a herança animal que representavam.

— Me perdoe... — O Alpha sussurrou contra a pele do garoto. — Estou tentando me controlar.

Kiba engoliu em seco, mais do que ver podia sentir a força de vontade daquele homem tentando sobrepujar o lado Alpha, a respiração vinha forte contra a pele sensível do pescoço, arrepiando-a, a luta interna travada chegava a Kiba através de resquícios invisíveis dos quais não podia fugir.

— Desculpa... — O garoto sussurrou num fio de voz, arrependido de ter entrado ali. Okay, havia um bom motivo para criarem leis de proibição e Kiba acabou de descobrir isso, depois que tudo se acalmasse tentaria se redimir com aquele pobre homem que enfrentava uma luta assustadora contra si próprio.

Mas, como diz o ditado, nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar. Os quatro estavam tão concentrados na tragédia que se rascunhava, que não sentiram a nova presença chegando, um Alpha de meia idade aproximou-se da porta e pediu licença alegremente, querendo tirar o outro rapaz da frente para poder tomar seu banho.

— Boa tarde, jovem! Se me permite...

A frase sequer terminou de ser formulada, a presença intensa do tal Shino, que se concentrava no autocontrole, foi dirigida com tanta agressividade para esse terceiro Alpha que o pobre coitado ficou aturdido pelo ataque mental inesperado, sem saber que sua chegada destruiu o tênue equilíbrio que dominava o lugar e, no segundo seguinte, dentes sobrenaturalmente afiados se cravaram na carne tenra do pescoço de Kiba.


	2. Um desfecho doloroso

Inuzuka Tsume entrou na recepção do hospital com ímpeto tal, que parecia uma verdadeira força da natureza. Atraiu olhares de todas as pessoas que aguardavam atendimento espalhadas pelo amplo espaço, logo localizando o alvo de seu interesse, Uzumaki Naruto sentado mais ao fundo, num dos cantos, ladeado por dois Alphas que nunca tinha visto na vida, embora já soubesse bem quem era ao menos um deles.

Caminhou com passos duros até o trio, parando a frente deles. A aura que exalava era tal que, caso fosse uma Alpha teria botado para correr muitos dos Betas e Ômegas que estavam por ali.

— Quem foi o Alpha que marcou o meu filho? — Ela perguntou com os dentes cerrados, controlando a raiva que sentia.

Imediatamente o rapaz de óculos escuros levantou-se e reclinou de leve, visivelmente tenso.

— Sou Aburame Shino. Sinto muito, não pude evitar.

A frase que tinha a intenção de atenuar a tensão, contudo agiu feito combustível em um incêndio, os olhos de Tsume faiscaram.

— Não pôde evitar? — Perguntou em um tom mais elevado. — Kiba só tem dezessete anos! Marcar um menor de idade sem autorização dos pais é crime! Vou mover céus e terras até ver você pagar por esse abuso!

— Eu não faria isso se fosse a senhora... — uma nova voz, muito calma, se fez ouvir, tão logo o discurso inflamado de Tsume acabou.

A mulher olhou para o segundo Alpha que ladeava Naruto, um homem de rosto pintado de roxo, marcas que pareciam de alguém de fora de Konoha.

— Kankuro... — Shino tentou remediar a situação, sendo ignorado por Tsume.

— Quem você pensa que é pra dizer o que eu tenho que fazer? — O tom da pergunta veio mais calmo, quase baixo e foi lançado para aquele que se intrometeu na discussão, embora a fúria materna continuasse no mesmo nível.

Kankuro cruzou os braços e as pernas, assumindo uma postura que beirava a displicência, o rosto estava sério, apesar de tudo.

— Eu sou uma das testemunhas. — a resposta veio logo — Vi como Shino tentou se controlar, mas... Ele estava em Heat. Que resultado a senhora esperava? Seu filho invadiu a casa de banhos e foi esfregar a essência Ômega na nossa cara...

Inuzuka Tsume não se deixou abater pelo argumento. Pelo contrário.

— E quer que isso atenue a situação? Acredita que é uma boa desculpa pra marcar uma criança? — As duas perguntas vieram em disparada, pontuadas de rancor que amainou, à medida em que ela compreendeu verdadeiramente o teor da acusação — Casa de banhos...?

A terceira e última pergunta foi dirigida a Naruto, que permaneceu esse tempo todo sentado, assistindo a cena com o rosto lívido, no colo segurava as mochilas dele e de Kiba, quase num abraço.

— Perdão, Tsume-kaasa... — Ele tentou engoliu saliva com dificuldade. — Era pra ser uma brincadeira.

Os três viram a fúria abandonar aquela mãe, o rosto expressando decepção e pesar sem que ela pudesse disfarçar.

— Casa de banhos para Alphas? — Quis confirmar só pra ter certeza.

— Sim, senhora. — Naruto falou as piores palavras que ela poderia ouvir naquele instante. — A gente se protegeu com acônito, mas...

— Muito engraçada essa brincadeira. — Kankuro voltou a se pronunciar. — Poderia ter terminado em uma tragédia, agora meu amigo está vinculado a um moleque que nunca viu na vida e as consequências disso tudo ninguém sabe dizer.

Era por isso que estavam ali. Com a chegada de um terceiro Alpha na ala de banhos, o frágil equilíbrio foi totalmente destruído, a parte Alpha de Shino reagiu como se o desconhecido fosse uma ameaça e cravou os dentes no pescoço do Ômega, clamando uma Marca de forma inconsciente e do jeito totalmente errado. Acontecimento esse que em essência não mudava um fato: Alpha e Ômega agora estavam vinculados.

— Eu sinto muito... — Shino repetiu com sinceridade.

Tsume balançou a cabeça, descartando aquele pedido.

— Não tanto quanto eu. — Acabou por sentar-se em uma cadeira vaga, pondo-se a esperar notícias do filho.

Ninguém podia mensurar o susto que levou ao receber o recado: seu filho havia sido atacado por um Alpha e marcado contra a vontade. Ela imaginou um cenário horrível, seu coração de mãe chorou de pensar no que seu filho tinha enfrentado, correu para o hospital sem perder tempo, pronta para clamar justiça a qualquer preço.

Agora descobria que clamar justiça era o mesmo que punir esse seu precioso e desmiolado filho, ser marcado não foi resultado de um simples descontrole que culminou em abuso, a situação era muito mais complicada e o grande culpado não era outro senão o garoto que passava por cuidados médicos.

A lei era muito dura, ela existia por um motivo importante e seus dois filhos haviam quebrado uma das mais antigas delas: a segregação para proteção.

\---

Por um longo tempo esperaram na recepção, sem clima para conversas, até um enfermeiro vir chamar Tsume. Àquela altura Inuzuka Hana, sua filha mais velha havia chegado e somava presença ao pequeno grupo.

— Se puder me seguir — ele dirigiu-se à Tsume — A médica gostaria de trocar uma palavrinha com a senhora.

Tsume respirou fundo e acompanhou o enfermeiro até um dos quartos de observação, a médica de plantão estava parada ao lado de um leito, onde se podia ver Inuzuka Kiba deitado e coberto por um lençol. Tão logo parou ao lado da cama percebeu o curativo no pescoço, muito bem feito e asséptico, conquanto começasse a se tingir de vermelho, pois conforme viria descobrir, a Marca não dava sinais de se curar.

— Inuzuka Tsume? — A jovem médica indagou. Era uma Beta de estatura mediana e cabelos curtos negros e lisos. — Meu nome é Shizune, sou a médica de seu filho nesse atendimento.

Tsume reclinou a cabeça de leve.

— Como ele está? — Observou à face adormecida, mesmo inconsciente o garoto transpirava e parecia agitado. — Kiba... Ele...? — Apesar de tudo não conseguiu colocar em palavras o que lhe causava mais dor, queria perguntar sobre o estupro, embora lhe faltassem forças para tanto. Não conseguiu indagar isso de Naruto, enquanto esperava, muito menos de Aburame Shino.

— Ministrei uma dose de medicação para que ele possa descansar um pouco, preferia conversar com a senhora em particular, depois poderá voltar para cá.

A mulher concordou em silêncio. Só de ver que seu filho o coração preocupado se acalmou um pouco, desse mesmo modo seguiu a médica de volta ao corredor e então para um dos consultórios de atendimento, onde se acomodaram em uma escrivaninha cheia de prontuários.

— Esse caso... — Shizune pegou a pasta do alto da pilha. — É complicado, Inuzuka-kun recebeu a Marca, mas...

— Ele foi estuprado? — A pergunta finalmente se fez ouvir. Veio com tanta dor que comoveu o coração da médica acostumada a diversos níveis de sofrimento alheio.

— Não. — Shizune respondeu com firmeza. — Não ocorreu a consumação sexual, apenas a mordida e isso complica o caso a níveis que nem podemos mensurar.

Tsume respirou muito fundo, expelindo sincero alívio no ato.

— Não me informaram os detalhes.

A outra mulher meneou a cabeça.

— Inuzuka-kun foi marcado em um banho público, o Alpha estava em Heat e não conseguiu evitar a mordida. O contexto era desfavorável, outros Alphas fizeram a parte animal de Aburame Shino tomar o controle, foi aquela situação que determina posse mais do que tudo.

— Posse?

— A Marca indica compromisso e posse. Ali, naquele momento, o Alpha quis mostrar para os outros que o Ômega... — Shizune limpou a garganta. — ... Já tinha encontrado um parceiro compatível. Essa intenção de propriedade foi mais forte que qualquer intento sexual, por isso não ocorreu a cópula.

— Céus... — Tsume sussurrou. — Eles estão mesmo vinculados?

— Estão, o vínculo foi feito, mas não do jeito certo. Como faltou a consumação sexual, o rito não se completou e... Bem, não estamos conseguindo atenuar os sintomas d’A Marca incompleta, os remédios não funcionaram na dor, por isso deixamos Inuzuka-kun inconsciente e...

Shizune calou-se. Era a primeira vez que se via envolvida em algo assim, tinha experiência com vítimas dos mais diversos tipos, conquanto fosse sua primeira vez enfrentando àquela configuração.

— E...? — Tsume era dura na queda, podia aguentar qualquer notícia.

— E... — Shizune desviou os olhos por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a encarar Tsume. — Peço que compreenda minha posição, sou obrigada por lei a comunicar qualquer abuso às autoridades.

Tsume moveu-se incomodada na cadeira, cruzou os braços ponderando sobre o que ouviu.

— Você disse que não ocorreu abuso. — Soou um tanto fria.

— Não houve estupro, mas houve abuso, Inuzuka-san. A vítima não quis prestar queixa, mas o hospital precisa comunicar às autoridades. Percebo que não compreende: seu filho não é a vítima aqui, seu filho é o abusador, ele violou a lei e entrou em um banho público para Alphas, sendo um Ômega é um ato perigosíssimo! Aburame Shino procurou um espaço protegido e seguro, e foi exposto a um comportamento animalesco contra a vontade dele.

Inuzuka Tsume levou outro baque, recostando-se na cadeira desconfortável do hospital. Tudo era muito grave, sabia disso e esse saber só lhe fez enxergar a ponta do Iceberg.

— Como eu disse antes o caso é complicado. A Marca não foi feita em sua completude, não conseguimos efetivar a medicação sobre a ferida, os dois estão vinculados do jeito errado, seu filho violou a lei e eu não sei o que fazer para ajudá-lo. Porque a única forma que eu conheço é.... Levar o rito marcatório a termo.

A outra mulher levou a mão ao rosto e cobriu os olhos. Levar o rito “marcatório a termo” era um jeito até bonito de dizer que Alpha e Ômega precisavam fazer sexo. Antes da implantação de novas leis, era comum que Alphas se descontrolassem e marcassem Ômegas que sequer conheciam.

Não poucas vezes a Marca vinha do jeito errado e era preciso corrigir, o que causava uma dor sem precedentes à vítima: ter que consumar um ato sexual com o próprio agressor. Felizmente a sociedade evoluiu, leis foram implantadas, desenvolveram-se inibidores que atenuavam o cio dos Ômegas e neutralizavam efeitos do Heat dos Alphas, criaram-se protocolos e condições sociais que protegessem o convívio de descontroles irracionais.

Graças à rigidez da lei a estrutura shifter mudou, devagar, claro, mas para melhor. As leis eram importantes, embora em algumas situações a questão da animalidade da raça demandasse maior atenção, como no “quase” que enfrentavam. Agressor e vítima tendo que se envolver sexualmente, um erro para corrigir outro, provavelmente antes de lidar com a questão legal de Kiba ter invadido o banho público, junto com Naruto. Evidentemente outro que precisaria responder pelo crime, ou seja, outra preocupação, pois Tsume amava o garoto que adotou como um filho do coração.

— Quis deixá-la a par do próximo passo que a direção do hospital irá tomar. Não há risco imediato para a vida de Inuzuka-kun, somente a ineficiência em iniciar o processo de cura d’A Marca, já que a senhora está informada sobre a questão legal, peço que volte comigo para o quarto do seu filho. Tendo cometido um crime ou não, ele ainda é muito jovem, a presença da mãe é muito importante nesse momento.

Tsume quis agradecer a gentileza, mas não conseguiu. Não encontrou a própria voz para expressar o que sentia e foi até melhor assim, haja vista sentisse um misto de coisas ruins: decepção, tristeza e medo pelo futuro de Kiba.

\---

Ao voltar para o quarto, Tsume notou que o filho estava acordado. O jovem Ômega continuava deitado, coberto com o lençol, os olhos de íris animalescas iam presos na laje branca do quarto, perdidos sem se fixar muito tempo em nenhum ponto, o garoto transpirava em abundância e respirava com dificuldade.

— Mamãe... — O alívio evidente minou em ondas e foi tão sincero que derreteu o coração duro de Tsume. Ela mal notou a médica deixando o aposento silenciosamente, ofertando privacidade ao encontro entre mãe e filho.

— Kiba... — Toda a rudeza a abandonou, a bronca que pretendia dar jamais foi pronunciada. Conformou-se em puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se ao lado do filho que sofria.

— Pode... Pode me bater depois... Agora só... Segura a minha mão. — Ele falou com dificuldade entre ofegos e gemidos, tirando o braço de sob o lençol e estendendo na direção da Beta. — Meu pescoço... Mamãe, dói tanto!

O pedido veio despido de qualquer afetação, sem sequer um traço da costumeira arrogância, maior característica do filho. Provou para Tsume como o garoto estava sofrendo, seu amado menininho.

O futuro era incerto. Grave acusação pesava sobre os ombros da família, talvez ele fosse obrigado a fazer algo não planejado, obrigando um Alpha desconhecido a se envolver num contexto de máxima intimidade, tantas questões, tantas inseguranças... Tudo descartado da mente de Tsume sem nenhuma hesitação. Naquele instante ela era somente uma mãe acalentando o filho e ao segurar-lhe a mão, não transmitiu julgamento nem reprimendas, ela fluiu apenas amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu prometi uma história com uma gestação bem calminha e assim será. Mas... até chegar nela tem um caminho a ser percorrido... hohoho
> 
> até sexta!


	3. Tempo de se aproximar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caracaaaaa chegamos a mais uma sexta-feira!
> 
> Boa leitura
> 
> (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

Shizune não demorou muito para regressar ao quarto, a médica estava preocupada com a situação do Ômega, apesar dele ter cometido uma imprudência, era desesperador assistir o sofrimento juvenil sem poder fazer nada.

— Entrei em contato com alguns especialistas em medicina Ômega e tive respaldo para um paliativo. — Foi explicando para Tsume. Podia ver que Kiba estava acordado, ainda segurando a mão da mãe, enquanto o outro braço escondia os olhos em busca de alguma privacidade, ele chorava de dor.

— Obrigada. — Tsume agradeceu com sinceridade.

— Não sei se a solução irá agradá-los. — Shizune parou perto da dupla, enfiando as mãos no bolso do avental. — Não posso ministrar outra dose de analgésicos sob risco de efeitos colaterais, não conseguimos mais atenuar a dor, e eu não darei alta enquanto não tirá-lo desse quadro de neuralgia. A temperatura corporal continua instável, mas é resultado da dor.

— Qual seria esse “paliativo”? — A pergunta veio resignada, o coração de mãe se preparava para outro golpe.

— Os especialistas recomendam a presença do Alpha, isso pode atenuar o quadro negativo... — Shizune usou um tom neutro para transmitir a informação.

Tsume trincou os dentes, era de longe a pior sugestão que poderiam querer. Olhou brevemente para o filho, cada vez que Kiba expirava, um gemido escapava com o ar. Volta e meia a mão gelada dava-lhe um apertão quase desesperado, a aflição que o acometia era impiedosa, então lembrou-se do homem que esperava no hall de entrada, junto com Naruto, Hana e outro Alpha. Poderia pedir isso a ele? Mas que solução teria? Manter Kiba naquela corda-bamba até quando?

— Aburame Shino não vai conseguir sair daqui. — Shizune lembrou — O vínculo não vai permitir, é um encontro delicado, que pode ser benéfico para os dois. Vou falar com ele e mediar essa situação, caso me permita.

A decisão veio rápida, Tsume não tinha mais estrutura para observar inerte seu menino sofrer.

— Por favor. — Concordou. — Traga-o aqui.

Shizune ficou aliviada, era a frase que queria ouvir.

\---

Aburame Shino nunca se notou com uma sensação de culpa tão pesada até então. Racionalmente ele sabia que não tinha responsabilidade no que aconteceu, mas era um homem que sempre teve orgulho de manter a parte animal com um controle infalível. E... De repente... Atacava um jovem Ômega.

Mal se lembrava da cena na casa de banhos, em um momento estava relaxando na sauna, esperando o remédio inibidor começar a fazer efeito. Sabia que seu Heat estava próximo e preferia sempre se prevenir a remediar algum mal. A cada seis meses ia para o banho Alpha, onde a presença de outros da casta evitava o instinto de aflorar.

E no momento seguinte, o aroma. Um cheiro espetacular e irresistível de morangos, sua fruta preferida, o perfume insinuou-se pelo ar como um convite irrecusável que acelerou o processo de Heat e fez a parte animal tomar todo o controle de seu corpo.

Lutou. Lutou o quanto deu. E perdeu uma das lutas mais importantes de sua vida. Quando deu por si, Shino estava cravando os dentes no pescoço de um garoto. Havia dois Alphas tentando separá-lo do Ômega, assim como um Beta, o quadro foi feio, a cena... Medonha. Algo de pesadelo que o assombraria por muito tempo.

Ainda levava consigo a sensação de ter o corpo quente do garoto entre seus braços, o gosto do sangue alheio em seus lábios... O quase êxtase por provar do enlace sobrenatural, o vazio quando foram afastados. E as consequências de tudo isso.

Shino não tinha muitas opções além de ficar naquela sala de espera, não apenas a consciência ordenava que estivesse ali, como o vínculo incompleto que firmou com o desconhecido. Simplesmente não conseguia sequer pensar em ir embora, pois o lado Alpha reagia dissonante, causando um dilema interno.

Sem escolha, continuou na sala de espera do hospital. Kankuro, um grande amigo que estava de passagem por Konoha lhe fazia companhia. Eles estavam fazendo turismo juntos e o banho público estava na rota, aproveitando que Gaara, o irmão mais novo de Kankuro, veio buscar a noiva que por sinal era amiga de infância de Shino, o casal já viajara de volta para Suna, deixando o outro Alpha a se divertir um pouco.

Também tinha aquele jovem Beta, pelo visto amigo do Ômega, que invadiu a casa de banhos. A expressão do jovem de cabelos loiros era tensa, pesada, percebia-se fácil que o garoto se sentia esmagado pelo peso da culpa, os dois violaram a lei, conquanto somente um pagasse o preço mais pesado.

A certa altura a jovem de marcas vermelhas, que descobrira ser irmã do Ômega, conversou baixinho com o Beta e ambos saíram em direção da cantina, em busca de mais privacidade. Shino continuou em silêncio, com Kankuro respeitando isso, até uma médica aproximar-se deles, ambos ficaram em pé, tinham certeza de que ela trazia notícias sobre o Ômega.

— Olá, sou Shizune, médica responsável pelo caso de Inuzuka Kiba.

— Olá. — Shino respondeu, a voz saindo rouca pelo desuso. — Como ele está?

— Estável, mas não conseguimos bons resultados com a Marca. Sei que vou pedir algo incomodo, Aburame-kun... Queria que viesse comigo até o quarto de Inuzuka-kun, já que o vínculo começou a ser criado imaginamos que sua presença pode ajudar, talvez até influencie o processo de cura da ferida.

— Claro, mas ele não vai ficar desconfortável com a minha presença?

— Porra, Shino! — Kankuro resmungou. Às vezes se irritava com o jeito altruísta do amigo, Shino devia estar se sentindo mais irritado naquela história por ter a privacidade invadida e a vida bagunçada de tal jeito.

Shino ignorou a reclamação, Kankuro não sentia o que bagunçava seu íntimo. A médica colocou em palavras: o vínculo surgia tipo um rascunho fraquinho, conquanto inegável. Percebia o sofrimento do garoto vindo a si, era até desumano se recusar a ajudar só porque o Ômega foi uma das causas da situação em que estavam. Recriminariam depois, quando ele tivesse condições de enfrentar as consequências que não remetessem a sofrimento físico, caso contrário Shino sentiria como se estivesse apenas se vingando de algo e ele não era esse tipo de pessoa.

— Creio que não. — Shizune rompeu o súbito silêncio. — Tenho autorização da mãe.

Shino acenou com um gesto breve de cabeça, voltou-se para o amigo, na intenção de dispensá-lo e dizer que podia ir embora se quisesse. Kankuro intuiu a oferta e descartou antes que fosse pronunciada.

— Vou ficar aqui esperando.

Foi o que bastou. Shizune deu as costas e voltou sobre os próprios passos, ainda não tinha conversado com Aburame Shino sobre nada daquele caso, sobre as implicações legais, sobre a possibilidade mais assertiva para corrigir o vínculo iniciado do jeito errado. Por inexperiência em lidar com um caso desse teor, foi protelando o máximo que pôde.

Percebeu que o Alpha a seguia de perto, imerso nos próprios pensamentos. Aburame Shino era um homem adulto, provavelmente estava ciente de vários elementos no caso, talvez por isso se mostrasse tão preocupado.

— Ele está na sala de observação, a mãe está junto. Ministrei o máximo de analgésicos que eu podia, Inuzuka-kun chegou a dormir um pouco, mas os sintomas voltaram, infelizmente.

— Compreendo. — Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto, num gesto que traia seu nervosismo.

Shizune dispensou-lhe um derradeiro olhar antes de bater na porta e entrar no quarto, junto com o Alpha.

— Com licença, Inuzuka-san. — Ela pediu com delicadeza.

Shino notou o adolescente deitado no leito, embaixo de um lençol muito branco, uma das mãos segurava na mão da mãe, o outro braço escondia os olhos em pranto. O ar de sofrimento dentro daquele quarto era tão pesado que fez seu lado animal se desesperar. Virou-se para a mulher sentada e reclinou-se de leve.

— Sinto muito por...

— Não. — Tsume cortou o Alpha de um jeito um tanto brusco. — Levante a cabeça, eu peço desculpas pelas acusações que lhe fiz, fui injusta, também peço desculpas pelo ato imprudente do meu filho. — A voz firme falhou nesse ponto, Tsume era uma mulher de gênio forte, rigorosa e muito correta. Não tinha problema nenhum em admitir que se precipitou e julgou aquele homem do jeito errado, embora fosse um golpe duro pronunciar o crime em voz alta.

Shino não estava chateado pela cena anterior, só podia imaginar o que aquela mãe sentiu ao receber a notícia de que o filho foi marcado. Culpado ou não, tratava-se de algo impactante, principalmente alguém tão jovem.

— Por favor, Aburame-kun. — Shizune fez um gesto indicando que ele devia se aproximar do leito.

Obedecendo, Shino avançou alguns passos, tão logo chegou ao meio do quarto e conseguiu captar o instante exato em que sua energia animal interligou-se à do Ômega. Foi algo tão atípico que até as Betas notaram. Tsume sentiu a mão de Kiba apertar a dela com mais força, para então suavizar um tanto o agarrão, o leve tremor que o dominava no último terço de hora desapareceu, embora a palma ainda estivesse gelada.

Kiba respirou fundo, duas vezes, exalando ar com um chiado, a simples presença do Alpha tornando a respiração mais fácil, o que era um verdadeiro alívio. A ciência talvez nunca explicasse os mistérios que envolviam a ligação sobrenatural entre um Alpha e um Ômega, talvez aquilo fosse um tipo de milagre para comprovar a existência de seres superiores à própria raça shifter.

Qualquer explicação era irrelevante naquele momento, pois tudo o que importou era a verdade mais fundamental: a presença de Aburame Shino trouxe alívio nos sintomas que derrubaram Kiba, o garoto começou a sentir até mesmo certo amortecimento na pele do pescoço, algo que prometia diminuição na dor excruciante que chegou a ponto de lhe dar febre e que nem os analgésicos conseguiram oferecer.

— Tsume-san...? — Shizune não queria forçar ainda mais a situação, conquanto a melhora evidente de Kiba fosse inegável.

— Sim, está tudo bem. Obrigada. — a parte final foi oferecida à Shino.

— Vou retornar ao plantão. — A médica aproveitou a deixa. — Qualquer coisa, me chamem. 

A saída da médica trouxe um ar estranho ao quarto, os gemidos de dor de Kiba estavam diminuindo, ainda que ele parecesse alheio ao que acontecia em derredor. Tsume indicou a cadeira ao lado de um dos leitos vazios. 

— Sente-se. — Esperou Shino obedecer e sentar-se próximo a ela, a situação era tão esquisita que não conseguia ficar em silêncio. — Passei dezessete anos tentando colocar juízo na cabeça desses dois moleques e olha só onde viemos parar. 

A confissão sincera comoveu Shino. 

— Crianças não medem consequências. — Devia estar furioso por tudo o que aconteceu, mas não conseguia, o lado Alpha regozijava pela proximidade daquele que clamou como seu Ômega. 

Tsume não disse mais nada, apenas voltou a observar o filho, Kiba parecia ter finalmente cedido ao sono, pois com a dor amainando a exaustão bateu sem dó. Ele não mediu as consequências de violar uma lei importante, que envolvia a vida de outras pessoas às quais sequer conhecia. 

O preço da brincadeira teria válido a pena? Kiba achava que desafiar o sistema e arriscar-se compensava? Provavelmente não, era certo que aprendeu a terrível lição, algo que Tsume tentou ensinar pelo amor, todavia o menino escolheu aprender pela dor. E a história estava longe de acabar…

Espiou de leve o Alpha sentado ao seu lado. Saberia aquele homem da pretensa solução que a médica lhe falou? Saberia que talvez… Talvez Alpha e Ômega precisassem consumar um ato íntimo de amor, partilhando o sexo para então firmar a Marca? A aventura imprudente de Kiba estava longe do fim, e outras pessoas precisariam pagar pela brincadeira cujo preço custaria caro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês que estão aqui provavelmente conhecem meu estilo, sabem que eu vou mais devagar com as coisas. O que o Kiba e o Naruto fizeram é muito grave, não posso só "todo mundo perdoa e vida que segue". Então a gente vai limpar os estilhaços pouco a pouco, no decorrer de cada capítulo, mas fazendo a história evoluir sempre.
> 
> A previsão é de 39 capítulo, mas vou tentar chegar no 40 e fechar com um número redondo xD Já tenho 37 digitados!! ♥
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado! E até sexta ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶


	4. Fenômenos Vinculares

Inuzuka Kiba poderia dizer com toda certeza do mundo que aquele estava sendo o pior dia de sua jovem vida. Ou noite, afinal tudo deu muito errado depois das dezoito horas. O plano era simples e divertido: entrar na casa de banhos Alpha, lavar-se e sair, zombar da lei e da casta tida mais forte, que usufruía de privilégios inalcançáveis para as demais camadas da sociedade shifter.

E a coisa avançou bem, os ladinos se infiltraram, lavaram-se no pré-banho e tomaram acento na grande banheira comunitária. Kiba lembrava-se nitidamente de tudo até o momento em que se acomodou ao lado de Naruto, depois disso se via preso em um embotamento mental confuso e incoerente, seguido de um forte desejo de... Entrega, de pertencimento e então, a dor. 

Tinha momentos intermitentes de dor intensa, talvez alguns delírios, a noção de tempo fora totalmente influenciada, Kiba não conseguia dizer se passou horas ou dias desde aquela malfadada invasão. Só uma certeza era inquestionável: o plano falhou ou ele não estaria passando por aquele sofrimento.

Todas essas considerações não foram feitas de maneira didática e consciente, Kiba estava incapacitado de raciocinar direito, logo pontuando mais através de sensações do que pensamentos coerentes. Um paralelo ao que acontece durante sonhos, a mente trabalha, ainda que o corpo permaneça em más condições.

Apesar da confusão sobre a passagem do tempo, apenas uma hora após Aburame Shino aceitar ficar no quarto provou-se suficiente para uma surpreendente reviravolta no quadro clínico do Ômega. Foi uma hora de sono de qualidade, sem dor, com a febre diminuindo gradualmente.

Quando o garoto despertou por completo, a debilidade era nítida nos olhos fundos e pele pálida, mas a clareza mental estava de volta, ele observou ao redor, suspirando de leve, era mesmo um quarto de hospital, ainda segurava na mão da mãe e aquela presença Alpha vinha do homem sentado perto do leito. Kiba era impulsivo e rebelde, possuía inúmeros defeitos, mas não era burro, foi muito fácil somar dois mais dois e compreender a situação ao menos por alto.

— Me desculpa... — Falou baixinho, com mais humildade do que usou a vida inteira.

— Se sente melhor? — Tsume indagou com calma, embora a voz fosse assumindo um preocupante tom ascendente conforme a Beta continuou. — Porque se estiver eu vou arrancar as suas duas orelhas, moleque!

— Pode arrancar. — Kiba nem tentaria se defender. — Dessa vez eu mereço.

— Como tá o pescoço? — Tsume se acalmou um pouco.

O Ômega soltou a mão e levou até o pescoço, tocando o curativo manchado com sangue seco. A presença de Aburame Shino estabilizara até mesmo o sangramento que antes não queria parar, prova do quão poderoso era um vínculo quando a Marca era imposta, ainda que tal vínculo fosse incompleto.

— Parece tipo quando eu ralava o joelho e a senhora socava aquele remédio fudi... Fedido. — Corrigiu-se a tempo. — Sabe? Meio amortecido, não dói, mas eu sinto que não tá normal.

Calou-se. Na verdade ele sentia muitas coisas mais, todas ligadas à presença daquele Alpha, coisas constrangedoras até, algo semelhante a pertencimento... E captava traços de forte posse fluindo pelo ar, fragmentos que sabia emanar de outra pessoa, não de si, e essas duas sensações eram a pontinha do iceberg que Kiba tinha coragem de nomear.

Todavia das quais não podia fugir para sempre, portanto desviou os olhos da figura da mãe e fixou-os no Alpha, finalmente se permitindo dar uma olhada completa. A figura era impressionante, um homem visivelmente alto e isso era inegável, mesmo ele estando sentado, com um casaco longo cinza um tanto amarrotado e óculos escuros, o rosto era sério, de traços marcantes e pele muito pálida, um conjunto harmonioso completado pelos lábios finos, comprimidos em uma linha tensa, de alguém que se sabe avaliado minuciosamente. Kiba corou.

— Eu... Eu sinto muito. Eu... Hum... Caguei com tudo dessa vez! — Tentou expressar o quão culpado se sentia, mas as palavras não ajudavam, muito menos o Alpha que continuou em silêncio, esperando. — To arrependido pra caralho!

— Kiba... — Tsume recriminou. A palavrinha foi um alerta, como a fumaça expelida de um vulcão antes dele entrar em erupção. — Olha essa boca, menino! Faz dezessete anos que eu te digo pra ter modos, pra agir com juízo e você faz o quê? O oposto! Não tem um pingo de educação, não respeita as leis! Quando vai deixar de ser um moleque?! Pessoas não são como ilhas, tudo o que você faz reflete em alguém, por isso temos que ter cuidado, não agir de modo leviano. Regras não existem como desafio, regras existem para o bem comum. Quando você viola a lei, Kiba, as consequências acertam muita gente.

O discurso terminou com Tsume um tanto sem fôlego. Ela sabia que não era a hora nem o lugar para sermões, contudo não pôde engolir aquelas palavras, estava decepcionada com o filho e irritada em igual proporção.

— Desculpa... — Kiba começou e foi interrompido.

— Não é tão simples dessa vez, um “desculpa” não resolve nada! — Ela continuou. — Você recebeu uma Marca, que bela ideia foi essa de entrar num banho para Alphas? Pensou que ia achar o quê, lá? Só sabonete líquido perfumado? Não! Lá você encontra um monte de Alpha pelado! E você é um Ômega! Tem que agradecer que saiu só com o pescoço machucado.

Essas derradeiras palavras vieram em um tom que beirava o desespero, Tsume sentia fúria, mas também carregava consigo a percepção do risco que seus dois filhos correram. Amava Naruto tanto quanto Kiba, e ambos não pareciam ter ideia da força e da invencibilidade Alpha quando os instintos são atiçados! Alphas eram fortes e dominadores, capazes de vencer até um Beta sem grande dificuldade, usavam inibidores que intimidavam a parte mais selvagem, mas situações de descontroles não foram totalmente extintas da sociedade. 

Vez ou outra se ouvia falar em incidentes arrepiantes envolvendo um Alpha e um Ômega, até mesmo vários Alphas e um Ômega... E agora ela encarava o fato de que seus filhos estiveram à beira de virar estatística, que só não foi pior porque aquele Alpha sentado ao lado passou de qualquer limite imaginável tentando manter a sanidade e não ceder aos impulsos mais animalescos, caso contrário...

Kiba sentiu a emoção da mãe e se contagiou com ela, o peso da culpa esmagando e doendo mais do que a ferida em seu pescoço até então. Os olhos marejaram sem que pudesse evitar, conquanto uma súbita e inesperada onda de acalento o envolveu, ele soube sem dúvidas que o lado Alpha do homem que sequer sabia o nome tentava consolá-lo, ato que eliminou qualquer incerteza a respeito do vínculo que os unia: era inegável e, apesar das circunstâncias, positivo.

— Obrigado. — Sussurrou para o desconhecido. — Meu nome é Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. E o seu?

— Aburame Shino. — A resposta veio em um tom de voz profundo e calmo, mais um paliativo na complexa conjuntura em que se viam presos.

— Prazer em conhecer, desculpa por ter sido um babaca irresponsável e ferrado a sua vida por agir sem pensar nas consequências, espero poder corrigir isso. — Nesse ponto Kiba olhou para a mãe. — Tem como corrigir?

Tsume cruzou os braços, ali estava um dos pontos mais espinhosos da vinculação errada, embora talvez estivessem apressando um pouco as coisas.

— Primeiro vou avisar a médica que você acordou, ela vai querer estar junto pra passar as orientações. — Enquanto ia falando, levantou-se para pressionar o botão ao lado do leito e chamar alguém da equipe médica.

Acabaram se esquecendo de fazer aquilo e enredando um dialogo tão logo o Ômega acordou. Ao esbarrarem no desenrolar do futuro próximo, Tsume encontrou uma forma de protelar e ganhar tempo, não era nada confortável para ela ter que dizer para o próprio filho que ele era obrigado a fazer sexo com aquele homem que impôs uma Marca sem que fosse desejado ou planejado e se para ela era angustiante só de dizer, como seria para o garoto que protagonizaria uma cena íntima com o desconhecido...?

\---

Pouco tempo depois Shizune-sensei veio ao quarto, aliviada em ver que a tentativa de melhorar a situação funcionou, o jovem Ômega recobrou a consciência, estava sentado no leito com uma expressão cansada e abatida, porém lúcida. Tsume continuava na cadeira ao lado da cama e Aburame Shino estava parado perto da janela.

— Que bom que acordou, Kiba-kun! — Foi dizendo com sinceridade, para uma médica pouca coisa era melhor do que ver um paciente se recuperar. — Como se sente?

— Como se tivesse levado uma surra, mas a dor sumiu, só isso já é uma vitória! Nunca senti tanta dor, mas não posso reclamar, eu que procurei isso, né? Também to com um pouco de fome, perdi a noção do tempo e... Não importa, só quero saber como corrigir as coisas, sabe? Essa confusão toda que eu causei. — Terminou de falar a um fôlego, pousando o olhar sobre a médica.

Shizune enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do avental e sorriu largo, aquele garoto apresentou uma personalidade que ela não tinha previsto, imaginou algo mais voltado pro mau-caratismo, afinal ele era um meliante que violou as regras. Agora via que Kiba estava mais para o lado do aventureiro destemido, facilmente deduziu que ele foi seduzido pela traquinagem mais do que querer causar algum mal real, além disso, era uma Beta treinada para ler seus pacientes, conseguia dizer pela postura corporal e olhar ansioso que Kiba falava a verdade, estava arrependido e desejava remediar a situação.

— Muito bem, sei que você é menor de idade e o ideal é que o responsável esteja presente durante nossa conversa, mas a situação é atípica, talvez Inuzuka-san possa nos dar a chance de conversar a sós...?

Tsume respirou fundo. Ficou dividida sobre o que fazer, embora Kiba lhe desse um olhar claro. Ele não queria conversar com a médica na frente da mãe.

— Vou ver como Naruto está. — Tsume ficou em pé. — Tenho certeza que esse desmiolado está desesperado por notícias.

— Perfeito. — Shizune sorriu. — Aburame-san pode ver como está aquele simpático Alpha? Creio que o vi no hall de entrada.

Shino entendeu que estava sendo dispensado também.

— Farei isso. — Concordou um tanto decepcionado, com aquele vínculo formado era quase doloroso não poder conversar com o Ômega, queria a chance de falar com ele com calma...

— Aproveitarei para testar a Marca. — Shizune explicou. — Sua proximidade ajudou, quero saber como será quando se afastar de novo. — A médica tentou suavizar sua atitude.

Quando Kiba ficou sozinho com a Beta, ela sorriu tentando tranquilizá-lo enquanto pegava o estetoscópio que trazia no pescoço.

— Essa rotina de verificação é praxe, quero saber como estão seus sinais vitais, vou cuidar dos batimentos, pressão, respiração... Não se assuste, está bem? — Foi dizendo antes de achegar-se ao leito. — Você recebeu a Marca, mas não houve consumação sexual, compreende? Fique despreocupado sobre um possível abuso sexual.

— Caralho! — Kiba exclamou. O coração disparou o peito, algo que talvez afetasse os exames, mas sem que pudesse controlar. — Nem pensei nisso, acredita? Eu... Meu lado Ômega, sabe? Tá... Hum... Muito calmo.

Shizune concordou com um aceno, sabia por experiências anteriores que Ômegas estuprados tinham um comportamento diferente do que Kiba vinha tendo, além disso, claro, o hospital seguia um protocolo fazendo exames de verificação. E, obviamente, Kiba não deixaria de notar os sinais de uma violação em seu próprio corpo.

— Muito bem, vou terminar os exames, é bem rápido, em seguida lhe explicarei o que irá acontecer, Kiba-kun. Tenho boas e más notícias, preste atenção, tentarei tirar as dúvidas que estejam ao meu alcance, combinado?

— Claro! Eu fui burro de invadir um banho público pra Alphas, pensei que o acônito servia de proteção em qualquer caso, mas deu ruim pra caralho! Não tenha piedade, joga tudo na minha cara, eu vou lidar com o que tiver que lidar pra corrigir essa situação! Fudi com a vida do Shino, sabe, não o conheço, mas nem por isso vou fugir das responsabilidades.

Shizune sorriu um pouco, mesmo que Inuzuka Kiba quisesse escapar das responsabilidades, não poderia. Havia um vínculo ligando-o ao Alpha e para desfazer uma ligação errada, eles precisavam antes consertá-lo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esqueci de dizer: cada título de capítulo é referência a um filme! No último capítulo, se eu lembrar, posto a lista que usei. Enquanto isso... quem quiser ir dando um palpite fique a vontade!
> 
> Até sexta ♥


	5. Casamento à obrigação

Shizune-sensei e Inuzuka Kiba conseguiram conversar por quase vinte minutos sem que a Marca desse sinais de incômodo. Quando a palidez do Ômega se acentuou e ele reclamou que o pescoço começou a doer, a médica encerrou a “reunião”, apesar de tudo foi efetiva em explicar a exata situação em que Kiba se encontrava. Por isso não se surpreendeu quando ele pediu para conversar a sós com Aburame Shino. O Alpha entrou no quarto algum tempo depois, batendo na porta para anunciar sua chegada.

— Não quer que eu chame sua mãe? — Ofereceu a opção.

— Não. — Kiba, que voltara a se deitar, recusou fazendo uma careta — Cara, a gente precisa conversar, não quero falar certas coisas na frente da mamãe!

Estremeceu só de pensar em tal cenário, Shino compreendia bem a delicadeza do assunto, além disso, o vínculo era uma garantia inquestionável, captava ansiedade, culpa, arrependimento em fragmentos claros. Não havia, entre tais sentimentos, nem um pinguinho de medo, apesar do descontrole e eminente ataque, Kiba não mostrava receio pela presença do Alpha.

Forte sensação de alívio chegou até Shino, que compreendeu com sabedoria que sua chegava devia ter aplacado a dor que o outro sentia n’A Marca. Era uma pena que Ômegas passassem por isso para firmar um compromisso, a natureza mostrava um lado sábio, embora não escondesse sua faceta cruel.

— Muito bem. — O homem sentou-se ao lado da cama. Por trás das lentes dos óculos deu uma boa mirada no garoto que era seu “marido”, a aparência estava abatida, mas era sem dúvidas um jovem bonito.

Kiba suspirou, ajeitou o lençol, tocou o curativo do pescoço, procurou uma posição mais confortável, arrumou o lençol de novo, respirou muito fundo e ruidoso. Gestos atrapalhados de quem não sabe como começar a travar diálogo, Shino se condoeu, quase abriu os lábios para ajudar o outro, mas no fim o Ômega se adiantou.

— Eu sinto muito mesmo, cara. Pra caralho! Meu amigo e eu planejamos por semanas, traçamos várias possibilidades, pesquisamos sobre acônito e... Tanto trabalho só pra dar ruim!

Shino meneou a cabeça, devia estar furioso com os adolescentes, ele abominava comportamentos selvagens, sempre tomava os supressores quando da proximidade do Heat e buscava a segurança dos banhos públicos, locais em que a presença de centenas, milhares de Alphas impregnava cada cantinho. Em meio à sensação de estar entre outros da própria casta era mais fácil sobrepujar os instintos, não havia motivo para descontrole. 

E, justamente essa massiva sensação ampliara a presença Beta e Ômega de modo inimaginável, a casa de banho era como um cômodo escuro, o Beta e o Ômega foram como dois pontinhos de luz no meio da escuridão, e a presença de Kiba se emanou quentinha, aromática, irresistível! Não existia no mundo acônito suficiente para camuflar aquilo.

E, apesar de tudo, Aburame Shino não estava furioso, o vínculo impedia a ira. A partir do momento em que se uniram como companheiros era impossível para um Alpha como Shino dirigir qualquer sentimento negativo para com o Ômega reconhecido, só oferecia preocupação e desejo de vê-lo bem estar.

— Imagino que o ataque tenha te assustado, me desculpe por não me controlar.

Kiba acenou com a mão descartando a ideia.

— Não me lembro de porra nenhuma, sério! Bem, me lembro de algo me chamando, sabe? Uma espécie de requisição, dai meu cérebro vira mingau de arroz e só volta ao normal quando eu melhorei. Teve algumas horas que doeu pra caralho, mas já é coisa de quando eu tava aqui no hospital, nem da hora que você me marcou eu lembro... Não é foda?

— É. Fico feliz que não tenha lembranças ruins desse momento.

— Eu nem sei como me desculpar... — Kiba torceu os lábios, desviando os olhos. — Era pra ser uma brincadeira! Eu falo isso e soa tão idiota...

— Foi uma coisa idiota de se fazer. — O Alpha não estava com raiva, mas nem por isso colocaria panos quentes na traquinagem que terminou de mau jeito.

A frase fiz Kiba rir baixinho, voltando a encarar o outro.

— Shizune-sensei me disse que eu violei a lei, e não foi só uma contravensão. Talvez o Conselho julgue como crime, mas antes de mais nada a gente tem que resolver a Marca, porque não tem como eu ficar muito tempo longe de você.

Foi a vez de Shino suspirar, ele não ficou apenas parado no hall do hospital esperando por notícias, tanto ele quanto Kankuro entraram em contato com conhecidos e investigaram um pouco sobre o acontecido. Era a hora de acalmar o companheiro pelo menos em um aspecto do problema. 

Companheiro. Foi com muita facilidade que a palavra veio à mente e se articulou com os pensamentos, às vezes se assustava em quão forte o lado Alpha podia influenciar seu lado racional. Tentou disfarçar limpando a garganta, conquanto o vínculo tivesse denunciado como se sentiu, prova disso foi o olhar engraçado que Kiba lhe dirigiu.

— Procurei me informar com um amigo advogado. — Shino logo ganhou atenção do garoto. — Kankuro e eu somos considerados vítimas, mas como Alphas podemos desistir de denunciá-lo. O terceiro Alpha que estava na casa de banhos foi embora para não se envolver, creio que também não prestará queixa. Se você fosse a vítima, por se tratar de um Ômega, haveria a acusação. O próprio Conselho prestaria queixa.

— Vocês são as vítimas, mas não precisam fazer denuncia só porque são Alphas?! Que injusto! — Kiba revoltou-se esquecendo de que era o maior beneficiado com o sistema.

Shino balançou a cabeça, discordando.

— Alphas são mais fortes, mais rápidos, mais resistentes, tem a voz de comando, um Ômega sendo vítima é alguém que dificilmente pode se defender, por isso a sociedade pensa no bem comum: o Ômega prestando queixa ou não, o Conselho segue com o processo para servir como exemplo e inibir casos futuros.

— Faz sentido... — Kiba fez um biquinho contrariado. — Mas ainda é injusto!

— Nossa sociedade tem muitos pontos a serem corrigidos, não nego.

— E acônito é pura besteira, não deviam ensinar isso na escola! — O biquinho aumentou um pouco.

Shino observou o outro por alguns segundos, Acônito era uma planta efetiva em muitas situações, infelizmente Kiba resolveu usá-la em uma das raras exceções à regra.

— O Heat apurou meus sentidos, sua essência tornou-se clara pelos fatores do contexto: a casa de banho tem as paredes impregnadas com absoluta presença Alpha. Você entrar ali com ou sem acônito não faria muita diferença, meu olfato estava sensível...

— Ah! — Kiba corou. — Sobre isso... Você tá se sentindo bem? Heat é tipo o cio, né? Eu não tive meu primeiro cio ainda, só ouvi falar como é.

Shino recostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços, ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, elaborando a melhor resposta.

— Eu tinha acabado de tomar um supressor, ele está fazendo efeito agora, mas acho que marcar você colocou o Heat sob controle. Esse fenômeno Alpha é uma herança primitiva da busca por um companheiro compatível, como nós... Nos vinculamos, essa “busca” acabou, tecnicamente meu Alpha não precisa procurar mais por um companheiro.

Kiba ouviu a explicação com atenção. Sim, era compreensível que tudo tivesse se acalmado, tão surpreendente quanto eles estarem tendo uma conversa tão amigável no quarto do hospital, dois desconhecidos depois de uma invasão e um ataque?

— Caralho! — A exclamação escapou pelos lábios de Kiba sem que ele pudesse evitar.

— O que foi? Sente dor?

— Não. Eu só... Não é estranho a gente assim, batendo um papo tipo melhores amigos? Parece que eu te conheço a vida toda e não faz nem vinte e quatro horas que a gente se encontrou pela primeira vez...

Levando em conta a claridade lá fora e a fome que Kiba sentia (já que ainda não tinha tomado café da manhã), talvez fizesse pouco mais de doze horas passadas desde o primeiro encontro de ambos.

Shino ouviu a questão e deu de ombros.

— É o vínculo, essa premissa shifter não dá pra explicar racionalmente. — Ele já tivera outros laços, claro, mas nunca imputara a Marca a um dos companheiros, pois nunca sentiu aquela necessidade quase visceral de mostrar que alguém era seu, um traço de possessividade do qual pouco se orgulhava.

— Ah... Que bom que tocou no assunto. — A esse ponto Kiba resolveu sentar-se de novo na cama. Era hora de tratar algo delicadíssimo e constrangedor. — Você sabe que... Hum... A coisa toda ficou incompleta, né?

O Alpha respirou muito fundo.

— Sim, Shizune-sensei me explicou tudo.

— E a gente vai ter que... Fazer... Caralho, cara! A gente vai ter que transar e terminar essa porra do jeito certo! — A frase saiu aos atropelos, mas muito mais firme do que o próprio Kiba gostaria, o garoto sentiu as orelhas queimando de vergonha, feliz de que ao menos não corou por completo. A culpa era muito maior do que o encabulamento.

— Sim.

— Shizune-sensei acabou de me dizer que não tem motivo pra me manter internado. Eu to bem, só a Marca que tá doendo porque o rito tá pela metade. Eu tenho que sair daqui e ir direto pra nossa... Hum... Consumação. Enquanto não fizermos meu pescoço vai continuar doendo e eu não posso ficar longe de você por muito tempo, meia hora no máximo!

— O vínculo é sobrenatural e poderoso. Uma mudança dessas não estabiliza de um dia para o outro, por isso existe a licença matrimônio pra quem deseja se vincular.

Kiba começou a passar a mão pelo lençol, ajeitando dobrinhas no tecido.

— São os dias da lua de mel, né? Porra, cara, consegui ferrar com tanta coisa na minha vida, uma decisão errada e olha a merda no ventilador. Respingou em tanta gente...

A tristeza do garoto incomodou Shino, todavia não podia ir contra as verdades nas palavras trazidas com palavrões, ele deu um passo errado e outras pessoas também enfrentariam as consequências.

— Quer fazer isso na sua casa? — Shino ofereceu com gentileza. Talvez ir para um lugar familiar tornasse tudo mais fácil.

— Não fode, cara. Só de pensar em fazer algo assim no lugar em que a minha mãe vive eu... Infarto! — Ele levou as mãos ao cabelo e bagunçou, meio desesperado. — Não acredito que to aqui combinando de fazer sexo com um Alpha que nunca vi na vida, como se tivesse marcando um horário pra... Sei lá... Ir ao dentista!

— Quero que fique confortável. — Shino foi dizendo, mas notou que o outro engoliu em seco, parecendo justamente o contrário do que intentava. — O que foi?

— Não seja tão legal comigo, faz eu me sentir pior, a culpa é minha por tudo isso! — Respirou fundo. — Onde você vai ficar confortável?

A frase pegou o Alpha de surpresa. Antes de responder pensou nas possibilidades, o que poderia oferecer? Pedir um quarto do hospital não parecia adequado, levar o garoto para um motel? Parecia frio, impessoal e de péssimo gosto, eles não eram amantes consumando um amor cultivado, claro. Conquanto o vínculo que os unia exigisse um pouco mais de delicadeza ao ser corrigido, o lado Alpha de Shino não aceitaria menos do que decência, ainda que significasse acabar com o laço místico em seguida.

Ele era um homem de caráter, com valores elevados, via-se nitidamente que aquele Ômega pagou caro pela travessura, só pela ingenuidade em arriscar uma investida dessas, pelo comportamento que presenciou até então, pela conversa que estavam tendo... Com certeza seria a primeira experiência sexual do garoto, querer levá-lo para um motel ou um lugar similar soaria como uma espécie de vingança a qual Shino não queria recorrer.

— No meu apartamento. O que acha?

Kiba mostrou surpresa. Aquele Alpha estava mesmo convidando-o para entrar no próprio lar? Apesar de ser um criminoso que violou a lei e o provocou até ter um comportamento animalesco? Kiba roubou a racionalidade alheia, não se achava digno de tanta consideração, por outro lado, era o lugar em que Shino se sentiria confortável, não?

Não sentiu medo pela oferta, não temeu que o homem pudesse lhe fazer mal quando estivessem sozinhos no apartamento dele. Havia segurança e preocupação o alcançando pelo vínculo.

— Porra, cara. Pode ser, acho que no seu apartamento vai ser bom pra nós dois, não é?

Essa decisão era fácil de tomar, o próximo passo já não parecia tão simples assim...


	6. O discurso da mãe

Educar Inuzuka Kiba se mostrou uma das missões mais complicadas que Tsume enfrentou. Sua filha mais velha, Hana, cresceu doce e calma, uma Beta tranquila e amorosa que não deu nenhum trabalho de comportamento, nunca teve fase rebelde durante a adolescência, tornando-se uma jovem adulta responsável e confiável. O total oposto de Kiba.

Prova maior do fato era a reunião que faziam naquele instante, os quatro na sala da casa Inuzuka: Tsume, Hana, Kiba e Aburame Shino, chegados logo após a dispensa do hospital. Shizune-sensei trocou de turno, deixando orientações claras sobre como a equipe deveria proceder, uma bateria de exames completa tanto para Shino quanto para Kiba, verificando a condição de saúde de ambos em caráter de urgência e a alta médica tão logo o Ômega almoçasse. Como o único agravo de Kiba era o ferimento no pescoço e já se sabia a solução para o problema, não havia justificativa continuar com a internação.

Na saída se encontraram com Naruto e Kankuro, que ainda esperavam. Houve uma breve troca de palavras, seguida de uma despedida, Naruto queria muito conversar com calma com o melhor amigo, mas as circunstâncias não ajudaram, os peraltas se conformaram em tentar conversar via celular mais tarde. Shino agradeceu Kankuro pelo apoio, ambos sabendo que o agradecimento também pontuava a desistência do outro Alpha em prestar queixa.

Kankuro não morava em Konoha, seria uma perturbação dar continuidade a um processo, era parente da autoridade mais alta em seu país, envolver polícia naquela situação atrairia uma atenção que preferia evitar. Além disso, estava claro que Shino sofria influência do vínculo, de um jeito positivo. Não via vantagens em denunciar o garoto apenas para castigá-lo ainda mais. A dolorosa lição foi muito bem aprendida.

Por fim, foram para a casa de Kiba, discutir o que aconteceria dali para frente e eram todas as reflexões que permeavam a mente de Tsume, sentada na humildade da sala de estar, ladeada por Hana e de frente para Shino e Kiba acomodados no outro sofá, tendo acabado de ouvir falar que seu filhote pretendia ir para o apartamento do Alpha que conhecia a menos de um dia para consumar... Consumar... Consumar...

— Kiba... — Ela tentou soar neutra, ainda que uma veiazinha de irritação saltasse em sua testa. — Tem ideia de como isso é temeroso?

Quando, em seus piores pesadelos de mãe, imaginaria que um dia estaria a discutir a primeira experiência sexual do caçula (ela acreditava que fosse a primeira) com um Alpha que o marcou sem prévio conhecimento ou autorização? Se a próxima estripulia de Kiba fosse pior, o coração de Tsume não aguentaria o baque.

— Parece, mas não é, mamãe — Kiba coçou a nuca, sem jeito. — O vínculo...

— Dane-se o vínculo, moleque! Eu não tenho vínculo nenhum com esse homem, pra mim não é fácil autorizar meu filho a ir para o apartamento dele terminar essa maldita história! Kiba, minha vontade é te grudar pela goela e sacudir até o juízo entrar nessa cabeça oca, mas se eu te bater agora não sei se consigo parar antes de fazer um estrago maior do que a mordida na sua garganta!

— ... Pescoço. — O Ômega corrigiu com timidez.

Antes que o gesto atrevido fizesse Tsume explodir de vez, Hana colocou a mão sobre o braço da mãe, tentando acalmá-la. Kiba carecia de filtros na boca e perdia ótimas oportunidades de ficar calado, todavia amava seu irmãozinho e não queria vê-lo sendo castigado.

— Vou fazer um pouco de chá. — A jovem Beta ofereceu com um sorriso simpático.

Tsume assentiu, compreendendo o gesto solidário, foi uma quebra na tensão que impregnava a sala. Ah, seria pedir demais que Kiba tivesse aquela sensibilidade? Ele era um Ômega, pelos céus! O pensamento a fez olhar para o próprio filho, aquela praguinha nunca teria o nível de Hana de percepção, ou a delicadeza da jovem Beta.

Os dedos de uma mão nunca são iguais e tal diferença diz muito sobre a beleza única de cada pessoa. Amava Kiba, isso era inquestionável e por amá-lo tanto, temia entregá-lo nas mãos de um desconhecido, para que fosse longe de suas vistas. Mas o Ômega estava crescendo, era ousado o suficiente para cometer um crime, Tsume precisava ser forte e aceitar que ele enfrentasse a responsabilidade pelo erro.

— O que diz esse vínculo? — Perguntou recostando-se no sofá.

A pergunta foi tão inusitada que fez Kiba olhar para o Alpha, imaginando que tinha sido dirigida ao homem, poucos segundos depois deu-se conta de que ele mesmo deveria responder.

— Não é algo que eu consigo por em palavras, sabe? Eu só sinto que é positivo, não tenho medo de ir com o Shino, parece loucura pra senhora? Pra mim parece. Se não fosse o vínculo eu ia pensar que minha mente se fode... Fundiu. Eu sinto segurança... — Confessar isso o fez corar de leve. — E confiança. Meu lado Ômega não acredita que o Shino vá me machucar e...

Hesitou um pouco. Tsume achou que esse breve titubeio fosse a brecha que denunciava algum receio que seu filho tentou esconder.

— E...? — Se viu disposta a agarrar qualquer pontinha que a ajudasse a proibir Kiba de sair de casa. Conquanto a revelação seguinte do filho estivesse bem longe do que esperou:

— E a culpa foi minha, né? Eu invadi a porra da casa de banhos, mamãe, e o Shino tá preocupado que tudo seja confortável pra mim. Não é justo, o erro foi meu. Só porque ele é um Alpha, tudo bem o que aconteceu? Não é um desrespeito? Eu faço as coisas sem pensar, mas não sou tão egoísta assim, caralho. Não quero passar de novo por cima dos sentimentos dele...

Tsume foi inundada por forte emoção. Acabara de ouvir as palavras mais maduras que seu garoto jamais disse antes e elas vinham recobertas de razão. Queria proteger sua cria mais do que tudo no mundo, mas esse sentimento justificava ignorar a outra parte da questão? A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar ao hospital foi julgar o Alpha, acusá-lo sem sequer cobrar detalhes, depois descobriu a verdade e se desculpou, embora o gesto sequer chegasse perto de corrigir tudo.

Observou Shino em silêncio, agora sabia da história completa, aquele homem estava vivendo a vida dele, tentando se prevenir pois sabia da proximidade do Heat, foi atrás de um abrigo que deveria ser seguro, tanto pela lei que protegia as casas de banho públicas, quanto pelo bom senso social, e então seu controle foi testado e posto a prova pela invasão inconsequente de Kiba e Naruto.

Como Aburame Shino deve ter se sentido ao perceber que a racionalidade escapava por entre seus dedos, sendo obrigado pela parte animal a agir como um selvagem? Comportamento que em outro contexto seria cruelmente castigado. Qualquer Alpha que atacasse um Ômega era penitenciado com todo o rigor, sua vida estava acabada, mesmo punido de acordo com a lei, sofria com amigos e conhecidos se afastando, seria taxado como perigoso e evitado.

Em outro contexto, mas naquele em que se viam, a culpa era de Kiba e para a sociedade um Ômega violar a lei podia ser aceito com indulgência, o Conselho atenuava o crime, afinal quem pagou o preço foi um Alpha. Alphas eram vistos como fortes e não deviam se vitimizar. Kiba tinha razão, não era justo.

— Quais são os planos? — Ela perguntou aceitando por fim o inevitável.

— Temos que esperar o resultado dos exames. — Kiba explicou. O sexo precisava ser sem preservativo ou a Marca continuaria incompleta. O hospital fez exames completos para atestar a saúde de ambos. — A gente vai aproveitar esse tempo pra se conhecer melhor, vou ficar no apartamento do Shino enquanto isso, depois a gente... Hum... Daí vemos como será pra anular o vínculo.

— Vou lhe dar o número do meu seguro social. — Shino tomou a palavra pela primeira vez. — Pode pesquisar meus antecedentes, sou professor na Universidade Federal de Konoha, a senhora tem livre acesso ao reitor para saber mais sobre mim. Meus vizinhos...

— Basta! — Tsume cortou com um gesto enfadado. — Não sou detetive, sou mãe. Vai levar meu filho contigo, já aceitei esse fato, mas se eu perceber que ele perdeu um fio de cabelo, Aburame Shino, nem o inferno vai ser longe o bastante pra te esconder de mim.

Shino não teve a menor dúvida sobre a veracidade da ameaça.

— Mamãe...

— Cale a boca, Kiba. Vou colocar as cartas na mesa, esse moleque é uma besta sem cérebro, agora os dois vão pagar pela burrada que ele fez, mas ele é meu filho e eu o amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Não aceito que o maltrate, nem que o machuque, entendeu?

— Absolutamente. — Shino respondeu um tanto seco. — Teve motivos para me acusar no hospital, respeitei a dor que sentia, Inuzuka-san, mas sou um homem de caráter. Nesse instante a senhora não tem motivos para desconfiar da minha índole.

As palavras firmes surpreenderam tanto mãe quanto filho, não estavam acostumados com o Alpha falando frases tão longas e tão eloquentes. E Tsume viu a injustiça de seu prévio julgamento, novamente deduzia o pior daquele homem, sem qualquer base para tanto. Pelo contrario, Shino vinha mostrando um comportamento tão digno e respeitoso que chegava a ser elogiável.

A resposta quase rude a agradou, mostrava que ele era educado e cordato, conquanto não tivesse sangue de barata e não aceitasse ofensas, rebatendo-as com classe. Começava a gostar de Aburame Shino, figura sentada ereta no sofá daquela sala, empertigado e sério, uma forte presença que, de um jeito incompreensível, combinava com os gestos desastrados de Kiba.

Seria a ligação entre Alpha e Ômega assim tão poderosa? Tsume era uma Beta, nunca entenderia certos afrescos da sociedade shifter. Se parasse para pensar não era igualmente incompreensível estarem ali naquele instante, três pessoas rifando a primeira noite de sexo de um casal como se fosse algo aceitável? E que opção tinham? Tudo saiu do controle e foi longe demais, conversar sobre o próximo passo era importante para evitar novos erros, colocar tudo as claras era ainda mais fundamental. Gostou que o Alpha não se recolheu diante de sua atitude mais agressiva, assim como não reagiu com o ímpeto inerente à casta mais forte. Shino portou-se de um modo que ela podia aceitar e reconhecer.

— Me chame de Tsume, caso contrário me sinto mais velha.

— Obrigado, Tsume-san. — Shino aquiesceu.

— Você tem razão. — Ela era mais parecida com Kiba do que imaginava. Cabeça-quente e impulsiva, porém não era hipócrita. — Mais uma vez julguei você de modo precipitado, minha família vem te falando isso muitas vezes, espero que essa seja a última: me desculpe.

— Não quero soar arrogante, só peço que confie em mim, não desejo fazer mal a ele. O ataque na casa me banhos me envergonha muito, me sinto terrivelmente culpado por não me controlar por um pouco mais de tempo, agora só desejo corrigir tudo e seguir com a vida.

Ouvir o breve discurso fez os olhos de Kiba arderem. Sentiu-se tão culpado quanto possível, lamentaria para sempre a malfadada aventura e o sofrimento que minou do Ômega atingiu o lado animal de Shino, que o mirou transbordando compaixão. Tal gesto era a derradeira prova a respeito das boas intenções do Alpha, era hora de uma mãe se dar por vencida.

Nesse momento Hana voltou para a sala, trazendo uma bandeja com uma terrina de chá e uma bandeja repleta de biscoitos amanteigados.

— Que tal uma pausa para um lanchinho? — A Beta soou simpática enquanto organizava tudo sobre a mesa de centro.

— Eu agradeço, filha. Depois disso Kiba vai pegar sua mala emprestada e separar algumas peças de roupa, ele vai passar uns dias no apartamento de Aburame Shino. Segunda-feira vou até a escola conversar sobre a situação dele, vou pedir uma licença e ver qual a postura do colégio sobre o comportamento de Kiba e Naruto, não posso esconder que eles violaram a lei, mas tenho esperança que sem o processo penal, não haja castigo educacional também.

Tsume não queria que seus dois filhos acabassem expulsos da escola.


	7. A mudança

O trajeto da casa de Kiba até o apartamento de Shino foi feito em silêncio. Eles seguiram de táxi, pois o automóvel do Alpha ficou com Kankuro, que depois levaria até o prédio do amigo. Kiba prestava atenção no caminho, logo reconhecendo a direção que seguiam: o distrito a Oeste do centro, uma área bem localizada em Konoha, morada de famílias de classe alta, mas não exatamente a parte rica da Vila, essa ficava ao sul. 

Podia-se dizer que Shino morava numa das áreas mais velhas e tradicionais, onde habitavam moradores com uma situação um pouco melhor do que no distrito Norte, onde Kiba vivia. A última opção, o distrito ao leste, nunca passou pela mente do garoto, tal parte era a mais empobrecida de Konoha, Shino não tinha o perfil de alguém que morasse nas favelas.

Confirmando as deduções de Kiba, o táxi parou em frente a um dos prédios de arquitetura antiga, algo do início do século XIX, ainda que muito bem conservado. Aceitou ajuda do motorista para tirar a pequena mala do bagageiro e esperou Shino pagar a corrida, o coração estava um pouco acelerado, ele não sabia bem como agir dali para frente.

— Vou apresentá-lo ao porteiro. — Shino se aproximou e fez menção de pegar a mala, porém Kiba foi mais rápido e a ergueu no ar, não estava tão pesada assim e ele não era uma menina que precisasse de ajuda com as próprias coisas.

— Porteiro? — A informação impressionou.

— Sim, venha comigo.

Adentraram o hall principal, cujo balcão localizado à esquerda chamava atenção. Shino caminhou até o Beta parado atrás do móvel, que sorriu para os recém-chegados.

— Aburame-kun, bem vindo.

— Obrigado, Asuma-san. Esse é Inuzuka Kiba, ele vai ficar no meu apartamento por um tempo, preciso de uma chave reserva, a minha ficou com o meu carro.

— Prazer, garoto. — A simpatia do porteiro era contagiante. — Vou comunicar sobre o novo morador para o resto da equipe, aqui está a chave.

— Prazer. — Kiba respondeu. Gostou do homem mesmo com o breve contato.

Então viraram as costas, rumando em direção ao fundo do hall, onde havia duas cabines de elevador. Ainda tiveram oportunidade de ouvir uma última frase de Asuma:

— Parabéns pelo enlace! Desejo felicidades! — Ele cumprimentou com sinceridade. Concluiu o óbvio por ver um Alpha e um Ômega chegando juntos, não apenas com a insinuação de que o Ômega moraria ali, mas também pelo curativo no pescoço...

— Obrigado. — Shino respondeu sem se virar, com certo divertimento na voz, reação que virou afabilidade tão logo sentiu certo pudor atingi-lo pelo vínculo.

Em segundos um dos elevadores alcançou o hall e eles entraram, postando-se lado a lado. Música clássica suave tocava baixinho, Kiba ergueu as sobrancelhas, existia mesmo pessoas que gostavam daquele tipo de canção!!

— Moro no nono andar. — Shino explicou. — No apartamento 9A. Não tem perigo de errar, há apenas o 9A e o 9B, são duas residências por piso.

— Entendi. — Kiba suspirou.

— Está tudo bem aí?

— Tá sim. É só... Uma coisa meio fudida, né? — Ele confessou um segundo antes de a porta do elevador se abrir.

— É. — Shino respondeu saindo ao amplo corredor. — Por aqui.

O Alpha seguiu para a direita, rumo a uma porta marcada com um 9A. Kiba deu uma breve olhadinha para trás, notando que o sentido contrário levava até outra porta, marcada com um 9B, realmente apenas dois apartamentos naquele andar.

— Fique a vontade. — Shino tirou os sapatos no genkan e cedeu espaço para que o outro fizesse o mesmo.

Kiba tirou os tênis e entrou em uma sala que era a tradução imobiliária do Alpha que a residia, um espaço amplo e arejado, com poucos móveis: um conjunto de sofás, mesinha de centro, televisão de plasma presa na parede, e uma grande estante de madeira repleta de livros, tudo em tons de cinza, branco e prata combinando com o carpete felpudo.

— Shitsurei. — O Ômega estava impressionado com a sobriedade da sala.

— Venha, vou lhe mostrar a casa.

Não foi um “passeio” longo. Shino apresentou a cozinha e a pequena lavanderia conjugada, depois voltou para a sala e foi até a cortina cerrada, abrindo-a e apresentando uma espécie de varanda de onde se via uma boa parte do bairro. Kiba ficou curioso para espiar a rua lá embaixo e por um breve instante se perguntou quais os riscos de cuspir e acertar alguém... Traquinagem maldosa que foi rapidamente afastada da mente do garoto.

Em seguida Shino mostrou a suíte em que dormia, o banheiro e o quarto de hóspedes, onde Kiba ficaria e o último cômodo, que se tratava de um escritório, com mais estantes de livros e uma escrivaninha cheia de papeis organizados, além de um notebook.

— Arrume a mala no quarto enquanto eu vou preparar o banho, esse dia foi muito longo, você pode se lavar primeiro.

— Tem certeza? — Kiba sabia que não era bem uma visita, não se ofenderia se ficasse para tomar banho por último.

— Sim, enquanto você usa o banheiro eu preparo a comida, ou prefere encomendar algo? — Shino questionou parado à porta do quarto de visitas, assistindo Kiba ir sentar-se na cama e colocar a mala ao lado dele.

— Vamos fazer juntos, eu te ajudo. — Kiba não queria ficar a toa ou abusar da boa vontade alheia, precisava se encaixar na rotina e se sentir útil ao menos pelos próximos dias.

— Tudo bem, quando o banho estiver pronto eu te aviso. — O Alpha disse e saiu, mantendo a porta entreaberta, não queria fechá-la e dar a ideia de confinamento.

Kiba respirou fundo, duas vezes antes de olhar ao redor, o quarto tinha uma cama de solteiro, um guarda-roupa modesto e dois armarinhos de cama, um de cada lado da cabeceira, com charmosos abajures sobre eles. Tinha uma cortina curta que fechava a janela, era pequeno, mas limpo e agradável, também em tom de cinza e branco. Talvez cinza fosse a cor preferida de Aburame Shino.

Acabou por abrir a mala e tirar as roupas que trouxe para a curta estadia, os planos eram de menos de duas semanas, não precisava de muita coisa. Ajeitou tudo no guarda-roupa, notando que nele havia lençóis e travesseiros prontos para o uso, teria o dono do apartamento o costume de receber muitas visitas? Lembrou do outro Alpha, o tal de... Kaguro? Kagunro? Algo assim... Mas não sentia cheiro de outro, a não ser o de Shino. Enfim...

Colocou o celular sobre um dos criados-mudos, era um modelo novo, que ganhou de Hana assim que a irmã começou a trabalhar como veterinária e trocou o próprio aparelho. Depois cumpriria a promessa de ligar para a mãe e para Naruto, pessoa que lhe ligou mais de trinta vezes e enviou quase cinquenta mensagens no Line, o grande amigo estava preocupado.

— O banho está pronto. — A voz de Shino soou inteligível na distância.

Kiba apressou-se em sair do quarto, facilmente chegando ao banheiro.

— Obrigado!

— Precisa de ajuda com o curativo? — Shino indicou o pescoço do Ômega. — Tem um kit de primeiros socorros dentro do armarinho, deixei toalhas limpas em cima do balcão.

— Eu faço parte do clube de judô, sou faixa preta em curativos, mas se precisar eu chamo.

Shino assentiu e afastou-se indo em direção à cozinha. Ainda não podia acreditar em como a vida mudava de repente, ontem, naquele horário estava sendo levado por Kankuro para um hospital, com um Ômega inconsciente em seus braços e um Beta quase histérico de carona, agora dividia apartamento com esse mesmo Ômega.

A reflexão acompanhou Shino pelo tempo em que ele dedicou a preparar a janta, não esperou a ajuda prometida, preferindo cozinhar, nada elaborado, apenas arroz branco e curry. O caldo começava a ferver quando Kiba entrou na cozinha cheirando a sabonete e limpeza, com um novo curativo no pescoço que irradiava cheirinho de anticéptico. Trajava um pijama de verão azul com os símbolos do Hokage, líder máximo de Konoha, era uma visão tão fofa que disparou o coração de Shino. O homem tentou se acalmar, jogando a culpa pela reação em sua parte animal, era apenas o Alpha se manifestando pela visão do companheiro marcado...

— Caralho! — O garoto riu. — Sua banheira é perfeita! Quase dá pra mergulhar! Que cheiro ótimo, eu comi só no hospital, não foi ruim não, mas os biscoitos da Hana-nee só abriram o apetite. — Foi dizendo e sentando-se na mesa de quatro cadeiras, então se levantou de novo e se ofereceu para pegar os pratos. 

Shino indicou onde os pratos e talheres estavam. O curry terminou de apurar, eles puderam se sentar para comer.

— Que delícia, Shino! Você cozinha muito bem! — E nem precisava ter dito isso, a forma esganada como comia era a prova de que tinha gostado do sabor picante assim como do arroz soltinho. — Posso repetir?

— Sim, claro — O Alpha não era de gulodice, mas como todo cozinheiro gostava de saber que a refeição preparada era apreciada.

— No banho eu pensei em como isso é esquisito, ontem eu tava planejando invadir um banho publico e hoje... — Hesitou. — Atrapalhei mais do que seus planos.

Shino ficou quieto, não podia rebater a afirmativa, ainda que seus planos fossem de terminar o sábado sozinho, resolvendo palavras cruzadas, ainda assim eles foram desfeitos. Podia dedicar-se ao entretenimento, todavia não mais sozinho.

— Você tem quantos anos? Eu tenho dezessete, nasci em sete de julho, sou de câncer!

— Trinta e oito, meu aniversário é vinte e três de janeiro, aquário. — Shino respondeu, entrando no embalo.

— To no segundo ano do Colegial, me formo ano que vem, faço parte dos clubes de natação e de judô. Ano passado eu ganhei o intercolegial na categoria Ômega, apesar de ser primeiranista, sou muito forte.

— Sou professor do curso de Entomologia da Universidade de Konoha, mas minha carreira é mais focada em pesquisa para desenvolvimento de alternativas socioambientais autossustentáveis. — Por algum motivo Shino tentou impressionar Kiba e lançou mão de um velho e manjado recurso: palavras rebuscadas. Pareceu funcionar.

Passaram o resto do jantar trocando pequenas informações com o intuito de se conhecer um pouco melhor, ao final Kiba ofereceu-se para lavar as louças enquanto Shino tomava um rápido banho (descobrindo mais água pelo chão do que o esperado, e uma camisa largada perto do vaso sanitário). 

O Ômega terminou a tarefa e foi para a sala, depois de pegar o celular. Aproveitou para ligar para a mãe, resumindo tudo, assim como resumiu para Naruto através de algumas mensagens de áudio. Quis tranquilizar o amigo, mas pra contar tudo direito só pessoalmente mesmo. Recebeu um emoticon indicando tristeza, gesto que mostrava quão culpado Naruto se sentia, finalizou o assunto com um emoticon de incentivo. Lidaria com as consequências, mas não estava tão pesado ou ruim quanto poderia ter sido.

Pôs o celular de lado, encarapitou-se no sofá e se apoderou do controle remoto, quase lumiou de felicidade ao descobrir que Aburame Shino tinha televisão a cabo! Escolheu um filme de ação que acabara de sair do cinema e que sentira muita vontade de assistir, mas não pôde por dois motivos: a mãe não autorizaria a ver uma película tão violenta e Kiba não tinha dinheiro para se enfiar no cinema escondido de Tsume.

Tal pensamento o fez estremecer. Nunca mais planejaria nada às escondidas, aprendeu a lição, tentaria ser o mais maduro e ponderado possível dali para frente.

Algum tempo depois Shino voltou para a sala. Banhado e com um pijama sóbrio (que não surpreendeu Kiba em nada: era cinza clarinho), sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Kiba, trazia um tablet nas mãos.

— Quer trocar o canal?

— Não. Não tenho costume de ver televisão, prefiro palavras cruzadas.

Foi o bastante para Kiba, que não insistiu na oferta, mas antes do final do filme o garoto já estava cabeceando de sono, o dia cheio de emoção cobrou o preço. Tanto que ele nem reclamou quando Shino desligou a TV e o pegou nos braços, para levar ao quarto de visitas, dormia pesado ao ser colocado na cama e coberto com um lençol.

Shino deu uma última espiadinha no garoto, respirando muito, muito fundo, depois saiu e encostou a porta, deixando apenas uma brecha. Foi para o próprio aposento para, finalmente, encerrar aquele dia insano.


	8. Dois (e dois) Amigos

Kiba acordou no domingo com uma sensação boa. Depois da madrugada de sábado e do dia péssimo que passou no hospital, conseguir dormir tranquilo fez maravilhas no corpo cansado. Ele espreguiçou-se e sentiu o agradável cheiro de café da manhã, um incentivo extra para que se sentasse na cama, alcançasse o celular e levasse um pequeno susto ao ver que era quase onze horas da manhã!

Dormiu tão profundamente que perdeu a hora. Reuniu coragem para uma nova espreguiçada e saltou do colchão, juntou uma troca de roupa e foi para o banheiro se ajeitar, momento que aproveitou para trocar o curativo. A Marca não doía mais, embora estivesse longe de se curar, enquanto não terminassem o rito de compromisso a ferida não cicatrizaria, continuaria sangrando ocasionalmente.

Depois disso encontrou Shino na cozinha.

— Bom dia — Cumprimentou sentando-se a mesa. — Precisa de ajuda?

— Bom dia. Não, já estou terminando. — Shino respondeu enquanto fatiava alguns pedaços de salmão, cortando-o em filés.

A precisão no manejo da lamina impressionou Kiba, a delicadeza e cuidado de movimentos ao dividir o peixe mostrava quão exímio cozinheiro o Alpha era. Perdeu alguns segundos admirando o trabalho alheio, antes de levantar-se e ir pegar os utensílios para arrumar a mesa, fuçando nos armários e gavetas. Terminou quase ao mesmo tempo em que Shino, que se pôs a organizar a comida para se servirem: arroz branco cozido, pepino em fatias, salada de alface roxa rasgada, filé de salmão e molho shoyo. Kiba salivou só de olhar.

— Obrigado pela comida! — Agradeceu antes de se servir.

— Obrigado pela comida.

— Cara, você cozinha que é um caralho!

— Isso é bom...? — Shino notou que seu companheiro não tinha preocupação nenhuma de engolir antes de falar.

— Com certeza que é! Eu não sei cozinhar direito e olha que eu já tentei. Então minha mãe me faz lavar os pratos. — Suspirou depois de devorar um bocado de arroz. — Ne, porque você usa sempre esses óculos de sol? Tem algum problema de visão?

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas, até que a pergunta demorou para ser feita.

— Não. Eu tenho Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo. Para mim é muito difícil tirar os óculos sem ter pensamentos repetitivos sobre a morte do meu pai.

— Caralho! Deve ser meio foda de pesado, né? Por isso a sua casa é tão limpa? Nem a minha casa brilha tanto e olha que minha mãe tem uma preocupação enorme com isso.

— Não exatamente. — Shino respondeu. — Tenho uma diarista que limpa três vezes na semana, mas eu trabalho o dia todo, praticamente só venho pra casa para dormir, a limpeza é uma consequência.

Kiba pegou um pedaço de salmão e mergulhou algumas vezes no molho shoyo.

— Vou tentar não bagunçar muito, é mais forte do que eu, sabe? A desorganização. Quase perdi as duas orelhas de tanto que minha mãe já puxou, mas meu quarto é uma zona de guerra.

— Não me importo. — Shino serviu-se de mais arroz, para a própria surpresa, não era de repetir refeições, todavia o Ômega comia com tamanho prazer que era um tanto contagiante.

Foi sincero ao dizer que desorganização não o incomodava. Nunca foi fanático por limpeza, e, obviamente, a diarista ajudaria a manter o apartamento habitável. Só precisava de um cômodo impecável: seu escritório, pois sabia onde estava cada documento, cada artigo e cada livro, nesse caso organização ajudava a manter o foco e tornava o trabalho mais eficaz.

— Tem planos pra hoje? — Kiba perguntou terminando de comer. Havia um grãozinho de arroz preso na bochecha, uma prova irrefutável que era estabanado até para comer.

Mas, mais do que observar o arroz, Shino se pegou observando a questão. Conhecia aquele garoto há pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas, falavam como um verdadeiro casal, faziam refeições como um casal, e conheciam um do outro menos do que o pontinho de uma ilha perdida no horizonte. De repente, tê-lo integrado a rotina era... Normal. Sem contar seu lado animal, o Alpha demonstrava uma satisfação imensurável pela presença do outro, um desejo quase visceral de sentir aquele cheirinho de morangos outra vez...

— Shino...? — Kiba perguntou estranhando o silêncio. — Se já tiver planos pode falar, não quero atrapalhar.

— Não, não tenho planos, me desculpe. — Terminou hesitando um pouco. — Na verdade eu ia me encontrar com Kankuro no final da tarde, amanhã ele viaja de volta para Suna.

— Vocês são amigos há muito tempo? — Kiba perguntou como quem não quer nada.

Shino achou divertido, e interessante, pois por baixo da forte dose de curiosidade percebia-se um quê de ciúmes. Sem dúvidas era apenas a parte Ômega reagindo inconscientemente, tanto quanto o lado Alpha de Shino que adorou experimentar aquilo...

— Quase oito anos, desde que minha amiga Ino se envolveu com o irmão de Kankuro. Alphas tem facilidade para criar amizade com outros Alphas, sentimentos românticos são mais complicados.

— Ah...

— Por quê?

A pergunta fez Kiba se arrepiar.

— Por nada, ué. Pode ser amigo de quem você quiser, perguntei por educação.

Shino quase riu, quase. A reação foi tão exagerada e pelo motivo tão errado, que aquele “por nada” soou totalmente frívolo.

— Eu perguntei o porquê de você querer saber se eu tinha planos...

A frase veio em um tom suave, inversamente proporcional ao vermelhão que subiu pelo rosto de Kiba à medida que ele compreendia o equívoco, constrangimento irradiou pela cozinha em uma dose tão forte que penalizou o Alpha. Ele resolveu aliviar para o garoto.

— Tem sorvete na geladeira, quer um pouco de sobremesa?

Kiba agarrou-se à oferta de mudança de assunto tal qual um náufrago abraçaria a única tabua de salvação visível no oceano.

— Quero sim, obrigado. — aceitou o sorvete de modo cordato.

Enquanto Shino ia atrás do doce gelado, Kiba recolheu as vasilhas e colocou sobre a pia, com intenção de lavá-las depois de finalizar a refeição. Sorriu ao ver que era sorvete de morango, única guloseima que Shino apreciava verdadeiramente.

— Eu perguntei dos planos... — O Ômega revelou enquanto enchia um potinho com sorvete, então o deslizou pela mesa até que ficasse próximo de Shino, em seguida passou a encher um potinho para si próprio. — Porque eu queria encontrar com meu amigo Naruto, ele invadiu o banho comigo, lembra dele? Já recebi um monte de mensagem, ele tá preocupado.

— Sim, me lembro. — Shino demoraria uma vida para se esquecer do adolescente loiro e hiperativo que passou a noite andando de um lado para o outro na sala de espera do hospital, dizendo que sentia muito de tempos em tempos.

— Então você pode se encontrar com o seu amigo e eu marco com o Naruto no mesmo lugar, o que acha?

— Sim, pode ser, tem algum lugar em mente?

— O Ichiraku. É um restaurante que fica perto do meu bairro, acho acessível pra todo mundo.

Shino concordou com um aceno silencioso, a proposta era prática e ajudaria a ambos os lados. Poderia se despedir de Kankuro e conversar com calma com o rapaz, exatamente como Kiba e seu amigo poderiam fazer.

\---

O encontro foi marcado para as dezoito horas, tanto Naruto quanto Kankuro concordaram com o lugar e o horário, assim poderiam aproveitar e fazer uma refeição juntos. Shino e Kiba passaram a parte da tarde revezando atividades como assistir filmes e cochilar (para Kiba) ou fazer palavras cruzadas e revisar alguns artigos (para Shino).

Quando o horário foi se aproximando, Alpha e Ômega trocaram de roupa e se prepararam para sair, o que aconteceu quando o porteiro interfonou avisando que Kankuro chegara para buscá-los. Ele ainda estava com o carro de Shino, aproveitaria a ocasião para devolver o veículo.

Antes de sair do prédio, Shino deixou as chaves reserva com Asuma, que cumprimentou a ambos demonstrando excelente bom-humor.

— Yo, Shino!

A voz marcante atraiu o olhar do casal sentido rua abaixo, onde um modelo de automóvel popular econômico estava estacionado e, para surpresa nenhuma de Kiba, era cinza. Um Alpha tão alto quanto Shino, embora mais encorpado, estava recostado no carro, com os braços cruzados numa pose displicente, sorrindo largo.

— Kankuro. — Shino o cumprimentou tão logo se aproximou do outro Alpha, que lhe arremessou as chaves do veículo. Kiba vinha um passo atrás, fingindo não estar nem um tiquinho nervoso pela primeira interação com a segunda vítima da sua invasão.

— E aí, praguinha? — O cumprimento veio divertido. — Tá sobrevivendo ou o Shino judiou muito? — Debochou.

— To sobrevivendo. — Kiba respondeu sem entrar na brincadeira. — Eu sinto muito pela confusão, sabe? Não era pra ter acontecido daquele jeito.

Kankuro gargalhou, ele ficou irritado no momento, agora que os ânimos se aplacaram conseguia ser mais tolerante com o adolescente. Não era como se na juventude não tivesse aprontado uma ou outra traquinagem, na verdade, seu irmão Gaara teve que fazer algumas intervenções, pois o rapaz não respeitava autoridade alguma, a tal ponto de perder o direito de reger o principado do qual a família era líder. Por isso o caçula dos três irmãos assumiu o trono.

— Podia ter terminado pior... — Kankuro aliviou, nunca se mostrou arrependido, nem pela mais grave das confusões armadas. Aquele Ômega ao menos tinha a decência de assumir o erro, respeitava isso.

Desencostou-se do carro e abriu a porta de trás, para poder se acomodar. Shino deu a volta, indo tomar assento no lado do motorista, Kiba hesitou meio segundo antes de perceber que era esperado sentar-se no carona ao lado de Shino, gesto que apreciou.

Por todo o caminho Kiba foi dando as coordenadas e indicando por onde Shino devia guiar, Kankuro prestava atenção na interação, se divertindo com a naturalidade do casal forçado. O Ômega estava tão à vontade que dava a impressão de conhecer o Alpha há anos, a postura do Alpha era similar, impressionou Kankuro, que por todo o tempo que conhecia Shino nunca viu o homem exalando um ar tão… "Relaxado" não era a palavra certa, embora beirasse algo assim. Aburame Shino sempre foi muito sisudo, muito austero, um reflexo da personalidade racional. Naquele segundo não tinha a impressão de haver um muro ao redor de Shino, protegendo-o da proximidade alheia, perceber isso fez Kankuro simpatizar com o Ômega, mesmo que fosse resultado da influência do vínculo, torceu para que Shino continuasse afetado de modo positivo após o término do compromisso.

Foi fácil estacionar, o restaurante ficava numa rua tranquila de um bairro no distrito norte. Assim que saltou do carro Kiba notou um Beta familiar se aproximando rápido, era Naruto que esperava na entrada do Ichiraku, o garoto só parou de avançar quando abraçou o Ômega com força.

— Porra, Kiba, o nosso vacilo foi feio dessa vez. Como você está?

Kiba retribuiu o abraço apertado, sentindo certa emoção pela preocupação do melhor amigo.

— Eu tô bem. — Acertou um tapinha nas costas de Naruto, como se ele precisasse do consolo. — Sou foda pra caralho, mas que o vacilo foi feio, foi.

— Vamos conversar lá dentro. — Shino aproximou-se, segurou Kiba de leve pelo cotovelo, um sinal para separar o abraço, os garotos no meio da calçada obrigavam alguns pedestres a desviar para a rua.

Kiba entendeu o recado e puxou Naruto para dentro do restaurante. Uma vez atendidos, Shino pediu duas mesas para que as duplas pudessem conversar com calma e privacidade. O garçom escolheu mesas perfeitas, nem longe demais a ponto de instigar a marca no pescoço de Kiba, nem perto demais para que a conversa fosse audível.

Kankuro disse que a despesa de ambas deveria ser registrada na mesma comanda e que era tudo por conta dele. Kiba pensou em protestar, não parecia justo que o Alpha bancasse as refeições, porém Shino aceitou a oferta sem reclamar, então o garoto calou-se. Kiba ainda não sabia que Kankuro era da família real, irmão de um Kage, a despesa que tivesse ali era irrisória perto do que ele costumava gastar em baladas.

Com pedidos feitos e todos devidamente acomodados, Naruto virou-se para o amigo de infância, respirou fundo e lançou:

— Muito bem, Kiba! Desembucha e conta tudo!


	9. Foi apenas uma brincadeira

_Com pedidos feitos e todos devidamente acomodados, Naruto virou-se para o amigo de infância, respirou fundo e lançou:_

_— Muito bem, Kiba! Desembucha e conta tudo!_

— Contar tudo desde que parte? — Kiba perguntou e recebeu uma careta em troca.

— Desde a confusão na casa de banhos, cara. A hora que aquele Alpha entrou na sala eu gelei! — E Naruto não era um Beta que sentisse receio por pouco. — Quando ele te atacou! Kiba, nunca mais quero passar por isso de novo! Foi horrível! E... Aquele outro Alpha usou a voz de comando... Isso ajudou a manter o equilíbrio e pode ter salvado minha vida, mas... Caralho! É uma sensação desgraçada!

Kiba respirou fundo, olhou brevemente na direção da outra mesa, na posição em que estavam ele podia ver somente as costas de Shino. Kankuro, que se sentara de frente, olhou na direção deles, uma clara dica sobre o assunto na conversa dos Alphas.

— Não me lembro de nada, sabe? Num minuto a gente estava sentando na banheira, começando a relaxar, daí minha mente ficou um borrão, tenho mais uma impressão do que lembrança. Depois meu cérebro só volta ao normal no quarto do hospital, aí me lembro da porra da dor e essa Marca no pescoço.

— Caralho, Kiba. De onde a gente tirou que essa invasão seria divertida? — Naruto resmungou. — De tudo o que a gente fez, foi a que mais me arrependi!

— Tá de brincadeira, maldito? Eu terminei meio casado! A única vantagem até agora é que a mamãe nem me bateu, só deu um sermão de derrubar o cu da bunda e tá com aquele olhar de decepção que é pior do que uma surra. — Nessa parte da conversa Naruto riu e esfregou o topo da cabeça.

— Ah, Tsume-kaasa me deu todos os cascudos que eu mereci e os que seriam seus de quebra, não se preocupe, o sermão veio de brinde, mas o lance da decepção foi pesado mesmo. — A última parte da revelação afastou o bom humor do Beta.

Antes que Kiba respondesse, o garçom se aproximou com o pedido de ambos: duas tigelas enormes de lamen, com o dobro de carne. O Ômega já pensava em repetir (ou talvez provar um prato novo), afinal, era por conta de Kankuro (a hesitação em gastar o dinheiro alheio passou rápido). Os próximos minutos foram dedicados a provar da comida que, por sinal, era deliciosa, o Ichiraku era um restaurante barato e familiar, cujo sabor dos alimentos demonstrava a perícia e dedicação do cozinheiro.

— Hum... — Naruto murmurou depois de comer um pouco. — Que história é essa de “meio casado”?

— Ah, a Marca fez um vínculo entre o Shino e eu. — Kiba explicou. — Mas tá incompleto, porque o ritual pra marcar tem duas partes: a mordida e o sexo. Como faltou a coisa toda do sexo, o compromisso das partes animais ficou pela metade.

— Que caralho, Kiba! E não dá pra desfazer isso?

— Dá, mas tem que fazer do jeito certo, pra depois desfazer. — O Ômega começou a mexer o hashi claramente sem jeito.

Naruto não era bobo, compreendeu fácil o ponto.

— Porra. Vocês vão ter que...?

— Sim! Antes de sair do hospital a gente fez exames completos, pra garantir que não temos DST, ou alguma doença.

Naruto sufocou uma risada.

— DST! Você é virgem! Pra que exame?

Kiba arrepiou-se todo:

— Você também é! Tá rindo por quê?! E não tem essa, ué, vai que eu peguei DST de outro jeito e posso passar pra alguém? Não dá pra saber!

— Pensei que o “S” do DST significasse “sexualmente”. Mudou?!

— Vai se foder, Naruto! Você entendeu e fica me zoando, cara. Isso não se faz!

O Beta parou de rir.

— Desculpa, tava tentando descontrair. Como vocês vão fazer? Você tá bem? Porra, Kiba, isso é tão injusto! Como os Alphas não vão prestar queixa, eu não vou receber nenhuma punição. Você ficou com a pior parte de tudo!

Kiba pegou a tigela e levou aos lábios para beber o caldo do lamen, terminou passando as costas da mão pelos lábios e olhando ao redor, ainda estava com fome e a conversa parecia longe de acabar. O garçom reconheceu a postura e se aproximou, anotou o pedido de shimeji na manteiga, temaki, ovas de tobiko, arroz branco cozido e peixe branco. Tudo em dobro, porque Naruto já estava terminando o lamen e a escolha do melhor amigo parecia deliciosa.

— Eu achei isso meio injusto também, não é como se eu quisesse receber punição, mas... A gente violou a lei e foi pego, e as autoridades preferem passar a mão na nossa cabeça, porque Alphas são fortes e essa conversa fiada... Ninguém acredita que um Alpha possa ser vítima de um Ômega ou de um Beta, de certo modo não punir a gente é o mesmo que dizer que nosso crime foi bobo porque somos mais fracos, é diminuir a gente, meio que menosprezar.

— Resumiu meu sentimento, a gente arriscou, pagou pra ver. Dessa história toda, eu sai com a porra do susto e os cascudos da Tsume-kaasa, se a gente fosse Alpha podia ir até preso.

— E o Shino... Ele me disse que tinha ido relaxar e esperar o inibidor fazer efeito, porque ele sabia que o Heat tava perto, ali era pra ser um lugar onde Alphas enfrentam isso com segurança, não é só uma casa de banhos. Eu não posso corrigir o que aconteceu, porque por nossa culpa ele se descontrolou, ficou selvagem e agressivo. Ver as coisas pelo lado do Shino é horrível, imagina como é ter o lado animal tomando o controle sem conseguir evitar, ele me pediu desculpas mil vezes, pediu desculpas pra minha mãe e a culpa nem é dele!

Novamente a conversa foi interrompida pelo garçom com os novos pedidos. Ele colocou os pratos apetitosos sobre a mesa, e foi se afastando silencioso após marcar o pedido de Kiba para a sobremesa: sorvete de morango com muita calda e sorvete de chocolate com calda para Naruto.

— Ontem eu fui pra casa do Shino, ele tá me tratando muito bem, mas parte disso é pelo vínculo, o Alpha dele reconheceu meu lado Ômega como companheiro, então acho que ele tá agindo como se a nossa relação fosse “normal”, isso ajuda muito. Vou ficar com ele até sair o resultado dos exames, a gente transar e desfazer o vínculo, to tentando não pensar na hora de fazer o sexo... — Essa última parte fez as orelhas do garoto esquentarem. — Se ele continuar assim acho que vai ser fácil.

— Chega de imprudência. — Naruto sorriu um pouco triste. — Demorou, mas aprendi a lição. Kiba, eu sinto muito ter colocado tanta pilha no plano.

— Vai se foder Naruto, não basta a sociedade me diminuindo? Tenho tanta culpa quanto você, não me peça desculpas porque eu não vou te pedir, só concordo com uma coisa: chega de imprudência, nunca mais quero passar por isso.

— Nem eu. — O Beta lamentou. — Lição aprendida pra vida.

Pelo menos um fato podiam comemorar: o resultado alcançado não foi nem de longe o pior possível. Tanta coisa com potencial para a tragédia, e todos saíram vivos e inteiros. Certas leis parecem injustas, todavia visam o bem estar comum. Dois garotos ingênuos não aceitaram tal argumento e descobriram que estavam errados.

\---

Entrementes, na mesa dividida por Shino e Kankuro, a conversa seguia com teor paralelo. Shino resumiu as últimas horas divididas com Kiba e o rumo que tudo deveria seguir.

— A gente tem que assumir que os dois moleques são corajosos. — Kankuro gracejou. Comia curry apimentado com arroz branco.

— Coragem é outro prisma para imprudência. — Shino suspirou, estava misturando o omurice uns bons minutos, sem muita fome.

— E a relação está tranquila? Pelo menos vocês vão conseguir terminar isso sem maiores transtornos?

A pergunta preocupada atraiu a atenção de Shino. Kankuro debochava demais de fatos sérios, mas era um bom amigo, sabia demonstrar seriedade quando a ocasião exigia.

— Sim. Temos o vínculo, é muito confortável ficar perto de Kiba, porque o Alpha aceitou o Ômega como companheiro, mais do que aceitar, eu digo que houve reconhecimento. Por isso meu lado animal ficou tão incontrolável, ou talvez eu esteja arrumando desculpas...

— Não creio que esteja. — Kankuro descartou a possibilidade com um gesto de mão que denunciava o desdém pelo que ouviu. — Você nunca foi um Alpha de reações tão passionais, só um motivo muito forte te instigaria e encontrar um companheiro reconhecido naquele contexto, com você em Heat e outros Alphas por perto foram elementos cruciais para trazer seu lado animal à tona. Havia pontos identificados de risco e competição em relação ao Ômega, marcá-lo foi apenas uma sinalização de posse, muito mais urgente do que a consumação do compromisso por inteiro.

Shino suspirou demonstrando incômodo. Podia sentir o olhar de Kiba em suas costas, em vários momentos intermitentes, não precisava ver a mesa dos adolescentes para saber que falavam sobre ele.

— Foi o que pensei, meu Alpha reconheceu e não quis correr nenhum risco de perder esse Ômega, por isso o marcou. Possessividade e controle, traços que tenho, mas com os quais sei lidar, o lado animal não, ele só age com base nessas características.

Kankuro riu.

— Falamos “o Alpha” ou “o lado animal” como se fosse algo separado de nós, mas são aspectos que nos compõe. Você é “o lado animal”, assim como o “lado animal” é você. E eu sou o “Alpha”, assim como o “Alpha” sou eu, nossa sociedade é complexa e melindrosa.

— Claro, a parte animal... — Shino hesitou e se corrigiu. — O nosso aspecto animal é responsável por reações, pensamentos e instintos pouco civilizados, quando pensamos “o lado animal” tiramos a responsabilidade do pensamento racional. É mais fácil de lidar, embora não torne mais fácil enfrentar as consequências.

— E o senhor está casado. — Kankuro riu. — Parabéns.

Shino balançou a cabeça, não havia nada ali para se comemorar.

— Enquanto não sai o resultado dos exames Kiba tem que ficar no meu apartamento, por causa do vínculo, a distância faz a Marca doer. Vamos aproveitar esse tempo para nos familiarizar e preparar terreno para o sexo. — Moveu-se desconfortável na cadeira. — Fazer isso com um adolescente nunca esteve nos meus planos.

— Não queria estar no seu lugar, meu amigo.

— Também não consigo ver uma solução em menos de um mês. Precisamos formalizar o vínculo, completar a marca, esperar tudo se estabilizar e então estudar um meio de quebrar o compromisso.

— Essa parte é meio chatinha, eu sei. Companheiros reconhecidos são ainda mais difíceis de separar, pelo menos não são Almas Gêmeas, não é?

Shino concordou. Almas Gêmeas tem um elo que não desaparece nem com a morte de um dos cônjuges, era um pacto para a vida toda, literalmente.

Como os dois estavam terminando a refeição, Kankuro chamou o garçom e pediu uma rodada de sake quente, além de perguntar indicações de otsumami(1). Aceitou a oferta do garçom: ika ten para si e tara cheese para Shino, que nunca foi muito fanático por carne.

— Seu lado Alpha se acamou? — Kankuro indagou quando ficaram sozinhos.

— Sim, a Marca determinou a posse, não tenho mais motivos para comportamentos irracionais, isso agiu até sobre o Heat, que acabou. — O homem comeu o último bocadinho de omurice e afastou o prato de si. — Heat é a procura por um Ômega disponível para procriação, é mais um resquício animal na luta pela continuação da espécie, por isso que Alphas não passam mais por Heat quando tem um vínculo, diferente dos Ômegas que continuam sofrendo com o cio.

— Se o seu lado animal está calmo, não vejo motivos para se preocupar. Você nunca pensou em fazer sexo com um adolescente, mas a questão está aí e você é o cara mais correto que eu conheço. Tenho fé que vai saber como resolver a questão, é delicado pra você e praquela praguinha ali. Será um sexo de sutilezas, Shino. E sutileza é a sua especialidade.

Shino respirou fundo, aliviado pelas palavras que ouviu. Podia ser um Alpha, todavia carregava inseguranças, Kankuro afirmou algo que precisava no momento. Culpado ou não, Inuzuka Kiba era a parte frágil daquela relação e o que Shino menos desejava era machucar o Ômega de novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Petiscos japoneses, oferecidos como entrada nas refeições ou como acompanhamento para aquela cervejinha.


	10. Sociedade Fria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura

A segunda-feira foi um dia atípico. Shino precisava trabalhar, ou melhor, se apresentar na faculdade e conversar com a Coordenadora do curso. Não podia manter a rotina e largar Kiba sozinho no apartamento. A Marca logo reagiria à ausência de um jeito negativo. Tampouco poderia levar o Ômega todos os dias para o serviço. Faria isso apenas naquela segunda-feira enquanto negociava a situação.

Para Kiba foi uma verdadeira aventura. Quando Shino avisou que iriam juntos para a Universidade de Konoha, o garoto quase resplandeceu. Nunca tinha pisado naquele lugar, a instituição de Ensino Superior era almejada por muitos, mas só estava ao alcance dos melhores alunos ou atletas mais dedicados. 

A competição por uma vaga era insana, nem mesmo Kiba alimentava ilusões de conseguir estudar ali algum dia, e seu “marido” não apenas estudara, mas fazia parte da equipe. Tal pensamento o deslumbrou, reação que chegou ao Alpha e agradou mais do que deveria... Foi com um clima agradável que fizeram o percurso no carro de Shino. A ansiedade do Ômega mal se disfarçava, era divertido observar.

— Que foda, cara! — ele exclamou quando adentraram o campus da faculdade. Na verdade o segundo campus, pois o primeiro era exclusivo dos cursos mais badalados: Direito, Medicina, Administração, as Engenharias... Cursos que, independente da situação de Konoha, sempre sofriam uma procura gigantesca por parte dos futuros universitários.

Entomologia era um curso menos glamoroso, que atraía a atenção de uma parcela mais modesta dos concluintes colegiais, embora estivesse na vanguarda com os temas de pesquisa, alcançando resultados tão lucrativos para a Universidade quanto os cursos do primeiro escalão. 

Shino parou o carro no estacionamento do bloco A, pois era no primeiro dos três prédios que desempenhava suas funções.

— Está vazio assim porque as aulas já começaram. Não leciono na segunda-feira, único dia da semana que me dedico exclusivamente à pesquisa, por isso costumo chegar às oito e meia. Esse estacionamento é privativo para corpo docente e funcionários. O acesso dos alunos é pela outra cancela.

— Entendi — Kiba respondeu olhando em volta, encantado. E estavam apenas no estacionamento!

— Vou falar com a coordenadora do curso, venha comigo — Shino indicou o elevador que dava acesso do subsolo ao interior do prédio. Pressionou o botão com o número dois, dando início à subida breve.

Quando as portas de metal se afastaram, Kiba percebeu que saíram em uma sala agradável. Havia um carpete em tom neutro recobrindo todo o piso, uma combinação elegante com o jogo de poltronas em estofado preto, à disposição para quem precisasse esperar. Havia duas portas fechadas e, entre elas, uma escrivaninha pequena e muito organizada, ocupada por uma Beta de meia idade que sorriu para os recém-chegados.

— Bom dia, Aburame-sensei.

— Bom dia, Mitarashi-san. Esse é Inuzuka Kiba. — Apresentou ambos. — Katsuyu-san está disponível? Preciso falar com ela ou agendar um horário assim que possível.

A secretária lançou um olhar discreto na direção de Kiba. A presença do jovem Ômega e o curativo no pescoço não fazendo sentido algum para a mulher. Apesar disso, era profissional. Pegou a agenda de apontamentos em busca da confirmação sobre o que já sabia:

— Prazer, jovenzinho. Katsuyu-san não tem nenhum compromisso pela próxima hora. Só um minuto, Aburame-sensei. — E pegou o telefone, discando o ramal para a sala privativa da coordenadora do curso. Explicou a requisição de Shino em poucas palavras. — Pode entrar. Ela irá recebê-lo.

— Obrigado. — O Alpha agradeceu com educação. Então virou-se para Kiba. — Vou pedir que espere aqui. Acho que não terá problemas... — Essa última parte referia-se à marca e a distância entre eles.

— Tudo bem. — Kiba não era bobo. Sabia que Shino teria que contar um assunto delicado para a própria chefe. Algo que incluía o ataque a um Ômega. Mesmo que Kiba fosse o maior responsável por tudo, a sociedade tinha o costume de acusar Alphas, dar-lhes o olhar mais pesado de julgamento. Ter que explicar porque ele agiu de um modo selvagem e marcou um adolescente podia custar toda a carreira de Shino. — Boa sorte.

A última parte veio com um sentimento de culpa tão grande que comoveu Shino. Assim como um cheirinho delicado de morango, suave... Que cativou o lado Alpha, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava animar e acalmar Shino. Era um gesto muito típico de Ômegas, e um tanto engraçado. No fim das contas, o próprio Kiba era quem parecia mais nervoso dentre os dois.

— Obrigado. — Shino agradeceu. — Katsuyu-san é uma pessoa muito compreensiva e de mente aberta. Sei que vai nos ajudar nesse impasse. Não devo demorar. — E entrou pela porta da esquerda, que dava acesso à sala da coordenadora.

— Por favor, fique a vontade. — A secretária fez um gesto para a parede de acesso aos elevadores. Kiba notou um pequeno armário sobre o qual havia uma garrafa de chá e biscoitos amanteigados.

— Obrigado! — Ele sorriu aceitando a oferta. Pegou um copinho descartável com chá verde e encheu a mão com biscoitos, depois sentou-se numa das poltronas confortáveis. — Caralho, que coisa chique. Queria que no meu colégio fosse assim.

— Você está em que ano? — A Beta tentou não rir do jeito peculiar. A sensação que vinha até ela era agradável, prova de que o Ômega estava muito a vontade naquele espaço, algo que nem sempre acontecia. Até mesmo os alunos costumavam se intimidar ao ir à sala da coordenação.

— No segundo ano. Vivo indo pra direção, mas nunca ganhei chazinho assim. Só bronca mesmo.

A secretaria divertiu-se ouvindo Kiba narrar suas aventuras pela fria diretoria da escola que frequentava, sempre que aprontava uma traquinagem. Por duas ou três vezes a conversa foi interrompida pelo telefone que tocava, e o garoto aproveitava para reencher a mão de biscoitos.

No fim das contas a reunião entre Shino e a tal Katsuyu demorou mais do que o previsto. Kiba teve que esperar por mais de uma hora. A Marca não incomodou, pois seu lado Ômega conseguia colher fragmentos da presença de Shino, em teor suficiente para que a distância não causasse dor tendo apenas uma parede a separá-los.

À medida que o tempo passava, a postura displicente do garoto foi mudando e cedendo espaço à preocupação. Estaria Shino tendo muita dificuldade para convencer de que não era culpado? Será que o hospital devia ter dado um documento ou alguma declaração que oficializasse tudo o que aconteceu no acidente? E se a Coordenadora estivesse recriminando Shino? Pedindo que deixasse o emprego? 

Alphas que atacavam um Ômega eram considerados ruins para a reputação de uma instituição. As que se relacionavam à Educação eram rigorosíssimas nesse quesito... Por outro lado, o que conseguia sentir da presença alheia era apenas calma e neutralidade. Não captava nenhuma emoção ruim, apreensão ou raiva. E ter apenas as próprias conclusões para lidar com as possibilidades estava acabando com os nervos de Kiba!

Quando finalmente a porta se abriu e Shino saiu, o Ômega pôs-se de pé em um salto, extravasando ansiedade. Isso não surpreendeu Shino, pois se Kiba captava calma emanando de si, o contrário era real: Shino recebia toda a preocupação do garoto através do laço que os unia. Tentou fluir calma até o Ômega, enquanto ia até a mesa da secretária.

— Conversei com Katsuyu-san e solicitei afastamento temporário do meu cargo, ela não aceitou, mas me deu permissão para fazer o que for possível através de Home Office a partir de hoje, desse modo posso continuar com os artigos.

— Espero que não seja por um problema, Aburame-sensei. — A secretária tentou não enviar um olhar curioso na direção de Kiba, avaliando rapidamente o curativo no pescoço. Falhou. Shino fingiu não perceber o olhar significativo.

— Obrigado. Peço que encaminhe qualquer informação sobre as pesquisas para o meu email. Estarei em casa, mas a serviço da Universidade.

— Com certeza. — Ela respondeu.

Despediram-se brevemente, Kiba agradeceu os biscoitos (e ainda surrupiou mais alguns pra “guardar bem o sabor”), então tomaram o elevador e pararam no quinto andar. Shino explicou que o laboratório principal ficava naquele piso, assim como sua sala privativa.

Eles passaram apenas pelo escritório, onde Shino pegou algumas pastas, relatórios e outros documentos que pretendia usar. Kiba, que se ofereceu para carregar alguns papéis, achou o local bem mais modesto do que a sala da coordenação, embora isso não fosse de tudo uma surpresa. A sala era padrão, não muito grande. Havia a escrivaninha, duas estantes cheias de livros, um arquivo de aço e um PC um tanto antigo sobre a mesa de madeira.

Quando saiam, Shino mostrou o corredor e explicou que por ali ficavam os laboratórios. O Ômega imaginou coisas de filme de ficção cientifica, mas não comprovou as teorias daquela vez. Saíram do escritório direto para o elevador e então desceram ao subsolo.

— Como foi? — Kiba aproveitou o percurso para tirar a dúvida que o corroía por dentro.

— Bem. Katsuyu-san compreendeu a questão. Pedi afastamento do cargo, mas ela não permitiu. Se eu me afastasse teria o salário cortado, trabalhando no modelo Home Office eu não tenho nenhum tipo de prejuízo. Não achei sensato pedir isso, como me foi oferecido, aceitei.

— Porra, cara. O que eu fiz podia atrapalhar sua carreira, né? — A voz veio cheia de culpa, a mesma que Shino captou enquanto conversava com a superiora. — Sinto muito.

— Eu também senti muito. — O Alpha falou enquanto puxava as chaves do carro do bolso do casaco e desativava o alarme. — Já passamos por essa fase. Já conversamos e colocamos tudo em pratos limpos. Agora temos que seguir em frente e resolver o que falta da situação.

Kiba perdeu um segundo admirando o outro. Como ele conseguia ser tão racional em suas ponderações? Falar era fácil, mas fazer?! Acabou não respondendo. Colocou os papéis no banco de trás do carro e acomodou-se no lado do carona. Shino notou o amuamento. Era tão... Inexplicável ter um relacionamento assim, surgido do nada! Aquilo seria... Uma briga?

Em silêncio saíram do estacionamento. Shino dirigiu alguns minutos, pensando se deveria voltar para casa ou ir comer em algum lugar. Era quase onze horas. E foi nesse instante que o celular de Kiba tocou.

— Minha mãe... — Ele sussurrou com certa surpresa. — Pronto. Mamãe... — Começou a falar, mas um autêntico berro materno o fez afastar o aparelho da orelha, surpreso pela explosão que começou sem aviso algum. 

Tsume narrou a reunião tensa e humilhante com o Diretor da escola em um tom de voz tão efusivo que Shino escutou cada palavra (e a ligação não estava no viva-voz). Ela detalhou como foi repreendida e questionada em seu papel de mãe, como teve que pedir desculpas para evitar uma expulsão de Kiba e Naruto, porque eles não responderiam legalmente, conquanto ainda tivessem cometido um crime. E o Diretor fez questão de ressaltar como poderia ser péssimo para a imagem do colégio manter dois alunos transgressores.

Pois foi na parte do: “DESDE QUE VOCÊ SAIU DO MEIO DAS MINHAS PERNAS EU NUNCA MAIS TIVE PAZ NESSA VIDA!!” ... Que Kiba teve uma noção de quão furiosa Tsume estava. Ele virou os olhos arregalados para o Alpha, porém Shino tentou salvar a dignidade do garoto, mantendo os olhos fixos no trânsito e fingindo não ouvir cada palavra, apesar da face lívida e tensa.

Aos berros Tsume explicou ainda que conseguiu uma licença para o filho, que ele podia terminar o período de adaptação e finalização do vínculo, desde que depois cumprisse detenção ao final das aulas até recuperar todos os dias perdidos. E que ele fosse muito grato por ela salvar-lhe o pescoço e, por consequência, aquela cabeça oca que deveria ter um cérebro ao invés de apenas ar.

Quando desligou o aparelho, Kiba estava desnorteado. Grato. E impactado.

— Minha mãe é... Hum.

— Sim. — Shino respondeu. — Quer almoçar no Ichiraku?

— Quero.

O resto do percurso foi feito em silêncio. Ou quase isso, pois os gritos da mãe ainda faziam eco na cabeça de Kiba. E assim chegaram ao restaurante. Apesar da proximidade com o horário de almoço conseguiram uma mesa fácil. Em poucos minutos estavam acomodados e faziam o pedido.

— Caralho. Eu... — Kiba começou a dizer, apenas para ser interrompido. Dessa vez foi o celular de Shino que tocou.

Quem ligava era Shizune-sensei. A médica queria avisar que os exames foram avaliados em caráter de urgência. O resultado já estava nas mãos dela por isso marcou na terça-feira pela manhã para entregá-los ao casal.


	11. Precisamos falar sobre sexo

A notícia trouxe um estado de ânimo intratável a Kiba. Ele tornou-se um poço de expectativas e isso refletiu em suas ações pelo resto do dia. Almoçou e repetiu duas vezes, porque quando ficava nervoso o apetite que já era naturalmente voraz, dobrava. Ao voltar para o apartamento, tentou se distrair com a televisão, mas não conseguiu. 

Tanta ansiedade tornava o lado Alpha de Shino inquieto. Ele logo se viu desistindo de revisar alguns trabalhos de seus alunos, pois apesar de estar sozinho no escritório, o incômodo que Kiba sentia o alcançava através do vínculo. Ainda que não fossem companheiros por vontade própria, tal fato era ignorado pela premissa shifter. O Alpha reconhecia o Ômega como companheiro e desejava acalentá-lo. Saiu do escritório pouco tempo após sentar-se à escrivaninha e foi para a sala ver o que podia fazer.

— Tudo bem aí? — Perguntou ao acomodar-se na poltrona, ao lado de Kiba, que desviou os olhos da televisão e sorriu.

— Sim, só to meio ansioso com esses resultados.

— Não precisa se preocupar, não acredito que tenhamos alguma doença contagiosa.

Kiba deu uma risadinha:

— Disso eu tenho certeza! Mas... — Calou-se sem saber como continuar. O Alpha analisou o companheiro por alguns segundos.

— Compreendo.

O silêncio pairou no ar e foi um tanto sufocante. Shino podia perceber claramente como o garoto estava desconfortável, mas ele não era um excelente professor à toa. Sabia muito bem que pressionar não levava a lugar algum. Deduzia fácil a preocupação que ia pela mente alheia. 

Além disso, nos pouquíssimos dias de convivência já conseguia criar um rascunho daquela personalidade tão peculiar. Não demoraria muito para Kiba compartilhar o que o preocupava. E não demorou. Nem mesmo um minuto.

— Compreendeu? Então isso agiliza as coisas. A gente pega o resultado e resolve tudo de uma vez. Eu sei que você quer seguir com a vida logo, então amanhã... A gente... Vamos esperar ao menos pela noite, pode ser? E eu prefiro a luz apagada...

— Calma! — Shino resolveu cortar o discurso confuso. Pressionar era contraproducente, embora não esclarecer tudo fosse mil vezes pior. E cruel. — Você está falando sobre o sexo?

Kiba levantou-se da poltrona e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Sim, porra. Eu sei que fazer sexo é fácil e natural. Tem vários colegas meus que já fizeram. — Ele explodiu o que de fato incomodava. — E adultos devem fazer isso com mais facilidade ainda. Mas... Sei lá. Eu pensava assim até a médica dizer que os resultados estão prontos. Caralho.

O Alpha respirou fundo. Imaginou que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que lidar com esses fantasmas. Não pediu para estar em tal situação, e por mais que as consequências fossem culpa de seu lado animal, não iria simplesmente fugir, ludibriar ou forçar algo.

— Sexo não se torna mais fácil só porque as pessoas ficam adultas. — Tal frase fez Kiba parar no lugar e lançar um olhar desconfiado para o outro.

— Não? E o lance da maturidade? Não ajuda?

— Ajuda, claro. Maturidade ajuda as pessoas a analisar e a refletir melhor nas situações, inclusive no sexo. Mas ter intimidade com outra pessoa é complexo. Não deve ser resumido a apenas um ou dois fatores. E a nossa relação é complicada: tudo é novo, nada foi pedido. Nem construído com o passar do tempo.

O pequeno discurso que tinha a intenção de acalmar o garoto, só o tornou mais desconfiado.

— Então vai ser difícil pra você? — A pergunta colocou Shino na defensiva. De algum modo soou como uma acusação! Ele pensou na resposta em silêncio e decidiu que a verdade era a melhor opção.

— Acho que não. Sinto que posso fazer sem dificuldades. — Kiba ficou indignado e nem disfarçou.

— Claro! Você é a porra de um Alpha! Tudo é fácil pra vocês!

A revolta alheia não irritou Shino. A acusação fazia sentido em inúmeras situações, Alphas estiveram no topo da cadeia social por séculos. Dominaram e subjugaram as demais castas e exigiram o melhor para si dia após dia. Ainda hoje; mesmo com leis, conscientização, projetos e ações visando à igualdade entre Alphas, Betas e Ômegas, alguns Alphas se achavam superiores e angariavam julgamento de toda a sociedade sobre os demais Alphas, graças a atitudes arrogantes e egoístas.

— Nem tudo é fácil para nós. — Ele rebateu com certo amargor. — A essa altura você devia saber disso. Só acho que fazer sexo com você será fácil por causa do vínculo. Meu lado animal está confortável em tê-lo como companheiro. Essa parte da minha existência sempre mostrou uma boa percepção. Confio nela.

A primeira afirmativa de Aburame Shino aplacou a revolta de Kiba, quase extinguindo-a por completo. O homem estava certo.

— Desculpa, a acusação foi foda.

— Sim, foi. Pare de me julgar por ser um Alpha, Kiba. Isso não é justo. Não entendo porque estamos tendo essa briga e trocando acusações.

O queixo de Kiba caiu. Eles estavam tendo uma “DR”? Como casais de verdade fazem?!

— Caralho! — Por fim voltou a sentar-se no sofá ao lado de Shino. — Eu dei uma pirada agora! Acho que isso nunca me aconteceu.

Shino relaxou no sofá, abandonando a tensa postura defensiva e recostando-se contra o estofado macio.

— Vamos pegar o resultado amanhã, mas não significa que temos que voltar para casa e consumar o vínculo. Sei que precisamos de tempo, por isso pedi o afastamento.

— Aquilo que você disse sobre o seu lado Alpha...? — Kiba pontuou a informação que lhe chamou a atenção.

Shino ficou um tanto desconcertado. Tinham ido de ansiedade à explosão, de acusação à curiosidade em um curtíssimo espaço de tempo! Kiba podia ser como um livro aberto, transparente para ler, todavia agisse de um modo não tão simples de prever!

— Sim. Você não faz o mesmo? — Mal perguntou e se arrependeu um pouco. Se a parte animal de Kiba fosse conivente com invasões em banhos públicos, então devia ser uma péssima conselheira.

— Ah, não. Não desse jeito. Às vezes eu sinto a interferência e ignoro quase sempre. Esse lance de ser Ômega é de cair o cu da bunda. Só não consigo evitar quando tem alguém muito triste por perto, aí não tem o que segure minha parte shifter. Fora isso, me finjo de “surdo” e não escuto nada do que ele me diz. Não dizendo com palavras, né? Com sensações...

Kiba achou prudente ocultar a parte sobre “conveniência”. Ele sempre ignorava as intuições shifter quando era do seu interesse. Como no episódio que o fez conhecer Shino. Teve várias e várias vezes um alerta instintivo de que era uma péssima ideia. Obviamente ignorou todos os avisos e seguiu com a aventura até o término desastroso.

Agora o mundo se abria em infinitas possibilidades, graças a algo que deveria ser óbvio para Kiba. Algo inerente à natureza shifter. O fato de nascer Ômega e se achar injustiçado por isso o tornou cego para a realidade. O fez enxergar sua parte animal como inimiga, como um obstáculo ou um peso morto atrelado a si que o impedia de grandes feitos. Conquanto esse lado para o qual dirigia preconceito pudesse ser seu aliado. Um verdadeiro trunfo.

— Maturidade...? — Kiba sussurrou pensativo.

Shino não compreendeu, embora fosse tocado por uma essência tranquilizadora, quase gentil. Ele talvez nunca viesse a saber, mas aquele embotamento agradável foi uma reação animal e inconsciente, de dois lados da mesma pessoa se unindo graças a aceitação. Foi a primeira vez que Kiba aceitou a própria premissa da casta, sem qualquer ressalva.

E o garoto compreendeu que tal aceitação foi um passo possível graças a ter amadurecido um pouco. Tudo o que ele passou, o ataque e a Marca, as consequências, a influência que causou na vida de desconhecidos... A convivência naqueles poucos dias com Shino. Tudo ajudou a ver o mundo de um jeito um tiquinho diferente, mais adulto.

Dedicou alguns instantes a admirar a face do companheiro, parcialmente coberta pelos óculos de sol, sem realmente enxergá-la, perdido no inusitado caminho de permitir que o lado Ômega se manifestasse, mostrasse como se sentia diante da perspectiva de fazer sexo com aquele Alpha que o marcou.

Afabilidade. Calma. Aconchego. Confiança. Resquícios de bons sentimentos, traços positivos que indicavam o que a presença de Shino representava para sua parte animal. A faceta irracional estava bem diante da perspectiva de partilhar qualquer grau de intimidade com aquele quase desconhecido. Fazia todo sentido do mundo que Aburame Shino achasse fácil a opção de fazer sexo, tendo tal garantia sobrenatural.

— Nossa primeira briga como um casal! Mas já resolveu, parei de surtar. — Kiba exclamou mais animado. 

Foi uma mudança em nível de ambiente, uma espécie de tensão abandonou a sala, de um jeito tal que o ar pareceu mais leve e o cômodo deu a impressão de se reiluminar. Fatos misteriosos que pontuavam a influência de um Ômega no local em que ele estava. A casta tida “mais fraca” ajudava a equilibrar trazendo bons sentimentos, acalentando as demais e oferecendo conforto. 

Era um gesto empático maravilhoso, e proporcionalmente assustador quando se dava o seu oposto: em momentos de tensão, medo, confusão... Essa negatividade se espalhava e envolvia aos demais. Alphas tinham força e resistência inigualáveis. Mas o que Ômegas conseguiam fazer fugia a qualquer escala.

— Obrigado! Você me ajudou muito! — Kiba ofereceu seu melhor sorriso. O coração de Shino deu um salto. Foi uma visão mais bonita do que se permitia admitir.

— Vou preparar o banho — optou por uma saída estratégica.

— Não é cedo? — Kiba estranhou.

— Hoje vou preparar a janta em casa. Assim ganhamos tempo.

— Sim! Eu te ajudo a cozinhar. — O garoto adorou a ideia. — Enquanto isso, vou ligar para a minha mãe. Ela já deve ter se acalmado, vou contar as novidades.

— Boa sorte! — Shino desejou com diversão e sinceridade.

— Porra, na pior das hipóteses fico surdo da outra orelha! — A piada veio acompanhada de uma gargalhada, enquanto ele se levantava para ir ao quarto pegar o celular.

Shino teve um derradeiro pensamento de alívio antes de imitar o gesto, se levantando para ir encher a banheira. O casal terminou o dia sem novos incidentes. Resolveram preparar uma pizza caseira, algo que foi divertido e resultou em um jantar bem gostoso, caprichado de queijo e calabresa. Por último sentaram-se juntos para assistir um filme, embora Kiba adormecesse antes da metade da película.

Quando Shino o levou para o quarto e o colocou com cuidado na cama, teve um pensamento insinuando-lhe na mente. Perguntou-se como seria ter aquele garoto adormecido em seus braços, partilhando a cama. Todavia espantou a questão rapidamente. Aquela era uma resposta que teria em breve e certamente por pouco tempo.

\---

No dia seguinte a consulta estava agendada para as oito horas da manhã. Não era padrão de o hospital agir dessa forma, abriam uma exceção apenas pela atipicidade do caso. Kiba era pura ansiedade. Não nos moldes da tarde anterior. Dessa vez expectativa era mais fluída, porque ele não se sentia pressionado ou acuado.

O plantão de Shizune-sensei acabava às sete horas da manhã, mas a médica fez questão de esperá-los para informar dos resultados. Por isso o casal foi recebido imediatamente ao chegar ao hospital e encaminhado para um dos consultórios.

O bom humor da Beta era latente e logo descobriam o motivo: todos os exames revelaram um ótimo resultado. Não havia mais impedimentos para terminar o ritual d’A Marca do jeito adequado.

E foi nesse ponto que as coisas deram errado. 

Shizune-sensei virou-se para Kiba, que lia os resultados de sobrancelhas franzidas tentando passar um ar de entendimento, e perguntou:

— Como estão se adaptando? Você está bem?

O garoto ergueu a cabeça e a mirou. Não gostou do tom de voz usado na questão.

— Melhor do que pensei. E eu to bem sim.

— Se quiser podemos ter um momento em particular para conversar sobre qualquer detalhe que esteja te incomodando sobre o que precisarão fazer. — A oferta gentil conseguiu tirar o sorriso dos lábios de Kiba.

— Por que tá perguntando isso pra mim? — a questão veio tão rude quanto poderia.

— Você... — Shizune calou-se interrompendo o que pretendia dizer antes de completar a resposta, embora os três pudessem adivinhar a resposta.

— Eu sou um Ômega, né? — o garoto soou amargo — Caralho, isso é muito foda. Por quanto tempo vocês vão me olhar assim? Por que não perguntou pro Shino primeiro? Ele foi a vítima, não eu. Tem que ter consideração pelos sentimentos dele antes, não pelos meus. Não é legal quando são coniventes assim comigo, sabe? Eu odeio!

— Não tem problema... — Shino tentou remediar, mas só piorou.

— Não tem problema? — Kiba rosnou. — Jura, Shino? Então tudo bem que você seja deixado de lado, mesmo inocente, só porque é um Alpha? Se pra você “tudo bem”, pra mim não. O nome disso é preconceito, sabe? Você me pediu pra não te julgar por ser um Alpha, então me julgar por ser Ômega é hipocrisia. Já é foda pra caralho lidar com tudo o que eu fiz, todo mundo põe panos quentes. Levo bronca, mas vida que segue. Porque eu sou só um Ômega. Mas eu to cansado de ser o coitadinho da história. — Terminou o rompante levantando-se da cadeira com certa violência e reclinando muito de leve na direção da médica, que parecia consternada. Foi o modo que ele encontrou para agradecer, apesar da raiva e decepção que sentia. Em seguida saiu da sala.

Shino respirou fundo, sem saber como lidar com aquilo; tudo que Kiba revelara naquele instante e que ia por baixo das aparências: a pendenga com a grande culpa que ainda carregava nos ombros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até sexta-feira!! O lemon tá chegando, meu povo. Hohohoho eu sei que vocês estão curiosos, não criem expectativas, tentei caprichar mas não foi a melhor cena que eu escrevi :/
> 
> Dedicado especialmente a @YanneSousa7 porque hoje é o aniversário dela! Muitos anos de vida, muita paz e saúde, te desejo tudo de bom ♥


	12. O privilégio perdido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos quase acabando o primeiro arco da história! ♥

Shino foi encontrar Kiba parado ao lado do carro, na rua lateral em que o tinham deixado estacionado. Levava consigo o resultado dos exames e uma completa falta de saber o que fazer com a miríade de sentimentos que o alcançava pelo vínculo. Em silêncio destravou o veículo e tomou assento ao volante; enquanto Kiba, igualmente quieto, ajeitava-se ao seu lado.

O clima era tenso, por vários minutos seguiram imersos nos próprios pensamentos, que convergiam para o mesmo assunto. Logo ficou claro para Shino que ele teria que oferecer a primeira palavra, ou não sairiam tão cedo do impasse.

— Quer procurar ajuda profissional? — sugeriu.

— O quê? — Kiba resmungou enquanto olhava pela janela.

— Talvez um psicólogo ajude a elaborar melhor a situação.

O garoto virou-se para o companheiro.

— Porque eu sou um Ômega...

— Sim. — Shino respondeu com firmeza. — Kiba, você é um Ômega, emoção está intrínseca à sua casta. E você está reagindo de modo muito emocional a tudo isso.

— E você parece que não liga uma porra pra nada. Shino, eu to puto. É muito errado que ninguém se importe com o que você sente. Agora eu sei que podia ter fodido a sua vida inteira, porque ninguém quer saber da verdade. “Atacar um Ômega” é um prato cheio, parece que eu ter provocado o ataque, sem querer, não faz diferença. E cada vez que eu vejo esse preconceito me sinto mais culpado! Não é justo!

A tristeza de Kiba se misturava à raiva e chegava a Shino de um jeito tão cru e visceral que o fez achar uma vaga e estacionar o carro, para conversarem do jeito certo. A essa altura Kiba estava chorando, incapaz de evitar. Ele e Naruto aprontaram uma das boas, não planejavam aquele resultado horrível.

Kiba não era um garoto de mau coração, nunca tentou obter vantagem às custas alheias, nunca trapaceou ou enganou em benefício próprio. Sentia como se tivesse prejudicado Shino de um jeito irreparável; e as pessoas ao invés de entender isso o tratavam com benefícios apesar do mal que causou.

— Não é justo. — Shino falou depois de algum tempo. — Sei que não é.

— Então reclama, porra. Não deixa as pessoas te tratarem assim.

— Não tem como, Kiba. Porque pessoas não são ilhas. Não posso fugir do fato de ser um Alpha. Você é um Ômega e está enfrentando o lado bom e o lado ruim por nascer nessa casta. Comigo é a mesma coisa, a diferença é que a sociedade cobra uma dívida de séculos, e a sociedade não avalia cada individuo separado. Ela julga pelo todo.

— Como assim?

— Por anos Alphas entraram no lar das pessoas e pegaram Ômegas como se fossem objetos, sem se importar com nada. Humilharam Betas e se colocaram como intocáveis no topo da hierarquia. A balança pesou com os nossos benefícios, até o convívio se tornar insustentável. Foi quando Betas e Ômegas brigaram e lutaram para mudar isso. — Shino respirou fundo, sentindo a atenção de Kiba toda em si. — A “vantagem” que Alphas tinham foi arrancada e dada aos Ômegas, então a balança pesou de novo, mas para o lado o oposto.

— E isso é justo?!

— Não. É importante que você, eu e todos os outros continuemos lutando até a balança se equilibrar.

— Mas... — Kiba interrompeu, pronto para um novo rompante. Acabou sendo cortado também.

— Pessoas não são ilhas. O nosso caso é muito específico e vai na contramão de toda uma construção histórica. Shizune-sensei deve lidar com dezenas de Ômegas que são vítimas e não tem voz ativa, seja por estarem ao lado do companheiro na hora da consulta, seja por medo ou por vergonha. Ela não me conhece e não conhece você, provavelmente segue um protocolo de atendimento neutro. Nós somos uma ocorrência isolada, isso não pode diminuir o lugar de fala de todos esses outros Ômegas. Eu sei que não é justo comigo, mas é um pequeno preço a se pagar por estar em sociedade. Não posso fugir do contexto em que a gente vive, Kiba. E o contexto ainda é de desiquilíbrio. Vou questionar? Claro, quando me sentir prejudicado e quando isso não afetar um direito que outras castas adquiriram a pouquíssimo tempo. Não foi o caso agora. De cem ataques que Ômegas sofrem, os cem são culpa do Alpha. Nossa relação é algo muito fora da curva.

O garoto ficou observando o outro por alguns instantes. Cada vez que piscava, grossas lagrimas deslizavam, embora o pranto tivesse se acalmado consideravelmente. Assim como o clima dentro do carro.

— Protocolo? — ele perguntou baixinho.

Shino franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Perdão?

— Acha que Shizune-sensei estava seguindo um protocolo?

— Ah, entendo. Sim. Creio que sim. Quantos casos de abuso você acha que acontecem? Em que Alphas tentam escapar sem levar a culpa?

Kiba ainda observava a face de Shino, buscando algo que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era. A pergunta veio feia e real. Precisou pensar pouco antes de responder com sinceridade.

— Muitos — admitiu as estatísticas.

— Tantos a ponto de criarem leis separando banhos públicos e outros lugares de acesso coletivo. Tantos a ponto de hospitais e delegacias montarem protocolos de atendimento.

— Caralho! — Nunca uma ofensa foi tão expressiva quanto a palavrinha soou naquele momento. O Ômega deu uma risadinha sem graça. — Fui escroto à toa?

— Eu não diria “à toa”. Ser conivente com uma injustiça não a torna certa. Mas não podemos ignorar o contexto e esquecer que somos indivíduos dentro de um cenário muito maior. Vivemos um momento de transformação. — Shino relanceou o olhar pela rua, que começava a ganhar tráfego intenso pelo avanço da manhã. A vaga encontrada para estacionar ficava em uma avenida. — É natural que se saia de um extremo direto para o outro. A sociedade está se adaptando e buscando um meio termo. Muita situação injusta ainda acontece, porque as pessoas não sabem como se comportar. Já temos mais equidade hoje do que vinte anos atrás, isso significa que amanhã não veremos mudanças significativas, esse “momento de transformação” só terá reflexo perceptível daqui a uma ou duas décadas, mas terá. Fico feliz que tente me defender e que consiga me ver como um homem incapaz de te atacar dentro de circunstâncias normais, porque assim como Shizune-sensei você não me conhece, mas me preocupa que esteja sofrendo tanto com esse sentimento de culpa.

Kiba ajeitou-se no banco, passando a olhar para frente ao invés de para Shino.

— As vezes eu exagero um pouco. — tinha que admitir a verdade. Quando se deparava com alguma injustiça, Kiba costumava vestir a capa de herói e lutar com unhas e dentes.

Shino balançou a cabeça. Por fim deu a partida no carro e retomou o caminho de casa.

— Você é um Ômega, afinal.

— Caralho! — Lá estava o garoto se arrepiando todo, parecendo ofendido.

O outro cortou a indignação, sabendo-se mal interpretado de novo:

— Kiba, eu não estou sendo preconceituoso. Nem resumindo a sua existência em um único aspecto. Mas não pode fugir ao fato de ser um Ômega, assim como eu não posso fugir de ser um Alpha. Não vou fingir que sou fisicamente fraco, ou que meus instintos durante o Heat não são perigosos. Eu tenho a voz de comando e todas as prerrogativas de nascer como Alpha. Ômegas estão ligados à emoção, não só a sua própria, mas de pessoas ao seu redor. Isso é um defeito? É uma qualidade? Depende de como usará na sua vida. Mas isso é um fato, e está te fazendo sofrer. Se precisar de ajuda, me fala. Vamos resolver isso juntos.

A fala tinha um tom suave e conteúdo sensato. Acalmou o ímpeto do outro shifter, que ponderou ao invés de explodir.

— Não quero ir pra um psicólogo. Acho que consigo lidar com isso.

— Você é jovem, tem certa autorização para errar, porque é assim que se aprende. Um psicólogo torna o processo mais fácil, mas ninguém pode forçá-lo a nada, seria contraproducente. Quando se sentir pronto, ou quiser, me diga. Conheço uma profissional de confiança.

A esse ponto Kiba desviou os olhos para a janela.

— Obrigado. — Ele falou com sinceridade. — Mas não é como se fossemos ficar juntos por muito tempo, não é? Depois que desfizermos a Marca cada um segue o seu caminho.

Shino surpreendeu-se com aquela pontuação. Naquela derradeira interação se esquecera por completo da brevidade do compromisso que tinham. Agiu como se realmente tivessem a vida toda pela frente juntos, e fosse estar lá para oferecer suporte quando Kiba lhe pedisse.

Todavia, mais do que tudo, surpreendeu-se pela tristeza que o atingiu com a constatação desse futuro. Não apenas por si próprio, também por inesperados tracinhos melancólicos que fluíam de Kiba pelo vínculo e atingiam direto em sua parte animal.

\---

Naquele dia almoçaram em casa. Juntos prepararam a refeição, depois Kiba cuidou de limpar as louças enquanto Shino se recolhia ao escritório para dar conta de alguns dos trabalhos da faculdade. Tinha muitos e-mails pra responder, principalmente sobre dúvida dos alunos e indagações sobre a súbita licença.

Foram tantas mensagens preocupadas que Shino notou como era querido. Alguns professores entraram em contato também, aflitos com a ausência do docente que nunca faltava e nunca tirava férias. Foi algo agradável de constatar. Era um homem reservado e discreto, talvez alimentasse ainda a baixa autoestima que o acompanhou na adolescência, quando os colegas da escola o evitavam por ser um “esquisitão”, estigma que o fez crescer solitário e introspectivo.

Na sala, Kiba ligou a televisão e se deitou no sofá. Já estava tão à vontade no apartamento, que parecia viver ali há anos, e não por menos de uma semana. Em partes pela boa e velha história de ouvir seu lado Ômega quando era conveniente. Seu lado animal mostrava-se muito confortável naquele ambiente e lhe dizia para ser natural e confiante. Oras, podia seguir tais conselhos sem problemas!

Assim já ia se acostumando para quando tivessem que consumar a bendita Marca. Só de pensar nisso os instintos reagiam de modo positivo! Se continuasse assim não teria problema algum para o momento de intimidade. Na verdade, seria fácil até. Bastava seguir o fluxo dos instintos!

Junto com essas reflexões, Kiba se permitiu rever a postura durante a conversa com a médica. Tentou ver tudo sob outro prisma e se colocar no lugar de Shizune-sensei. Se ele fosse um Beta acostumado a atender Ômegas vítimas de violência, como ele reagiria? Tentaria enxergar cada caso como único e estudar os detalhes? Ou daria prioridade ao protocolo e a chance de uma provável vítima poder se expressar em um ambiente seguro?

Kiba odiava ser tratado como frágil só por ser um Ômega. Embora não pudesse rebater as verdades das palavras de Shino: ele era da casta mais frágil. Considerando fatores como a força física ou a voz de comando, a superioridade Alpha nesses quesitos era inquestionável. Sendo assim, não seria lógico priorizar Ômegas e oferecer a chance de expor algum pretenso abuso?

Aburame Shino tinha razão em outro ponto: a médica não conhecia nenhum dos dois. Era impossível para ela saber se na privacidade Shino não agiu com violência ou dominação. Kiba também não conhecia o homem, embora o vínculo entre eles tornasse as coisas bem claras.

Ao fim da longa reflexão Kiba sentia um pouco de dor de cabeça, chateação por não prestar atenção no filme e a certeza de que Shizune-sensei agiu do jeito certo e que precisaria pedir desculpas à Beta tão logo a encontrasse. Além de tudo, precisava admitir que reagia de modo passional demais para o próprio bem, a culpa agindo como um catalizador que ampliava suas emoções. Viu claramente que não adiantava explodir e descontar a raiva nos outros.

Ele errou. Ele e Naruto erraram. Agora precisavam ajeitar as coisas. Cada um a sua maneira. E a sua forma era consumando logo o vínculo, desfazendo a Marca e deixando Aburame Shino livre para seguir com a própria vida. Se desse ouvidos ao lado Ômega, poderia continuar fácil com o ritual. Então aproveitou aquele fim de dia para fazer planos que logo compartilharia com Shino.

Seria muito bom terem um encontro e uma noite romântica, sair os dois juntos, conversar, jantar e dar um clima. Quando começou a pensar em tais esquemas, Kiba se descobriu ansioso e desejoso de que acontecesse. Agir como um casal real, tendo um momento exclusivo. Ilusório e por tempo determinado, nem por isso menos especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo capítulo trará o "começo do fim" hohohohohohoou será o começo do lemon?  
> Reflitam...


	13. Em ritmo de encontro

O dia seguinte foi um dia de surpresas. Começou com Kiba compartilhando sua ideia de terem um momento “romântico”, como se fosse o encontro de um verdadeiro casal, algo que agradou Shino, pois a parte animal de ambos os reconhecia como tal.

Fizeram juntos a primeira refeição, após a qual Shino foi para o escritório avaliar alguns relatórios e responder alguns contatos, e Kiba ficou na sala, usando o tablet do Alpha para pesquisar opções para a noite. Estava um pouco ansioso, afinal, seria a primeira vez que sairia com um evento de casal. Nunca fez algo assim: buscar opções para um momento a dois.

E foi nesse cenário que o interfone soou, para surpresa de Kiba. Sem dificuldade alguma ele descobriu como responder e ouviu o porteiro anunciar a chegada de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Inuzuka Tsume! A alegria do garoto foi grande! E receio também, na mesma proporção.

Shino dispensou a moça da limpeza aquela semana, para que tivessem privacidade na adaptação... E isso significava que... Em quarenta e cinco segundos ele correu para o quarto em que dormia, chutou as peças de roupa espalhadas no chão para debaixo da cama e voltou para ficar parado na sala esperando a Beta chegar.

— Mamãe! — Exclamou quando abriu a porta após ouvir breves batidas.

Tsume tinha uma expressão séria. Avaliou o filho brevemente, antes de aceitar o par de surippa para visitantes que ele lhe ofereceu e entrar na sala. A primeira coisa que fez foi dar um abraço apertado em Kiba e esmagá-lo contra o peito. O gesto afetivo pouco usual surpreendeu o Ômega, que retribuiu da mesma forma, o calor da mãe sendo muito bem vindo.

Sua mãe era brava, estava mais acostumado com os abraços e os cafunés de Hana, sua irmã mais velha. Quando a mãe oferecia carinho assim, aceitava feliz (embora um tanto constrangido, não era mais um garotinho). O que ele não sabia era que tal demonstração de carinho tinha outro objetivo além de matar as saudades.

O aperto firme veio na intenção de sondar algum provável desconforto físico, assim como a chance de farejar o ar ao redor do garoto, em busca de algum cheiro atípico, principalmente medo, odor característico e facilmente detectável pela raça shifter. Aburame Shino deu mostras de ser um homem confiável, todavia a preocupação de mãe falava mais alto. Satisfeita em não perceber nada anormal, Tsume afastou-se ainda segurando-o pelos ombros.

— Como você está? — A Beta perguntou suave, querendo ouvir em palavras o que confirmou através de gestos.

— Ótimo! — A resposta veio muito rápida. Apitou o radar de mãe. — Vem comigo, mamãe. Vou te mostrar o apartamento do Shino!

Tsume obedeceu sem questionar. Conhecia o filho muito bem, o moleque estava desconfiado e na defensiva. Aparentemente não por algo resultante de ações do Alpha. A curiosidade materna se atiçou, todavia não pressionou nem perguntou nada. Sabia esperar. Kiba deu início a um pequeno tour mostrando a sala. Então a levou para o quarto em que dormia, abrindo a porta muito seguro de si: tudo estava arrumado.

Fingiu não ver a sobrancelha da mãe se erguer tão logo ela notou a perna de uma calça jeans escapando de sob a cama. Fora esse pequeno detalhe, não havia bagunça ou sujeira. O quarto era pequeno, porém arejado e agradável. Em seguida Kiba levou a mãe até o escritório de Shino. Bateu na porta duas vezes e abriu confiante, anunciando a chegada de Tsume.

Houve uma breve troca de cumprimentos. Quando o Alpha fez questão de levantar-se da escrivaninha, a mulher sinalizou com a mão, indicando que ele não precisava se incomodar e deveria continuar com o trabalho. Por fim terminaram na cozinha. Kiba pediu para a mãe sentar-se enquanto preparava um chá para ambos. Tirou alguns onigiri de um Tupperware e ofereceu para a visitante.

— Shino cozinha que é uma beleza! A senhora vai gostar.

Tsume aceitou e experimentou, tendo que concordar que o sabor estava gostoso. Onigiri era um bolinho simples, conseguir equilibrar o tempero de um jeito tão leve requeria experiência. Ela tampouco podia negar a surpresa de chegar sem aviso e encontrar seu filho tão à vontade no apartamento! Kiba agia como um dos donos, não como um visitante não convidado e temporário. Movia-se com confiança, abria e fechava os armários, ligava eletrodomésticos, comportava-se como se estivesse na própria casa!

E, ainda assim, mantinha uma atitude ressabiada que não fazia sentido. Postura que só se tornou compreensível quando ambos tinham canecas cheias de chá a frente, podendo conversar. A primeira pergunta que Kiba fez foi a ponta que desfez toda a meada. Tsume se sentiu um pouco boba, por não ter pensado naquela opção antes de qualquer outra.

— A escola...? — O Ômega lançou no ar como quem fala do tempo.

Tsume segurou a caneca quente com as duas mãos e assoprou, enquanto estreitava os olhos na direção do garoto. Claro. A atitude desconfiada não era por outro motivo a não ser a bronca que ela lhe deu através do celular na segunda-feira, logo após a reunião com o diretor.

— A escola. — Ela repetiu, o tom era profético.

Kiba olhou depressa na direção dela, logo desviando as íris. Atitude que a descontraiu. Ela deu uns gritos no calor do momento, furiosa por ter que ouvir o sermão do diretor sem poder rebater. Como iria questioná-lo sendo seu filho culpado de violar a lei? Mas agora já estava calma. Não era de alimentar rancores, característica que Kiba herdou de si.

— É... A senhora, hum... Não deu muito detalhe...

— Não, não dei. Queria que eu repetisse cada palavra que eu tive que escutar por sua causa? Como questionaram minha postura de mãe por não ser capaz de te ensinar a respeitar a lei? Ou o motivo de algumas situações separarem as castas? Porque eu ouvi um bom tempo, Kiba, do diretor e dos professores. Lembro de tudo.

— Ah, não precisa não, mamãe. — Ele respondeu mais do que depressa.

Apesar de tudo divertiu Tsume. Era seu filho, atrapalhado e inconsequente, mas sem dúvidas muito amado.

— Evitei sua expulsão por pouco. Sua e do Naruto, com ele eu já resolvi toda a questão da detenção. No seu caso é um pouco diferente, o colégio tem um plano de suporte para Ômegas marcados antes do tempo, uma forma para compensar as ausências. Isso antigamente era comum.

Kiba balançou a cabeça pegando outro bolinho de arroz. Estava tendo mais uma confirmação sobre a atitude de Shizune-sensei: prevenção para ajudar os Ômegas, que sempre foram as vítimas. Ele nasceu num tempo de transformação, como Shino evidenciou, mas isso não apagava o sofrimento que subjugou a casta até que leis de proteção fossem impostas.

— Shino e eu tivemos uma discussão. — Ele revelou. — Foi meio que uma “DR”, sabe? Eu fui grosseiro com a médica ontem. Descontei minha frustração nela.

Ele respirou fundo e contou o que tinha acontecido. Entre eles não havia um vínculo, conquanto Tsume nem precisasse disso para reconhecer a culpa e o arrependimento que Kiba sentia. O garoto aprendeu a lição, assim como Naruto. Da pior forma, mas aprendeu. E conseguiu ver a sociedade de um jeito que o comportamento infantil até então impedia. Talvez, finalmente, tivesse adquirido algum juízo.

— Agora você entende, não é, moleque? Leis não foram feitas para serem desafiadas. Sorte que ninguém saiu muito ferido, tirando essa Marca e consequências reversíveis. Tudo podia ter acabado de um jeito muito pior.

— A gente foi pelo desafio, eu não calculei que dessa vez podia machucar outras pessoas. Depois eu acompanhei o Shino até a faculdade e percebi a cagada. Por causa da nossa sociedade ele sempre é julgado como culpado. Eu... Me arrependi muito de ter invadido aquela casa de banhos. O Shino é tão legal... Não merecia isso. Mas em partes acho que ele é legal porque agora temos o vínculo. A gente tá meio como um casal de verdade por causa da parte animal que se reconheceu.

Tsume deu um gole no chá e não rebateu. Era uma Beta, não tinha experiência com ligações sobrenaturais como Alphas e Ômegas, mas uma coisa ela sabia: o vínculo não influencia a ponto de mudar a personalidade de alguém. Duvidava que Aburame Shino agia obrigado por uma conexão sobrenatural. O mais provável é que estivesse se comportando exatamente do jeito que era. Seu filho deu sorte, muita sorte mesmo, ao ser marcado por alguém de boa índole.

\---

Mãe e filho passaram algum tempo conversando, Kiba contou o que sabia sobre Shino, sua profissão, hobbies e família. Tsume, que ouviu tudo com atenção, recusou o convite para o almoço. Justificou que Hana estava em casa, descansando do pernoite na clínica. A irmã mais velha de Kiba mandou saudações e o desejo de rever o garoto em breve. Era uma Beta que trabalhava muito, lutando para fazer seu nome profissional como uma veterinária de confiança. Aquele começo de carreira exigia dedicação e sacrifício.

Tsume reconhecia os esforços da filha e queria oferecer o máximo de suporte que estivesse ao seu alcance. Se o seu caçula tivesse essa maturidade... Enfim, os dedos da mão nunca são iguais. Quiçá as pessoas. Irmãos com personalidades tão adversas! Seria influência dos pais diferentes? Não, provavelmente não. Até irmãos concebidos dos mesmos progenitores podiam crescer diferentes como água e vinho. Essa era a beleza da existência humana.

Isso era o que fazia seus dois filhos tão perfeitos e únicos, com suas qualidades e defeitos. Amava tanto Kiba com os erros, a impulsividade e a inconsequência, quanto Hana e sua personalidade precocemente madura. E assim, meio emocionada pelas reflexões secretas, despediu-se do casal; não sem recitar antes uma longa lista de recomendações. Foi... Intensa em suas ponderações!

Depois da inesperada visita, Shino preferiu encomendar o almoço, pois precisava fazer compras e repor o estoque semanal. Combinaram de fazer isso à tarde, depois do almoço. E foi bem divertido ir até o supermercado do bairro, escolher verduras, legumes, porções de carne. Kiba nunca tinha feito algo assim antes, já que Tsume e Hana eram responsáveis por praticamente todas as tarefas domésticas.

Voltaram pra casa com o Ômega reclamando muito sobre o preço abusivo da comida. Não fazia ideia de que carne era tão cara! Debateu sobre virar vegetariano, possibilidade que não durou muito tempo. Ele nem se iludia sobre o assunto! Viver sem carne? Jamais! Também aproveitaram para conferir as opções de filme que passavam no shopping daquele distrito. Os planos eram de ver um filme, jantar e voltar para casa. Se o clima esquentasse... Quem sabe não terminavam o ritual?

Kiba estava ansioso pelo encontro romântico, era seu primeiro! Podia jogar a culpa no lado animal, que o incentivava a isso. Ele resolveu dar ouvidos ao Ômega, atitude que evitou pela vida toda e que o meteu em muita confusão. O oposto talvez trouxesse bons resultados, não?

Com altas expectativas tomou banho primeiro e se arrumou. Não tinha levado roupas nada elaboradas, porque tais saídas românticas não estavam no cronograma. Todavia o shopping não era um local tão chique assim. A bermuda de vários bolsos e a jaqueta com gola de pelos serviria.

Logo Shino também estava pronto: casaco cinza até os joelhos, calça esporte fino e óculos de sol. Um conjunto harmonioso e de simplicidade elegante. Ele pegou a carteira, as chaves do carro e alcançou Kiba que o esperava no genkan.

— Vamos pra aventura! — O Ômega exclamou, prestes a comemorar um pouco mais, dando vazão às altas expectativas. Mas congelou-se no ato, pois Shino inclinou-se um pouco e ajeitou a gola da jaqueta que estava meio torta.

E o Alpha aproveitou o gesto para segurar o outro pela nuca e trazê-lo um pouco mais para perto, de modo que pudesse unir os lábios de ambos em um rápido e quase inocente beijo.

— Vamos. — A resposta veio em seguida, enquanto ele abria a porta.

Kiba perdeu um segundo envolto em puro estupor. Seu primeiro beijo! O rosto esquentou, recebendo uma injeção de sangue que lhe fez corar até a ponta das orelhas, resultado do coração que disparou no peito, tomado por emoções nunca sentidas antes. E por um forte desejo de provar aquilo de novo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh pega a pipoca e o suco, semana que vem tem lemon!! O capitulo ficou um pouco maior do que o normal, porque serão duas partes: o encontro em si, que narrei meio por cima e o momento em que eles consolidam o vínculo. Mas não criem expectativas, não é a cena de amor entre eles (ainda), é sexo que representa um acordo que tem toda uma razão de existir, espero que faça sentido. Mas, eles terão sim aquele momento de se amar sem nada além de desejo e sentimentos puros!! 
> 
> Por favor, continuem acompanhando essa história ♥ e obrigada!


	14. Hoje eu quero ficar contigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprecie sem moderação!

O shopping não estava tão lotado. Talvez por ser meio da semana, o movimento era moroso. Conseguiram escolher bons lugares na fila mais alta do cinema, numa sessão para ver o filme de Super Heróis que estava alcançando um bom sucesso. Kiba fez questão de bancar a própria entrada. Mas aceitou que Shino pagasse o combo de pipoca e refrigerante, porque a mesada que ganhava de Tsume era modesta.

Ele estava animadíssimo com a oportunidade. Fazia tanto tempo que não ia ao cinema!! Durante a sessão fez comentários empolgados sobre o elenco de atores e sobre os papéis que desempenhavam. Quando o herói preferido dele aparecia (o protagonista, claro) dava algumas explicações sobre a origem, os poderes e vários detalhes para manter Shino a par do enredo e do que foi deixado de fora da adaptação.

— Isso foi incrível! — o Ômega tinha energia demais em si, extravasava não apenas no jeito de falar, mas também em gestos, risadas, toques. Conseguiu passar as duas horas de filme (quase) comportado, mas ao sair da sala de cinema toda a animação foi libertada.

Além do mais, ele ainda estava com a sensação daquele beijo formigando nos lábios. Foi tão emocionante!

— Filme interessante.

— Não é? E tinha dois Ômegas na equipe. Achei muito foda isso, porque os poderes combinaram pra caralho!

— Ficou um bom gancho para uma sequência. Quer dar uma volta ou prefere ir direto para o restaurante?

Era quase nove horas da noite, como Kiba confirmou no celular. Parecia perda de tempo ficar por ali, o shopping ganhou algum movimento, mais pessoas vieram passear.

— Vamos jantar!

Shino concordou com a decisão. Caminharam juntos até o estacionamento, encontrando fácil o veículo do Alpha. Enquanto seguiam até o restaurante, Kiba não parou de falar um segundo, ofereceu uma nova análise detalhada do filme, do cinema, da pipoca, do shopping, intercalando o diálogo com assuntos aleatórios diversos. Exatamente como fez quando saíram de casa.

Pelo vínculo Shino capitava empolgação misturada com ansiedade e inquietação. Talvez o falatório desregrado fosse resultado do nervosismo. Temeu, a princípio, que tivesse exagerado ao beijá-lo daquele jeito. Mas foi impossível resistir! A proximidade, o calor que o alcançou, o delicioso cheirinho de morangos que o Ômega exalava mesmo antes de saírem de casa... Tudo mexeu com seu lado Alpha, dando a Shino a impressão de que podia oferecer o gesto de intimidade.

E se mostrou uma decisão acertada. Seu lado animal sentia as ondas de agitação que dominavam o jovem Ômega, assim como uma boa dose de satisfação e alegria. O beijo foi bem vindo. Ah, e como foi.

\---

Assim que chegaram ao restaurante foram levados a uma boa mesa. Shino havia feito reserva antecipada por garantia. Todavia aquele lugar, um dos seus preferidos, não era um comércio badalado. Era um lugar pequeno, encruado no bairro familiar. Não chamava a atenção exceto de pessoas que buscavam um recando de paz e boa comida.

— Aqui é bem calmo. — Kiba constatou o óbvio enquanto se sentava.

— Não gosta?

— O quê? Tá pra inventar um restaurante que eu não goste! — Ele riu. — Se a comida for boa, o resto é detalhe.

A afirmativa veio sincera. Acalentou Shino de um jeito que o abalou. Mal conhecia aquele garoto, e as reações conseguiam mexer demais com o lado animal. A força de um reconhecimento era impressionante.

Ou talvez nem tanto.

Ali, naquele instante não era um Alpha admirando um Ômega. Era Aburame Shino admirando Inuzuka Kiba.

— Acho que vou pedir uma cervejinha enquanto a comida não chega — O garoto lançou como quem não quer nada, olhando ao redor para se ambientar ao espaço.

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele quase sorriu. Quase.

— Boa tentativa... — Admitiu.

Kiba riu.

— Não colou?

— Nem um pouco.

— Suco de tomate então!

E Shino fez um sinal para o garçom, indicando que estavam prontos para pedir a refeição. Não permitiria que o menor de idade ingerisse bebidas alcoólicas. E, na verdade, nem mesmo ele pretendia beber. Não queria que estivessem embriagados ao terminar aquela noite. Se tudo corresse conforme o plano, dariam um passo importante na obrigação de fazer sexo. Algo que tinha quase certeza que iria acontecer, pois o convite que o Ômega vinha lhe fazendo, envolvendo-o com o aroma de morangos, era totalmente irrecusável.

\---

Kiba estava feliz. E era incapaz de disfarçar isso, fosse pela expressão satisfeita ou pela energia que se propagava de leve ao seu redor, resultado da faceta animal típica do pressuposto shifter. Mas como ele poderia não estar? Seu primeiro encontro estava sendo perfeito! A sessão de cinema foi divertida, ele pôde assistir a um ótimo filme e partilhar suas opiniões com um excelente ouvinte, que levava suas ponderações a sério. 

Em seguida, o agradável jantar a dois. 

Seu. Primeiro. Jantar. Romântico. 

Na mesma noite em que deu o primeiro beijo. Quantas vezes pensou na palavra “primeiro”? Não fazia ideia... Muitas, muitas vezes! E, naquele instante, estava prestes a dar mais um importante passo relacionado com aquele “primeiro” momento de alguma coisa.

Assim que Shino abriu a porta do apartamento, ambos souberam que seria a noite da consumação. Todo o clima era apropriado, havia ansiedade, intimidade, desejo. Sim, o desejo se rascunhou em traços tímidos, conquanto perceptíveis. E ali tomava uma forma não tão subjetiva. Havia desejo no olhar que Kiba enviou para o Alpha, antes de dar um passo e entrar no apartamento.

Aquele passo que também despertou a Marca, tão logo Kiba sentiu-se em casa, a sensação de voltar para o lar pontuou a segurança de estar no lugar certo, no lugar a que pertencia. Ou... Quase isso, pois Shino abriu os braços e Kiba deu mais um passo, chegando perto o bastante para ser abraçado com força, com firmeza. O cheiro do companheiro o envolveu, e fez o coração disparar. 

Uma reação pálida perto do paralelo que chegou ao Alpha: aquele aroma diáfano de morangos, levando consigo uma mensagem subliminar. Um convite... A porta foi fechada. Shino fez menção de seguir em direção ao quarto, mas Kiba não se moveu, gesto que causou estranheza.

— Você... — o Alpha moveu o rosto, sondando a expressão alheia. Por um segundo temeu que o companheiro tivesse desistido de seguir com os planos, mas o que o encarou de volta foi algo bem adverso. A disposição de Kiba não vacilou um segundo, o garoto queria apenas uma coisinha antes de tudo.

Ele ergueu os braços e apoiou as mãos na nuca de Shino, puxando-o de leve para baixo, vencendo assim a diferença entre as alturas, e se colocou na ponta dos pés de modo que os lábios se unissem em um beijo similar ao do início da noite, aquele gesto que fez brotar borboletas na barriga de Kiba, animaizinhos que bateram as asas o tempo todo, enchendo-o de ansiedade.

Shino fechou os olhos um segundo depois do Ômega, aceitando a carícia singela, todavia a pureza durou pouco, apenas até Kiba entreabrir os lábios e permitir que a língua de Shino invadisse sua boca, tornando o beijo mais lascivo, intenso. Profundo. Um gemido escapou baixinho, sem que o garoto pudesse evitar. E então, num movimento rápido, Shino o ergueu nos braços sem querer mais perder tempo ali.

Tal comportamento afoito fez Kiba rir divertido, até mesmo lisonjeado. Era um belo partidão, claro, mas quase ninguém notava o fato. Não estava acostumado a despertar esse tipo de desejo alheio. Exceto, claro, em situações extremas como invadir um banho e... Afastou os pensamentos da sua mente. Não queria estragar algo que estava indo tão bem!

— Shino... — Sussurrou semicerrando as pálpebras, os olhos sondando o rosto do homem que o tinha nos braços, ansioso por continuar com a consumação da Marca. O Alpha entendeu o pedido. Seguiu para o quarto principal, onde colocou o futuro amante sobre a cama de casal logo após acender a luz. Queria que aquela noite de amor fosse totalmente iluminada.

Kiba não tinha entrado ali antes e não sentiu nenhum interesse em sondar os detalhes, ao invés disso, assistiu enquanto Shino ia até a cômoda e abria uma das gavetas. Quando desvendou o que ele tirou de dentro dela, foi como se o sangue se transformasse em fogo líquido. O corpo todo esquentou e uma parte muito íntima e específica pulsou em antecipação: era um potinho de lubrificante.

Enquanto voltava para a cama, o Alpha já foi tirando o longo casaco e deixando-o cair sobre o carpete, a camisa teve o mesmo destino, sendo habilmente retirada e descartada. Os lábios de Kiba se entreabriram um pouco ao ver a naturalidade com que o companheiro tirou a calça e a boxer preta, expondo o corpo nu aos olhos do Ômega. E que corpo, diga-se de passagem. Shino era alto, mas a massa corporal era bem distribuída. Não era musculoso, conquanto tivesse uma constituição firme, recoberta pela pele marmórea e perfeita.

Mas não foi nada disso que ganhou a atenção de Kiba, por certo. Ele foi movendo os olhos até admirar o grande pênis que ganhava proporções em uma semiereção, a luz acessa desvendando todos os detalhes, as veias pulsantes, que vinham da base contornada por um tufo de cabelos pretos à cabeça avermelhada. Como que hipnotizado, assistiu o Alpha subir sobre a cama e aproximar-se dele.

— Sua vez. — Shino falou em um tom de voz baixo e rouco, que quase fez Kiba gemer, pois o atingiu direto na Marca, num efeito que nunca experimentou antes, indescritível, como se o desejo que os envolvia tivesse atravessado sua pele e inundado seu sangue, chamando justamente pela marca em seu pescoço.

Antes de mais nada, o Ômega levou as mãos até o rosto de Shino e tocou com gentileza nas hastes dos óculos escuros que ele sempre usava.

— Posso...? — Indagou com certa insegurança. Até mesmo alguém como Kiba conhecia certos limites. Shino lhe revelou sobre o Transtorno, tirar os óculos sem permissão seria um abuso, um desrespeito.

Shino apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, dando a autorização pedida com jeitinho, mostrando o nível de confiança e intimidade que resvalava naquela cama, naquele ato. Devagar os óculos foram tirados, revelando os olhos que Kiba sentira sobre si a noite toda. As íris eram escuras, tão escuras quanto uma noite sem estrelas. Ah, e como Kiba gostava do céu noturno.

Sem perceber, sorriu e tal sorriso ganhou um novo beijo, gesto que serviu para que Shino abrisse a jaqueta que ele usava e a tirasse. Afastaram-se um pouco para que a próxima peça fosse despida, e desse modo, enquanto voltavam a se beijar, a blusa branca foi parar no chão, pertinho das roupas de Shino. E então para que o Ômega pudesse erguer os quadris e ter tanto a bermuda quanto a boxer puxadas em um gesto ágil.

Descobriu-se desnudo na frente daquele homem que conhecia a menos de uma semana e completamente à vontade com isso. Seu corpo todo clamava por mais beijos, por toques inéditos, por uma maior intimidade. Shino pareceu sentir aquele mudo pedido, pois reclinou-se um pouco e dominou os lábios de Kiba com os seus, um contato úmido e quente, uma carícia que começou intempestiva e urgente, pois nada mais restava daquele recato inicial.

O Ômega mal se apercebeu de acomodar-se no colchão, deitando-se numa posição confortável. Havia apenas a agradável antecipação que minava da Marca e parecia torná-lo ainda mais sensível as sensações que o acometiam. Algo similar ao que acontecia com Shino, tendo como única diferença a origem. Se a Marca servia como um ampliador de emoções, o que mexia com o amago de Shino era aquele cheiro de morangos, suave, agridoce, suculento.

Sem poder conter-se mais, o Alpha desviou o alvo de seus beijos, pondo-se a mordiscar o pescoço de Kiba em pequenos bocadinhos até se aproximar da Marca. Precisou de meio segundo para tirar o curativo com cuidado e então deslizar a língua devagar pela pele que já ia bem cicatrizada. Kiba gemeu, um som lânguido e longo, que se repetiu de novo e de novo, enquanto o outro continuava estimulando a Marca daquele jeito.

Ao mesmo tempo as mãos de dedos longos seguraram nas laterais do corpo menor abaixo dele, sondando a pele macia e jovial, aproveitando o prazer tátil do contato. Mãos que desceram devagar e subiram em igual velocidade, agora parando sobre o tórax que se movia rápido e ofegante. Foi impossível para o Alpha não admirar os mamilos rosados, dois pequenos botões destacando-se na pele amorenada de sol antes de tocá-los com os polegares, ao mesmo tempo, estimulando-os em gestos circulares e lentos, enquanto os outros dedos mantinham-se firmes no lugar, percebendo o calor contra as palmas aumentar.

Kiba observava com os olhos brilhando, numa expectativa quase comovente. Cada toque o fazia gemer baixinho, sem pudor, afinal mal se dava conta dos sons eróticos que escapavam junto com os ofegos. Nunca imaginou que um simples toque nos mamilos poderia ser tão gostoso, tão estimulante, pois não notava os gemidinhos, mas tinha plena consciência da ereção que crescia entre as pernas, o pênis crescendo e esbarrando na coxa do Alpha.

— Shino... — Choramingou quando os dedos foram substituídos pelos lábios que mordiscaram um mamilo, em seguida o outro, com carinho, quase com... Reverência. 

Ele próprio ergueu os braços que descansavam sobre o colchão e tocou o corpo do amante. Queria senti-lo também, acariciar aquela tez perfeita, ao mesmo tempo em que abria mais as pernas para que Shino se acomodasse melhor sobre si. Um gesto que tinha certa urgência sobrenatural. Não era tão somente um gesto de amor de um simples casal. Era a consumação para consolidar a Marca e firmar compromisso entre Alpha e Ômega.

Shino compartilhou tal urgência. Ele até hesitou, quis explorar e experimentar mais daquele jovem que o aceitou como companheiro, queria que o sexo tivesse um significado a mais... E sabia que não tinha esse direito. Deveriam corrigir um erro para poder erradicá-lo da vida de ambos. Uma primeira vez que deveria ser especial e...

— Shino — A voz tranquila de Kiba o tirou de seus pensamentos preocupados. Ele ergueu um pouco o rosto, interrompendo as carícias e observou a expressão ansiosa que o mirava de volta. A dubiedade sumiu de sua mente, não tinha direito de provar demais daquele garoto, todavia tinha o dever de fazê-lo sentir prazer no ato. E não prolongar a intimidade mais do que o necessário.

— Vire-se. — se foi um pedido ou uma ordem, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer, mas foi obedecido sem hesitação.

Kiba arrepiou-se pelo tom de voz rouco, assistindo enquanto Shino se afastava um pouco para dar-lhe espaço e alcançar o potinho com lubrificante. Então usou as mãos para tomar impulso, não apenas virando-se de costas, mas apoiando-se nos joelhos para ficar de quatro sobre o colchão.

A nova posição agradou, a satisfação que fluiu pelo vínculo foi inegável, tanto que Kiba deu uma espiadinha por cima do ombro, para admirar a expressão que havia no rosto de Shino, mas não conseguiu. Foi imediatamente atraído por outra cena: o Alpha tinha acabado de derramar creme branco na mão e a levava para o próprio pênis, tratando de espalhar o lubrificante por toda a extensão. 

O membro que exibia uma semiereção cresceu ainda mais, despontando no meio das pernas de Shino, uma visão que fez o baixo ventre de Kiba pulsar em pura antecipação, agora eram ambos os amantes com ereções doloridas clamando por alívio. Quando se lubrificou o suficiente, Shino voltou a atenção para o companheiro. Teve o cuidado de pegar mais creme com os dedos antes de levá-los ao corpo de Kiba e deslizá-los devagar pelo vão que separava as nádegas redondinhas.

— Relaxe. — Pediu naquele tom que causava arrepios.

O pedido não foi captado. Naquele instante Kiba tinha apenas consciência do lubrificante frio e dos dedos que o tocavam com tamanha intimidade, subindo e descendo, passando pelo períneo até os testículos e voltando. Quando Shino parou no meio exato e se pôs a estimular-lhe o ânus com movimentos circulares, quase gritou pelo prazer que a carícia causou. A Marca em seu pescoço reagiu, pulsou, foi forte, quase doloroso.

— Shino...

Não era um mero sussurro. Era um pedido. Ou uma comanda. O desejo do Ômega para consumarem o enlace, concretizando o vínculo incompleto.

— Calma... — Shino não cedeu. Seu lado Alpha desejava continuar tanto quanto o jovem amante, todavia estava ciente de que era a primeira vez de seu parceiro, o corpo virgem não aceitaria a penetração assim tão fácil, e ele não queria que Kiba sentisse muita dor.

Com gentileza forçou um dedo, percebendo que o ânus se contraiu, mas o aceitou bem. Deslizou o dedo espalhando o creme no interior do corpo alheio por alguns segundos antes de puxar a mão e somar o segundo dedo. Dessa vez não foi tão fácil, e o gemidinho que ouviu tinha um quê de desconforto.

— Relaxe. — Pediu a segunda vez, enquanto fazia mais creme se espalhar entre as nádegas do Ômega.

Kiba foi incapaz de responder, os dedos entrando e saindo de si causavam uma fricção que começava a ficar agradável. Sentia os dedos de Shino tocando-o por dentro, acariciando a parte interna, macia e morna, com cuidado. Cada gemido parecia combinar com o pulsar de seu coração e o pulsar da Marca, uma mistura de sensações com as quais não conseguia lidar. Era demais, era bom, era pouco. Percebia-se incompleto, precisava consumar o amor ou temia perder a sanidade.

— Shino... Por favor... — Choramingou sofrido. Os olhos lacrimejavam, a cabeça pendeu de encontro ao travesseiro, numa pose que o fez empinar ainda mais o traseiro.

O Alpha passou a língua pelos lábios e cedeu. Era um sexo cerimonial, entendia a urgência de seu companheiro. Não era um mero ato de amor. Por fim espalhou mais do lubrificante sobre o pênis e o levou até o vão entre as nádegas de Kiba. Segurou no quadril com uma das mãos e com a outra fez o membro deslizar para cima e para baixo, exatamente como seus dedos instantes atrás até que, instigado pelos gemidos de prazer, doces gemidos de prazer; resolveu por fim acabar com a expectativa torturante. 

Ele posicionou a cabeça avermelhada que gotejava de pré-gozo no ânus de Kiba e empurrou o quadril para frente, alargando e forçando passagem no abrigo que relutou em recebê-lo. Kiba sentiu a invasão e não foi tão agradável quanto as preliminares, embora fosse esperado. 

Acabou aproveitando a posição reclinada para morder a fronha e abafar os gemidos que dessa vez eram de dor. Percebia o pênis grosso entrando em seu corpo, pressionando as paredes que o recebiam. Era doloroso, era estranho, era... Inexplicável como se sentiu preenchido, literal e figurativamente. Completo. Sim, ele sentiu-se completo. 

Inebriado e perdido nas sensações mal se deu conta quando foi tomado por inteiro e o ventre de Shino encostou devagar em suas nádegas. Durante os próximos segundos permaneceram parados, quietos exceto pelos ofegos entremeados a gemidos que vinham de Kiba e soavam como música para o Alpha. 

E então Shino decidiu se mover, afastando o quadril devagar, sem pressa, oferecendo ao Ômega um vazio imensurável, à medida que o pênis ia saindo e deixando de preenchê-lo. Algo que não durou, pois ele voltou a projetar o corpo para frente, empalando o outro, voltando a se apropriar daquilo que o lado animal clamou como seu.

A segunda investida não foi tão dolorosa, o lamento de Kiba teve menos de dor e mais de deleite. A penetração era dolorosa, mas trazia consigo a percepção do pênis alargando o canal estreito, empurrando as paredes enquanto as acariciava e estimulava. E tal bem-estar se reforçou na terceira estocada e nas demais. Logo uma nova nota enriqueceu aquela sinfonia de amor: o som do corpo de Shino batendo contra o de Kiba, cada vez mais rápido. Cada vez mais forte.

— Shino... Shino... Shino... — Kiba suspirou, inocente e crédulo de que aquilo representava o prazer do ato do amor. E não poderia ter se enganado mais, como veio a descobrir no segundo em que o pênis de Shino tocou sua próstata, pressionando-a. Um prazer tão inesperado e intenso percorreu seu corpo que ele gritou alto. — Porra! — Respirou forte. — Isso... Porra! — Foi o jeito que encontrou para pedir mais.

E Shino não hesitou, agora que encontrara o ponto especial, concentrou-se em estimulá-lo cada vez que enfiava o pênis por completo.

— Kiba. — A palavrinha saiu um tanto áspera, um sinal que Shino reconhecia como indicativo do gozo próximo. 

O vínculo estava confirmado e reforçado, do jeito certo. A Marca reconheceu o enlace como verdadeiro, satisfazendo o Alpha e o Ômega, experiência que ele nunca viveu na pele antes, com nenhum dos amantes que levou para a cama. A ligação sobrenatural mudava tudo, ampliava os sentidos e, por consequência, aumentava a intensidade do prazer.

Intuindo isso, Shino reclinou-se um pouco, uma das mãos prendendo Kiba firme pela cintura, a outra indo até o peito do garoto e fazendo-o erguer o tórax e expor o pescoço. Havia uma demanda invisível que fez o Alpha colocar a boca sobre a cicatriz da Marca, passando os dentes de leve e provocando o local, sem sequer parar as investidas com o quadril, possuindo Kiba com força, sem dar descanso.

— Sim... Shino... Sim... — O Ômega já não tinha coerência em sua fala, apenas pronunciava as palavras que vinham à mente. Ou, quem sabe, fosse a faceta animal aceitando o companheiro pela segunda vez, um “sim” vindo do sexo que talvez não tivesse efeito no futuro que os aguardava.

Inconformado com o súbito pensamento pessimista, Shino mordeu o pescoço de Kiba um pouco mais forte, não a ponto de machucar, mas forte o bastante para conseguir fazê-lo retesar as costas, uma onda de prazer teve início n’A Marca e percorreu cada fibra do corpo de Kiba, até as pontas dos pés.

Ele gozou nos lençóis da cama, um jato quente, que lambuzou o tecido acinzentado. Shino atingiu o clímax em seguida, estimulado pelo orgasmo de Kiba que o alcançou de duas formas: transmitido pelo vínculo e pelo canal que envolvia seu pênis e se contraiu de modo involuntário, comprimindo-o em um abrigo macio, morninho e acolhedor.

Shino também gozou forte inundando o interior do corpo menor com gozo espesso cheio da sua semente. E, enquanto o sêmen minava do membro tugido, duas lágrimas deslizaram pelo rosto pálido e pingaram sobre as costas de Kiba, que ainda tremia em reações de prazer e nem as sentiu.

O vínculo estava consumado. Corrigido. Apenas para ser desfeito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you again ♥


	15. O amor da manhã

Kiba despertou aos poucos na manhã seguinte, a consciência emergindo preguiçosa apenas para se perceber em um estado de relaxamento saciado que nunca experimentou antes. Sentia uma espécie de completude satisfeita difícil de compreender. 

Ou nem tanto... Afinal, havia os braços de Shino ao redor de sua cintura, trazendo-o de encontro ao corpo alheio, as costas colando ao peito do Alpha, os corpos nus tão juntos um do outro, partilhando do calor que o acalentava... Detalhes que vinham agraciá-lo pela primeira vez num momento de tamanha intimidade e das quais percebeu estar mais consciente naquele instante. Sim, vinha dessas minúcias a sensação de finalmente estar completo.

Os pensamentos foram afastados quando uma respiração quente bateu em seu pescoço. O Alpha acabara de acordar e a primeira coisa que fez foi lamber a Marca que havia no pescoço de Kiba. O Ômega arrepiou-se todo, imediatamente perceptivo daquele ferimento sobrenatural que, apesar de tudo, não doía. A língua quente e úmida de Shino passava lenta pela pele, terminando ora em um sugar, ora em uma mordiscada muito leve; mais o sondando e cuidando do sinal de compromisso entre os dois.

Kiba gemeu baixo, sem poder evitar. O gesto provocava arrepios em seu corpo, esquentando a pele e fazendo o sangue correr mais rápido direto para lugares específicos: o rosto corou de leve, enquanto os olhos se fechavam em deleite e o pênis pulsou de excitação, já se erguendo em uma semiereção.

Leve aroma de morangos espalhou-se pelo quarto, a resposta que o lado animal dava para o gesto do Alpha, tentando agradar e seduzir a sua maneira, provocando-o em um sentido primordial: o olfato. Não demorou muito para que os amantes se movessem, atendendo um pedido não expresso. Ao menos não através de palavras. 

Kiba virou-se, seguindo os toques ousados que guiavam, assim como Shino, que logo deitava-se sobre o Ômega. O peso alheio comprimiu Kiba contra o lençol. Ele tentou empinar o traseiro, pronto para o que viria a seguir. Recebeu ajuda de Shino, que o segurou firme pela cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra tateava até encontrar o potinho com o resto do lubrificante que sabia estar esquecido entre as dobras do lençol.

Com dois dedos recolheu o máximo que pôde e usou o creme para preparar o corpo do garoto. Foi com calma e cuidado, espalhando bem, penetrando o indicador e o médio, tentando fazê-lo relaxar um pouco. A penetração causava alguma dor, Shino queria amenizar o quanto fosse possível, para que o ato de amor fosse bom para ambos. 

Os dedos deslizavam pelo vão entre as nádegas, apenas para provocar um pouco, tornando o outro mais sensível, indo até a linha do períneo e acariciando os testículos, então voltando e mergulhando os dígitos de novo, traçando uma trilha de lubrificante numa provocação que fez Kiba tremular, gemendo baixo enquanto ofegos escapavam pelos lábios entreabertos.

Quando teve certeza de que o amante estava pronto, Shino segurou o próprio pênis, sem soltar a cintura alheia, e levou até a entrada apertada, que se contraiu ao ser tocada pelo membro turgido; enquanto Kiba conseguia, finalmente, empinar um pouco o traseiro, facilitando o ato de penetração.

Ambos gemeram juntos, enquanto Shino forçava passagem pelas paredes quentes, um ninho vivo que acariciava o órgão invasor. Não parou a investida enquanto não sentiu o baixo ventre colar-se ao outro, que tentava conter os gemidos escondendo o rosto contra o travesseiro.

Shino respirou fundo algumas vezes. A mão agora livre principiou ir fazer companhia a gêmea, na intenção de dar sustento ao Ômega. Todavia mudou de ideia, usou-a para segurar a mão de Kiba que repousava sobre a cama e entrelaçar os dedos de ambos, dando um apertão carinhoso prontamente retribuído. Então moveu o quadril e tirou o pênis.

Kiba quase gritou pelo prazer súbito de ter o corpo alargado daquele jeito, uma massagem interna que ativou cada terminação nervosa mais íntima, espalhando um choque em ondas que percorreu as fibras do seu corpo, terminando nas pontas dos dedos que se contraíram involuntárias.

Foi incentivo para Shino continuar, apenas o quadril indo e vindo, sem um pingo de piedade, forçando-se para dentro daquele corpo menor, tentando compartilhar com ele o prazer que cada estocada lhe proporcionava. Nítido não apenas nos gemidos que Kiba era incapaz de conter, mas no aroma de morangos que se intensificou, nublou a mente racional de Shino e trouxe à tona a parte animal, o Alpha comandou o ato de amor.

O sexo foi mais bruto, sem toda a parte sobrenatural do compromisso; apenas dois amantes buscando satisfação lasciva e profana. O Alpha dominando em todos os aspectos, o Ômega se deixando dominar, gemendo repetidamente o nome de Shino, um pedido intrínseco para que continuasse, que fosse mais rápido e mais fundo dentro de si.

Os corpos balançavam, agitando a cama. O perfume natural do Ômega se misturou com o cheiro de suor, sêmen e luxúria. Pré-gozo escapava do pênis de Kiba e pingava no lençol, um cheiro que atiçava Shino mais do que qualquer afrodisíaco existente e refletiu na sodomia realizada pela dança de seu quadril.

Foi quando a ponta do pênis encostou na próstata de Kiba, pressionando-a, estimulando-a. E o garoto gritou o nome de Shino, arrebatado pelo prazer forte que abrasou seu ponto mais íntimo e o fez temer perder a lucidez sendo vítima de tamanho deleite.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor. — Implorou baixinho, seguidas vezes, pedindo por algo que nem ele sabia o que era. — Shino!

A palavra final foi um mero sussurro trêmulo, veio compartilhando uma onda de orgasmo pelo vínculo, o qual se concretizou quando o Alpha inclinou-se de leve, sem interromper as estocadas, e passou a língua lentamente sobre a pele do pescoço de Kiba, reverenciando a Marca.

O Ômega gozou. Jorrou sêmen quente e espesso sobre os lençóis. E chorou, lamuriando a sensibilidade atiçada que doía de tão bom, porque o Alpha continuava investindo, batendo firme e fundo, forçando o vai-e-vem quase feroz, acertando-lhe a próstata a cada vez. E era tão gostoso, e o prazer era tão grande, que Kiba passou a soltar gritinhos agudos, incapaz de segurar as lágrimas e conter o fio de saliva que deslizavam por suas faces e queixo, indo de encontro ao lençol.

O jovem todo tremulava, levemente amortecido. E Shino não parou nem mesmo quando a última gota de sêmen escapou do pênis de Kiba. Não parou nem mesmo quando o parceiro silenciou, sem forças sequer para dar tom ao que sentia, ou quando o próprio orgasmo o atingiu, fazendo-o gozar dentro do corpo de Kiba.

As estocadas só perderam ímpeto quando o Alpha jorrou toda a sua semente, na certeza de entregar tudo de si. Finalmente os movimentos arrefeceram até que Shino desabou sobre Kiba, ambos sem fôlego, saciados e ainda sob efeito do clímax intenso.  
Por vários segundos houve apenas o som das respirações descompassadas e ocasionais gemidinhos de Kiba, cujo corpo ainda estava sensível. 

À medida que os corações se acalmavam, Shino cedeu espaço ao lado racional, envolvendo Kiba com as duas mãos e invertendo as posições fez com que ele repousasse sobre seu peito. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, nada além do resmungo do Ômega ao sentir o sêmen escorrer para fora de seu corpo e ir pingar na bagunça que eram aqueles lençóis.

— Caralho... — Por fim o garoto sussurrou, acalentado pela mão de Shino que começou a acariciar suas costas. O corpo relaxava em cada fibra, satisfeito pelo orgasmo recente, tal fato somado ao carinho do amante trouxe forte sonolência.

Kiba acordou apenas para fazer amor. Pois em seguida cochilou de novo. Shino ainda se manteve desperto, aproveitando cada sensação. Não era a primeira vez que fazia sexo com um Ômega. Mas era a primeira vez que enfrentava aquela sensação de pertencimento, um sentimento de posse, como se tivesse encontrado o lugar certo e aquele Ômega fosse inteiramente seu.

Claro, concluiu que tal desejo era resultado da Marca. Elo que vinha da parte mais animal da sociedade shifter e que ligava duas pessoas. Aproveitaria aquela coisa boa pelo pouco tempo que ainda tinha. Agora que o ato foi completamente consumado, o tempo em que ficariam juntos se esvaia.

\---

O casal dormitou junto por mais algumas horas. Era fim de tarde quando acordaram, novamente com Kiba preso pelos braços do Alpha, numa cena tal que o fez sorrir de leve. Sentia a exaustão, assim como a fome que lhe contorcia o estomago. Os sentidos todos pareciam bem afiados, sua visão, audição, olfato, mesmo a sensibilidade da pele mostrava-se mais acurada. Efeitos positivos de completar o vínculo, claro.

— Quer tomar um banho...? — A voz de Shino mostrou que ele estava bem desperto.

— Preciso! — Kiba gracejou. Até o dia anterior teve alguns fantasmas preocupando-o sobre o momento da consumação e a intimidade que viria com ela. Temeu sentir-se constrangido por ter sexo com um Alpha quase desconhecido. Mas não houve vergonha nem nada que toldasse o resultado positivo. Kiba sentia-se tão à vontade com Shino, talvez efeito do vínculo, talvez influência do Ômega. Embora fosse agradável! Podia agir com naturalidade absoluta.

— Quer ajuda? — Shino ofereceu sem segundas intenções. O cansaço alheio era perceptível, apesar das horas de sono.

— Não, acho que dou conta... — Reuniu coragem para se levantar. Ficar deitadinho no peito do Alpha estava tão agradável...

Conquanto a vontade de se lavar falasse mais alto. Também queria cuidar d’A Marca que dava sinais de começar a incomodar um pouco. Por isso levantou-se da cama e bambeou de leve, as pernas falseando de fraqueza.

Antes que Shino pudesse levantar-se para ampará-lo, Kiba aprumou-se e sorriu. Foi uma fraqueza temporária que o fez corar de leve. Sequer se preocupou em estar nu e saiu andando devagar do quarto, rumo ao banheiro. E um tanto esquisito, por causa do sêmen que secara e lhe grudara pelo corpo.

Shino assistiu a cena com o coração transbordando de acalento. Aquele garoto não tinha noção do quanto era fofo. Então respirou fundo e também se levantou, indo caçar a calça jogada no chão, vestindo-a sem se preocupar em por uma cueca.

Enquanto Kiba tomava banho, Shino recolheu os lençóis sujos, trocando-os por limpos, assim como as fronhas dos travesseiros e as roupas de ambos. Colocou tudo na máquina de lavar da pequena lavanderia e voltou para observar o que podia fazer para um almoço tardio.

Viu legumes e carne, ingredientes o bastante para preparar uma refeição, porém mudou de ideia. Estava um tanto letárgico e preguiçoso, a rodada de sexo noturno, a consumação perfeita d’A Marca, essa manhã de amor... Tudo exigiu um pouco a mais de energia. Resolveu encomendar alguma comida ao invés de preparar.

Logo Kiba saiu do banho enrolado em uma toalha, o pescoço devidamente tratado e protegido com curativos, e foi para o quarto se vestir. Ele esquecera de separar roupas limpas. O Alpha aproveitou para ir lavar-se, entrando no banheiro ainda a tempo de sentir o cheiro do Ômega misturado com sabonete. Era tão agradável!

Não se demorou muito. Saiu do chuveiro e enrolou uma toalha na cintura, jogando a outra sobre o ombro. Voltou para o quarto onde se secou e escolheu roupas caseiras confortáveis. Também colocou os óculos de volta no rosto. Conseguiu ficar bastante tempo sem eles, agora queria aquela ilusória proteção de volta.

Foi para a sala, onde encontrou Kiba encarapitado no sofá preguiçosamente zapeando os canais. O garoto mal disfarçou a alegria quando se sentou ao lado dele, para assistirem um programa qualquer enquanto esperavam a comida chegar. Não se surpreendeu de todo ao notar como Kiba ia se movendo discreto, devagar e sem chamar a atenção até que estivesse perto o bastante para se aconchegar ao Alpha, que apenas ergueu o braço e o passou pelos ombros do garoto, algo casual de verdadeiros namorados, não de dois quase estranhos forçados a intimidade não planejada.

Talvez fosse influência do vínculo, mas não pensaram muito na questão. Apenas sustentaram a ilusão porque, naquele instante, eram amantes reais. Quiseram aproveitar tão somente, e se preocupar com o resto depois.


	16. O vínculo em um dia

Naquela noite tentaram dormir em quartos separados. E foi uma falha previsível. Assim que Kiba deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, a Marca incomodou. Ele viu-se acometido por uma ausência quase visceral, rolando de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer. O sono parecia longe de dar as caras, todos os sentidos tornaram-se alertas, principalmente a audição. O Ômega pôs-se em estado de atenção, tentando perceber qualquer ruído.

E nem assim foi capaz de ouvir os passos que guiaram o Alpha ao quarto de visitas, embora a porta se abrindo não assustasse Kiba. Ele esperava por algo assim. Silêncio foi trilha sonora que acompanhou Shino o tempo todo, enquanto o homem entrava no quarto, guiado pelo convite sobrenatural que o atingia graças ao vínculo; tomava Kiba nos braços e o levava de volta para o quarto principal. Só dessa maneira, com o garoto bem preso em seus braços, foi capaz de se acalmar. O sono veio devagar, envolvendo ambos. A noite foi perfeita, sem sexo, mas com a segurança que a união transmitia.

\---

Na manhã seguinte, dedicaram algum tempo para troca de caricias mais íntimas. Culpa da parte animal, fazer o quê? Shino resolveu preparar algo para comerem e Kiba ajudou com a refeição, que fizeram partilhando um clima de cumplicidade envolvente. Depois disso, Kiba se ofereceu para lavar as louças e Shino foi para o escritório, começar a enfrentar o trabalho acumulado. Imaginava ter uma fila de e-mails para responder, e isso era só o começo!

O Ômega terminou a tarefa e foi para a sala. Então lembrou-se de que estava há mais de vinte e quatro horas se dedicando a consumação com o companheiro (pensamento que o fez dar risadinhas para esconder o embaraço). Precisava dar uma olhada no celular! Pegou o aparelho no quarto e voltou para a sala, primeiro ligou a televisão e colocou em um canal onde passava os desenhos que gostava de assistir quando estava de férias. Em seguida foi verificar o telefone.

Quase caiu para trás. Tinha uma dezena de ligações da mãe, várias de Naruto e algumas de Hana. E mensagens no Line.

— Minha mãe vai me matar! — resmungou.

Ligou de volta para Tsume, preparado para ouvir um sermão de derreter a orelha. Porém a mulher deu a impressão de estar aliviada ao ouvir a voz do filho, trazendo certo remorso a Kiba. Sua mãe tinha dificuldade em mostrar os sentimentos, mas ficava claro ali o quanto se preocupava em permitir que o filho caçula estivesse aos cuidados de um Alpha que mal conhecia. 

Tsume não era capaz de sentir o vínculo, a ligação que havia entre Kiba e Shino, que agia como uma garantia para o garoto: não existiam segredos quando algo tão íntimo os unia. Por isso a Beta mantinha algum receio consigo. Sem dar muitos detalhes Kiba explicou o motivo de ter sumido no dia anterior. A ação seguinte foi mandar mensagens para Hana através do Line. Não quis ligar, pois a irmã provavelmente estava dormindo, já que fazia plantões no período da noite em um hospital veterinário.

Por último fez o mesmo com Naruto que, com certeza, estava na escola. Ele respondeu muito rápido apesar de tudo. Queria conversar com Kiba, estava preocupado. O Ômega o convidou para vir ali depois da aula. Naruto confirmou, enchendo Kiba de ansiedade.

Enquanto isso, no escritório, Shino tentava se organizar para começar a trabalhar. Marcou os e-mails da Coordenação e de professores como prioritários, filtrou os e-mails de alunos por importância de assunto. Passou a responder em ordem, quando o telefone tocou. Suspirou ao reconhecer o número que solicitava uma videoconferência.

— Olá — cumprimentou o rosto que apareceu na tela, enquanto colocava o celular em um suporte para poder conversar melhor.

A jovem mulher o olhou através da câmera, com uma expressão severa endurecendo as belas feições. Era loira, usava uma charmosa franja que destacava o tom azul dos olhos. Yamanaka Ino, sua amiga de infância.

— Olá? — Ela rosnou. — Acabei de conversar com Kankuro e ele me contou tudo. Shino?! O que aconteceu? Como você está?

O homem recostou-se na cadeira, desistindo do trabalho por enquanto.

— Eu estou bem. Estamos resolvendo as coisas — respondeu.

— Estou voltando pra Konoha nesse instante! — Ino determinou. Viajara a pouco tempo para Sunagakure, um país proeminente distante, onde seu noivo morava. Sabaku no Gaara, irmão mais novo de Kankuro e governante de Suna.

— Não, por favor não faça isso. — Shino soou calmo, embora incisivo. — Você é uma Alpha, Ino. O vínculo está instável, prefiro que não venha ainda. Compreende?

— Porra, Shino! — A mulher resmungou. Tinha se esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Ela também fazia parte da casta dita mais forte, sabia como podiam ser criaturas extremamente territorialistas, principalmente em situações que envolviam um companheiro reconhecido.

— Sinto muito.

— Tá, entendi. Volto amanhã, pode ser? — Esperou resposta por alguns segundos, porém a única coisa que Shino fez foi remexer-se na cadeira, incomodado. A cena foi tão inusitada que Ino riu. — Shino! Seu ciumento do caralho! Não conhecia esse seu lado! Então... O vínculo parece mais sério do que eu pensei...

O homem ajeitou os óculos no rosto, visivelmente ganhando tempo.

— Meu lado animal reconheceu o garoto, e o lado Ômega dele correspondeu. Não foi planejado, mas nem por isso é fingimento. Somos companheiros, Ino. Com toda a prerrogativa que isso implica. O que Kankuro te contou?

— Tudo, você o conhece. Kankuro chegou em Suna, mas não apareceu aqui até hoje de manhã. Não acredito que ele enrolou tanto. Ele me disse que dois moleques sem miolos invadiram o banho público, contou sobre a cena e tudo o que aconteceu.

Shino aquiesceu. Isso lhe poupava tempo.

— Basicamente.

— Mas você está bem de verdade? — Ino perguntou mais suave. 

Sabia como o amigo era muito correto em tudo o que fazia. E Shino tinha uma personalidade rígida, que se cobrava em excesso. Perder o controle e agir como o animal ao qual remetia a raça shifter sempre foi algo condenável aos olhos de Aburame Shino. Ino o conhecia desde tenra infância, jamais presenciou qualquer descontrole por parte do melhor amigo, a quem usava como exemplo em várias situações.

— Eu estou bem. — Shino soou sincero. — Porque eu perdi a razão e marquei Kiba, mas ele me reconheceu. Não estou me enganando ou tentando atenuar, porque não deixa de ser um ataque, mas... 

Aquele cheiro de morangos, depois da consumação, Shino compreendeu o que era aquele aroma. Era um convite, um chamamento. Na casa de banhos, de alguma forma, a faceta animal de Kiba pressentiu a presença de Shino e propagou o aroma, chamando-o como a um verdadeiro companheiro. Antes de qualquer entendimento racional.

Seria loucura pensar assim? Kankuro não se descontrolou, nem aquele segundo Alpha que apareceu depois. Talvez o Heat tivesse sido o gatilho diferencial e Shino queria apenas atenuar seu ato selvagem. E, ainda assim, não conseguia descartar totalmente aquela teoria sobre o cheiro tão característico do Ômega, que pontuava momentos específicos, sobretudo relacionados ao sexo.

— Volto pra Konoha domingo. Segunda-feira a gente se reuni pra jantar, você me apresenta esse meliante e a gente conversa. Sem desculpas! — a voz taxativa de Ino resgatou Shino dos próprios pensamentos.

Shino ponderou brevemente.

— Tudo bem, é tempo suficiente. — E a concordância encerrou a ligação. Ele sabia bem que tipo de conversa o aguardava no encontro com a amiga. Velhas feridas viriam à tona, nem todas cicatrizadas ainda. Relevou um passado sombrio por todos aqueles dias, pois seu lado Alpha interferia na situação de um jeito pontual. Não poderia evitar por mais tempo... colocar tudo as claras com Yamanaka Ino era fundamental.

Shino suspirou e voltou a trabalhar em silêncio, até que percebeu a presença do Ômega se aproximando. 

Kiba parou sob o batente da porta aberta e sorriu:

— Naruto vem aqui hoje pra gente conversar! Se importa se ele ficar pra jantar?

— Claro que não — Shino respondeu observando o responsável por trazer agitação à sua vida de tantas maneiras diferentes e inusitadas — Ele será bem vindo.

E não mentiu. Naruto era um Beta, não oferecia perigo algum ao vínculo recém-estabelecido.

\---

— Caralho! Que prédio chique!! — Discrição era uma palavra que não existia no dicionário de Naruto. Ele não escondeu a surpresa quando Kiba abriu a porta assim que chegou. — Tem até porteiro!

— Que exagero! Entra logo! — Kiba não fez caso da reação espalhafatosa. — Vem, o Shino tá na cozinha começando a preparar a janta.

Os garotos seguiram ao cômodo adjacente, fazendo Shino parar de picar algumas verduras para recepcionar o convidado.

— Boa noite! — Naruto sorriu. — Desculpe o incômodo.

— Boa noite. — Shino respondeu. — Fique à vontade.

— A gente vai conversar no quarto. Se quiser ajuda é só chamar. — Foi a vez de Kiba participar da breve interlocução. Ele tinha se oferecido antes, para auxiliar no preparo da refeição. Shino recusou, preferindo que os dois ficassem à vontade para conversar.

Kiba deu meia volta e Naruto o seguiu. Juntos entraram no quarto, cuja porta Kiba manteve aberta. Já era mais fácil ficar longe de Shino, conquanto não quisesse obstáculos que atrapalhassem captar a presença do companheiro. O Beta jogou a mochila sobre a cama, depois de dar um breve olhar pelo quarto, então sentou-se no carpete macio.

— Você dominou o lugar!! — Riu ao notar algumas roupas pelo chão. — Como é que ele está?

A pergunta impactou. Kiba sentiu a emoção transbordar e nem disfarçou. Naruto era seu melhor amigo, praticamente um irmão. Era uma das pessoas que melhor o conhecia.

— Tá lidando bem com tudo, porra. Acho que nem eu teria tanta cabeça pra lidar com as coisas. — Ele respondeu baixinho.

— Não duvido nada. — Naruto riu. — Me senti tão culpado esses dias, caralho. Peguei detenção e o professor passou um monte de documentário sobre ataque de Alphas, sobre o impacto social e preconceito. Eu entendi que nós fizemos merda, mas é aquele cara lá que vai ser julgado, não é?

— Sim. — Kiba balançou a cabeça assentindo. — Nós discutimos um pouco esses dias, sabe? Em parte porque eu percebi como a sociedade é injusta, não só comigo por ser Ômega. Com o Shino também e outros Alphas, cada casta enfrenta um tipo de preconceito. Mas o Shino me explicou que não tem jeito, que é consequência porque os Alphas abusaram muito da sociedade. Agora as coisas tão mudando, mas ainda não chegamos a um meio termo que seja bom pra todo mundo. Ômegas são superprotegidos a ponto de nos subestimarem! — Kiba parou um pouco para tomar ar, Naruto apenas aguardou. — Quando se fala em “ataque” e nessa Marca não planejada, olham feio pro Shino, como se a culpa fosse automaticamente dele. Ainda não entra na cabeça das pessoas que eu poderia infligir a lei e arriscar! — Terminou com um sorriso triste nos lábios, o qual Naruto não estava acostumado a ver.

— A gente arriscou pra caralho, hein? — Naruto riu, o espírito aventureiro falando mais alto. O jeito despreocupado contagiou Kiba, espantando um pouco da tristeza.

— Nem me fala! E que sorte da porra eu dei. O Shino é um cara muito legal, não sei nem se mereço que tudo esteja indo tão bem.

— Tão... Bem? Vocês fizeram! — A exclamação do Beta veio do nada, mas tão eufórica que Kiba sacou na hora que era o assunto principal da visita de seu amigo. Sem que pudesse evitar o rosto esquentou, enquanto ele sentia a pele corar até a ponta das orelhas.

— Fizemos. Caralho, Naruto. A coisa é boa.

— Ee?? — O outro se arrastou pelo carpete até ficar mais perto de Kiba. — Melhor do que punheta?

— Muito melhor do que punheta! — Kiba garantiu. — O vínculo tá meio instável ainda, então a gente precisa ficar meio perto. Ainda tem uma atração fudida, sabe? Não consegui dormir nesse quarto ontem à noite.

— Caralho! A Marca dói? — Como era um Beta, certas coisas Naruto não conseguia entender.

— Não dói... Parece que ela... “Chama” o Alpha, sabe? Algo assim. Em parte é porque o Shino tem uma pegada da porra. — Deu risadinhas suspeitas. — Eu jogo a culpa no meu Ômega, mas não é só influência dele não. Foi minha primeira vez fazendo sexo e sem arrependimentos.

— Tá bom, tá bom — Naruto torceu o nariz — Não preciso de tantos detalhes sobre esse capítulo da sua história.

— E a escola? — Kiba mudou de assunto, divertindo-se com a reação do amigo.

Naruto sorriu largo, se preparando para contar detalhes da bronca que levou tanto do diretor quanto de Tsume. E dos castigos que lhe impuseram. Escondeu bem o alívio que sentia ao ver seu irmão de afinidade tão bem. Depois que a confusão se acalmou, Naruto teve a real percepção de quão perigosa foi a traquinagem que aprontaram, de quão feio tudo poderia ter ficado, em infinitos sentidos. E a sorte que tinham por Aburame Shino ser um Alpha tão correto.

Naruto percebeu quanta coisa importante arriscaram perder. Uma percepção assustadora que o fez amadurecer em dias o tanto de uma vida inteira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohohohohohohohoho teremos um certo climão vindo aí... peguem a pipoca!


	17. O namorido do meu melhor amigo

O resto da semana passou de um jeito aprazível. Shino e Kiba deslizaram para uma rotina de um jeito tão fácil, talvez melhor adaptados do que muito casal “real”. Num acordo não verbal passaram a dormir juntos todas as noites no quarto do Alpha, ao qual Kiba começou a chamar de “nosso” sem ao menos perceber. 

Fizeram amor mais algumas noites (o vínculo precisava de estabilidade, afinal...) e chamegos cheios de intimidade se tornaram tradição das manhãs. Esse período ajudou o forçado casal a se conhecer melhor. Durante as refeições, em tardes morosas na sala, eles conversaram sobre o passado de cada um, sobre planos futuros, e partilharam como era o dia-a-dia até o malfadado encontro na casa de banhos.

Tsume e Hana vieram visitar o casal mais duas vezes, em uma delas Tsume levou algumas roupas a mais para o garoto, e a atitude da mãe de Kiba nessas duas ocasiões foi um tanto atípica. A Beta que era uma mulher dura por natureza mostrou-se um tanto distante, menos efusiva em seus atos. Também deitou olhares nostálgicos na direção do filho, a intuição de mãe trazendo uma desconfiança de quê...

As visitas foram rápidas, Kiba deduziu erroneamente que a mãe estava chateada por ter violado alguma nova regra, mas não teve coragem de perguntar e confirmar do que se tratava. Hana, por sua vez, mostrou-se a mesma jovem doce de sempre, enchendo Kiba de carinhos que o fizeram crescer minado na certeza de quem é muito amado. 

E na rapidez dos dias se viram prestes a enfrentar uma nova semana. 

Como o vínculo se estabilizou no fortalecimento da Marca que cicatrizava de acordo, aquela seria a semana em que a vida retornava ao rumo normal: com Kiba reiniciando as aulas e Shino voltando para a faculdade. Na segunda-feira fariam um teste: o Alpha iria para o trabalho e deixaria Kiba em casa. Testariam a distância tolerada pelo vínculo e o tempo que conseguiriam ficar longe um do outro. 

Se o Ômega sentisse algum incomodo ligaria para o companheiro e ele voltaria imediatamente para o apartamento. Era o único parâmetro para que retornassem de vez para a rotina efetivamente. E então... Dar o primeiro passo para encontrar uma maneira de desfazer a Marca. Existiam alguns modos, que variavam de acordo com o casal, o tempo de casamento, o nível do laço e outros elementos que eram levados em consideração.

O dia transcorreu conforme o planejado. Shino conseguiu se concentrar no trabalho, ele descobriu que o vínculo funcionava mesmo eles estando tão longe um do outro: algo fluía entre eles, bem de levinho, quase ínfimo; conquanto em um padrão suficiente para ser detectado. E o que vinha até Shino eram traços fractais de empolgação, ansiedade, um tantinho surpreendente (ou talvez nem tanto) de saudade. Apenas sensações positivas. Nada de medo, desconforto ou dor.

Shino considerou que a lua de mel, apesar de tudo, foi um sucesso e a passagem do tempo firmou a Marca de vez. No apartamento, Kiba viveu momentos indescritíveis. Havia aquela sensação de faltar algo, seu lado animal permanecia um tanto inquieto, nem de longe o sofrimento que foi no hospital. Ou a angústia e medo de perda que o fizeram incapaz de dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Conseguiu lidar bem com o efeito da distância, apesar de tudo.

No começo ficou perdido, sozinho no apartamento, logo conseguindo entrar nos trilhos.  
Depois que Shino saiu, aproveitou para mandar mensagens para Tsume, Hana e Naruto. Estava incomodado com a atitude da mãe, embora temeroso de perguntar e levar uns cascudos. E ansioso pelo retorno à escola, significasse mais bronca e castigo, ou não.

Pela hora do almoço esquentou a comida que havia sobrado do café da manhã e foi mais do que suficiente. Cochilou um pouco no sofá, assistindo televisão e desceu para a recepção do prédio, onde ficou algum tempo conversando com Asuma-san, cumprimentando e conhecendo outros moradores, de modo que a parte da tarde praticamente voou sem que ele se desse conta. Kiba era sociável demais pra ficar fechado no apartamento o dia todo.

Ao sentir uma certa euforia do Ômega que trazia na alma resolveu voltar para dentro, despediu-se do porteiro na certeza de que Shino regressava para casa. E esperou sentado no sofá, mais inquieto do que gostaria de admitir.

— Tadaima! — A voz grave anunciou a chegada tão logo Shino pisou no genkan.

— Okaeri! — Kiba não hesitou em responder, levantando-se.

Dois segundos depois Shino estava em frente ao garoto, passando a mão pela cintura dele e puxando-o para mais perto na intenção de unir os lábios de ambos e começar um beijo transbordante de saudades. Kiba correspondeu a carícia íntima e muito desejada. Ambos os braços envolveram Shino, devolvendo o abraço.

— Como foi o seu dia? — O Ômega perguntou ainda preso no abraço. Ou talvez prendendo o outro em um abraço... O rosto estava corado, os lábios úmidos e inchados de leve. Ele respirava um tanto ofegante.

— Foi bem. O departamento conseguiu dar conta com as orientações que passei. Essa semana de ausência não afetou as experiências em nada, nem as aulas. E o seu dia? — Terminou a pergunta pontuando com outros beijos.

— Quer ganhar tempo tomando um banho? Eu aproveito e te conto. — Kiba convidou com um sorriso.

Shino chegou a erguer as sobrancelhas, aquela atitude mais atrevida era algo que surgira no decorrer dos dias e o encantava. Ômegas tomando a iniciativa podia melindrar a grande maioria dos Alphas, conquanto para Shino fosse motivo de lisonja. Ele nunca se teve em alta conta, sabia de todos os defeitos que pontuava sua personalidade. 

Perceber que um garoto cheio de vida, capaz de conseguir partidos muito melhores, o desejava tanto a ponto de dar o primeiro passo era um polimento e tanto ao ego. Além disso, o aroma de morangos veio e foi indefensável. Atingiu a faceta Alpha do homem e instigou-lhe os instintos. A resposta não foi posta em palavras. Shino o segurou pela mão, abandonando a pasta preta sobre o sofá, e o puxou direto para o banheiro.

\---

O banho, logicamente, demorou mais tempo do que o normal, assim como envolveu mais atos do que o esperado para uma simples lavagem. Kiba terminou de se trocar no quarto de hóspedes, onde estavam suas roupas e veio para a sala, assistir televisão. Usava uma camiseta do Capitão Konoha, super-herói que admirava desde pequeno, e uma bermuda confortável que passava um pouco dos joelhos. A peça era de Shino.

Estava ansioso. Shino se encontraria com uma mulher, para contar o que aconteceu. Pelo que o Alpha lhe revelou, aquela pessoa era uma querida amiga de infância. 

Logo Shino veio ter com o companheiro, parando um minuto para admirá-lo. A ansiedade era contagiante, o sorriso muito espontâneo exibia os caninos afiados, a pele do garoto resplandecia, ele inteiro era algo intenso de se ver.

— Shino...? — Kiba chamou ao perceber o outro parado, dando a impressão de estar com a mente distante.

— Tem certeza que não quer ir? — Shino disfarçou o embaraço por ser pego no ato de admirar o companheiro, tentativa inútil, pois não havia segredos para o vínculo.

— Sim. Fiquei bem o dia, a gente teve nosso momento no banho! E eu sei que vocês vão conversar sobre... Aquele caralho todo que aconteceu. Vocês vão ficar mais a vontade se eu não participar.

— Prometo não demorar. Tem o número de alguns deliveres na geladeira caso queira encomendar algo para jantar. — O Alpha decretou, pegando as chaves e a carteira. Trocaram um beijo rápido, uma despedida íntima tão espontânea que pareciam um casal verdadeiro.

Ino escolheu um dos restaurantes em que geralmente se encontrava com Shino, principalmente na época em que eram alunos da faculdade. Shino não insistiu em levar o Ômega. Yamanaka Ino era uma mulher arrojada, corajosa, de forte presença e sem papas na língua. Comprava briga por amigos sem pensar duas vezes qualquer que fosse a situação. Jamais magoaria Kiba de propósito, mas sem querer... Talvez acontecesse. Queria conversar com ela e preparar o terreno antes de apresentá-los. 

Estacionou o carro com certa dificuldade, aquela era uma área de movimento intenso. Ao fazer o retorno de meio quarteirão a pé notou a amiga parada a frente do restaurante. Yamanaka Ino, uma Alpha loira, alta e linda, de porte altivo, que só pessoas muito autoconfiantes demonstram, que sorriu ao notá-lo. A troca de abraços foi inevitável. Algo que Shino achava invasivo, embora bem-vindo daquela Alpha a quem considerava uma irmã.

— Como você está? Kankuro me contou tudo, você sabe como ele é: não poupou detalhes. Mas quero sua versão. — Ela não era de rodeios. — Minha viagem foi fantástica, Suna continua cheia de areia, Gaara te mandou lembranças.

Shino apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, divertido ao ouvir o relato truncado.

— Vamos pegar uma mesa.

— Claro. Fiz reservas. — Ino sorriu.

Eram fregueses conhecidos naquele restaurante, não demorou muito para terem uma mesa liberada e se acomodassem mais a vontade. Shino aproveitou a recepção do garçom e já fez o pedido, tanto para si quanto para a amiga. Quando ficaram sozinhos o silêncio não perdurou. Shino não esperou mais, narrando a cena que o levou a Kiba e tudo o que aconteceu em seguida. Não havia motivos para esconder algo de Ino.

A conversa unilateral interrompeu-se quando os pratos foram servidos e foi retomada em seguida. Ino era uma ouvinte excepcional e Shino sabia contar os fatos de modo objetivo e pontual. Quando terminaram a refeição, aproveitaram a pausa para refletir um pouco. Ino recostou-se na cadeira, pegando a taça de vinho tinto e observando o líquido antes de beber um gole.

— Shino, eu fiquei tão... Puta quando eu soube dessa história. Você não imagina a raiva que eu senti desses dois moleques.

— Eu imagino sim. — Shino suspirou. Era a hora de entrar em um assunto mais do que delicado — Eu estava ao seu lado quando aquilo aconteceu.

A Alpha contraiu os lábios, um traço de dor maculou as belas feições. Jamais esqueceria a falsa acusação que enfrentou de um Ômega, na época do Colégio. O rapaz propôs namoro e foi recusado. Como vingança espalhou boatos sobre Ino intimidá-lo usando a Voz de Comando. Era a palavra de um contra o outro. Ômegas eram vistos como a parte frágil da equação.

Como resultado Ino foi hostilizada por vários alunos da escola. Sofreu preconceito pesado pelo restante do terceiro ano colegial. De jovem estimada por todos passou a proscrita. Um dia estava no topo, no outro... O único que não se afastou foi Shino. Ele, na época garoto, chegou a defendê-la de algumas agressões verbais, inclusive agiu como guarda-costas secreto, tentando proteger a amiga. Foi o pior ano da vida dos dois.

— Tem certeza que foi tudo sem querer? — Ino falou baixinho. — Eles não...?

— Não. — Shino garantiu. — Foram dois adolescentes imprudentes em uma traquinagem. Nada mais.

— Minha vontade era de esganar esse Ômegazinho, Shino! — A Alpha estreitou os olhos. — Mas essa nossa conversa... O jeito que você fala dele é tão...

Calou-se sem saber explicar o que sentia. Seu grande amigo parecia confortável, referia-se ao garoto como um verdadeiro companheiro! De um jeito suave, quase gentil que se refletia na postura do Alpha. A rigidez foi característica marcante de Aburame Shino. E ali, naquele instante, Ino o percebia com uma brandura jamais sentida antes.

— Não posso evitar. — Shino olhou pensativo em derredor. — Houve reconhecimento. Alpha e Ômega se clamaram companheiros. E essa semana foi mais agradável do que eu esperava. Me senti... — Ele hesitou brevemente antes de revelar a maior intimidade já dita à Ino. — Completo.

Ino sorriu.

— Ômegas. Nos pegam de jeito, não é? Pelo menos para você foi algo positivo. Não quero que sofra o que eu já sofri. Quero conhecer esse moleque o quanto antes.

— Obrigado. — Shino agradeceu com sinceridade. — Venha jantar com a gente amanhã.

— Combinado! Então hoje vamos beber um pouco mais. — A mulher acenou para o garçom indicando a taça vazia. — Pra você mais suco de morango, não é? Essa sua alucinação com cheiro de morango! Kankuro se divertiu muito contando, ele garantiu que não sentiu cheiro de nada!

Shino ergueu a sobrancelha incrédulo, e não deu grande importância. O futuro cunhado de Ino era um fanfarrão. Passado a tensão inicial, era óbvio que faria piada com tudo!


	18. Força "Família"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Põe o colete... hohohohoho

Na terça-feira Shino deu uma carona ao companheiro, levando-o até as proximidades do colégio. Quando Kiba passou pelo portão da escola foi acometido por uma sensação de forte e inédita melancolia. Parecia estar longe há anos, há tanto tempo...

Foi abordado várias vezes por colegas, recebeu muitos cumprimentos. Era uma figurinha carimbada, fosse pelas traquinagens legendárias, fosse pelas vitórias nos clubes de atividade extra ou fosse, ainda, pela personalidade extrovertida que conquistava amigos com facilidade. Tão logo pôs os pés na classe e foi cercado pelos alunos que já tinham chegado.

— Ohayou! — cumprimentou alto, adorando ser o centro das atenções.

Então foi bombardeado por milhares de perguntas, principalmente a respeito da Marca que irradiava uma sensação engraçada. Alphas e Ômegas eram os mais interessados, pois sentiam (e bem) algo inédito em alguém da idade deles. Betas não captavam nada, as perguntas que faziam era puro fruto da curiosidade.

Naruto observou de longe, ele conhecia detalhes da história e já tinha sido interrogado assim algumas vezes, quando o boato sobre a confusão aprontada se espalhou. Conversaria com o amigo na hora do almoço.

A fama de Kiba logo foi interrompida. O professor entrou na sala e acabou com o tumulto. Ele resolveu a questão pedindo que Kiba fosse à frente da classe e explicasse suscintamente (com muita ênfase nisso, pois conhecia a tendência do garoto para devanear) o que lhe aconteceu.

O Ômega até tentou por em poucas palavras, mas se empolgou. Acabou brindando a sala com um relato empolgado sobre seu ato imprudente e as consequências dele. Relatou brevemente a questão da Marca, sua essência partilhando as emoções de modo que fossem vistas, ouvidas e sentidas.

Não conseguiu falar que em breve o compromisso com o Alpha seria desfeito. Até tentou, mas surgiu um nó na garganta que o impediu, preferiu omitir essa parte. Para finalizar o longo monólogo, reverenciou de leve e pediu desculpas sinceras, principalmente para os Alphas, por ter feito aquilo sem pensar nas consequências que afetavam a todos da casta.

O ato que mostrava arrependimento surpreendeu a classe. Alguém tão arrogante quanto Inuzuka Kiba nunca demonstrava tamanha humildade, prova de que a lição aprendida fora marcada a ferro no coração daquele jovem. Por fim o professor informou que Kiba deveria procurar a direção da escola antes do final das atividades extra e o mandou sentar-se.

E a aula começou.

\---

O almoço entre os dois amigos foi um dos mais tranquilos desde que eles se conheceram. Ambos sentiram falta de estar assim, sentados na calma do telhado, comendo sem se preocupar com o futuro, jogando conversa fora. A diferença é que esse “jogar conversa fora” incluía tópicos da vida de casado do Ômega. Por fim, a última parte do dia.

Kiba já tinha uma ideia do que o esperava na sala do diretor. E ele não errou: recebeu um sermão infinito sobre responsabilidade, sobre leis, sobre atos inconsequentes e um bocado de temas a mais, ao qual ouviu com atenção. Não era o pior que poderia ter acontecido, sabia bem. Mesmo aquela punição tinha algo de “passar a mão na cabeça” por ele ser um Ômega.

Além do sermão, Kiba foi suspenso das atividades esportivas, pelo resto do ano, o que incluía as competições intercolegiais e os jogos de inverno. Essa punição partiu-lhe o coração, mas não reclamou. Era merecido. Por fim, passaria pelo mesmo que Naruto durante duas semanas: assistindo documentários sobre a evolução histórico-social e as mudanças de contexto que só aconteceram com a promulgação de leis rígidas de proteção.

Após assistir todos, teria aulas de reforço escolar pelo tempo que durasse a suspensão dos clubes. Nada tão horrível quanto ser expulso, castigo que sua mãe evitou por pouco. Uma expulsão mancharia seu histórico, Kiba podia dar adeus a qualquer bolsa para a faculdade e qualquer chance de conseguir um bom emprego.

Estava liberado depois desse sermão, começaria com a nova rotina escolar a partir da quarta-feira. Ficou fazendo hora pelo pátio, conversando descompromissado com um e outro colega, até que deu o horário combinado com Shino e ele foi para o ponto próximo da escola, esperar que o companheiro lhe desse uma nova carona e voltassem juntos para casa. Foi um momento descontraído em que Kiba contou com detalhes o retorno para as aulas.

— Ah, e a prova de fogo tá longe de acabar! — ele exclamou mexendo no rádio do carro em busca de uma rádio mais animada — Tem o jantar com a sua amiga.

— Ino é uma boa pessoa. Vocês vão se dar bem.

Kiba queria que a previsão otimista se concretizasse. Pelo jeito que Shino falava da Alpha, podia considerá-los família. Ou seja, era a primeira pessoa nesse patamar que ele conheceria!

\---

O jantar estava marcado para as sete horas. Ino tinha por padrão se atrasar, mesmo em compromissos importantes. Exceto em situações como aquela: que envolviam certa dose de conflito e tensão, ainda que devidamente elucidados. Por isso Shino imaginou que ela seria pontual. Ao chegar em casa, recomendou que dessem início aos arranjos culinários. Ele começou a preparar a comida, eram quase seis horas, pretendia adiantar os primeiros passos e finalizar tudo quando a amiga chegasse, para que não fizessem uma refeição fria.

Enquanto isso, Kiba tomou banho e colocou roupas mais confortáveis. Não era uma reunião formal, preferia vestir-se assim. Então acomodou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão.

Shino terminou de picar legumes e frango em cubinhos, para cozinhar um curry. O prato era fácil e saboroso, do agrado de todos os três. Quando faltasse uns dez minutos para as sete, colocaria no fogo para o cozimento. Satisfeito, saiu da cozinha e observou o companheiro sentado no sofá:

— Vou tomar banho — informou.

— Precisa que eu faça algo na cozinha?

— Não, já adiantei o principal. — Dispensou a oferta e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Kiba respirou fundo e tentou relaxar. Estava começando a ficar nervoso frente à perspectiva de conhecer alguém da família de Shino, houvesse laço sanguíneo ou não. Tal detalhe era um dos que menos importava.

Pois quis o destino que, a despeito de todas as previsões, Yamanaka Ino não fosse pontual, muito menos chegasse atrasada. Menos de cinco minutos depois de Shino ir tomar o banho, o interfone tocou. Kiba atendeu com o coração aos saltos, ouvindo a voz simpática de Asuma anunciar a chegada da convidada. Ela veio mais cedo do que o esperado. O garoto teve três segundos de dúvida. Devia chamar Shino ou...

— Pode falar pra ela subir, Asuma-san — resolveu fazer o seu papel e recepcioná-la.

Desligou a televisão e se pôs em frente à porta, aguardando. A ansiedade apenas aumentou quando batidas soaram na porta. Ele a encarou com seu melhor sorriso, era inevitável.

— Seja bem vinda! — exclamou para aquela que, sem sombra de dúvidas, era a melhor amiga de Shino. Uma Alpha alta, de porte impressionante e beleza de modelo.

— Obrigada — a resposta veio em um tom neutro que passou despercebido. Fato que não aconteceu com a observação minuciosa que a recém-chegada fez, sem preocupação nenhuma em ser discreta.

Analisava o Ômega a sua frente, ainda que a expressão não denunciasse o parecer.

Kiba tentou engolir saliva, mas não conseguiu. Ao invés disso cedeu passagem e permitiu que Ino trocasse os calçados pelo par de surippa que fora colocado ali para ela.

— Fique a vontade — ele disse ao fechar a porta.

Ino ergueu a sobrancelha, observando-o pelas costas. Esteve a um passo de dizer que sim, se sentia muito a vontade ali antes mesmo daquele moleque nascer, mas preferiu não alfinetar.

— Quer alguma coisa? Uma água? Um chá? O Shino foi tomar banho, logo ele termina!

Ino sentou-se na poltrona, grata pela chance. Não foi proposital, resolveu ir mais cedo porque não se aguentava mais para conhecer o famoso Ômega encrenqueiro. Chegar ali e ter um momento a sós com ele era muito mais do que teria imaginado.

— Aceito um pouco de chá gelado. — Sabia que Shino sempre tinha uma garrafa de chá de pêssego na geladeira.

— Vou pegar! Já volto.

Cumpriu o prometido em pouco tempo, retornando para a sala com dois copos com a bebida solicitada. Em seguida sentou-se no sofá maior e deu um gole, meio sem saber o que falar. Ino quebrou o silêncio

— O que você fez com o Shino... — deu uma breve pausa para beber um pouco do suco — Foi horrível.

O sorriso de Kiba morreu pouco a pouco, enquanto a Alpha abaixava o copo e o fitava. O que ele viu dentro daqueles olhos penetrantes fez o coração pesar no peito e a garganta se fechar dolorosamente. Sentiu os olhos marejarem, mas não permitiu que nenhuma lágrima caísse. Ia enfrentar aquele encontro de cabeça erguida e ouvir tudo o que Ino desejasse lhe falar.

\---

Shino não soube dizer se era sorte ou azar. Mas no momento em que fechou a porta do banheiro, ouviu o som do interfone ressoar distante na sala. Ficou em dúvida se devia ir recepcionar Ino ou deixar por conta de Kiba. Escolheu a segunda opção, logo começando a se despir para poder tomar o banho. Foi quando um lapso de pura tensão o acertou em cheio na parte Alpha, de modo tal que ele Ofegou. A aflição do companheiro veio a ele, profunda e em um golpe, violenta como uma represa que se rompe.

Em dois passos estava em frente à porta, travando uma das piores lutas que surgiu em seu caminho. O lado animal queria sair dali e proteger o Ômega de toda e qualquer angustia que o consumia naquele instante. O lado racional sabia que não podia sair assim, simplesmente de boxer e instigado, movido por instintos pouco civilizados. Sabia que era Ino ali na sua sala, e a mulher que considerava uma irmã jamais machucaria um Ômega, por razão alguma no mundo. O sofrimento que emanava de Kiba devia ter um bom motivo.

Precisava acreditar nisso.

Apoiou um braço contra a porta e descansou a testa sobre ele. Usou toda a concentração que tinha para controlar o Alpha, encerrar os instintos e as intenções agressivas. Não soube mensurar quanto tempo se passou: um minuto ou dez. Talvez mais. Até que os sentimentos pesados que fluíam de Kiba foram se aplacando, diminuindo até esvanecer.

Houve paz novamente.

Aburame Shino respirou fundo algumas vezes. Todos os músculos do corpo doíam de tensão, suor frio minava em bicas. Ele ergueu a cabeça e mirou a laje do banheiro, sem folego. Conseguiu evitar o descontrole, conquanto sentisse o preço. A intenção de tomar um banho rápido não se concretizou. Shino demorou um pouco mais do que pretendia, recuperando o sangue-frio. O pior já tinha passado, isso era claro.

Foi um alívio terminar de se vestir e caminhar apressado até a sala. E o riso cristalino de Kiba afastou qualquer resquício de temor, som que ouviu antes mesmo de entrar no cômodo e flagrar a cena: Kiba no sofá com os dois pés sobre o estofado, rindo com a boca cheia de onigiri meio mastigado. Ino na poltrona, com o nariz torcido em sinal de puro asco.

— Puta merda, Shino! — Ela resmungou ao ver o outro Alpha. — Ensina um pouco de modos pra esse moleque!

O homem não respondeu. Apenas sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Kiba, que arrastou-se até grudar nele e se deixar envolver pela presença animal que transbordava proteção.

Tinha sentido a tensão de Shino emanando do banheiro, em resposta às próprias reações que tinha ao conversar com Ino.

Ela, igualmente, captara o embate íntimo travado entre Alpha e Homem. E tentou se manter o mais neutra possível. Queria ter aquele momento com Kiba, ainda que uma mínima fagulha pudesse causar uma tragédia. E agora, observando os dois companheiros sentados tão juntinhos lado a lado, compreendia a reação de ambos. E teve uma intuição. A mesma que atingira Tsume dias atrás: o casal, unido pela força do destino pela pior situação, não iria se desfazer...

\---

Assim que retornou para casa, depois de acompanhar Ino até a portaria, Shino foi recebido por uma onda nada discreta de alegria. Embora tal sentimento viesse envolto em algo mais. E foi a essa trilha de suave nostalgia que ele seguiu. Atravessou a sala silenciosa até alcançar a pequena varanda, descobrindo Kiba ali, observando as estrelas no céu, apoiado no gradil.

— Tadaima — anunciou-se.

— Okaeri — Kiba respondeu sem desviar os olhos da abobada tingida de negro.

O Alpha aproximou-se e imitou a pose do companheiro, recostando-se na proteção. Ficou quieto, apenas aguardando. Mesmo com tão poucos dias de convivência já entendia um tiquinho da mente de Inuzuka Kiba. Em vários casos aguardar tinham resultado melhor do que pressionar e cobrar respostas. Respostas que vieram rápido.

— A Ino me deixou borrado de medo! — Revelou. — Ela não passou a mão na minha cabeça, sabe? Jogou umas verdades do jeito que eu merecia ouvir.

Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto, ouvindo com cuidado.

— Ela gostou de você — ficou óbvio no decorrer do delicioso jantar.

— A gente se deu bem! Me senti tratado como igual, apesar de ser um Ômega. Obrigado por me apresentar parte da sua família. Fiquei feliz. Quando ela me reconheceu e me aceitou foi incrível. Fez eu me sentir... família também.

— Aa. — Com certeza partilhava o sentimento.

Então Kiba ousou fazer um gesto inesperado que surpreendeu Shino. O Alpha sentiu um puxão no casaco, baixou os olhos e descobriu que Kiba segurava uma pontinha do tecido.

Em silêncio mirou o Ômega.

— Você me acha esquisito? — Kiba perguntou do nada, baixinho. Antes que Shino respondesse, continuou — Ne...? Eu comecei a pensar, sabe? Talvez você ache esquisito, mas... Eu... Eu não sei se quero desmanchar o nosso vínculo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, pois é. O vínculo passou a ficar real para os dois. No contexto acho que o Kiba era o melhor para colocar tudo em pratos limpos, porque ele é o impulsivo e empolgado; enquanto o Shino é mais velho, racional e experiente. Só dei uma "amaciada" em como aconteceu, porque o Kiba ainda está lidando com a culpa. Aqui fora o tempo voou e a gente já tem meses de postagens, mas no tempo da história se passou uma semana mais ou menos, tudo ainda é muito recente, então se confessar foi um passo ousado pra quem é Ômega e ainda carrega o sentimento de culpa.
> 
> Semana que vem tem mais! Vejo vocês lá ♥


	19. Como se fosse nossa primeira vez

Então Kiba ousou fazer um gesto inesperado que surpreendeu Shino. O Alpha sentiu um puxão no casaco, baixou os olhos e descobriu que Kiba segurava uma pontinha do tecido.

Em silêncio mirou o Ômega.

— Você me acha esquisito? — Kiba perguntou do nada, baixinho. Antes que Shino respondesse, continuou — Ne...? Eu comecei a pensar, sabe? Talvez você ache esquisito, mas... Eu... Eu não sei se quero desmanchar o nosso vínculo...

A resposta de Shino foi passar os braços pelo corpo do Ômega e trazê-lo de encontro ao próprio peito. Por vários minutos ficaram apenas assim, perdidos no calor do abraço. Alívio atingindo Inuzuka Kiba através do vínculo, tornando muito claro que o desejo de manter o compromisso era recíproco.

— Você também quer continuar comigo! — Kiba soou num tom de voz de quem se gaba. Era um partidão, não?

— Sim, meu lado animal agiu esse tempo todo com muita certeza sobre você ser o companheiro ideal. Não tentei mudar isso, estava esperando quando fossemos discutir sobre a dissolução para propor uma tentativa.

— Ah, e eu atropelei tudo!

— Não me importo. — Shino soou sincero. Não fazia questão nenhuma de tomar iniciativa em algo, só porque era um Alpha. Na verdade, saber que um Ômega nutria interesse por ele a esse ponto, mesmo com as dificuldades do Transtorno que o obrigava a manter os óculos de sol, com seu estilo fora do padrão de se vestir, o jeito soturno... Era extremamente lisonjeiro.

— Hoje na escola eu me senti muito bem falando como casado. E esse jantar com a Ino... Quando ela me aceitou, sabe? Eu senti direitinho quando ela me reconheceu como família. Foi meio incrível! Eu tentei não pensar em desfazer o vínculo e deixar rolar até que não tivesse mais jeito. Mas não consigo! A coisa começou a apertar minha garganta e eu tenho que falar o que sinto.

Terminou o pequeno discurso sem fôlego, aconchegando-se mais contra o Alpha.

Shino nunca ficou tão feliz com uma decisão quanto a de ter permitido que Ino e Kiba partilhassem aquela conversa. Ou melhor, só não ficou mais feliz do que a decisão consensual em tentar uma relação de companheiros.

Shino deslizou a mão pelas costas do garoto, acariciando. Se alguém lhe dissesse que passaria por tudo o que enfrentou naqueles dias, daria uma boa gargalhada, ainda que sorrir fosse um dos atos restritos pelo Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo.

Ele sofreu influência durante um Heat, se descontrolou o bastante para marcar um garoto de dezessete anos, teve que consumar um vínculo com alguém que mal conhecia... Shino não era exatamente um puritano, teve sua cota de parceiros sexuais, mas nunca um Ômega que conhecesse tão pouco! E então... Percebia-se encantado e interessado nesse mesmo garoto, com uma personalidade exuberante, rude e sincera a ponto de ser grosseiro, inconformado com a própria casta, dedicado e capaz de admitir os erros, assim como fazer questão de repará-los na medida do possível. Uma criaturinha irrequieta que exalava sinais gritantes de “encrenca”, ao qual seu lado Alpha reconheceu como a melhor opção para ser seu companheiro, coisa que nunca aconteceu em seus trinta e oito anos de existência.

— Né... Mas tem a complicação da coisa... — Kiba sussurrou, meio que farejando a blusa de Shino. De repente o cheiro do homem ficou muito convidativo.

— Que complicação?

— Eu ainda to no colégio, não posso te ajudar com as despesas. E minha escola fica no outro distrito, é meio fora de mão. Depois eu tenho a faculdade... Não acho justo contar com a minha mãe já que a gente vai ser um casal. Também não quero ficar folgando e atrapalhar você. — Respirou fundo. — Mesmo assim só de pensar em separar e esperar, minha parte Ômega não fica muito feliz.

Shino ponderou na questão por alguns segundos.

— Saímos quinze minutos antes do meu horário normal, deu tempo de te deixar perto da escola sem me atrasar. A questão do colégio não é complicada. Sou professor pesquisador, meu salário é mais do que suficiente, e eu tenho direito nos royalties. — Explicou sem detalhes. 

Pareceria muito solitário contar que boa parte do salário e todos os lucros das pesquisas iam parar na poupança. Era um homem de hábitos caseiros, tinha poucas despesas. Salvo um ou outro jantar com Ino e raríssimos com Kankuro, mal saía de casa. Seu lazer consistia em fazer palavras cruzadas, escutar música, ver televisão.

Kiba significava uma mudança a esse nível: eles saíram, foram ao cinema (quantos anos Shino não sentia vontade de fazer tal coisa?!), tiveram jantares a dois, até mesmo cozinhar a refeição em casa foi mais divertido, ele desejou caprichar nos pratos, quis que o sabor agradasse...

Kiba foi vida para Shino. Vida sendo renovada, iluminada!

A partir do momento em que decidissem continuar com a relação, como um casal de verdade, enfrentariam desafios, claro. Mas tudo novo! Era animador!

— A gente pode pegar a merda toda que eu fiz e transformar em uma coisa boa. — Kiba deu risadinhas para disfarçar o traço de culpa que ainda sentia, e que não podia esconder do Alpha a quem estava ligado de modo sobrenatural. Dessa vez não um sentimento tão pesado quanto ele demonstrou em ocasiões anteriores. — Vamos fazer dar certo?

— Vamos. — Shino nem hesitou.

— Então é hora de comemorar! — Kiba escapou do abraço e puxou o Alpha pela mão para dentro do apartamento. Empolgado, empurrou-o de leve na direção do sofá. — Me deixa cuidar de você...?

Shino acenou com a cabeça, levemente entorpecido pelo aroma de morangos que se propagou ao redor. Era suave, quase tênue... Justo por isso, fulminante! Obedeceu sentando-se e aguardando, curioso que o garoto escapuliu em direção ao quarto, voltando segundos depois com um frasco de lubrificante na mão e um sorriso inconfundível nos lábios.

— Relaxa. — Pediu baixinho, enquanto se ajoelhava, ficando a uma altura oportuna.

Com certo afobamento abriu o casaco de Shino e, em seguida, a calça, dando um puxão para sinalizar o próximo passo. O Alpha compreendeu fácil, ergueu o quadril de leve, as mãos apoiadas no assento servindo como amparo, de modo que Kiba pode puxar a peça junto com a boxer, expondo o alvo de seu interesse. Agraciou Shino com um sorriso peralta e segurou o pênis com cuidado, passando a língua pelos lábios em antecipação. 

Shino entendeu o que viria. O coração bateu forte quando a língua marota deslizou pelo membro espalhando saliva, devagar e com suavidade, até atingir a ponta avermelhada. A reação foi imediata. Ele afundou-se contra o estofado, a cabeça inclinando para trás até que a nuca repousasse no encosto, enquanto o pênis começava a endurecer, despontando em riste.

Kiba sempre se impressionava com a transformação, como o órgão em ereção crescia e parecia aumentar de tamanho, dentro da boca que o sugava, um trabalho completo de língua, tomando cuidado com as presinhas afiadas, assim como com a forma que engolia aquele pênis grande e grosso. Se fosse muito afoito poderia se engasgar! Já era uma sensação engraçada tê-lo alcançando sua garganta! 

Sentiu as mãos de dedos longos enroscando em seus cabelos, ao mesmo tempo em que um gosto peculiar espalhava por sua língua, o pré gozo vinha abrindo caminho e mostrando que o sexo oral estava agradando. 

— Isso… — Shino deixou escapar rouco, um tanto falhado. Foi o maior incentivo que Kiba poderia receber. 

O Ômega continuou a masturbação, empolgado quando Shino moveu de leve o quadril, sem poder resistir ao estímulo. Os lábios de Kiba eram surpreendentemente gentis ao lamber e sugar; ainda que inexperiente. A boca era um abrigo úmido e morno, que o pênis possuía em movimentos cadenciados com os de Kiba, que ia e vinha com a cabeça, enquanto o pênis entrava e saia deslizando pelo céu da boca e indo um tanto mais fundo na garganta. 

— Kiba… — o Alpha gemeu baixo de novo, um segundo antes de se render e gozar inundando a boca de Kiba com sêmen quente e espesso. 

O garoto não se surpreendeu. Pelo vínculo foi captando o prazer do parceiro como algo crescente. O pênis que devorava foi tornando-se mais duro, pulsante. Claramente era o limite por isso Kiba se preparou para o clímax do Alpha e tentar engolir tudo o que conseguisse. 

Sem parar de sugar observou Shino, o corpo tenso pelo orgasmo, as mãos fechando-se em punho sobre o estofado, só a ponta do queixo se permitindo entrever, pois ele jogou a cabeça para trás, a nuca comprimida contra o encosto. 

Aos poucos as reações instintivas foram se acalmando, Kiba engoliu o que pode daquele esperma, ainda que um pouco escorresse pelos lados do queixo, em dois filetes gêmeos que davam um ar lascivo ao sorrisinho sacana dos lábios inchados de leve. 

Enquanto Shino se recuperava, Kiba afastou-se lentamente das pernas entreabertas, sentou-se no carpete e começou a tirar a bermuda e a boxer, ficando apenas com a camisa. Nesse meio tempo Shino recuperou um tanto do fôlego e endireitou a cabeça, apenas para flagrar uma das cenas mais eróticas que jamais sonhou. 

Seu Ômega sentado no chão, com as pernas abertas, virando um bocado de lubrificante em dois dedos. Sabendo-se assistido com atenção, Kiba levou os dedos ao vão entre as nádegas e deslizou para cima e para baixo, devagar. 

— Você quer…? — perguntou rouco. 

Shino engoliu em seco ao ver os dedos entrando no ânus do garoto, levando o gel para o interior daquele corpo, preparando-o para receber algo muito maior no lugar.   
A resposta não veio em palavras. Veio através do pênis que endureceu novamente, exibindo uma ereção rija, firme, quase dolorosa, pronto para receber o encaixe do corpo do amante. 

Foi perceptível a mudança de comportamento de Kiba. Mostrar que ele queria uma relação real com Shino e ter respaldo, ambos aceitando o vínculo de companheiros e dispostos a tentar uma vida a dois trouxe segurança. Kiba agia confiante, sem medo de ousar no ato íntimo. 

Shino adorou a atitude. 

Assistiu em silêncio o outro espalhar bem o lubrificante. As pernas abertas não escondiam nada dos olhos alheios. A masturbação era agradável, fato que ficou claro no rosto em deleite, nos gemidos que escapavam pelos lábios entreabertos, provocava o Alpha e tirava prazer disso. 

— Venha. — Shino por fim não resistiu. A cena agia direto no próprio pênis, tão excitado que doía. Ajeitou-se melhor no sofá, para que Kiba também ficasse confortável. 

O Ômega sorriu de leve, levantou-se propositadamente devagar e foi até o amante, subiu no sofá de joelhos, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Shino, as mãos foram para o ombro do homem ao mesmo tempo em que o sentia segurar-lhe firme nos quadris. Observava com atenção o rosto pálido, onde havia um leve rubor sobre a pele marmórea. Kiba nunca tinha visto o homem ter uma reação dessas, foi lisonjeiro perceber como o sangue de alguém tão contrito estava fervendo. 

Sem desviar os olhos do rosto do companheiro, Kiba foi descendo o corpo, com a ajuda das mãos de Shino, empalando-se no pênis ereto que o penetrou com prontidão.   
O pênis forçando passagem foi doloroso. Mesmo com toda a preparação provocante, o corpo jovem de Kiba ainda era apertado demais para acomodar sem obstáculos o órgão que o penetrava. Nesse momento inicial era impossível evitar que os olhos marejassem em resposta a dor, sina de todo Ômega. 

Por fim o garoto baixou por completo, o encaixe perfeito permitindo que se sentasse no colo de Shino. As mãos que se apoiavam no ombro foram até o rosto do Alpha, segurando com cuidado. Admirou a bela face por alguns segundos. 

— Eu gosto de você… — confessou pueril antes de fechar os olhos selvagens e acabar com a distância, unindo os lábios de ambos em um beijo que nada tinha de casto.   
Shino respondeu ao ato. Um beijo real, intenso, transbordando sentimentos sem qualquer dúvida ou hesitação. Beijaram-se duas, três vezes. O fôlego faltou, a medida em que os corpos esquentavam e o suor vinha juntar-se como elemento da consumação sexual. 

Então as mãos de Shino deram um pequeno aperto nos quadris de Kiba, sinal claro para que ele se movesse um pouco. O pênis sendo acarinhado pelo interior daquele corpo era uma tortura arrebatadora. Não aguentava mais a inércia. 

Kiba obedeceu mais do que depressa. Levantou de leve o quadril e baixou de novo, quase gritando pelo prazer inesperado que aquilo causou. A posição facilitava que o membro de Shino fosse muito mais fundo dentro de si, deslizando possessivo e pressionando a próstata enquanto o tomava. 

O Ômega foi tomado pela ereção, comprimido e estimulado entre os dois amantes, mas foi o toque na próstata que o tonteou de prazer. 

Shino exigiu que o movimento se repetisse. Fez com que o garoto levantasse o quadril e sentasse de novo, até o limite da ponta inchada do pênis, sem tirá-lo por completo, que meteu ainda mais fundo, pressionando outra vez a próstata, espalhando tanto prazer pelo corpo de Kiba que o Ômega gritou incapaz de evitar, o corpo tremeu e ele abraçou Shino pelo pescoço, em busca de apoio. 

O Alpha não teve piedade. Repetiu o ato de novo e de novo, Kiba gritando sempre que era tomado por completo, a voz ficando rouca pela intensidade diferente daquele sexo. Queria provocar o companheiro, nunca pensou que seria tão bom pra si. 

— Shino… Shino… Porra… 

Foram as derradeiras palavras antes que o orgasmo varresse qualquer pensamento lógico de sua mente e um gemido alto e rouco roubasse a voz do garoto. Kiba gozou poucos segundos antes de Shino, que manteve as mãos firmes nas ancas do Ômega e o manteve cavalgando até que entregasse a última gota de sêmen dentro daquele corpo acolhedor. 

Por fim o ímpeto arrefeceu. Kiba acomodou ainda sentado no colo de Shino, empalado pelo pênis do homem, abraçando-lhe o pescoço sem fôlego. Chorava, a intensidade do orgasmo mexendo tanto com as emoções quanto com o corpo sensível até mesmo ao leve toque das mãos de Shino em sua cintura. 

— Shino… — o chamado terminou em um gritinho assustado quando o Alpha o fez sair do colo, terminando a conexão carnal que os ligava. 

— Essa é nossa primeira noite, Kiba. Nossa primeira noite de verdade. — Ele ficou em pé já trazendo Kiba em seus braços, em uma inusitada pose "príncipe carregando a princesa". — Quero você. Vamos fazer amor no nosso quarto. Tantas e tantas vezes que você não irá pra escola amanhã, nem eu irei trabalhar. 

O tom de voz usado naquela frase arrepiou cada pelinho do corpo de Kiba. Mas a resposta não veio em palavras. O aroma de morangos se espalhou pela sala, provocando não apenas o lado humano, mas atingindo Shino em sua faceta animal. 

Kiba queria. Ele desejava fazer sexo. E fazer amor. E não aceitaria sair do quarto enquanto Shino não cumprisse aquela promessa cheia de lascívia e pontuada de indecências.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENTE!! Esse lemon eu digitei no dia 01 de janeiro. Foi a minha comemoração do Réveillon!
> 
> Aqui acabamos o primeiro ciclo da história! Daqui pra frente é o prometido slice of life sem baques fortes pro coração!! ♥
> 
> Até sexta!!


	20. O pai do noivo

Aos poucos Shino acordou, retomando a consciência. A primeira coisa que notou foi a letargia que se espalhava por seu corpo, um reflexo dos músculos cansados, de um jeito tal que só é possível após a saciação plena alcançada através do sexo.

A noite anterior tinha sido incrível. Começou com o jantar que fez Ino aceitar Kiba como parte da família, reconhecimento que serviu como a última engrenagem para que o garoto confessasse seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Kiba queria tentar uma relação verdadeira, dar uma chance ao vínculo firmado entre as partes animais, pois sentia que o lado humano de ambos combinavam o bastante para que dessem certo juntos.

O próprio Shino sentia algo assim. E aceitou que o vínculo continuasse.

Como consequência, tiveram uma das noites mais quentes que já experimentou na vida. Cumpriu a promessa de proporcionar tanto prazer quanto possível ao Ômega, a ponto de exauri-lo. E recebeu prazer em troca, a ponto de perder a hora e despertar apenas naquele instante, quando o relógio digital da cabeceira indicava dez e meia da manhã.

Precisaria ligar para a faculdade e se desculpar pelo atraso, não se preocupava muito com a ausência. A coordenadora do curso sabia de sua situação, vínculos recém lançados eram instáveis, era esperado certas recaídas que obrigassem Alpha e Ômega a ficar em casa.

Ômega que, por sinal, era o responsável pelo formigamento terrível que Shino sentia no braço esquerdo, haja vista o garoto estava deitando sobre ele, profundamente adormecido. A sensação era ambivalente, parte de Shino queria continuar assistindo o sono profundo e tranquilo, enquanto a outra parte queria muito mover-se e reativar a circulação sanguínea...

A cena durou mais alguns segundos, tempo em que Shino apenas admirou a expressão serena, que pareceu intuir a mirada intenção e começou a dar sinais de que despertaria.

Kiba suspirou, antes de espreguiçar-se e aconchegar-se um tiquinho contra o corpo de Shino (que imediatamente visualizou um gato...) e abriu os olhos.

— Ohayou... — Desejou sonolento, arrastando-se até deitar sobre o peito do Alpha. — Dormi feito uma pedra, mas tô um bagaço.

— Ohayou. — Shino dobrou o braço amortecido e o colocou sobre as costas do garoto, deslizando a mão para cima e para baixo, de modo a acarinhá-lo e afastar o formigamento incomodo ao mesmo tempo.

— Também tô meio varado de fome. Você não tá? Esse negócio de fazer sexo casado de verdade é uma maravilha, caralho. A noite foi foda, não foi?

— Foi. — Shino concordou fácil, flashes retornando a sua mente, fazendo-o relembrar que redescobriu o prazer de duas posições bem interessantes...

— Oe. — Kiba acertou um soquinho impaciente no tórax do outro. — Não adianta ficar animadinho não. Acalma esse fogo aí porque meu rabo não aguenta levar mais surra. Tá louco? Não quero ficar arrombando na nossa primeira manhã de casal oficial!

Shino limpou a garganta diante do ímpeto daquelas palavras que deram uma certa polida em seu ego. Segurava nos braços um garoto com metade da sua idade, que reclamava de nova rodada de sexo. Oras, que Alpha não consideraria isso um elogio?

— O vínculo...?

— É... — Kiba respondeu mal humorado. — Dá pra sentir o fogo começando a arder, sei que eu sou uma delícia e uma tentação, deve ser muito difícil resistir. Mas eu tô com fome e preciso mesmo me recuperar.

Shino se divertiu com a reclamação. Fez carinho nas costas do companheiro um pouco mais, antes de empurrá-lo de leve para o lado.

— Vou preparar nosso café. Trago aqui na cama para você.

— Obrigado! Aceito essa cortesia, meu corpo tá tão relaxado, quero aproveitar a cama mais um tiquinho. E depois...

Shino sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta até encontrar a calça jogada no chão.

— Depois? — Inqueriu enquanto se levantava, sentindo-se observado com atenção, e ia vestir-se.

— Porra. Fiz um estrago nas suas costas! — Kiba exclamou surpreso.

— Você tem um lado bem selvagem. — Shino afirmou com um traço de humor na voz.

— Desculpa, não...

O Alpha balançou a cabeça cortando o pedido.

— Não. Não diga isso. Ontem foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida, tenha certeza de que vamos repetir muitas vezes, Kiba. — A última parte veio acompanhada de uma lascívia inquestionável, que atingiu o lado Ômega e fez o característico aroma de morangos se propagar sem que Kiba pudesse evitar. Era a faceta animal reagindo à altura da provocação. — Quero você selvagem de novo, mais selvagem. Também te quero mais submisso, me deixando dominá-lo. Quero você de todas as formas, pelo resto da minha vida. Mas não agora. Agora só descanse.

O Ômega não respondeu. Apenas observou o companheiro sair do quarto para preparar a refeição, sentindo o rosto queimar pela inusitada declaração.

\---

— Que delícia! — Kiba exclamou sugando um bocado de lamen. — Shino, você cozinha bem pra caralho. Tenho que certeza que me ganhou pelo estômago.

O Alpha, que estava sentado ao lado dele na cama, comendo sua própria tigela com lamen, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Jura? — provocou.

— Não, né! — Kiba corou de leve. — Cada dia que a gente passou junto foi me conquistando um pouco. Eu gosto... Hum... Do conjunto todo, sabe? — confessou olhando fixamente para a própria comida.

Shino foi envolvido por uma nuvem de acalento em relação aquele garoto.

— Eu também gosto de você. — Confessou cheio de certeza. E, no fundo, Shino começava a desconfiar que o verbo mudaria em breve. Aquele “gostar” irradiava com forte probabilidade de virar um “amar”.

Kiba olhou de lado para ele, sondando aquela nova confissão. Acreditou fácil, não eram apenas as palavras ditas, mas cada bom sentimento que fluía pelo vínculo. Estavam ligados por um laço sobrenatural, não havia segredos entre eles.

— Que bom! — O Ômega gracejou. — Porque depois a gente tem que contar pra minha mãe e eu acho que ela vai matar alguém, provavelmente o filhão lindo dela. Nosso casamento foi todo ao contrário!

A diversão veio misturada com um quê de receio e preocupação, que encontrou reflexo em Shino. O homem sentiu um friozinho na barriga ao saber que enfrentar a matriarca poderia ser uma prova de fogo. Ainda que a mulher fosse mãe, e como tal desejasse o melhor para seu filho. Se Tsume conseguisse aceitar que Shino era um bom companheiro então certamente abençoaria aquela união.

— Tenha fé em nós. — Falou para Kiba.

A resposta veio com um sorriso e uma careta de leve. Sentar ainda era meio doloroso, apesar do colchão macio, sensação que foi logo esquecida, tanto quanto o enfretamento que teriam em breve. A preocupação do momento era saciar a fome, por isso Kiba se concentrou em devorar o café da manhã que serviu também como almoço.

\---

Apesar de tudo, eles tiveram um confronto fundamental para a relação, algo que aconteceu antes de conversarem com Tsume.

Logo após a refeição Shino ajudou Kiba a tomar banho, sabia secretamente que o garoto já estava recuperado o bastante para fazer tudo sozinho, só agia com manha pra receber os mimos. O Alpha entrava no jogo e paparicava sem restrição.

Por fim o deixou confortável no sofá assistindo televisão e foi para o escritório falar com a Coordenadora e dar explicações. Mal iniciou o notebook e passou os olhos pelos primeiros e-mails não lidos quando o Skype sinalizou uma vídeo-chamada que o surpreendeu e o alegrou. Era seu pai, Aburame Shibi.

— Pai! — Cumprimentou assim que a imagem do homem surgiu a direita do monitor, dividindo a tela com a imagem da própria câmera.

— Olá, filho — a voz grave soou com nitidez apesar da distância que os separava. — Como você está?

Shino moveu-se na cadeira, encantado com o excelente timmer de seu pai. Se fosse combinado ele não teria ligado em um momento tão propício.

— Estou bem, pai. Mas tem algo que preciso contar. — E passou os próximos minutos narrando tudo o que aconteceu naqueles dias em que conheceu seu companheiro.

Shibi ouviu quietamente, nenhuma expressão se entrevia no rosto sério parcialmente escondido pelos óculos escuros.

Ao final o silêncio reinou entre os dois Alphas. Às vezes Shibi era um enigma que Shino não conseguia compreender, ainda que, apesar do silêncio, esperasse apenas reações positivas por parte de seu progênitor.

— Gostaria de conhecê-lo?

— Sim, eu gostaria. — Shibi afirmou em tom neutro.

Shino fez menção de levantar-se da cadeira, porém Kiba passou devagar pela porta, esfregando os olhos sonolentos, indício claro de que estivera cochilando no sofá ao invés de assistir televisão.

— Me chamou...? — Perguntou preguiçoso.

— Na verdade não. — Shino respondeu intrigado. — Mas ia.

A frase despertou Kiba.

— Porra, foi o vínculo que me chamou? Acho que foi, me pegou numa soneca ótima. Tive certeza que você me chamou e... — Ao parar perto do companheiro ele finalmente notou que uma vídeo-chamada seguia em curso, fato que o fez prestar atenção na tela do computador portátil. Arregalou os olhos, o queixo caiu um pouco. — CARALHO! Que legal! É um aplicativo de mudança facial?! Faz a minha versão do futuro também?

E aproximou-se mais, analisando a tela de perto. O “Shino do Futuro” usava óculos escuros e um casaco no mesmo estilo do “Shino do Presente”, era um homem mais velho, provavelmente por volta dos sessenta e cinco anos, com a barba por fazer, algo que dava certo charme ao rosto de expressão indiferente.

— É o meu pai. — Shino revelou com diversão. Foi difícil não rir da cena, principalmente ao assistir o Ômega empalidecer e ajeitar a postura no mesmo instante.

— Seu pai?! Eu sabia! — Riu. — Só tentei fazer uma piada!! O-olá, sogro! Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba. Prazer em conhecer, eu... Hum... Desculpa o vínculo meio fora de ordem, sabe? Entrei pra família tipo no susto, mas prometo que vou cuidar bem do Shino. Obrigado por me confiar o seu filho.

A única reação de Shibi foi erguer as sobrancelhas, fato perceptível através da tela.

— Meu pai também é Entomólogo pesquisador. Ele faz parte de uma equipe que viaja pelo mundo estudando ambientes exóticos em busca de novas espécies a serem catalogadas. Como se trata de ambientes afastados da civilização nem sempre é possível ter contato com ele. — Relembrou detalhes que contou nos dias antes de consumarem a Marca, quando tentavam se conhecer melhor. — Às vezes fico meses sem falar com ele.

— Que foda! Ele deve ser tão inteligente quanto você! — A admiração estava visível no rosto juvenil. — Só confirma que eu consegui um partidão. Mas não se preocupe, sogro! Quando eu terminar o colégio vou fazer uma ótima faculdade e ser um partidão também!

A face de Shibi voltou-se levemente na direção do filho. O silêncio durou por três ou quatro segundos, porém antes que se tornasse constrangedor, ele respondeu:

— Tenho certeza disso, Kiba-kun. — E sorriu de leve.

A imagem daquele sorriso singelo causou reações adversas nos dois que assistiam. Kiba teve a certeza de que agradou o sogro e que conquistou o coração do homem, afinal, era um Ômega especial, qualquer um com sabedoria perceberia isso. Para Shino foi um impacto indefensável. Os Aburame eram amaldiçoados com uma dificuldade absurda para lidar com os próprios sentimentos. Mal podia se lembrar da última vez em que viu Shibi sorrir o mínimo que fosse. Todas as raríssimas ocasiões intrinsicamente relacionadas com conquistas alcançadas pelo filho: quando Shino entrou para a faculdade, quando se graduou com honra e recebeu a oferta de uma cátedra, ao ouvir que o rapaz também se tornaria um pesquisador.

Naquele instante, ao conversar pela primeira vez com o companheiro escolhido pelo filho.

Um Ômega que poderia ser julgado como inadequado em infinitos sentidos. Um garoto jovem, visivelmente inexperiente e claramente sem muitos filtros. Alguém que falou mais palavrões em dez minutos do que Shibi e Shino na vida inteira, espontâneo a ponto de beirar o agressivo. Um tanto bobo e impressionável.

E que foi influência a ponto de mudar a postura de Shino. Sim, Shibi era homem de se ater a detalhes, até mesmo ao menor deles, que conhecia o amado filho bem o bastante para perceber a sutil diferença, notar que o Alpha mais jovem parecia mais relaxado, mais... Espontâneo!

Não sabia se era certo ou errado. Conquanto sentisse que a experiência podia ser positiva para a vida de Aburame Shino. E, como todo pai que preza o melhor para o filho, decidiu que não cabia a si julgar aquele relacionamento fora dos padrões.

— Por favor, Kiba-kun. — A voz do homem soou suave através da distância. — Cuide bem do meu filho.

— Pode confiar em mim! — Kiba prometeu com a felicidade de quem sabe que foi aceito.


	21. A soma de todos os perdões

Tsume estava desconfiada. E bastante.

No dia anterior, Kiba lhe enviou uma ou duas mensagens bem atípicas. A última delas insinuando que iria jantar com Shino na casa da mãe. Ela conhecia o filho bem o bastante para saber que havia alguma intenção oculta, principalmente pela doçura que permeava cada palavra do autoconvite. Kiba só agia daquele jeito quando queria conseguir algo.

E ela intuía aquele algo. Talvez desde o começo, quando o desespero e a raiva amainaram, permitindo que vislumbrasse os contornos do vínculo tido como provisório, que a cada dia se transformava um pouquinho, adaptando-se à personalidade de ambos para que se acomodassem na relação de companheiros.

A intuição veio em momentos certeiros, presenciando cenas até mesmo rotineiras. Ou, justamente por serem tão corriqueiras e acontecerem com tanta naturalidade, fossem o sinal que disparou as desconfianças da mulher. Afinal, Shino e Kiba eram dois desconhecidos. Que motivos tinham para agir com tanta adaptação a um relacionamento quase forçado?

E então... o convite cheio de firulas, num tom que...

Tsume quase podia ver aquele garotinho peralta, sabendo-se a beira de receber um castigo, tentando amenizar as consequências e limpar a própria barra. Exatamente a mesma postura que o Ômega adotou quando chegou à noite, com Shino, para o tal jantar. Kiba era todo sorrisos, cheio de prosa, e um olhar muito, muito, muito na defensiva.

— Olá, mamãe! Desculpe não ter dado notícias ontem, sabe como é, né? Essa coisa de vida de casado ocupa tanto tempo, não foi por querer, né, Shino? A gente estava resolvendo umas coisas, sabe?

Tsume observou os dois entrando na sala de sua casa, pouco antes das sete horas, e acomodando-se no sofá. Shino teve a gentileza de lhe entregar uma embalagem de pudim, oferta que trouxe para a sobremesa.

— Olá. — Devolveu o cumprimento. A intuição se tornando mais forte. De repente ela teve toda a certeza do mundo sobre o motivo de ambos terem marcado aquele jantar, da atitude de seu filho e de toda a cerimônia que acompanhava os gestos de Kiba. Divertiu-se secretamente, permitindo que as coisas seguissem sem dar a entender que desconfiava da verdade. — Vou levar isso até a cozinha, fiquem à vontade.

— Claro, mamãe. Essa ainda é a minha casa, sempre vou ficar muito à vontade aqui. — Kiba riu enquanto se sentava com Shino ao seu lado.

Tsume observou por um breve segundo antes de suspirar e trocar um olhar significativo com Shino, ou algo perto disso, afinal o homem nunca tirava aqueles óculos de sol. Por fim retirou-se da sala e foi levar o doce até a geladeira. Ao voltar, vinha com Hana, que tirou folga no serviço para participar do jantar em família.

— Hana-nee! — Kiba adorou a surpresa. Sentia saudades da irmã mais velha.

— Olá, irmãozinho. Cunhado querido... — Ela sorriu sentando-se no sofá junto à mãe. — Caprichamos na comida hoje. Parece que a ocasião é especial.

Kiba sentiu a indireta e a pegou como a oportunidade perfeita.

— Mamãe, Hana-nee... — Entrelaçou os dedos nos de Shino e ergueu um pouco, mostrando as mãos para as mulheres. — A gente resolveu continuar com o vínculo...

Foi tudo o que disse, para a própria surpresa. Afinal, na véspera, tinha passado um dia de puro nervosismo. Depois que terminou a vídeo conferência com Aburame-san, começou a planejar como contaria tudo para a mãe. Ensaiou discursos... Depois que Shino terminou as obrigações com o trabalho, treinou a revelação tendo o Alpha de plateia. O nervosismo crescia tanto quanto a ansiedade.

Praticamente decorou um longo pronunciamento elencando todos os pontos positivos da relação com Shino, sua fala mostraria que estava ciente dos desafios, dos obstáculos e dificuldades que viriam naquela relação. A diferença de idades podia ser um empecilho aos olhos da sociedade, que sempre julgaria Shino com rigor, assim como podia causar atrito entre Alpha e Ômega, dado à experiência que o primeiro possuía, sendo sempre desafiada pela inexperiência que caracterizava o segundo.

E toda aquela preleção ensaiada desapareceu da mente de Kiba, quando se notou fitado com atenção pela mãe, que lhe dirigia um olhar maduro, o mesmo tipo de olhar que o fazia se sentir um menininho pego em flagrante. As palavras sumiram de sua mente, ao menos a divagação que servia de preâmbulo para o mais importante. Exatamente o que ele disse.

Aburame Shino permitiu que o silêncio subsequente acomodasse a revelação, antes de tomar para si a fala:

— Não é uma decisão impulsiva ou inconsequente. — Afirmou. — Sei que vindo de mim pode soar inacreditável, porque...

— Não. — Tsume cortou a autoacusação. — Não é inacreditável. Você também precisa se perdoar, homem. Perdoou meu filho muito fácil, como posso ver.

A frase fez Kiba franzir as sobrancelhas e olhar para Shino em busca de respostas mais claras. A face pálida indicou que algo estava errado, mas foi Tsume quem esclareceu tudo, ao continuar o próprio discurso.

— Não acho que impulsividade seja uma característica sua. Nós nos conhecemos sob circunstâncias tensas e eu o recebi com uma acusação grave. Depois pedi perdão por isso, por acreditar que tinha se descontrolado e atacado meu filho. Então, não, eu não espero que você tome decisões inconsequentes ou levianas. Ao saber de toda a história, acredito justamente o contrário. Sei que você conseguiu evitar o pior naquele banho público, demonstrando uma força de vontade que poucos Alphas teriam. — Tsume respirou fundo e olhou brevemente de Kiba para Shino. — E no decorrer desses dias eu senti. Senti como se acomodavam no vínculo e como se adaptavam. Eu tive uma intuição, mais de uma vez, de que chegaríamos a esse ponto, a esse momento. Nós nos conhecemos na tensão e vocês começaram tudo de um jeito ruim, mas isso não pode influenciar na relação que pretendem ter. Eu não te vejo como um Alpha impulsivo, Shino. E faço um pedido de coração aberto: você perdoou o Kiba pela invasão, perdoou a mim pelas acusações e parece disposto a perdoar a sociedade por todo o julgamento que lhe direcionou e ainda vai lhe direcionar. Mas precisa perdoar a si mesmo, porque marcar meu filho naquela situação foi algo que você jamais conseguiria evitar.

As palavras fortes vieram acompanhadas de um silêncio pesado. Kiba sentiu a garganta arder e reconheceu aquela velha sensação de culpa que talvez o acompanhasse pelo resto de seus dias. Uma brincadeira que devia ser divertida e afrontosa, que quase arruinara a vida daquele Alpha e a sua própria. Shino não tinha que se culpar de nada, era Kiba quem deveria carregá-la. Mas o companheiro era um Alpha, criado como Alpha, que enfrentava os pressupostos advindos de nascer nessa casta; e não conseguia se libertar da sensação assustadora que era perder o controle de si mesmo e atacar uma pessoa mais fraca e indefesa.

Talvez nem o próprio Shino se desse conta daquele sentimento que trazia no peito. Kiba não sentiu nada vindo através do vínculo. Apenas a maturidade de Tsume captou a atitude inconsciente que as palavras do Alpha traziam.

— Shino... — Ofereceu um apertão carinhoso aos dedos que prendia entre os seus e dos quais nunca soltaria dali pra frente. — Você tem razão sobre a ajuda profissional, eu preciso de um psicólogo, mas você também precisa. Vamos fazer isso juntos, okay?

O Alpha balançou a cabeça, ergueu a mão de Kiba de modo a dar-lhe um beijo que tinha mais carinho do que seria esperado de um Alpha tão estoico.

Hana, que acompanhava tudo atentamente, quase deixou um “onnnw” escapar, só não o fez porque tinha mais noção do que o irmão caçula. Além disso, Tsume não tinha terminado:

— Agora o assunto que os trouxe aqui essa noite. — Ela esperou o casal lhe dar atenção para continuar. Primeiro ela procurou as palavras certas para dizer algo que talvez soasse contra o que afirmou enfaticamente alguns segundos atrás, todavia não encontrou nada que atenuasse o golpe, preferindo ser sincera como sempre. — Eu disse que você não teve culpa, Shino e eu acredito nisso. Mas eu sou mãe. Entregar meu filho caçula para um Alpha que eu nunca tinha visto antes foi um dos atos mais difíceis que precisei fazer na vida. A primeira noite que Kiba passou fora de casa... Eu senti medo por ele. Porque, apesar de tudo, entre quatro paredes...

Ela interrompeu a fala, um tanto emocionada. Kiba sentiu a garganta apertar, percebendo não pela primeira vez, certamente não pela última, como sua traquinagem explodiu feio, atingindo as pessoas que amava com estilhaços que cunhariam marcas para sempre.

— Graças aos deuses foram temores vãos. O dia seguinte provou isso e o decorrer dos dias só me mostrou que esse peste do meu filho teve uma sorte que não se escreve nas estrelas, porque ia faltar estrela e sobrar sorte. Primeiro dia de aula no Jardim da Infância, a professora me chamou e começou com “Inuzuka-san, sabe o que Inuzuka-kun fez na classe hoje...?”. Ali eu descobri que ser mãe do Kiba seria algo bem fora do clichê. E eis a gente aqui. Meu filho caçula casado, com tudo às avessas. Shino, você não é criança, não é tolo nem leviano, sabe bem o que está escolhendo. Kiba, você é o expurgo dos meus pecados, mas tenho fé que aprendeu muito com esse erro. Só desejo a felicidade pra você, pra vocês dois. E deixar claro que essa é sua casa, aqui é um lugar para onde você sempre pode voltar.

Kiba sorriu largo, tentando disfarçar as lágrimas que inundavam os olhos exóticos, sinal de emoção. Culpa, felicidade e um misto de emoções que nunca poderia controlar, pontuou o clima da sala, agindo como o Ômega que era e contagiando a todos. Até Hana, secou uma lagrimazinha de modo discreto, antes de sorrir para o irmão:

— Felicidades, Kiba! Desejo tudo de bom! — E levantou-se para dar um abraço no garoto.

Kiba saltou do sofá e respondeu ao gesto com prazer, reconhecendo no contato com a irmã um dos abrigos mais seguros que o acolheu sempre que levava bronca da mãe e as chineladas presenteavam Kiba com marcas mais doloridas, quando a raiva da mãe passava do “normal” ao descobrir suas diabruras.

A partir dali, reconheceria outros braços como seguros, braços maiores e mais fortes, braços de um Alpha que não ofereciam a doçura de Hana, mas que, pouco a pouco, mostravam carinho crescente. Braços que em breve mostrariam o amor.

\---

O jantar foi memorável. Tsume era uma cozinheira de mão cheia, caprichou na comida com a ajuda de Hana. E nas histórias sobre a infância de Kiba, que enchiam o Ômega de vergonha, embora deleitassem os ouvidos de Shino, que prestava atenção em cada causo com diversão mal disfarçada.

Se Kiba já falava demais normalmente, quando estava feliz então... Virava um perfeito tagarela. A noite alcançou o resultado que queria, embora não do jeito planejado. A família aceitou bem sua decisão, se sentiu respeitado e valorizado, e percebeu como ainda haviam feridas não curadas, todas nascidas de sua decisão inconsequente.

Mas aos poucos iriam curando todas. O fundamental já tinham: diálogo e respeito, numa via de mão dupla. O resto seria construído devagar, como o próprio Kiba disse uma vez: conseguiriam algo bom, da coisa terrível que ele plantou.

Por fim, ao se despedirem, Kiba já tinha aquela sensação de “voltar para casa”. Viveu dezessete anos naquele lar, e em menos de um mês reconhecia o apartamento de Shino como sua nova morada.

Pouco a pouco levaria o resto dos pertences, não eram muitos, mas eram seus. Também precisava despedir-se do mascote. Akamaru ficaria morando com a mãe, já que não havia espaço no prédio para um animal tão grande.

A vida entrou nos trilhos. E, sendo bem sincero, Kiba mal sentia que havia descarrilhado. Depois da tempestade, chegou a bonança.

E bonança mais que merecida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: postei uma nova ShinoKiba, se chama "Sentimento que acorrenta" e é menos amorzinho do que o meu padrão! Sinta-se convidado para ler essa dual shot.
> 
> E com esse capítulo colocamos todos os pingos nos is. Ao menos os mais importantes! Até sexta ♥


	22. Um lugar chamado "nosso lar"

A adaptação do casal foi tão natural e fluída que Shino e Kiba pareciam ter construído a relação no decorrer de anos.

Kiba apropriou-se da nova morada de um jeito irrestrito. Shino chegou a temer que a mudança em caráter definitivo pudesse afetar o garoto de alguma forma, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele sabia que em parte era graças ao vínculo, que propagava aquela sensação de pertencimento, de estar no lugar certo... E em partes era pela personalidade exótica e cheia de si, de quem acredita estar escolhendo o certo e age como tal.

Esse jeito facilitou a transição não apenas na rotina, mas na convivência diária. Logo Kiba se comportava como o segundo dono daquele apartamento; decidindo inclusive, que o lar precisava de algumas cores, por isso saíram para umas comprinhas no primeiro final de semana. Ao voltar para casa traziam algumas almofadas e cortinas estampadas para trocar nos cômodos.

Shino nunca se preocupou com esses detalhes, admitindo que o resultado final foi bem agradável. As almofadas quebravam a sobriedade da sala, sem tirar a elegância do designer clean e dos móveis de qualidade. E as cortinas deram um toque de animação onde antes era tudo cinza. Porta-retratos distribuídos pela casa trouxeram um calor inimaginável.

Kiba aprendeu rápido os detalhes dos rituais de Shino. O Alpha seguia uma rotina bem arraigada de pequenos hábitos, impostos pelo Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo, e descobriu que era simples respeitá-los. Assim como descobriu que a personalidade do companheiro era naturalmente calma e racional.

Shino sempre pensava muito antes de alguma coisa, não agia por impulso, nem por capricho. Também tinha um jeito direto de responder e agir, que acabava pegando certeiro em Kiba e o deixando sem ter como continuar com dramas exorbitantes.

Porque Kiba era dramático. E como era. Shino logo percebeu que o Ômega deslizava fácil para exageros. Assim como tendia para queixas mal-humoradas quando algo não saia de acordo com os planos ou não atendia as expectativas do garoto. Era tão intenso nas reações que intrigava Shino.

Como alguém podia ser um vulcão de emoções?!

Enquanto a parte humana se adaptava a convivência, a parte shifter ajudava de um jeito sem medida, consequência do efeito do reconhecimento que se fortalecia justamente nessas diferenças. Onde o Alpha era calmaria, o Ômega era tempestade; união que trazia o tempo perfeito: nada de estagnação, assim como nada de precipitação.

À rotina diária somaram-se consultas psicológicas. À princípio em atendimentos individuais, dada a natureza da necessidade não ser um problema conjugal. Naquele primeiro instante foram orientados a fazer terapia com profissionais diferentes. Mais para frente se fosse o caso, recorreriam às sessões de casais.

Para Kiba, que começou o processo cheio de desconfianças e barreiras, acabou se tornando um espaço de autoconhecimento e maturidade. Ele se ouviu falando dos próprios erros, do arrependimento quase cáustico, da Marca inesperada, de como nunca sentiu medo do companheiro, mesmo tendo o conhecido em um momento de agressão.

Falou sobre as consequências, sobre testemunhar o preconceito contra alguém inocente apenas por ter nascido com determinadas características, sobre a raiva que transbordava quando o Alpha aceitava acusações veladas sem se defender ou sem atribuir a culpa ao verdadeiro causador da situação.

O Ômega tirava essas confissões do peito e as jogava no ar, deitado no tentador divã do consultório (algo que sempre viu em filmes e achou muito chique, obrigado), aliviado porque quem o ouvia era um Beta profissional e acolhedor, que ajudava na ressignificação do passado que ainda se fazia presente na vida de Kiba, de um jeito tão competente que ele se sentia livre para falar e falar, aproveitando muito bem aqueles cinquenta minutos de cada sessão semanal. Estaria Shino fazendo tão excelente uso também...?

Na escola, Kiba continuou sendo a pequena estrela, a exemplo de quando a história da Marca prematura se espalhou. O colégio tinha curiosidade em saber mais, afinal, fofocas dão aquele tempero exótico ao dia-a-dia monótono de estudos. E o garoto fazia questão nenhuma de evitar ser o centro das atenções. Falar sobre os desafios de estar casado? Adorava. Contar os planos para o futuro? A qualquer momento. Já que era um jovem experiente e maduro muito bem casado...

Para Shino, a questão da terapia não foi nenhuma novidade. Ele fazia acompanhamento desde a primeira crise do Transtorno, em tenra idade, quando passou a ser prisioneiro dos óculos de sol e sorrisos se tornaram dádivas proibidas. Retomou a rotina com o psicólogo que conhecia de longa data, levando o assunto “Inuzuka Kiba” para o consultório. Ali ele percebeu que Tsume tinha razão, no fundo, secretamente, se culpava pelo descontrole.

Ele valorizava a racionalidade e urbanidade acima de tudo, agir como um animal destruiu certo orgulho próprio que ele sequer sabia alimentar. Queria ser responsável por evitar algo que estava acima do seu controle. Não era apenas um Heat. Foram tantos fatores: a falsa sensação de segurança na casa de banhos protegida por lei, o ciclo que estava em vias de começar, o que era um dos momentos mais delicados, o remédio que ainda não fizera efeito e o cheiro do Ômega.

Naquela situação a presença de Kiba foi a pequena chama acesa em um quarto escuro que requisitou todos os sentidos do Alpha. Tantos elementos se somaram e contribuíram para o conhecido desfecho... Achar-se na obrigação de manter o controle era mais narcisista do que Aburame Shino considerava concebível. Ele era humano, falho e preso a aspectos intrínsecos à raça na qual nasceu.

Ser shifter era carregar estigmas e pressupostos. E arcar com consequências, desde que verdadeiramente resultantes de seus atos. Shino não tinha culpa pela sequência de fatos ocorridos naquele fim de tarde de uma sexta-feira que parecia perdida há anos no passado, não apenas dois meses. Aquela culpa pertencia a Inuzuka Kiba e, mesmo que Shino não o condenasse por nada, isso não significava que podia assumi-la para si e carregar o peso de algo tão condenável.

Aceitou o reconhecimento animal, sentimento que pouco a pouco atingia o lado humano. Shino gostava cada vez mais de Kiba e, portanto, se sabia incapaz de acusá-lo ou condená-lo pelo erro que os fez se encontrar. Precisava aprender a não assumir esse erro como seu, a permitir que o garoto lidasse com a parte ruim do que plantou. Seu papel era o de oferecer apoio, compreensão. Não tinha o direito de tomar para si a culpa ou sequer partilhá-la, privando assim o outro de amadurecer e experimentar o dissabor que pertencia apenas ao próprio Kiba.

Ter uma rotina também estabilizou a Marca. Antes a incerteza e a previsão para um fim no relacionamento tornava esse sinal um tanto instável. Conforme os dias se passaram, a tênue inquietação se acalmou. Aburame Shino pôde trabalhar todos os dias da semana sem preocupações por estar longe de Kiba. E vice-versa (ainda que Kiba gostasse das desculpas de faltar à aula para ficar em casa já que ‘seu lado Ômega sentia falta do Alpha’).

Tsume acompanhou aquele relacionamento à distância. O que começou atipicamente logo ganhou cores de um casamento como os demais. Ela aprovou as pequenas mudanças que seu filho fez, mostrando que Kiba estava seguro o bastante para interferir a ponto de deixar o lar com cara de “Shino&Kiba”, tirando do apartamento aquele tom de frio cinzento. Ela ia ao menos uma vez por semana jantar com o casal, postura imitada por Hana e Ino, que iam em dias diferentes.

E Naruto, claro.

O melhor amigo de Kiba sentiu um pouco a decisão. Temeu que, com essa nova etapa da vida, Kiba tivesse menos tempo para si e para a amizade de ambos. E isso não ocorreu. Shino trabalhava aos sábados também, logo a tradição de se encontrarem para desafios no videogame, comer besteiras e jogar conversa fora prevaleceu. A única mudança foi o endereço, ao invés de ir para a casa de Tsume, iam para o apartamento de Kiba.

O apartamento de Kiba!

Essas palavras eram festa na boca dos garotos. Quem diria...?

E era exatamente onde eles estavam naquele instante, um sábado agradável de fim de verão, menos abafado pelo avanço eminente do outono. A primeira quinzena do mês de Outubro chegava ao fim, a duplinha tinha preocupações urgentes em pauta, como o Festival Escolar que sempre acontecia em novembro, e a questão de ir ou não atrás de doces naquele dia das Bruxas. Kiba achava pouco apropriado, afinal, era um homem casado e não uma criança. Naruto insistia que uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra.

— Porque não convida o Shino pra ir com você? — ele perguntou como quem não quer nada.

Estava deitado no carpete felpudo, com a cabeça encostada de leve no sofá, apenas o bastante para ser cômodo ao olhar para a tela da televisão. Sobre o peito, um prato com alguns onigiri e ao lado duas latinhas de cerveja vazias. Era um mestre em contrabandear a bebida apesar de ser menor de idade.

Kiba, que vinha da cozinha com duas novas latinhas, arremessou uma para o amigo antes de ir sentar-se na poltrona, acomodando-se com os pés sobre o estofado. Deu um longo gole no líquido gelado que desceu suave, antes de responder:

— Não sei, cara. A gente vai fazer dezoito anos. Esse lance de pedir doce no Halloween é pra criança...

— Falou o senhor casado. — Naruto resmungou controlando o personagem do game de luta.

— Ano que vem é o último do Colegial. — Kiba suspirou. — Tenho que por a cabeça no lugar, começar a pensar em faculdade. Não tem muitas opções de carreira pra Ômegas, mas não quero ficar dependendo do Shino pra sempre, né? Uma coisa é minha mãe bancar... 

— Não vai seguir com o Judô? Apesar da detenção acho que você pega primeiro lugar no intercolegial ano que vem.

— “Acha”? É claro que eu pego, besta. Sou o melhor. Mas não tenho ilusão de seguir carreira, se eu fosse Alpha sim, mas as competições de Ômegas têm tantas restrições que não atrai o mesmo público e os atletas não ganham muito patrocínio.

— Você pesquisou mesmo! — Naruto pausou o jogo e sentou-se direito, estendendo o pratinho com onigiri para Kiba, que recusou com uma careta.

Ele não só pesquisou como pensou muito no futuro no passar das semanas. Chegou a conversar com Iruka-sensei, Conselheiro da turma, ver as possibilidades que havia para o futuro. Ômegas ficavam relegados a profissões tão sem graça, que pouco se encaixavam no perfil de Kiba: docência, artes em geral...

Ele não se via confinado em uma sala de aula, ou pintando quadros! Fotografia era um ramo legal, mas soava muito como um hobby. Talvez Artes Cênicas... Opção rapidamente descartada. Também teve uma conversa informal com a irmã, sobre a clínica veterinária, quem sabe trabalhar com Hana...?

Sabia que “crescer” estava nos planos. Todavia era algo que sempre vislumbrava no amanhã distante. O casamento com Aburame Shino mudou tudo, de modo radical. Kiba estava obrigado a fazer planos não para “um dia”, a questão precisava ser respondida imediatamente. O amanhã, então distante, era agora.

— E tem que ser um curso disponível em Konoha. Não posso fazer a faculdade em outra vila e largar minhas obrigações de marido, né? — Kiba suspirou exibindo-se.

— Vai se foder! — Naruto riu. — Ano que vem é o último, mas a gente tem mais de um semestre pra pensar nisso. Relaxa, porra. Se não encontrar o curso dos sonhos tenta começar com um arubaito.

Kiba riu também, finalizando a latinha de cerveja. Balançou para ver se ainda tinha algum líquido.

— Eu vou é mijar. Minha bexiga tá no limite. Quer mais cerveja? — Ofereceu ficando de pé. O fez muito rápido, sentindo a vista escurecer antes que pudesse dar um passo.

— Claro que eu quero... Oe, Kiba? Kiba! — Naruto surpreendeu-se ao ver o Ômega cambalear e então perder os sentidos.


	23. A suspeita

O mal estar teve efeito breve. Naruto acomodou Kiba sobre o sofá e estava tentando decidir se ligava primeiro para Tsume ou para Shino quando o Ômega remexeu-se, dando sinal de que voltava a si.

— Oe, Kiba! O que aconteceu, cara? — Perguntou abaixando-se próximo a ele.

— Não sei. — Ele respondeu colocando um dos braços sobre os olhos. — Tudo escureceu, acho que foi queda de pressão.

Naruto espiou a face pálida por alguns segundos.

— Ainda tá se sentindo mal? Quer que eu ligue pra alguém?

— Não precisa, tô bem.

— Tem algo a ver com a marca? Não entendo essas coisas de Alpha e Ômega... — Naruto estava preocupado de verdade. Considerava Kiba como um irmão e um grande amigo. Ele era Beta e parte responsável em colocá-los em inúmeras confusões. Ainda não conseguia esquecer que o plano de invadir o banheiro público tinha saído da sua mente. Tudo terminou muito bem, felizmente. Mas se sentia culpado pela parte feia que presenciou até chegarem àquele ponto.

Kiba escutou a pergunta e moveu o braço até tocar na cicatriz que marcava seu pescoço: a circunferência perfeita da mordida de um Alpha, totalmente curada, apenas um sinal que indicava o compromisso entre dois integrantes das castas complementares, resquício de uma herança animalesca que determinava posse, algo que não se orgulhavam em tempos modernos embora não pudessem abdicar de cumprir tal imposição da Mãe Natureza.

Foi impossível para o Ômega não sorrir. Desde que a situação entre Shino e ele começou a se tornar mais clara, a Marca se estabilizou. As aflições e inquietações amainaram até desaparecer, sua parte animal entrou em consonância com a racional e isso refletiu na bendita mordida. A Marca já não incomodava, pelo contrário, era um trunfo a mais em situações específicas...

Como não se lembrar das noites de sexo, quando o menor toque naquela área despertava reações intensas em seu corpo? Shino sabia bem disso e se aproveitava sem piedade... Fosse com lambidas ousadas ou mordiscos sensuais, cada mínima caricia transformava o sangue de Kiba em fogo líquido que...

— Oe, tá passando mal de novo? Seu rosto ficou vermelho! — A voz preocupada de Naruto trouxe Kiba de volta a realidade.

— N-não! — Ele respondeu depressa demais. — Não sinto nada de ruim!

O Beta estreitou os olhos com desconfiança, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa ouviram o celular de Kiba tocar. A música de um popular videogame soou pela sala e Naruto esticou-se para alcançar o telefone sobre a mesinha de centro. Girou os olhos com enfado ao reconhecer o nome do contato. “Mozão”.

— Alô! — Kiba atendeu ignorando o sorriso de deboche de Naruto. — Não, tá tudo bem aqui, marido! Eu só... Naruto!

Rosnou a última parte para o amigo que se jogou no chão e rolou de rir ao ouvir o “marido”. Assim como da primeira vez que presenciou o apelido carinhoso, não sabia lidar! Nunca ia imaginar que seu irmão do coração era dado a essas melosidades, ainda que de um jeito não tão romântico.

— Desculpa, continua falando com o Marido. — O Beta pediu nem um pouco arrependido.

Kiba virou-lhe as costas e passou a falar no telefone voltado para o encosto, tentando ignorar (com dificuldade) a risada irritante do outro jovem. Explicou que tinha se sentido um pouco mal, mas já estava melhor e que Shino nem devia ter se dado ao trabalho de ligar. Que voltaria a jogar videogame, comer petiscos e tomar uma cerveji... digo, voltaria à diversão das manhãs de sábado.

Ao desligar, ajeitou a posição e jogou o celular certeiro contra a cabeça do Beta. O aparelho ia quicar e cair no carpete, não tinha o menor perigo de estragar. E serviu para cortar a crise de riso alheia.

— Porra! — Naruto exclamou. — Seu Marido tem um faro, hein?! Essa coisa de vínculo assusta um pouco.

— Vai se foder, cara. — Kiba esbravejou. — E pega outra cerveja pra gente, porque minha garganta tá meio seca.

Naruto enxugou os olhos marejados de tanto rir, observou a face corada do Ômega por alguns segundos antes de ir obedecer à ordem irritada. Kiba parecia bem, provavelmente foi um mal estar passageiro e não se repetiria.

\---

O desmaio se repetiu.

A segunda vez que Kiba passou mal foi durante uma das aulas de reforço. Como estava suspenso das atividades esportivas até o final do ano letivo, precisava preencher o tempo vago com outras tarefas escolares. Aquele colégio não tinha o clube “Volta pra casa”, já que participar de Bukatsu era parte obrigatória do currículo.

O Ômega odiava as aulas, embora as preferisse a ficar assistindo documentário educativo sobre leis e Alphas abusivos. Outro fator positivo era a presença de Iruka-sensei, o Conselheiro da turma, que ministrava o reforço e tinha um jeito muito maternal de cuidar dos alunos, até mesmo dos baderneiros. Esse professor também era um Ômega, e isso fazia com que Kiba se sentisse ainda mais a vontade com ele.

Quando soou o sinal indicando o término das atividades gerais da escola, Kiba ainda estava confeccionando uma produção textual, mas interrompeu as atividades para poder ir embora. Nem esperou liberação formal, jogou as coisas dentro da mochila e pegou a folha para entregar ao professor. Porém, ao levantar-se depressa demais a vista escureceu e a sala começou a rodar. Em vão tentou apoiar-se na carteira.

Ouviu a voz preocupada de Iruka-sensei soando muito ao longe antes de perder os sentidos.

\---

A primeira coisa que notou ao acordar foi o teto da enfermaria. Tinha ido poucas vezes ao local, o suficiente para reconhecer o cenário atípico.

— Inuzuka-kun? — A voz suave da enfermeira atraiu sua atenção. Viu Anko-sensei perto de uma prateleira cheia de medicação largar um vidrinho na estante e aproximar-se do leito. — Como se sente?

— Meio grogue. — Ele respondeu. — Apaguei muito tempo? Eu tava na aula...

— Faz uns dez minutos que Iruka-sensei o trouxe aqui. Já entramos em contato com seu marido, ele está vindo para a escola. — Informou e esperou que o Ômega dissesse algo, mas Kiba apenas suspirou. — É a primeira vez que esse mal estar ocorreu?

— Não. — Ele foi sincero. — Sábado aconteceu algo parecido.

— Você tem se alimentado bem?

— Sim, do jeito normal! Uma vez me senti mal assim no clube de judô, mas eu tinha exagerado nos exercícios. Agora nem fiz nada, só estava estudando. Será que eu estou doente? — Resmungou chateado. Ele era dono de uma saúde de ferro. Jovem e saudável, alimentava-se normalmente, praticava esportes com moderação. A vida estava ótima... Tudo parecia estar nos lugares certos.

Anko-sensei riu da reclamação. Era raro Kiba Inuzuka aparecer ali, e eles estavam falando de um Ômega que vivia se metendo em desordem. Por sorte nada que envolvesse alguma consequência física. Por outro lado, graças a essas traquinagens não existia viva alma no Colégio que não conhecesse o pestinha e seu “parceiro de crime”.

Naruto e Kiba eram assunto recorrente na sala dos professores. Depois dessa última confusão que terminou no casamento precoce, falou-se ainda mais sobre o comportamento e personalidade da duplinha.

A enfermeira sabia que o caçula Inuzuka era um mal humorado reclamão, de gênio forte e queixo duro, que não levava desaforo pra casa e não media as palavras. Ali estava a prova viva, na expressão contrariada e no tom de protesto. Em contrapartida ao comportamento brusco, a energia Ômega estava tão... Branda, tão afável e gentil.

Reconhecia aquela convergência de chakra, claro. Era uma enfermeira com conhecimento científico, além da experiência de vida.

— Quer um gole de água, Inuzuka-kun? Enquanto a gente espera seu companheiro chegar?

— Aceito sim, obrigado. — Kiba não tinha nada contra ser mimado um pouco. — Nem precisava chamar o Shino, eu já ia me encontrar com ele pra gente voltar pra casa. É nossa rotina todo dia, já me sinto bem para ir.

— Eu gostaria de conversar com os dois. — Anko foi até o filtro e encheu um copinho de papel, que ofereceu para Kiba. Esperou ele sentar-se no leito antes de continuar. — Vou recomendar que procure um médico...

— Ah, não! — O garoto cortou. — Estou mesmo doente? A senhora notou algo? Não me sinto nada doente, odeio médicos. Me perdoe, mas preciso ser sincero.

A pequena explosão fez Anko apenas erguer as sobrancelhas. Não podia saber, a verdade é que Kiba não odiava médicos, apenas se sentia mal por ter destratado Shizune-sensei e não se desculpado. Mesmo quando decidiu continuar a relação com Shino, foi o Alpha quem comunicou a doutora que os acompanhava. Depois disso nunca mais se encontraram e Kiba ainda nutria certo remorso por ter jogado toda sua frustração sobre a pobre mulher.

— Não posso dizer se está doente ou não com base apenas nesse súbito mal estar. Precisamos de exames para investigar melhor a situação. Mas fique tranquilo, a conversa que quero ter com vocês não tem a ver com doença.

Kiba sorriu, relaxando um pouco. Terminou de beber a água e voltou a deitar-se no leito. Não se comparava a cama confortável que dividia com Shino, conquanto estivesse preguiçoso o bastante para aproveitar a oportunidade.

\---

Pouco tempo depois Shino chegou ao colégio e foi encaminhado até a enfermaria, onde encontrou Kiba tomando um chá de pêssego e comendo alguns biscoitos de gengibre, lanchinho modesto oferecido pela enfermeira.

— Shino! Quer? — A oferta gentil foi feita de boca cheia e ocasionou um chuvisco de farelos. — Ops.

— Não, obrigado. — Recusou e voltou-se para a enfermeira, cumprimentando-a com um leve aceno de cabeça. — Como você se sente?

— Bem. Minha pressão caiu de novo, acho que foi isso. Anko-sensei quer conversar com a gente.

A mulher sorriu e indicou a escrivaninha, onde se acomodaram e esperaram o Ômega devorar o restinho dos biscoitos e finalizar o chá. Ele passava as costas das mãos na boca quando Anko decidiu começar a conversa.

— Obrigado per ter vindo, Aburame-san. Eu estava conversando com Kiba, fiz uma breve anamnese e observei o prontuário pessoal. — Ela foi dizendo, alternando olhares entre o casal. — Não tenho nenhum indicativo de que Inuzuka-kun esteja doente, mas dois desmaios em tão curto espaço de tempo não podem ser ignorados. Por isso vou solicitar alguns exames.

— Vamos providenciar o mais rápido possível. — Shino ficou preocupado. Kiba era jovem e saudável. Não era normal que a pressão oscilasse dessa forma. Isso não aconteceu nem durante o começo da relação deles, quando a situação era tensa e eles não passavam de dois estranhos!

Anko remexeu-se na cadeira, sondando como começaria o assunto chave na conjuntura atual.

— Vocês se vincularam há pouco tempo, não é?

Kiba sorriu largo. Qualquer oportunidade para discorrer sobre seu casamento era bem vinda.

— Sim! Quase quatro meses já. Eu sei que é pouco, mas me sinto como se fossem anos! — Terminou a frase olhando para Shino, com um quê de ternura nos olhos selvagens que encantou o Alpha.

A enfermeira coçou o queixo. Por um segundo se arrependeu de não ter pedido para Iruka estar presente durante a pequena reunião. O professor era de um tato e perspicácia invejáveis. Ela, ao contrário, dominava em nada a arte da sutileza.

— Sei que se vincularam sob circunstâncias atípicas e que depois decidiram continuar com o compromisso. Vocês mantém vida sexual ativa, pressuponho? — Lançou a queima-roupa.

Kiba ficou um tanto chocado com a pergunta óbvia vindo sem aviso prévio e meio fora de contexto. O rosto se tingindo de vermelho foi resposta mais eloquente do que qualquer palavra.

Shino, mais racional e menos efusivo em suas reações, compreendeu logo um ponto importante:

— Sim, temos vida sexual ativa. Mas antes de nos vincularmos fizemos todos os exames necessários, nossa saúde está perfeita e isenta de qualquer DST.

Foi a vez de a enfermeira se surpreender com a afirmação. Anko demorou dois segundos analisando a expressão séria do Alpha, ignorando que a própria face estava tão ou mais corada do que a de Kiba que, aliás, sentia até as orelhas queimando de vergonha.

— Perdão. — A Beta limpou a garganta, tentando recuperar a postura profissional. — Perdão por fazê-lo chegar a essa conclusão, Aburame-san. Não tive a intenção de sugerir algo assim! Eu só estava avaliando a possibilidade de vocês estarem esperando um filhote.


	24. Quase... pais?

— Um filhote... não. Não... Caralho... Não. Já pensou? Será...? Não, claro que não. Sem chances, não é? — Kiba ia resmungando de si para si, sentando no banco do carona enquanto Shino dirigia de volta para o apartamento.

A reunião com Anko-sensei terminou logo depois da inusitada revelação sobre as desconfianças da mulher. Ela viu nitidamente como o casal ficou impactado, tornou-se óbvio que a possibilidade de ter filhos nem passou pela mente daqueles dois. Então pediu desculpas por ter se precipitado nas conclusões e ofereceu um cartão, com o contato de uma renomada médica que poderia ajudá-los.

Anko explicou que os exames pré-nupciais eram uma garantia a mais contra possíveis doenças. Eliminando esse risco, precisavam levar em consideração os fatores em evidência: eram um casal saudável, jovem e propício para conceber filhotes, a não ser que usassem algum tipo de contraceptivo. Logo, o mais sensato, era encaminhar o caso a algum profissional da Obstetrícia.

E ali estavam os dois, voltando para casa, com Shino dirigindo muito compenetrado e Kiba virando o cartão de contato de um lado para o outro. “Tsunade” era o nome da médica, e uma das mais conhecidas, pois exerceu o cargo de Hokage, líder máximo de Konoha, durante alguns anos. Todos na vila a conheciam, sabiam que ela abandonou o posto burocrático para voltar a exercer a medicina.

— Ei, Shino! — Kiba exclamou. — Uma farmácia! Pare ali.

— Está se sentindo mal? — O Alpha perguntou distraído.

— Não. Mas eles vendem aqueles testes de gravidez, não? A gente podia comprar e tentar em casa... — Insinuou como quem não quer nada.

Shino acenou de leve com a cabeça. Era uma boa ideia.

E foi assim que se viram comprando uma caixinha simples e barata, que continha algo que poderia mudar a vida deles para sempre...

—--

Aburame Shino não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que se sentiu tão ansioso. Nem mesmo ao receber uma cadeira na faculdade e enfrentar o primeiro dia na docência do Ensino Superior. Ali, sentado na cozinha do apartamento em que cresceu e viveu todos os trinta e oito anos de sua existência, sentia o coração aos saltos.

Desde que Kiba entrou em seu caminho não podia reclamar de tédio ou previsibilidade excessiva. Era surpresa atrás de surpresa. Embora, naquele caso, ele precisasse assumir setenta por cento (ou mais) da responsabilidade; pois, como a enfermeira bem evidenciou: eram um casal cumprindo todas as prerrogativas de um casal qualquer. E, mesmo assim, a possibilidade de ter um filho sequer passou por sua mente.

Aproveitou que Kiba estava enfiado no banheiro com o bendito teste e ligou para o consultório de Tsunade. Foi atendido pela secretária, que informou que todos os horários para as próximas semanas estavam preenchidos, mas que poderia recomendar outro nome, caso fosse urgente. Shino explicou que não era exatamente urgente, dando poucos detalhes e foi o suficiente para despertar o interesse da funcionária. Ela sabia do fascínio de Tsunade por gestação de Ômegas macho, principalmente quando fora dos padrões, por isso disse que encaixaria o nome do casal em um horário no dia seguinte, entre as 18h e as 19h. Conseguir isso já tirou um pouco da tensão que Shino sentia.

Em seguida pesquisou brevemente no smartphone, buscando na internet os sintomas de uma gestão. Descobriu vários, nenhum deles apresentado por Kiba, a não ser aqueles dois desmaios, ocorrência normal em virtude da mudança hormonal e aumento inesperado no fluxo de sangue, arranjos iniciais que o corpo fazia para se adaptar a nova condição: uma nova vida sendo gerada.

Shino ficou impactado.

Por fim permaneceu em reflexão, recebendo uma miríade de sensações através do vínculo, de nervosismo a ansiedade, de preocupação a irritação, resquícios de medo e certa euforia, por fim, conformismo e apreensão.

Shino não soube o que esperar quando o companheiro atravessou a porta, cabisbaixo e irritadiço, dando um longo, longo, realmente longo suspiro, antes de ir sentar-se a mesa e descansar a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados.

O Alpha aguardou por alguns instantes, por fim a curiosidade venceu e ele perguntou:

— E então? Qual o resultado?

— Não sei! — Kiba soou meio desesperado — Não consegui mijar. Tô muito nervoso.

O desabafo varreu o resto da tensão de Shino, que sentiu o peito ficar leve. Ele foi tomado por diversão e uma felicidade que não soube explicar.

— Não se preocupe, consegui marcar com Tsunade-sama para amanhã.

— Jura? — Kiba sentou-se direito na cadeira. — Caralho! Que bom. Nem vou me preocupar mais com o teste. — Que por sinal deixou na pia do banheiro. — Ei, sabe o que não me sai da cabeça?

— O quê?

— Por que você pensou em DST? — Kiba estreitou os olhos na direção do companheiro. — Lá no colégio? Que tipo de vida promiscua você levava antes de me conhecer?

A acusação velada quase fez Shino rir. Quase.

— Que tipo de vida promíscua um Alpha como eu poderia ter, me diga? — Shino devolveu a questão.

Kiba o avaliou por alguns segundos, indignado. Shino era alto, dono de corpo atlético na medida em que a vida acadêmica permitia. Tinha uma pele de alabastro tão perfeita que faria candidatas a Miss ficarem com inveja. Era educado, reservado, calmo, inteligente... Estava sempre de óculos escuros, usava uns casacos pesados e o jeito introspectivo às vezes dava uma impressão um tanto sombria. O garoto pesou as informações que descobriu na convivência e pelas quais se apaixonou aos poucos contra aquela velha história sobre “julgar um livro pela capa”.

— Você é um Alpha legal. — Respondeu baixinho.

— Sim, mas eu não pareço um. Na nossa sociedade, aparência é fator primordial. — Não contou sobre outro fator que o fazia evitar se envolver demais com Ômegas: o passado de Ino. Por mais que tudo tivesse sido resolvido e enterrado, Shino não conseguia esquecer o que uma acusação falsa podia causar. Como todos julgavam de forma leviana e condenavam mesmo sem provas. Quanto menos se envolvesse, menos riscos corria.

— A sociedade é uma bosta. — Kiba resmungou. Teria muito o que conversar com o psicólogo na próxima sessão.

— Eu pensei em DST... — Shino retomou a questão. — Talvez porque minha mente tenha travado.

— Ee?! — Kiba arregalou os olhos — Seu cérebro dá tilt também?!

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Claro. Mais vezes do que eu gostaria. A maior parte do tempo consigo disfarçar, mas nem sempre. — Confessou.

Kiba riu um bocado.

— Que propaganda enganosa! Pensei que meu marido fosse um anjo sem defeitos, fiquei me gabando esse tempo todo na escola.

O clima descontraiu um pouco depois disso, a risada de Kiba ecoando era algo que acalentava o coração de Shino. O som foi diminuindo, mas a ternura do Alpha, não.

— Nunca pensei que teria um filhote. — o Alpha tocou o cartãozinho com o indicador e o puxou para mais perto do aparelho celular. Não queria estragar a calma que se instalou entre eles, porém não podiam evitar o assunto.

— Nem eu! — Kiba resmungou. — Só tenho dezessete anos! Meu cio nem começou! Como é que se arruma um filhote assim, porra?

— Bom ponto. — Shino concordou. — Podemos tirar essa dúvida amanhã.

— O que você acha disso? De um filhote? A gente nunca conversou nem nada. Você tinha sua vida toda ajeitada, um bom emprego... De repente caí na sua cabeça... Talvez com uma bagagem.

O Alpha estendeu a mão sobre o tampo da mesa, um pedido mudo para que Kiba a segurasse, no que foi prontamente atendido.

— Minha vida continua ajeitada, eu ainda tenho um bom emprego. Você não caiu na minha cabeça, caiu nos meus braços, e eles são fortes o bastante para carregar você e a nossa família.

— Ca... — Kiba sentiu a boca ficar seca, não apenas pelas palavras ouvidas, mas pela sensação que o atingiu pelo vínculo.

— “Ca...”? — Shino não compreendeu.

— Caralho, homem! Isso é coisa que se diga sem aviso?! Assim eu me apaixono mais! — Kiba riu com exagero, tentando esconder o embaraço. Era muito despojado em certas situações, adorava ser o centro das atenções, mas quando a ocasião envolvia essas intimidades românticas, ele ficava um tiquinho tímido.

Shino deu um apertão carinhoso na mão que segurava. Esse era outro ponto que conquistou Kiba, porque por baixo da aparência sombria, apesar do jeito racional e direto, Shino tinha uma delicadeza e um cuidado surpreendentes. Fazia questão de pontuar coisas importantes, não apenas pela subjetividade do vínculo, ele descobriu que para Kiba toques e palavras eram igualmente fundamentais. O coração capta o vínculo, mas às vezes as pessoas precisassem ouvir, ver... Sentir o carinho.

— Você quer tê-lo? — A pergunta não foi clara o bastante. — Nosso filhote. Se for mesmo um filhote, você quer tê-lo?

O Ômega sentiu o sangue gelar enquanto o rosto assumia uma lividez acentuada.

— Claro que quero! — Disse algo que achava óbvio. Nem passou pela sua cabeça que talvez um bebê não fosse bem vindo pelo companheiro. — Você não quer?

— Tanto quanto quero você ao meu lado. — Shino respondeu com calma e convicção inabaláveis. — Mas eu tenho quase quarenta anos, já cumpri etapas na vida e construí uma carreira bem sucedida. Você tem apenas dezessete anos, Kiba. Nem terminou o colégio.

— Caralho...

— Ter um filhote é uma decisão importante. Vai, no mínimo, atrasar os seus planos. Não é algo que eu possa decidir sozinho, de forma leviana. Quero saber como se sente a respeito de uma criança não planejada porque isso vai mudar toda a nossa vida.

O garoto sentiu a garganta apertar. Ele não tinha vislumbrado nem a ponta do iceberg de toda a situação que se descortinava. Shino estava coberto de razão. A vida deles ia mudar totalmente. E a que vida se referiam? A uma que mal começaram a criar juntos, pois se relacionavam há apenas quatro meses.

Então teriam a responsabilidade sobre o bem estar de outro ser humano. Teriam que se adaptar, mudar a rotina, ajeitar horários. E... dar banho em filhotes?! Trocar fraldas? Ensinar a falar, a andar, a se tornar um shifter digno e de respeito?!

— Porra, Shino, como é que se cuida de bebês?! Tem tutorial na internet? — Depois da brincadeira (um tiquinho histérica) Kiba sorriu. — Eu quero esse filho sim. Não sou exatamente o rei do planejamento, mas improviso bem. É assim que tenho vivido, lidando com tudo o que acontece de inesperado.

Aburame Shino não tinha a menor dúvida a respeito da parte final.

— Então está decidido.

— A gente tá sofrendo a toa. — Kiba suspirou. — Pode nem ser um filhote e eu estar apenas cansado de estudar. Nunca tive essa quantidade de aula de reforço na vida, tô usando tanto o cérebro que deve estar causando efeito colateral.

O que deveria ser uma piada descontraída tornou Shino subitamente apreensivo. Kiba tinha razão, ele sofreu dois desmaios inexplicáveis, que poderiam ou não ser resultado de uma inesperada gestação. A alternativa nem se comparava, de tão assustadora: como imaginar que aquele garoto cheio de vida e animação poderia estar doente? O simples pensamento de que a saúde do companheiro podia estar em risco comprimiu o coração de Shino, despreparado para algo assim.

Amanhã a vida do casal poderia sofrer uma mudança completa, dividida em duas possibilidades opostas. Um filho, que seria mais do que bem vindo por ambos ou, no contraposto desse resultado, uma doença que vitimara o jovem Ômega.


	25. O Ômega faz o Alpha

Obviamente Kiba usou o abalo da notícia para faltar na escola no dia seguinte. Pelo vínculo, Shino sentia que tal “abalo” não era tanto assim, mas eram cônjuges, não pai e filho. Se Kiba queria faltar na escola usando aquela desculpa não ficaria controlando ou tentando fazê-lo mudar de ideia, desde que o companheiro enfrentasse as responsabilidades depois.

Kiba passou o dia comendo, assistindo televisão e jogando no Playstation que trouxera de casa ao se mudar em definitivo. Ele recebeu algumas mensagens de Naruto, questionando sobre o motivo da ausência nas aulas, mas Kiba não respondeu, fingindo que estava sem créditos. Não queria falar sobre o assunto através de mensagens de texto! Tinha que contar tudo ao vivo e a cores, partilhar a emoção!

Por fim, ao entardecer, resolveu tomar um banho e se arrumar, para agilizar quando Shino chegasse do trabalho.

Seis horas em ponto o casal saía rumo ao consultório médico.

— Marido... — Kiba foi dizendo. — Esse foi um longo dia, as horas se arrastaram. E olha que eu dormi metade da tarde, tava com uma preguiça...

— Não se sentiu mal?

— Não. Não é como se minha pressão caísse o tempo todo. — Depois de tal afirmação, refletiu por alguns segundos. — Ou ter ficado de repouso ajudou. Não fiz nada o dia todo e... Não. Não deve ser isso, porque no sábado, daquela primeira vez, eu tava só comendo, jogando e conversando com o Naruto.

Deu de ombros. Não sabia explicar o sintoma, preferia deixar nas mãos da médica para descobrir o que acontecia com seu corpo.

Shino dirigiu pensativo até o distrito vizinho, onde ficava a clínica de Tsunade. O lugar era de ótima procedência, fama advinda do período em que ela atuou como Hokage de Konoha, assim como da experiência de longa data com a medicina.

Aquele bairro era elitizado, as casas de alto luxo arrancaram exclamações admiradas de Kiba, assim como certa preocupação em saber se a consulta caberia no orçamento.

— Ei, Shino, quanto que custou a consulta? Se for muito caro a gente confirma ou desconfirma tudo e procura outro médico.

— Não custou nada. — O Alpha respondeu ao manobrar o carro e estacionar em frente ao endereço que indicava o cartão, uma clínica de aparência discreta e elegante, pintada em tons pastéis. Uma pequena placa estilizada indicava que era o lugar certo: “Dr. Tsunade – Obstetrícia e Pediatria” — Ela faz parte de um convênio que atende a faculdade.

— Convênio?

— Sim, todos os funcionários da faculdade têm direito. Pagamos um desconto percentual sobre o salário e podemos usar uma série de serviços. Eu aderi ao plano quando meu Transtorno atingiu um nível que eu não conseguia lidar. Nossos psicólogos também fazem parte do convênio.

— Ah! — Kiba sorriu enquanto libertava-se do cinto de segurança. — Minha mãe tem direito a algo assim! Nem passou pela minha cabeça que Tsunade-sama fizesse parte de convênio em um lugar tão chique.

— Não sei se é algo vantajoso se o profissional quer enriquecer. — Shino confessou ao sair do carro e alcançar o companheiro que o esperava. — Mas é uma forma de ajudar socialmente, porque possibilita serviços que não estariam acessíveis em outras situações.

Havia um interfone ao lado do portão. Shino tocou o aparelho e aguardou que a trava automática fosse liberada depois que se identificaram. Na recepção, uma sala ampla, muito limpa onde predominavam os tons claros, foram atendidos por uma Beta simpática, aprumada em um uniforme elegante.

— Sejam bem vindos! A paciente do horário anterior desmarcou de última hora. Tsunade-sama poderá atendê-los imediatamente, preciso apenas que preencham esse pequeno questionário de anamnese. — estendeu uma folha e uma caneta.

O casal respondeu as perguntas básicas a respeito da saúde de Kiba, assim como alguns hábitos e dados numéricos como peso, altura, idade entre outras informações.

— Obrigada. — A jovem Beta agradeceu e indicou que deveriam se sentar nas confortáveis cadeiras e ficar a vontade. Depois sumiu pelo corredor que levava ao interior da clínica.

Kiba foi até um pequeno móvel onde havia uma garrafa térmica e xícaras de porcelana e serviu um pouco de chá para si e para Shino, que aceitou a oferta. Resistiu a pegar os biscoitos que estavam junto. Estava começando a ficar nervoso, ocasiões que acabava comendo mais do que o educado...

Shino sentiu o nervosismo pelo vínculo, mas não disse nada. Ele mesmo se percebia um tanto ansioso pelo encontro com a médica. Terminaram de bebericar o chá quente e doce, quando a recepcionista voltou e os chamou com um gesto de mão. Kiba foi devolver as xicaras sujas ao lugar, então seguiu a Beta junto com Shino.

Foram conduzidos a um corredor que exibia várias portas em ambos os lados, todos identificados com plaquinha. Pararam em frente à que dizia “Tsunade”, e que foi aberta sem aviso prévio.

— Fiquem à vontade — indicou que deveriam entrar.

Assim que obedeceram, Shino e Kiba se viram em um consultório de bom tamanho, todo pintado de branco, onde a escrivaninha de madeira clara dominava certo espaço, mas não tanto quanto a Alpha que se sentava atrás dela. Não havia dúvida alguma sobre a força da presença daquela mulher, que os recebia com uma expressão séria, embora cordial.

— Inuzuka-kun, Aburame-kun, é um prazer conhecê-los. — Usou o honorífico jovial para se referir aos dois e era algo do qual nem mesmo Shino, professor acadêmico com PhD reclamaria, afinal de contas, aquela mulher esteve no posto mais alto da vila. O mandato como Hokage acabou, a autoridade que envolvia sua figura, não. — Por favor, sentem-se.

— Prazer em conhecer. Eu sou Inuzuka Kiba. Foi um alívio que conseguisse encaixar um horário pra gente, sabe? Assim de última hora. — Foi dizendo enquanto se acomodava numa das cadeiras, evidenciando como se sentia um tanto nervoso.

Tsunade não teve reação visível. Estava acostumada a lidar com o mais variado tipo de pacientes.

— Seu caso está na minha área de estudo. — Ela informou. Especializou-se em medicina Ômega, tema que envolveu sua formação no mestrado e doutorado. — Me contem um pouco de sua história e do motivo que os trouxe aqui.

Kiba virou-se para Shino, em um claro sinal de que ele deveria assumir tal tarefa. Primeiro, porque não era tão fácil para si saber o que revelar ou não, sobre o primeiro encontro conturbado de ambos. E em segundo, conhecia bem os próprios defeitos. Podia tornar-se um tagarela prolixo e perder tempo falando coisas irrelevantes para a consulta.

Shino entendeu bem seu papel e contou tudo, sem detalhes desnecessários, conquanto sem encobrir nada. A médica precisava da sinceridade de ambos para saber como agir, determinar a que ponto o estresse poderia se revelar mesmo depois de tanto tempo, tendo ação pontual nos desmaios de Kiba.

Terminou narrando esses mesmos desmaios, que ocorreram em um curto espaço de tempo e sem motivo aparente.

— A gente até comprou um teste de farmácia, mas eu tava tão nervoso que nem consegui mijar. Daí o Shino marcou hoje e nós resolvemos esperar e deixar o teste pra lá.

— Esses testes são confiáveis. — Tsunade concordou — Mas posso entender sua ansiedade.

— Pra mim não faz sentido algum! Acho que não é um filhote. — Kiba exclamou, sentindo-se à vontade na presença da ex-Hokage. Apesar da presença inegável, passado o primeiro instante de deslumbramento, não era uma presença que intimidasse. Ao contrario: a força de Tsunade parecia acolher ao invés de qualquer outra coisa. — Eu tenho dezessete anos! Não tive nem o primeiro cio ainda. Como que eu ia arrumar um filhote assim?

Terminou lançando um olhar cheio de indagação para a médica. Tsunade remexeu-se na cadeira e respirou fundo.

— Esse é um engano bem comum, Inuzuka-kun.

— Por favor, pode me chamar de Kiba! — O garoto sorriu. — Engano no sentido de achar que é um filhote e não ser?

Tsunade sorriu de volta, pela primeira vez na consulta. Era impossível não se contagiar pelo jeito despojado daquele Ômega.

— Não. Se enganar sobre a função do cio. — Ela respondeu. — Vou dar-lhes uma breve aula de história. Quando nossa raça surgiu, Ômegas não podiam gestar. Mas houve um período de baixo nascimento, principalmente de Betas, que levou os shifter muito perto da extinção. Adaptabilidade é a marca da sobrevivência e foi por essa época que o corpo de Ômegas macho se adaptaram para ajudar a preservar a espécie. O corpo de um Ômega já nasce com uma estrutura similar ao corpo da fêmea, embora seja algo mais simples. Graças a essa simplicidade, Ômegas não podem engravidar de Betas, apenas Alphas tem chacra forte o bastante para fecundar um macho.

— Então não precisa do cio pra engravidar? A gente já nasce pronto?

— Mais ou menos, Kiba. Você nasce pronto, mas não tem a maturidade corporal necessária. É como o corpo feminino, que nasce com o aparelho reprodutor mais complexo, mas a concepção só é possível conforme a shifter entra na adolescência. Por isso crianças, por padrão, não tem maturidade suficiente para engravidar. Com Ômegas é o mesmo, à medida que chega a pré-puberdade começa a fabricação de certos hormônios. O cio nada mais é do que um sinal indicativo de disposição. O corpo tanto masculino quanto feminino sinaliza que está pronto para a procriação e mostra isso principalmente através do cheiro, tentando atrair possíveis parceiros. Um recurso arcaico, herdado dos nossos ancestrais, mas que ainda influencia o comportamento nos dias de hoje.

— Então... — Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto. — O cio é mais para chamar parceiros do que para indicar que o Ômega está pronto para a gestação?

— Sim, exatamente. — Tsunade assentiu.

— Ninguém explica isso nas escolas! — Kiba resmungou.

A médica concordou.

— A Educação Sexual nos colégios é extremamente defasada. — Ela suspirou. — Não consegui mudar isso, ou implantar políticas públicas mais modernas. Nossa sociedade ainda é muito preconceituosa quando o assunto é discutir reprodução e sexualidade nas salas de aula.

Houve um instante de silêncio, enquanto Kiba pensava que era mesmo esquisito discutir esse tipo de coisa na frente dos outros colegas, imagina! E Shino ponderava uma questão interessante que quase passou sem que desse a devida atenção.

— Talvez ele estivesse no cio. — Soou pensativo, atraindo os olhares. — Você disse que o cheiro é o principal artificio para atrair um parceiro. Quando marquei o Kiba na casa de banhos eu senti o cheiro de morangos. Agora toda vez que vamos ter algum envolvimento sexual esse cheiro se manifesta — na verdade, o aroma surgia em outros momentos também, Shino só não mencionou por não achar relevante ao momento.

— Morangos? — Kiba corou. Era a primeira vez que ouvia algo assim.

Tsunade cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e analisou Shino com um interesse que até então não havia se manifestado na conversa.

— O cio não tem um cheiro específico. — Ela revelou. — É algo inconsciente que provoca o lado animal.

— Morangos... — Kiba repetiu estufando o peito, era sua fruta preferida! Deu uma farejadinha discreta, tentando captar algo. Evidentemente não conseguiu.

Tsunade mirou atentamente o Alpha e o Ômega.

— A Marca não indica apenas posse. — Ela falou devagar, a princípio algo fora do tema, até que completou a explicação. — A Marca também é proteção. Antigamente, um Ômega no cio podia ser atacado por qualquer Alpha, exceto se estivesse marcado. Na situação da casa de banho, havia outros Alphas no local, que poderiam atacar você, Kiba. Então eu entendo o ato de Aburame-kun mais como uma tentativa de protegê-lo do que algo sexual. O cio não tem cheiro específico, exceto em uma situação pontual: almas gêmeas.

— Almas gêmeas? — Kiba franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Por favor, pode me chamar de Shino.

— Tudo bem, Shino-kun. — A médica continuou, virou-se para Kiba e explicou: — Você sentiu a presença de sua Alma Gêmea e clamou por ele, propagando o aroma de morangos. Shino respondeu ao chamado e o marcou naquele instante por precaução contra os outros Alphas.

— Caralho! — Kiba exclamou — Caralho...

— Nunca tive a oportunidade de atender Almas Gêmeas! — Tsunade soou animada. — Teremos tempo de fazer mais testes e comprovar. Isso pode até mesmo explicar porque uma gestação ocorreria tão cedo. Almas Gêmeas que se encontram transformam tudo.

Shino sentiu seu lado animal se manifestar, concordando com a assertividade de Tsume. O Alpha reconheceu aquele garoto mais do que como companheiro, eram mesmo Almas Gêmeas. Algo parecido acontecia com Kiba. Eles viveram uma relação que recebia o nome certo.

— Agora, se me permite, Kiba-kun, tenho um jutsu que pode esclarecer sua maior dúvida. Posso usá-lo? — a médica indagou com suavidade.

— Sim, claro! — Ele respondeu sem pensar direito, maravilhado pelo pensamento de ter uma Alma Gêmea. — Devo ser foda pra caralho, né? Você também, Shino!

O Alpha não respondeu, encantado pelo deslumbramento que emanava de seu parceiro, enquanto assistiam Tsunade mover as mãos em gestos precisos de uma técnica complexa. Chacra emanou da médica e atingiu Kiba de leve, fazendo o ar ao redor do garoto brilhar em um diáfano tom de prata.

— Ômegas costumam ter essa coloração de energia. — Tsunade revelou. — A energia de Alphas geralmente é dourada. Betas tem um tom em bronze. Já os embriões ainda não tem a casta definida, quando são fecundados. Só sabemos se é Alpha, Beta ou Ômega após o nascimento. Por isso, quando ocorre a concepção, ela costuma irradiar nessa cor.

Os olhos de Shino e Kiba baixaram até a região do ventre do garoto, a única parte que não brilhava levemente com uma luz prateada. Ali, o brilho fraquinho era avermelhado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora fez sentido porque o Shino só mordeu o Kiba no banho, sem a parte sexual? A intenção não era procriar e tudo ia bem enquanto só tinha o Kankuro. Quando chegou aquele segundo Alpha, o Shino percebeu que estava em desvantagem e marcou o Kiba para que os outros dois não tentassem ataca-lo. Mas isso foi uma reação do lado animal, ele não estava pensando racionalmente. E não tinha como o Shino saber que o cheiro de morangos era da Alma Gemea e só ele estava sentindo!! O destino brinca assim...


	26. A nossa família

A técnica de Tsunade era tão efetiva quanto um exame de sangue padrão. Mas, ainda assim, ela solicitou a testagem junto com uma nova bateria de exames. Aceitou se tornar a médica do casal, assumindo o acompanhamento pré-natal, o parto e o pós-parto. Inclusive, pretendia acompanhar o desenvolvimento da criança também, num planejamento a longo prazo. Finalizou aquele primeiro encontro oferecendo ao casal uma cartilha ilustrada com informações importantes e entregando a Kiba uma pequena lista de restrições alimentares. Kiba torceu o nariz para essa parte, odiava qualquer limite quando o assunto era comer, exceto pelo chá de camomila, único item da listinha que nunca gostou.

— Então é isso. — Kiba exclamou enquanto voltavam para casa. A consulta foi muito produtiva, o resultado foi incrível, ainda estava um tanto anestesiado por tanta coisa acontecendo, mas a animação começava a dar sinais de aparecer. — Somos Almas Gêmeas e vamos ter um filho! Desde o começo eu me sentia meio estranho, sabe? Estava gostando de ficar com você, da ideia de continuar com o casamento... Pensar em anulação me dava uma tristeza... Era o meu lado Ômega reagindo.

— Comigo foi similar. Incrível...

— Incrível mesmo. Não sei como isso muda nossa relação, mas é uma coisa bem legal. Eu tenho cheiro de morangos, somos Almas Gêmeas! — Nesse ponto a voz animada arrefeceu um tanto. — E eu quase estraguei a sua vida.

O sentimento de pesar atingiu o Alpha. Sabia que a terapia já ajudou muito com os erros cometidos, conquanto aquela pontinha de culpa sempre acompanharia Inuzuka Kiba, cada vez mais fraquinha, menos incômoda, embora presente e companheira fiel para o resto da vida.

—--

Quando chegaram no apartamento a tristeza do garoto já havia desaparecido. Ele colocou a cartilha sobre a mesinha de centro, pensando em ler aquilo mais tarde e foi pregar a lista de restrições na porta da geladeira.

— Que porra, eu adoro maionese! Não tá proibido, eu sei, só não posso exagerar.

— Principalmente a caseira. — Shino entrou na cozinha, pensando no que prepararia para o jantar. — É para evitar risco de Salmonela. — Repetiu a informação que Tsunade havia lhes dado.

— Isso é só o começo. — Kiba cruzou os braços e foi encostar-se ao balcão, apoiando os quadris no mármore.

Shino aproximou-se e o tirou da pose, puxando-o para um abraço. Tanta coisa ia mudar dali para frente, ainda mais! De repente ele deixou de ser o sombrio professor de Entomologia, conformado com a rotina de solidão, sobrevivendo um dia de cada vez; e se tornou um companheiro, um futuro chefe de família, apaixonado pelo Ômega que descobrira ser sua Alma Gêmea e a um passo de fazer planos de um futuro que prometia ser profuso em amor e vida nova.

— Temos que contar pra todo mundo! — Kiba sussurrou no calor daquele abraço. — O que acha de fazer um jantar amanhã e chamar minha mãe, a Hana, o Naruto e a Ino?

— Parece uma ótima ideia...

— Então eu sou sua Alma Gêmea e tenho cheiro de morangos?

— Sim...

— E você está sentindo agora, marido?

— Estou...

— Quer fazer?

A resposta do Alpha foi pegar o companheiro nos braços e seguir direto para o quarto. Tudo mudaria muito dali para frente, todavia naquele minuto, ambos só queriam se perder no amor.

—--

Inuzuka Tsume conhecia seu filho muito bem. Ao receber o convite para jantar, o radar de mãe apitou que tinha algo acontecendo. Não necessariamente no casamento, aliás, essa opção nem passou pela sua mente. Dada às últimas interações com o casal conseguia prever que eles tinham tirado a sorte grande. Seu filho não poderia ter encontrado um parceiro mais adequado à personalidade tão diferenciada.

Ela calculou que Kiba tinha aprontado alguma coisa no colégio e queria amaciá-la antes de jogar a bomba. A mãe ouvir bronca no colégio era algo que todo mundo estava acostumado, mas levar o marido para responder ao diretor... Hum... Isso era outro nível.

A suspeita se confirmou ainda mais quando chegou no apartamento com Hana e as mulheres foram recebidas por um Ômega de bom-humor indescritível. E morreu em seguida, porque o bom-humor era pontual, mas a felicidade que sentiam emanando do garoto era estonteante.

Animadíssimo, fez com que as duas ficassem a vontade na sala de estar e orientou Shino a trazer um pouco de chá e alguns biscoitos de nata, que o Alpha comprou na volta para casa, indo ele próprio ligar o aparelho de som e tocar uma das suas listas musicais em um volume mais baixo. Estava disposto a ser um excelente anfitrião.

As Betas não tiveram tempo de comentar sobre esse comportamento atípico, pois o interfone anunciou a chegada de Yamanaka Ino, que veio com uma caixa de bombons e ofereceu para Kiba, mais íntima do Ômega do que jamais pensou ficar.

Apresentações foram feitas, logo Ino estava conversando com Tsume e Hana, enquanto Kiba ajudava Shino com o jantar. Tinha pedido algo estrangeiro, e acabaram optando pela culinária baseada em massas, com espaguete e carne assada. O cheiro estava ótimo.

O último a aparecer foi Naruto. Ele chegou fazendo alarde, questionando Kiba sobre as duas faltas consecutivas no Colégio. — Acusação que apitou o radar de Tsume. — E acalmou-se ao ser apresentado para Ino. Era a segunda pessoa próxima de Shino que conhecia, o outro foi Kankuro, embora as circunstâncias não pudessem ser comparadas.

— Caralho! — Naruto sentou-se no mesmo sofá em que Tsume e Hana estavam. O palavrão grosseiro veio acompanhado de emoção. — Um jantar em família!

Kiba riu.

— Um jantar em família! A ideia foi minha, brilhante né? Eu tenho essa genialidade às vezes, pensei, porque não? — Kiba disse entrando na sala naquele instante, depois de repor a travessa com biscoitos. Foi sentar-se no braço da poltrona em que Shino estava, passando um braço pelos ombros do Alpha. — Sou o melhor anfitrião que vocês conhecem.

— Obrigado por terem vindo. — Shino agradeceu, recebendo um olhar significativo de Ino. A melhor amiga o conhecia bem o bastante para captar o traço de emoção na voz calma.

— Estou orgulhosa de você. — Tsume confessou, um tiquinho arrependida por ter desconfiado de alguma traquinagem do filho.

O sorrisão de Kiba se ampliou, a perfeição dos dentes alinhados era quebrada apenas pelas pressinhas afiadas que lhe conferiam o ar selvagem herdado da mãe. Ele estufou o peito e limpou a garganta.

— A gente reuniu vocês aqui essa noite porque temos uma coisa muito importante para contar. Nós... Nós... Eu... — A tal ponto o rosto trigueiro se tingiu de um vermelho bem clarinho. Kiba cobriu os lábios com a mão, meio sem saber como continuar sob a atenção dos demais shifters. Em seguida a mão foi cobrir os olhos, escondendo as lágrimas não planejadas.

Shino aguardou por alguns segundos, para ver se o companheiro continuaria o discurso. Por fim tocou de leve no joelho do Ômega, cuja perna encostava na sua e terminou a revelação por ele:

— Vamos ter um filhote.

A sala caiu em um silencio um tanto incrédulo, que foi quebrado com maestria por Uzumaki Naruto.

— Caralho! — o jovem Beta exclamou.

—--

— Moleque! Eu sou muito jovem pra ser avó! — Tsume exclamou saltando do sofá e foi puxar o filho para um abraço, esmagando-o contra o peito. — Mas que posso fazer? Quando pari a Hana eu tinha só dezoito anos...

Naruto riu, assim como Hana. Ino lançou um olhar para Shino, compreendendo a emoção que sentiu na voz do melhor amigo.

— Então eu vou ser tia! — Ela gracejou. — E madrinha.

— Eu sou o padrinho! — Naruto decidiu mais do que depressa, indo abraçar Kiba que ainda estava nos braços de Tsume, formando um tríplice abraço.

— Não foi planejado, mas é bem vindo. — Shino respondeu, feliz com a reação daquelas pessoas. Estava preocupado, Kiba era jovem demais para grande mudança. A diferença entre as idades deles era um fator a ser considerado, além disso... Balançou a cabeça de leve, espantando os pensamentos preocupados. Aquele era o momento de curtirem um bom acontecimento. Um passo de cada vez.

— Bem vinda... — Kiba resmungou, sufocado contra o peito de Tsume. — É uma menina.

— Já sabem o sexo do filhote?! — Naruto soou impressionado, afastando-se um pouco.

— Não... — Shino respondeu de sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Oficialmente não. Mas essa noite eu tive um sonho e vi que será uma menina, acho que essa intuição tem a ver com o Shino e eu sermos Almas Gêmeas, sabe? A gente fica mais poderoso com esse vínculo.

Soltou a segunda grande informação da noite, fato que despertou a curiosidade alheia. Tsume libertou o filho do agarrão cheio de amor e Hana aproveitou para levantar-se e ir abraçar o irmão caçula.

Shino resumiu os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, como Kiba sentiu-se mal, a reunião no colégio, as suspeitas desastradas da enfermeira, que os fez buscar por uma opinião profissional. Terminou contando a consulta no fim de tarde anterior, o que incluía a desconfiança de Tsunade sobre o vÍnculo que os unia: um raro, muito raro. Mas a indicação de que eram a combinação ideal um para o outro. Almas Gêmeas, perfeitas que se completam quando tem a sorte de se encontrar.

— Parabéns! — Tsume falou para o filho. Seu orgulho não diminuiu nem um pouco, embora o coração de mãe tenha doído um pouquinho ao saber que os dois foram ao Colégio, ao perceber que ela não faria mais parte da vida do filho daquele jeito, porque Kiba estava crescendo.

Seu garotinho estava crescendo! Já tinha um marido, um lar e... O filhotinho encomendado.

Ser mãe de Kiba era, sem dúvidas, uma experiência inigualável!

—--

O jantar foi divertido. E estava uma delicia, Shino era um cozinheiro de mão cheia tanto para os pratos típicos quanto para culinária estrangeira. O clima leve durou por toda a refeição, enquanto os planos para o futuro eram tema recorrente.

Kiba disse que pretendia conversar no colégio e ver como continuar com os estudos, mesmo quando a gestação estivesse mais avançada. Eles ainda não tinham discutido sobre cada pequeno detalhe que seria adaptado dali para frente, mas não poderia evitar de pensar nas aulas. Tsunade pediu exames específicos, principalmente para saber o tempo de gestação, mas ela calculava algo perto de oito semanas.

A mudança seria gigantesca e gradual. Ainda não se sentia assustado ou preocupado, porque estava naquele momento inicial de felicidade por saber de algo bom. Por certo haveria insegurança e preocupações, tudo ao seu devido tempo.

Após a refeição, Kiba continuou desempenhando o papel de anfitrião e convidou todos para voltar para a sala e dar sequência a conversa descontraída. Ele ia preparar um cafezinho para oferecer como um toque de requinte (viu algo assim em um filme estrangeiro e ficou louco para imitar).

Estava na cozinha, ajudando Shino a preparar o lanchinho final, tão feliz que mal cabia em si.

— Deu tudo tão certo, né? Fazer esse jantar foi perfeito, marido! Serviu pra apresentar a Ino pra minha família. Ela é sua família, então ela tem que se aproximar da minha.

Ele dizia isso ao pegar a caixa de bombons que a Alpha trouxe de presente. Teve a inspiração de servir o mimo junto com os folheados de castanha que acompanhariam o café.

— Foi uma ótima noite! — Shino concordou alternando olhares entre a cafeteira e o companheiro.

Kiba sorriu e surrupiou um bombom, dando uma boa mordida. Descobriu que o recheio era um dos preferidos de Shino, e um muito significativo, por isso desistiu de servir o doce, resolvendo levar para a sala apenas o que planejou inicialmente. Foi impossível não sentir um calorzinho cobrir seu peito, porque a fruta deliciosa ganhou um significado todo novo e especial.

Aqueles bombons tinham recheio trufado de morango.

Ah, morangos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu percebi que o Kiba tem cheiro de morangos nas fics, mas nunca fiz ele saber disso. Não me lembro de uma história com o Shino conversando com ele sobre o cheiro de morango! Ai resolvi colocar aqui... e o carinha tá um nojo... huahsuahsauhs


	27. As idas e vindas da amizade

Kiba descobriu que o colégio tinha todo um plano de apoio e rede de assistência a gestantes. Nos dias de hoje, não era mais tão comum adolescentes engravidarem, mas antigamente era algo tão corriqueiro que o governo se viu obrigado a implantar Políticas Públicas que amparassem qualquer gestante.

Ele tinha direito a um sistema diferenciado de contagem de faltas, liberdade de acesso à enfermaria a qualquer momento, até mesmo se quisesse apenas descansar. A maior mudança seria a partir do terceiro trimestre, quando estaria dispensado de ir à escola e receberia os impressos com lições em casa. Por essa época, poderia ainda fazer as provas em casa com a presença de um professor ou, se tivesse condições, ir à escola apenas para prestar os exames finais.

Com um suporte desses sabia que conseguiria terminar o segundo ano e começar o terceiro sem grandes problemas! E se estudasse em casa da mesma forma que vinha fazendo no reforço não precisava se preocupar em perder a bolsa pretendida através dos esportes, pois suas notas iriam melhorar o bastante para tentar uma bolsa com base no desempenho acadêmico!

Num primeiro momento decidiu manter a gestação em segredo, postura que durou até por o pé na sala, pois quando recebeu o primeiro bom dia dos colegas que já estavam ali acabou anunciando o fato como se fosse uma grande coisa!

Isso o fez se tornar a estrela do colégio. Já não era tão comum Ômegas serem marcados, muito menos engravidar antes da maioridade; fato que atraiu a curiosidade de diversos alunos e se tornou assunto recorrente a ponto de os professores debaterem a necessidade de palestras educativas quanto a ambos os temas e acalmar o corpo estudantil em polvorosa.

Entrementes, Tsunade determinou que o feto já alcançara as nove semanas de desenvolvimento, isso colocava o parto entre as primeiras semanas de abril! O procedimento seria a cesariana, seguro tanto para o progenitor quanto para o filhote.

— E eu não tive mais desmaios esse resto de mês. — Kiba terminou de narrar a última consulta de pré-natal para Naruto. Falou a derradeira frase em um tom mais alto, pois o amigo foi até na cozinha pegando algo para comerem.

Por hábito, Naruto se acostumou a vir passar as manhãs de sábado com Kiba, único dia em que ele ficava realmente sozinho em casa, pois Shino trabalhava. Era uma segurança para o caso de algum mal estar inesperado, apesar de a queda de pressão e consequente inconsciência terem acabado. De acordo com Tsunade era a indicação de que o seu corpo estava adaptado aos novos hormônios e regulado para a mudança de fluxo sanguíneo.

O Ômega estava deitado no sofá, sobre duas confortáveis almofadas coloridas, folheando uma revista. Era um sábado de clima frio, marca registrada de final de outubro, mostra de que o inverno se aproximava e vinha com rigor.

— Minha filha vai ser de Áries! — Berrou mudando uma folha. — Não que eu acredite nessa baboseira de signo, porque o horóscopo diz que cancerianos são chorões e fazem chantagem emocional o tempo todo! Mas... Quando o assunto é Áries acho que tem que levar a sério...

Terminou em um tom baixinho, fechando a revista e arremessando sobre a mesinha de centro. Impossível uma filha sua ser difícil de lidar, mesmo se fosse de Áries. Seu ótimo gênio seria a herança maravilhosa que daria para a criança.

— Tangerinas? — Naruto perguntou aparecendo a porta com algumas laranjas na mão e um pratinho cheio de morangos. Sentou-se no mesmo sofá em que Kiba estava, obrigando-o a encolher um pouco as pernas.

— Quero. Mas... Você vai comer isso? — indicou os morangos com uma expressão intrigada.

— Vou, ué. Você sabe que eu gosto pra caralho de morango. Você também gosta! Pensei que talvez quisesse alguns.

Kiba franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você está proibido de comer morango a partir de hoje, Naruto.

— Por quê? —— o Beta não compreendeu. Acabou pegando uma das frutas mais polpudas e vermelhas e fez questão de mostrar que ia devorar com uma bela dentada. Kiba esticou a perna e acertou o calcanhar no ombro do amigo, impedindo o ato e salvando o morango. — Que porra, Kiba! Que graça é essa agora?

— Se eu contar você vai rir. Então não te interessa, guarda isso aí e me deixa em paz, não posso ficar nervoso.

— Claro que eu vou rir. — Naruto ignorou a ameaça e jogou um morango na boca, mastigando com fúria. — Você é de Câncer, drama é sua marca registrada...

— Porra, cara! — Kiba esbravejou acertando outro chute no ombro do amigo. — Esse aí é o cheiro do meu cio! Seu filho da puta.

Naruto deu mais duas mastigadas com força, então foi movendo a mandíbula mais devagar até parar de vez. Cravou um olhar interrogativo na direção de Kiba, que sentiu o rosto esquentar como se em combustão.

— É... A gente descobriu que o cio tem cheiro pra Almas Gêmeas... — explicou disfarçando a vergonha com raiva exagerada. — E o Shino sente o cheiro de morangos quando... Na hora... Ah, vá se foder, seu arrombado!

Naruto fez um esforço sobre humano para engolir a fruta triturada em sua boca. De repente parecia ter abocanhado uma melancia inteira ao invés de um simples morango. Em sequência passou a descascar uma tangerina, sob olhar atento de Kiba.

— Iruka-sensei disse que as provas esse ano estarão mais difíceis. — estendeu alguns gomos de tangerina para Kiba que aceitou a oferta. A mudança brusca de assunto quase fez o Ômega rir, ainda que o ajudasse a relaxar contra as almofadas. — Estude!

Dessa vez Kiba sorriu. E Naruto também, o clima tornando-se mais leve. Até que a temida bomba veio:

— Meu amigo fode cheirando a morango! — Naruto debochou, é claro. Recebeu um chute dolorido em troca, que apenas o fez rir mais.

E Kiba contagiou-se, acompanhando Naruto na gargalhada escandalosa. Os dois amigos rindo descontraídos por um motivo bobo. Foi a primeira e última vez que Naruto fez troça do assunto, algo que nunca mais voltou a ser tema de conversas entre os dois.

Assim como Naruto nunca mais conseguiu comer morangos outra vez. Tornou-se impossível para o Beta não associar uma coisa e outra...

—--

Enquanto a duplinha de amigos se divertia no apartamento, entre tangerinas, piadas e riso; Shino conseguiu marcar para almoçar com Ino, a quem estava querendo ver já tinha algum tempo.

Os dois se encontraram em um restaurante a meio termo de onde ela morava e da faculdade, para onde Shino precisaria voltar à tarde. Desde que soube da gestação de seu companheiro, ele veio revendo planos e conceitos. E tomou uma decisão muito importante, que envolvia seus contatos privilegiados e a qual nunca recorreria, não fosse a perspectiva de ter um filhote.

Os Alphas se encontraram à porta do restaurante, chegando quase na mesma hora.

— Olá! — Ino acenou. A mulher elegante e bonita, de modos requintados, chamava a atenção em qualquer lugar.

— Olá! — Shino cumprimentou de volta. Sua figura alta chamando tanta atenção quanto a de Yamanaka, mas por motivos muito adversos.

— Isso é pra você. Presente. — Estendeu uma sacola plástica com dois pacotes de fraldas descartáveis. — Vi na Internet que é um dos itens mais importantes, vocês vão precisar muito!

Shino aceitou a oferta sentindo o impacto no peito, sabendo que outros golpes como aquele ainda viriam pela frente.

— Obrigado.

Juntos entraram e conseguiram a mesa reservada com antecedência. Pediram algo leve para abrir o almoço, antes de escolher o prato principal.

— Fico muito feliz que esteja se dando tão bem com Kiba. — Shino falou quando o garçom se afastou. — Eu sei que não é fácil.

Ino pegou a taça com vinho branco, bebida que apreciava muito e agitou de leve, pensativa.

— Não é como se eu odiasse todos os Ômegas. Só fico na defensiva, você sabe: gato escaldado...

Shino assentiu. Ele presenciou toda a confusão no colégio durante a adolescência de ambos. O caso foi abafado, resolvido rapidamente há mais de duas décadas, embora pesado a ponto de deixar marcas até os dias de hoje. Ele próprio tentava não dar brechas a interpretações equivocadas por parte de Ômegas, nem a brecha para qualquer mal entendido que gerasse acusações.

Até conhecer Kiba e todo aquele lamentoso ocorrido. Porém, com Inuzuka Kiba havia o laço de Almas Gêmeas, o vínculo que os unia e conduziu o encontro por caminhos tortuosos a um destino mais que abençoado. Diferente, claro, de centenas de outros casos, senão milhares. Shino sabia que ele e Kiba eram a exceção de uma regra que assustou a sociedade por séculos.

E, justamente por isso, sabia que não era tão simples para Ino se relacionar com um Ômega que quebrou regras e correu tal risco. Um risco que faria Shino ser culpado de um crime que ela foi acusada injusta e covardemente.

— Mas o seu Ômega é uma figura exótica. É impossível não se apegar, nunca vi! Que praguinha mal-humorada e arrogante! — Ela riu de leve. — O jeito que ele se portou no jantar... Como se fosse o dono da porra toda. Aff. Ele assumiu o papel de seu companheiro, Shino. Eu senti a parceria de vocês, foi adorável. Mexeu com meu lado Alpha, admito.

— E foi assim que ele me conquistou. Com essa autenticidade.

— Parabéns. Pelo compromisso, pelo filhote, pela felicidade que você merece. — Ino falou com sinceridade.

— Obrigado.

Foi o momento que acharam oportuno fazer o pedido do almoço. Shino chamou o garçom e escolheu pelos dois, conhecedor dos gostos da Alpha. Enquanto os pratos não ficavam prontos, conversaram amenidades. O assunto principal do almoço só foi abordado quando a refeição, efetivamente, teve início.

— Resolvi retomar minha pesquisa. — Shino falou.

Ino observou por alguns instantes.

— Sobre a nanotecnologia?

— Sim. — Shino anuiu. — Eu não estava chegando a lugar algum e desanimei. Além disso, a faculdade estava pressionando demais por resultados.

— Claro. — Ino debochou. — Eles precisam de resultados para exibir por aí, atrair investidores e conseguir dinheiro. Os avanços tecnológicos são preocupação menor do que o lucro.

— Sim. A tecnologia em seu formato tão reduto é delicada. Quando der certo o que vamos alcançar é imensurável, mas não podemos apressar o projeto, pular etapas e chegar logo no protótipo.

A pesquisa que Aburame Shino desenvolveu no passado mesclava insetos e tecnologia. Era um projeto visionário e ambicioso que despertou a atenção de vários membros do conselho financeiro da faculdade.

Todavia esses senhores exigiam que apresentasse relatórios conclusivos e positivos. Pouco a pouco a pressão se tornou insuportável. Shino, que já tinha dificuldades com o Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo, se notou numa crise sem igual, que o fazia se sentir incapaz e incompetente. Foi ruim a ponto tal que acabou engavetando as pesquisas e desistindo das ideias revolucionárias.

Na época, Ino se ofereceu para intermediar com Gaara, seu namorado e regente de um país longínquo. Gaara, o Kazekage, nutria interesse por ciência e apreciava pesquisadores como profissionais de valor. Se Shino apresentasse o projeto, sabia que conseguiria investimento para continuar sem qualquer tipo de pressão interessada em lucros.

E o Alpha recusou a possibilidade. Ele não queria usar a amizade com Ino para fins monetários. Era escrupuloso até demais. Agora, a ideia de ter o filhote o fez mudar de pensamento. No decorrer daquele mês de outubro, Shino se viu pensando no projeto. Se conseguisse seguir com as investigações e testes... Se conseguisse entregar um protótipo funcional... Mais do que lucro, teria um legado para abençoar a sua prole.

— Até que enfim, Shino! — Ino sorriu animada, erguendo a taça de vinho. — Gaara é um entusiasta da ciência. Tenho certeza de que ele vai apoiar o seu projeto, não só porque somos amigos, mas porque a ideia é revolucionária!

Shino relaxou na cadeira. Não esperava outra resposta da amiga. Sabia que o projeto era inovador e promissor, mas lidava com aquele pequeno traço de insegurança: não queria se aproveitar da amizade que ambos tinham há tantos anos.

— Obrigado.

— Não seja bobo! Quando o protótipo ficar pronto, vai revolucionar o campo do saber. Vai revolucionar o mundo e pra mim é uma honra acompanhar isso. Fiquei decepcionada quando engavetou tudo, agora tenho mais um motivo para gostar do seu Ômega.

— É por ele e por meu filho. Ou minha filha.

— Vou falar com Gaara essa noite mesmo! E já deixa seu companheiro de sobreaviso. Gaara não pode sair de Suna, então vocês vão ter que viajar até lá!


	28. Massagens e Desejos

A ideia de viajar até Sunagakure deu a chance de Shino conhecer um lado inédito de Kiba até então: sua faceta mais entusiasmada. O Ômega nunca tinha saído de Konoha, quase não saía do distrito em que nasceu e cresceu! Só de pensar em viajar de avião até o longínquo país das areias escaldantes sentia seu sangue em chamas!

Foi um balde de água fria saber que não seria em um futuro próximo. O motivo da viagem era um projeto científico vinculado à faculdade em que Shino trabalhava. Havia uma montanha de burocracia para retomar do ponto em que ele parou. Além disso, Gaara era o Kazekage, o título máximo de regência em Suna. Não podia simplesmente receber pessoas a negócios de um dia para o outro.

A previsão de viagem era para início do ano seguinte, então a animação de Kiba esfriou um pouco.

Em novembro fizeram o exame de sexagem fetal, revelando que o feto era uma menina. Depois disso o ego de Kiba andou um tanto exacerbado, o que não surpreendeu ninguém de fato.

O frio que chegou com o avançar do mês trouxe consigo novas consequências pela gestação. Kiba foi presenteado com dores de cabeça incomodas e dores nas costas que tornavam seus movimentos mais lentos, nada que surpreendesse ou preocupasse, Tsunade fez questão de acalmar os pais de primeira viagem. A barriguinha ia demorar um pouco para crescer, porque o corpo de Kiba era jovem e firme, o que dificultava a pele de esticar.

Mas outros viriam sem aviso, assim como as quedas de pressão. Tão logo o fluxo sanguíneo se estabilizou, Kiba foi acometido por um dos mais clássicos.

Os enjôos.

Ele acordou cedo numa manhã de quarta-feira, raridade para quem vinha sentindo um sono incombatível, e foi até a cozinha em busca de algo para comer. Seu apetite estava ótimo, sempre tinha que ter algo por perto para beliscar. Meio sonolento abriu a geladeira e achou alguns Onigiri, sentou-se à mesa para comê-los com calma.

Estava devorando o terceiro quando Shino entrou na cozinha, pronto para preparar o café da manhã de ambos e já vestido para trabalhar.

— Bom dia. — O Alpha cumprimentou.

— Bom... — Kiba começou a responder quando a loção pós-barba do companheiro o envolveu um uma lufada. O cheiro que antes o instigava um pouco não caiu muito bem. Na verdade, a reação foi péssima. Revolveu o estômago que tinha acabado de forrar com bolinhos de arroz, revoltando sua barriga.

Nem terminou de falar, largou o Onigiri inacabado na mesa e saltou na intenção de chegar até o banheiro. Infelizmente não teve tempo, mal alcançou corredor e um bolo amargo lhe subiu pela garganta. Ele abaixou-se e vomitou no chão tudo o que tinha acabado de comer.

Shino, que o seguiu meio preocupado, esperou até que o pior do enjôo passasse, para ajudá-lo a se levantar e caminhar a distância que faltava até o banheiro.

— Missão failed. — Kiba resmungou antes de nova ânsia o fazer inclinar-se para frente, temendo vomitar de novo, mas não foi o caso.

— Você está bem?

Kiba suspirou e se arrependeu amargamente.

— Desculpa, porra... Mas a sua loção... — E soltou-se do amparo que recebia, já na porta do banheiro, dessa vez conseguindo chegar ao vaso sanitário para vomitar bolinhos de arroz que achava já não ter no estômago.

Shino entendeu que foi o aroma da loção que causou tudo aquilo, sentindo-se penalizado e meio culpado. Deu privacidade para o companheiro e foi pegar material de limpeza para ajeitar as coisas no corredor.

Depois disso o garoto recusou a primeira refeição, mas levou consigo um bento reforçado. Kiba foi à escola apesar do enjôo matinal. Lá ele podia se recuperar na enfermaria, se fosse o caso. Ou se a sonolência que sentia ultimamente o pegasse. A verdade é que ele ficou louco para contar aquilo para Naruto.

Era um dos sintomas mais clássicos de uma gravidez. Às vezes, quando ia para o pré-natal, encontrava mais gestantes na sala de espera. Tinha uma Beta que vivia se gabando do quanto passava mal com cheiros bobos. Uma mulher bem irritante na verdade. E exagerada.

Agora que sentiu na pele, Kiba descobriu que não havia nas crises de vômito nada pra se gabar.

\---

Outro sintoma clássico se manifestou no mês de novembro. O desejo por comer coisas atípicas. E a primeira vez que Kiba sentiu algo assim foi em um momento bem íntimo.

Eles estavam na sala, quentinha apesar do frio de final de mês, tendo um ótimo momento.

— Porra... Shino... Que maravilha. Ai, ai, foi ótimo... Mais forte agora... Marido!

Os dedos de Aburame Shino eram pura mágica, acertavam nos pontos certos e espalhavam pelo corpo de Kiba uma sensação de prazer e relaxamento inigualáveis. O Ômega suspirava de satisfação a cada minuto da massagem que recebia nos pés.

Claro, já tinha ouvido falar muito de tal prática, mas nunca pensou que fosse tão bom! Nas costas, nos ombros... Mas os pés, ah, esses eram seu ponto fraco!

Kiba estava deitado no sofá, recostado sobre duas almofadas, com os pés sobre as pernas de Shino, protegidos por meias de lã, recebendo uma boa massagem através das mãos enluvadas do Alpha.

— Isso me deu uma vontade de comer Takoyaki... — Suspirou de olhos fechados, as mãos descansando sobre o peito.

— Takoyaki? — Shino o observou através das lentes dos óculos de sol, a televisão esquecida desde que foi ligada, exibia imagens de um filme de ação qualquer.

— De brócolis! — Outro suspiro.

Shino não escondeu a surpresa:

— Você detesta brócolis.

Havia poucas coisas (pouquíssimas, na verdade) que Kiba não gostava de comer. E brócolis era uma dessas raridades. Pois a constatação desse fato fez com que os olhos selvagens de Kiba marejassem lacrimosos, numa reação que vinha pontuando certas interações do garoto: suas emoções eram uma montanha russa, com altos teores de mau humor e baixos momentos de melancolia indisfarçada.

— Não pode...? — Ele perguntou desolado.

— Claro que pode! — Shino respondeu imediatamente, se perguntando onde ia encontrar Takoyaki de brócolis às onze horas e doze minutos de uma noite de terça-feira, quando os termômetros apontavam algo em volta dos dez graus Celsius... — Vou comprar. Quer ir comigo ou prefere fica em casa?

Kiba sorriu, em meio segundo não restava nenhum indício das lágrimas que ameaçaram transbordar instantes atrás. Foi o próprio garoto quem ofereceu a solução.

— Vou com você! A gente compra no Ichiraku, pode ser? É no meu distrito, mas eu sei que ele fica aberto até de madrugada por causa das fábricas que tem por lá.

— Perfeito. — Shino aquiesceu. Lembrou-se que foi naquele restaurante familiar que fez um dos primeiros jantares com Kiba, inclusive com Naruto e Kankuro presentes. Realmente, voltaram lá poucas vezes depois, em partes por ser fora da rota e terem outras opções de comércio mais acessíveis do apartamento.

Ambos usavam pijamas, praticamente prontos para dormir, a única coisa que Kiba fez foi vestir um dos casacos de Shino por cima, grande o bastante para disfarçar que não usava uma roupa adequada para sair de casa. O Alpha, por sua vez, trocou-se antes de pegar a carteira e as chaves do carro.

Na recepção, o funcionário acenou em cumprimento, segurando uma caneca cheia de café recém coado. Noites como aquela eram tranquilas, ele precisava se ocupar de algum jeito para não cochilar.

— Caralho, que frio!! — Kiba exclamou ao chegarem ao estacionamento. O nariz afilado cobriu-se de vermelho, denunciando a pouca tolerância ao frio. O Ômega amava o calor, inverno era a estação que menos apreciava.

Nem bem se acomodou no banco do carona e ele começou a cochilar, por sorte Shino tinha excelente memória, além das circunstâncias tensas da ida ao restaurante, o que ajudou a decorar a rota. Assim se aproximaram, Kiba despertou e ficou alerta.

— Já posso até sentir o cheiro, marido. — Ele sussurrou, engolindo saliva.

Uma sensação engraçada espalhou-se pelo vínculo, divertindo o Alpha. As reações de seu companheiro eram encantadoras, percebê-las através do elo de Alma Gêmeas era algo que escapava à compreensão. Era de causar um deslumbramento imensurável, pois vinha de modo natural e sincero, honesto. Provocava seu lado animal, despertando um sentimento de proteção com o qual mal podia lidar.

— Está tudo bem aí? — Shino indagou ao estacionar em uma vaga quase em frente ao Ichiraku.

— Tudo ótimo! — Kiba respondeu feliz, libertando-se do cinto de segurança.

Fizeram o caminho até o restaurante de mãos dadas, o Ômega muito corajoso graças à rua deserta, ao avanço da hora e ao frio excruciante, soprou algumas vezes no ar, criando desenhos abstratos com o vapor que saía de seus lábios e se condensava esbranquiçado no frio da noite. Parecia tão feliz, quase a felicidade perfeita.

Era em momentos assim que Shino se dava conta da juventude de seu companheiro e em como o Destino podia unir duas pessoas tão adversas e distantes não apenas em personalidade, hábitos e histórico familiar. Mas adversos também no tempo que separava o nascimento de um e do outro.

— Ah, é a filha do Teuchi-san que está aqui! — Kiba exclamou ao entrarem no restaurante vazio, tirando Shino de seus pensamentos. — Olá, Ayame-san! Boa noite!

— Boa noite, Kiba-kun! — A moça sentada atrás do balcão sorriu, reconhecendo o cliente de longa data. — Como você está?

— Muito bem! Chegando na décima quarta semana. — Kiba passou as mãos pela barriga, que ainda era pequena demais para denunciar a gestação. Então se sentou ao balcão, com Shino acomodando-se ao lado.

— Parabéns! — Ayame não tinha notícias do Ômega já fazia algum tempo. Agora entendia o porquê. E deduziu fácil o motivo de o casal estar ali naquele horário avançado apesar do frio. — Desejos?

— Sim! — Kiba sorriu largo. — Você pode fazer alguns Takoyaki de brócolis? — perguntou cravando os olhos imensos e brilhantes de esperança na pobre moça.

Mas Ayame não se deu por perdida. Era um prato muito fácil! Cozinhava centenas de bolinho por dia, a única coisa mais exótica era o recheio de brócolis. Geralmente fazia com lula ou camarão.

— Claro! Será um prazer. — Então virou-se para Shino. — E você? Vai comer alguma coisa?

O Alpha hesitou um pouco. Tinha jantado bem em casa, na hora em que costumavam fazer as refeições. Apesar disso, sentiu um pouco de apetite.

— Lamen shoyo, por favor. Com o dobro de carne.

— É pra já! Alguma coisa pra acompanhar os Takoyaki? — essa pergunta foi direcionada a Kiba, que negou com a cabeça. Não estava com fome! Estava com desejos! Sua mente visualizava uma montanha de Takoyaki, ele conseguia sentir o gosto do brócolis a ponto de salivar!

— Só takoyaki, por favor. Não quero que minha filha venha com cara de bolinho. — Hesitou. — Eu vou amar muito de qualquer jeito, mas não quero que ela sofra bullying no colégio, né, marido?

— Sim, amaremos muito, mesmo se for um bolinho. — Shino concordou muito sério, embora divertido, o que lhe valeu uma mirada irritada de Kiba.

— É pra já! — Ayame sorriu pela interação que assistia. Aquele casal tinha uma química perceptível, podia sentir como se davam bem, apesar de ser uma Beta.

— Pra viagem! Vamos comer em casa. — Kiba explicou. — Por favor, divide os bolinhos em uma porção individual, mas esses podem ser de camarão mesmo. E uma poção super-extra-mega no capricho pra mim, com recheio de brócolis!

— Sim senhor! — A resposta veio seguida de um sorriso enorme.

Depois disso o casal esperou assistindo um noticiário que passava na televisão atrás do balcão. Não tinha nenhum outro cliente, àquela hora costumava ser mais calma. Por volta da uma da manhã às fabricas faziam o horário da refeição do turno da noite, aí sim o restaurante lotava de trabalhadores famintos.

Pouco tempo depois Ayame veio com o pedido pronto e entregou para eles. A despedida foi breve, e aconteceu com a promessa de voltarem sempre que o Ômega sentisse um novo desejo.

E Kiba nem esperou para chegar em casa, no carro mesmo abriu a caixa maior, e começou a comer os bolinhos espetando-os com um dos palitinhos que acompanhavam a caixa e levando-os até os lábios. Takoyaki bom era Takoyaki que queimava a boca de tão quente!

— Que delicia! — Vibrou antes de abocanhar mais um e oferecer o próximo para Shino, que aceitou a oferta.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, Kiba deixou a porção extra com recheio de camarões para o funcionário que fazia a segurança no hall de entradas, como um presente. O homem ficou surpreso e agradeceu muito, feliz pela gentileza.

Só então a noite do casal acabou, com os dois na cozinha dividindo o lamen (a montanha caprichada de bolinhos acabou no carro mesmo), Kiba roubou todos os pedaços de carne de porco cozida e Shino saboreou o macarrão e os legumes.

A refeição foi memorável. E a noite com a inusitada aventura, mais ainda.


	29. O encanto do Natal

Dezembro trouxe consigo uma promessa cumprida: o frio chegou mansinho, mas rigoroso. O clima convidava a continuar na cama, era um desafio levantar-se para ir à escola. Mas Kiba se esforçava, principalmente por entrever as férias de inverno acenando no horizonte. Teria um mês para ficar em casa, hibernando preguiçoso.

Foi um mês em que os enjôos matinais amainaram e se extinguiram, para felicidade de Kiba, que descobriu que odiava vomitar. Os desejos, por sua vez, continuavam levando o casal ao Ichiraku ao menos uma vez por semana...

Ainda enfrentava uma dor nas costas insistente, que melhorava quando Shino fazia massagem. E começou a mania de ir ao banheiro com uma constância irritante. A barriga estava crescendo, se arredondando, a bebê crescia saudável e requisitava espaço para si. Isso resultava em leal falta de fôlego, pois os pulmões iam sendo apertados, assim como a bexiga, obrigando Kiba a ir ao banheiro o tempo todo. Por sorte era um Ômega de inteligência afiada e mestre em estratégias (palavras do próprio Kiba) que conseguiu desenvolver uma técnica especial para se aliviar sem precisar expor muito o “precioso” ao frio ou ficar tirando as luvas...

E foi um mês em que um conceito arraigado mudou na opinião de Kiba.

O dia do natal.

Ele sempre detestou a data melosa. Achava irritante como a ostentação aparecia em cada esquina: da imposição para comprar presentes, como se disso dependessem as boas relações, à exibição dos namorados, como se ter um parceiro fosse sinônimo de felicidade! Sua mãe ganhava um bom bônus de final de ano, mas esse dinheiro era sempre investido em melhorias na casa, ou para garantir uma despensa melhor abastecida. Pouco ia para coisas “supérfluas” como presentes, jantares dispendiosos ou viagens de lazer.

Ele nunca compreendeu a graça da coisa. Isso até ter um companheiro que fez sua visão mudar por completo. De repente não era mais uma questão de puro alarde, porque a ideia de ter um dia especial para comemorar com uma pessoa que gostava romanticamente era agradável. E num contexto diferente de catorze de fevereiro, onde as ações eram mais castas, discretas.

Na semana do natal, Shino e os demais funcionários da faculdade ganharam o bônus de final de ano, uma gratificação que costumava ter um bom valor, variando de um a três salários mensais de acordo com o desempenho acadêmico de cada um. Shino sempre ganhava o valor máximo, pois nunca se ausentava sem justificativa, não se atrasava, suas aulas eram elogiadas e o comprometimento com o cargo era invejável.

Até então, esse valor era usado para uma melhoria pontual: teve a vez que trocou o carro, outra vez resolveu reformar a cozinha; mas a grande maioria ia parar na conta poupança, ficar guardado caso surgisse alguma emergência. Esse ano, Aburame Shino percebeu que podia gastar o bônus de um jeito melhor.

Por esse período a ansiedade de Kiba atingiu níveis altos, divertindo Shino. O próprio Alpha se contagiou com a ideia de ter um dia especial só para eles.

— E o que a gente vai fazer? — Kiba perguntou na manhã do dia vinte e cinco enquanto tomavam café — Jantar fora?

— Sim. — Shino respondeu. — Comprei ingressos para a apresentação do grupo Kamakura-Go.

— Kamakura-Go? — O Ômega perguntou, sugando um pouco de macarrão. — Nunca ouvi falar.

— É um grupo de Enka. — Explicou sem revelar o quanto foi difícil conseguir aqueles ingressos, pois a apresentação era uma das mais aguardadas naquela época do ano.

— Ah! — Kiba perdeu o interesse. Achava música clássica muito tediosa, obrigado. — E depois? Vamos pro shopping?

— Sim, pensei em algo assim. — Shino foi sincero. Sair de uma imersão no passado de Konoha direto para a balbúrdia dos tempos modernos; seria interessante.

Kiba ficou mais animado. Fez a refeição matinal, comendo e repetindo para saciar o apetite voraz. Depois disso foi deitar no sofá, enroscadinho em um cobertor, mas prometendo a Shino que logo lavaria as louças sujas. O Alpha acreditou, seu companheiro tentava ajudar em casa o máximo possível. Kiba odiava trabalhos domésticos, mas defendia um ponto muito justo: se ele detestava algo não podia obrigar os outros a fazer tal coisa sozinhos.

Shino saiu para o trabalho mais ansioso do que podia se lembrar em todos aqueles anos de vida. Kiba não era o único que comemoraria a data ao lado de um companheiro pela primeira vez, pois descontando a infância em que dividia o natal com o pai, Aburame Shino nunca havia passado a noite com uma pessoa especial.

\---

Quando Shino voltou do trabalho encontrou Kiba prontinho para sair à noite a dois. O Ômega sentado no sofá estava vestido com um agasalho cinza com pele nas mangas e no pescoço, que disfarçava bem a barriga arredondada, mas não a escondia por completo, e um macacão jeans escuro confortável. Os cabelos castanhos estavam cobertos com uma touca de lã colorida e havia um cachecol enrolado no pescoço. Kiba odiava mesmo o inverno.

— Okaeri! — Cumprimentou. — Acabei de me arrumar!

Shino duvidou forte da afirmativa. Pelo que conhecia de seu companheiro ele devia ter trocado de roupa bem depois do almoço... Enfim...

— Me dê meia hora para tomar um banho e me ajeitar.

— Claro!

O pedido se concretizou com uma pontualidade inacreditável. Meia hora depois o casal se via entrando no carro e seguindo rumo ao Teatro Municipal de Konoha. Kiba, que só pensava na segunda parte do passeio, se surpreendeu ao ver a intensidade do trânsito e a dificuldade para estacionar. Não imaginou que aquele tal de Kamakura-Go fosse assim tão conhecido!

O interior do teatro era elegante e refinado. Tinha decoração em traços orientais estilizados onde dominava os tons de vermelho, com detalhes em preto e dourado. Os expectadores tinham acesso aos acentos numerados depois de uma significativa espera na fila.

— Caralho... — Kiba sussurrou ao se sentarem. Estavam numa das fileiras bem ao meio do auditório. Não era longe demais do palco, apesar de não ser exatamente a melhor vista. — Que lugar chique!

— Eu sempre quis assistir uma apresentação deles. O grupo tem mais de duzentos anos de existência. — Foi explicando. — É uma tradição que passa de pai para filho através das gerações.

Kiba ouviu tudo devidamente impressionado. Sequer imaginava algo assim.

Ficaram em silêncio mais algum tempo, até que as luzes interiores foram diminuindo deixando um clima místico. O silêncio foi absoluto. A expectativa daquelas centenas de shifters era quase palpável, Kiba começou a ficar ansioso e interessado no que aconteceria. Algo chato, como deduziu a principio, não mobilizaria as pessoas em tanta intensidade.

As cortinas vermelhas correram, revelando um palco amplo, decorado com figuras clássicas de Konoha: dragões, onis e uma maravilhosa cerejeira, todos desenhados em traços estilizados típico dos artistas orientais.

Os artistas já estavam em cena. Kiba contou quinze Betas, homens e mulheres, aparentando idades variadas. Também reconheceu alguns instrumentos: shamisen, hichiriki, erhu, biwa, até mesmo dois taiko ao fundo. Ao centro, acomodadas em almofadas, três jovens Ômegas aguardavam com os olhos fechados. Eram idênticas, claramente trigêmeas.

— As irmãs são as cantoras principais. — Shino explicou em um sussurro.

Então os tambores soaram em conjunto e arremessaram Kiba em uma viagem no tempo da qual nunca mais se esqueceria.

\---

— Puta que pariu! Essa foi a coisa mais bonita que eu vi na vida! — Kiba exclamou enquanto Shino dirigia rumo ao shopping. — Teve hora que arrepiou até os cabelos do cu!

Shino concordou. A apresentação de duas horas foi intensa, mágica, quase sobrenatural. Tão incrível que Kiba lutou com todas as forças para segurar a vontade de fazer xixi.

As cantoras tinham um talento assombroso, as músicas, escolhidas de várias épocas da história de Konoha, foram executadas de modo tocante e agradável.

Foi uma apresentação excepcional.

— Não sabia que Enka era tão lindo! — Kiba soou sincero. — Quase chorei umas vezes!

Shino sabia que aquilo era uma meia verdade. O garoto quase chorou umas vezes, sim. Mas chegou a chorar em pelo menos três canções. Não que o Alpha pudesse criticar, ele próprio enfrentou momentos de forte emoção.

Agora se aproximavam do shopping e saíam de um mergulho no passado direto para uma imersão futurística evidente no cenário colorido que os acompanhou até o centro de Konoha, tomado por luzes de neon vermelho e lilás, que envolvia as fachadas de prédios, as árvores, acompanhavam os postes de iluminação e qualquer outra estrutura passível de ser enfeitada.

O shopping de Konoha era o que mais se destacava, tão iluminado e cheio de corações de led que impressionava o cuidado com a data. Mas, o que impressionava mais, era a lotação dos arredores: o centro comercial estava cheio; o estacionamento do shopping, quase sem vagas!

O casal andou de mãos dadas em alguns dos corredores, apreciando as lojas abertas, embora fosse difícil caminhar sem esbarrar em alguém.

— Caralho! — Kiba soou desanimado, todavia não surpreso, ao chegar à praça de alimentação e perceber que teriam que lutar para conseguir uma mesa. Imaginou fácil que teriam que esperar muito para comprar uma refeição. — Vamos embora?

Tanta gente o fez se sentir meio sufocado. Kiba amava aquela balbúrdia, claro. Apenas a recente experiência no teatro, fez a multidão perder um pouco da graça. Além disso, deram uma volta pelas alas do shopping e suas costas estavam doloridas. Ali não via motivos para se segurar, logo foi ao banheiro três vezes.

— Tem certeza? — Shino sabia que o companheiro estava ansioso por aquele momento.

— Então vamos pra outro lugar. Tô com fome, mas só de pensar no tempo que vai levar pra comer aqui me desanima. Olha quanta gente! — Kiba resmungou, fazendo um gesto amplo para indicar a lotação na praça de alimentação. Continuavam parados na passagem de acesso, sem coragem de entrar e enfrentar o povo.

— Tenho um bom lugar, vamos lá. — Shino segurou na mão de Kiba e o puxou consigo.

Sair do shopping mostrou-se mais fácil do que o contrário. Manobrar o carro, entretanto, foi meio complicado, algo que exigiu certa perícia do Alpha.

Quase uma hora depois de chegar ao lugar, eles saíram.

— Vamos pra onde? — Kiba perguntou olhando pela janela. Passava pouco das dez horas, queria que a noite de natal terminasse bem. Afinal, era o primeiro natal romântico com a sua Alma Gêmea.

— A um lugar que eu frequentava muito na infância e adolescência.

A afirmativa misteriosa despertou a curiosidade de Kiba. Pelo caminho que se afastava do centro da vila, encontraram uma barraquinha que vendia Takoyaki. Compraram uma grande porção de bolinhos e continuaram dirigindo para longe do centro.

Logo Kiba reconheceu a direção para onde iam e gargalhou. Claro, ele também ia muito àquele lugar. Na verdade, tinha estado lá uns dias antes de... Conhecer Shino, para refinar com Naruto os loucos planos de uma invasão...

— O Monumento Hokage! — exclamou.

— Acha que consegue subir?

— Claro! Não tô doente. — Magicamente a dor nas costas desapareceu frente a perspectiva de viver a aventura.

O monumento fora esculpido em uma montanha, era a homenagem de Konoha a todos os que um dia foram Hokage. Havia uma trilha de acesso para visitantes, não era uma subida complicada ou perigosa, apenas extensa e cansativa.

— Adoro esse lugar. — Kiba suspirou. — No verão a gente vem nadar escondido no rio.

— É o ponto turístico de todo adolescente que quer cabular aula. — Shino frequentou muito com Ino, quando a Alpha estava assustada demais para voltar ao colégio e enfrentar as terríveis acusações.

Ali, ao sopé da montanha, foi simples estacionar. A subida, no entanto, não foi tão fácil. Precisaram parar duas vezes para Kiba se aliviar e ao menos três para ele recuperar o folêgo, mas no fim valeu a pena.

O topo do Monumento estava deserto graças ao vento frio que chegava aos ossos. O casal achou um bom lugar embaixo de uma cerejeira para se sentar e comer os bolinhos, tendo a frente deles uma vista espetacular da cidade.

E então, a surpresa que Shino esperava poder oferecer a Kiba: o primeiro fogo-de-artifício explodiu no ar, bem sobre o centro de Konoha, uma esfera azul que se desfez numa chuva de respingos brilhantes. E então um amarelo. E um vermelho. E uma sequência colorida que parecia não ter fim. A vila amava fogos-de-artifícios e aproveitava cada pequena oportunidade para exibi-los.

— Caralho! — Kiba deixou escapar. — Que lindo!

— Sim, é lindo! — O Alpha concordou e alcançou a mão de Kiba, segurando-a com cuidado. Recebeu um olhar de volta que era mais do que gratidão. Mais do que animação.

Aqueles olhos selvagens brilhavam repletos de...

Amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse grupo de Enka foi inventado por mim ♥ espero que tenham gostado! Rasqueria linda... já pensou nesse Kiba de touquinha passeando ao lado do Mozão...? Assim... só comentando!
> 
> Até sexta ♥


	30. Entre surpresas e amores

Janeiro foi um mês de fortes emoções na história do casal. Acostumados à rotina das últimas semanas, tinham os desejos por Takoyaki, a vontade constante de ir ao banheiro, as dores nas costas, como companheiros que nunca abandonavam a gestação.

E então a surpresa: o primeiro chutinho!

Não exatamente o primeiro, pois como Tsunade explicou, o feto se movia bastante, mas era pequeno demais para ser percebido pelos pais. À medida que o filhotinho crescia, seus movimentos eram visíveis, esticando a pele do abdômen.

Eles estavam prestes a dormir, deitados debaixo de grossos cobertores e trocando algumas carícias, quando Kiba interrompeu um beijo intenso, presenteando Shino com uma sensação engraçada através do vínculo.

— O que foi? — o Alpha indagou.

— Um treco esquisito na barriga...

Shino esticou o braço e acendeu o abajur do seu lado. Então se apoiou no cotovelo para observar melhor o companheiro abaixo de si. Estavam deitados meio de lado, pois a barriga cada vez mais atrapalhava um pouco as posições. E não era só isso que atrapalhava, cada vez que Kiba sentia vontade de ir ao banheiro seu humor caia a níveis perigosos: já não conseguia ver o “instrumento” e seu esquema para proteger as partes intimas do frio não funcionava mais.

Essas pequenas reclamações ocupavam mais o tempo das sessões com o psicólogo do que qualquer outro assunto; prova de que ele conseguia elaborar os sentimentos ruins de culpa e autocondenação. O próprio terapeuta avaliava a possibilidade de liberá-lo da terapia, dando a opção de continuar como uma forma de cuidar da mente, manter-se saudável, algo que todos deveriam fazer ao invés de só buscar ajuda no meio de uma crise.

Tentando entender o que havia sentido e atrapalhado o momento de amor, Kiba passou as mãos quentinhas pela barriga, acariciando-a com uma calma que ninguém o imaginaria possuindo.

— Ah! — Exclamou. — Você viu?!

— O quê? — Shino não teve certeza.

— Coloca a mão aqui. — O Ômega pediu. Quando foi obedecido, cobriu a mão de Shino com a sua e o fez deslizar até parar mais na lateral da barriga. — Espera...

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que aconteceu. Shino captou o leve movimento sob a sua palma. Os lábios se abriram um pouco, denunciando a surpresa.

— Isso...?

— Sim! Foi a sua filha chutando! Essa pirralha vai ser uma bela jogadora de futebol, já vejo até a fama! — E riu.

Shino ignorou a piada, mais interessado em ter aquele contato de novo. Permitiu que Kiba deslizasse sua mão outra vez, como se o Ômega intuísse onde seria o próximo movimento, e caía em uma tocante expectativa. Kiba prestava mais atenção na face emocionada do companheiro do que na própria barriga, um tanto contagiado pelo que o vínculo lhe trazia.

— Uau! — Shino exclamou ao ser “chutado” pela segunda vez. — Vai ser mesmo uma jogadora de futebol...

E Kiba teve uma crise de risos. Nunca imaginou que aquele Alpha fosse uma pessoa de “Uaus”, foi tão engraçado e inesperado que não resistiu.

Depois disso ficaram um bom tempo concentrados naquela brincadeira, cada vez que a filhotinha se movia, Kiba gritava “Gol!”. Na verdade ele queria gritar “Uau”, mas imaginou que isso seria de mau gosto com a reação de Shino. Kiba sempre foi impulsivo e imprudente, mas a experiência que adquiriu ao invadir a casa de banhos o tornou mais preocupado e atento aos sentimentos das pessoas. Principalmente daqueles que amava.

\---

Em janeiro a temperatura atingiu seu ponto mais baixo, presenteando Konoha com uma única nevasca.

Foi uma quinta-feira no meio do mês, a previsão alertou para o perigo e vários profissionais foram dispensados do serviço. Shino cumpriu seu horário até o almoço, depois disso a Coordenadora do curso o dispensou e ele pode voltar para casa.

Encontrou Kiba entediado, cochilando no sofá, e a apatia logo passou ao saber que teria companhia para o período da tarde. As férias de inverno estavam em vias de acabar, assim como o terceiro trimestre de gestação, por consequência não precisava voltar às aulas presenciais. Receberia os exercícios e faria as provas em casa.

— Okaeri! — Saudou.

— Tadaima. — Shino respondeu antes de colocar a pasta sobre a poltrona e ir depositar um beijo sobre os lábios do companheiro, hábito que adquirira com o passar do tempo.

— Eu ouvi sobre a nevasca. Que bom que chegou antes.

— Acho que não será uma nevasca tão pesada assim.

— Vamos assistir? Eu ia sentar na sacada pra ver, mas sozinho não tem muita graça.

Shino não esperava um pedido desses. Ele apreciava esse tipo de coisa: sentar para admirar a natureza, mas nunca pensou que Kiba também apreciasse.

— Claro, será ótimo.

— Vou fazer chocolate quente, você quer?

— Prefiro um gole de sake. — Shino declinou do convite, não apreciava muito coisas doces.

— Então arruma as coisas pra gente na sacada enquanto eu vou esquentar meu chocolate quente!

Kiba levantou-se do sofá com menos agilidade do que lhe era característica graças à barriga que crescia a olhos vistos, e seguiu para a cozinha. Shino ficou desorientado por um segundo, tentando entender o que seria aquele “arrumar as coisas”, conquanto logo tudo fizesse sentido.

Foi trocar de roupa, tirando o casaco formal e as roupas sociais por algo caseiro e quente. Pegou dois edredons e foi para a sacada, um espaço pequeno demais para ser considerado uma varanda, embora fornecesse uma visão agradável do bairro em que moravam. Juntou as duas cadeiras de veraneio que compunham a decoração e as cobriu com um dos edredons.

— Aqui! — Kiba chegou com uma garrafinha de sake e uma grande caneca cheia de chocolate quente.

— Sente-se. — Shino orientou após pegar o sake.

O garoto obedeceu e Shino usou o segundo edredom para cobri-lo, acomodando-se na outra cadeira. Não demorou nada para que Kiba se recostasse contra seu ombro.

— Eu estava pensando em nomes... — O Ômega assoprou o chocolate que estava quase fervendo.

— Algum te agradou mais?

— Sabe... — Kiba bebericou o leite. — Eu acho que nomes estrangeiros ficariam legais, não acha?

— Nomes estrangeiros? — Shino também bebeu, degustando o sake.

— Elisabeth.

O Alpha ponderou por alguns segundos.

— É um belo nome, mas prefiro os nomes tradicionais — decidiu ao fim da reflexão.

— Por quê? É legal ser diferente e avançado.

— Eu gosto das formas dos Kanjis, do significado, da dualidade...

— Dualidade?

— Como no caso de sua irmã. Sempre pensei que o nome dela significasse “Flor”. Mas é escrito com o Kanji de nariz, não é?

Kiba gargalhou. Sim, sua irmã era linda como uma flor e isso tornava muito fácil a confusão com os nomes. Tsume amava cães, sua família tinha muita afinidade com os melhores amigos dos homens, logo escolheu nomes que, como o dela mesmo, fizessem referência aos animaizinhos. Por isso o “nariz” para a filha mais velha, “presa” para o caçula.

— Tem razão! Essa parte é divertida.

— Nomes são importantes e podem ter significado além do que é óbvio. Um nome pode indicar o que essa filhote é para a gente, o que ela representa em nossa vida, ou o que a gente deseja que ela se torne. Por exemplo: Aiko.

Kiba emocionou-se com a linha de pensamento de Shino. Havia certa beleza e graça no que ele lhe disse. E razão. Nomes estrangeiros eram elegantes e chiques, todavia a questão dos Kanji e todo o seu belo significado o seduziu um pouquinho.

Enquanto mergulhavam naquele silêncio confortável, os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair, uma nevasca leve a princípio, que se encorpou fazendo o branco predominar. Mais rápido do que esperavam assistiram os telhados das casas mais baixas se cobrirem de branco, enquanto a temperatura caia alguns graus.

O Ômega foi bebendo o chocolate aos pouquinhos, de repente muito nostálgico com aquele cenário. A neve clarinha, a presença forte do Alpha ao seu lado, o clima de inverno... Elementos que, de um jeito inexplicável, o tornaram melancólico. Nunca esteve ali, em tal contexto e, ainda assim, tudo tinha um tom familiar.

— Masako... — Kiba se ouviu dizendo.

O lado Alpha de Shino reagiu primeiro, acatando a sugestão como a mais acertada. O lado racional aprovou em sequência, também apreciando o som daquela palavrinha.

— É muito bonito. — Anuiu.

Kiba sorriu satisfeito. A filhotinha tinha seu próprio nome, já não era mais uma existência abstrata a qual conheceriam no futuro. A criaturinha irrequieta em sua barriga ganhava jeitos e trejeitos, parte integrante daquela pequena família.

\---

Janeiro despediu-se com dois grandes e memoráveis acontecimentos. Ambos ocorridos em vinte e três de janeiro, uma terça-feira calma no qual se comemorava o aniversário de Shino.

Assim que o Alpha saiu para o trabalho, Kiba correu para comprar uma surpresa.

Okay, não exatamente “correu”. Nem tão “assim que o Alpha saiu”, pois ele continuou na cama um bom tempo, levantou-se para almoçar e voltou para a cama quentinha, obrigado. Kiba andava tão letárgico e preguiçoso naquele inverno, quase como se fosse um urso hibernando! Dava longas cochiladas na cama ou no sofá e evitava ao máximo gastar energias.

As costas não doíam mais, agora o incômodo era na área do quadril. Tsunade explicou que haveria certo deslocamento pélvico para acomodar o filhote na reta final, o que justificava as dores. Tal adaptação era comum ao corpo de fêmeas também, nada com o qual se preocupar.

Naruto ia ao apartamento com menos frequência por ter arrumando um arubaito. Ele começou a fazer entregas e precisava trabalhar principalmente aos sábados, quando os pedidos aumentavam. Era um tanto solitário sem o amigo, mas Kiba entendia: não era o único que estava crescendo e entrando na vida adulta.

Só ao fim da tarde, a um alto custo da força de vontade, Kiba levantou-se de vez e trocou de roupa. Usou toda a coragem que tinha para ir até a padaria do bairro e comprar um bolo na intenção de comemorar o primeiro aniversário que passaria ao lado do companheiro.

Queria fazer uma surpresa!

E que surpresa.

Assim que Shino entrou em casa foi envolvido por uma nuvem de culpa e pesar. Mas... Não naqueles moldes que permearam o começo da relação. Dessa vez a sensação tinha algo de molecagem. Um quê divertido que se mesclava ao pesar e o confundiu por completo.

Anunciou sua chegada e foi direto para a cozinha, já que a indicação vinha de lá.

— Parabéns! — Kiba ergueu os braços para dar ênfase ao cumprimento. Estava sentado à mesa, com um bolo confeitado de morangos a frente dele. Faltava quase metade do bolo e havia um traço de chantili no cantinho dos lábios do garoto. — Desculpa! Não resisti...

Ele até tentou, mas o bolo parecia tão apetitoso que decidiu comer um pedacinho e outro... E quando viu tinha devorado metade! Arrependeu-se por não ter comprado um para si próprio.

Shino quase riu. Quase. Ao invés disso foi sentar-se a mesa, largando a pasta no chão. Na pressa de descobrir o que havia propiciado a culpa em Kiba acabou trazendo aquilo consigo.

— Obrigado. — Agradeceu. — Pela surpresa.

— Feliz aniversário! — Riu e empurrou o bolo na direção do companheiro. — Tá gostoso, come antes que eu faça um estrago maior.

Shino hesitou um pouco, pensando em permitir que o Ômega terminasse a obra, todavia mudou de ideia. Era o seu bolo (metade dele), comprado especialmente para comemorar seus trinta e nove anos de vida. Um gesto que ninguém havia feito antes, a não ser o seu pai e Ino.

— Obrigado. — Pegou a colherinha que Kiba estivera usando e começou a comer o bolo. Não era muito fã de coisas doces, embora apreciasse o bom sabor e o calor que aquele mimo possuía.

Kiba sorriu e assistiu, usufruindo pelo vínculo a felicidade e a emoção do Alpha que se tornou sua Alma Gêmea, duas sensações muito mais saborosas do que o pedaço de bolo.

Enquanto comia, Shino recebeu um alerta de mensagem de seu pai, avisando que conseguiria fazer uma vídeo-chamada por volta das dez horas da noite, horário de Konoha, para dar-lhe os parabéns. Era um jeitinho delicado de manter o casal acordado, pois queria falar com Kiba também, o garoto que transformou seu filho e lhe daria um neto. Shibi mexia alguns pauzinhos para estar em terra firme no final de março e conhecer Kiba pessoalmente na ocasião do nascimento da filhote.

E Shino terminava seu bolo de aniversário quando o celular soou a segunda vez, apontando uma mensagem de Ino. Ele leu brevemente e empurrou o celular para Kiba, na clara indicação de que ele também deveria ler.

Então fogos-de-artifício explodiram pelo vínculo, numa manifestação contundente e estonteante da alegria, empolgação, ansiedade e mais um misto indistinguível de sentimentos que dominaram o coração de Kiba.

Yamaka Ino avisava que Gaara conseguiu um amplo espaço na agenda para recebê-los. O casal viajaria para Suna em fevereiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semana que vem iremos a Sunakure!! Façam suas malas ♥


	31. Viagem ao centro do deserto

A primeira providência antes de realizar a viagem foi verificar com Tsunade se Kiba tinha condições de viajar. A gestação seguia tranquila e saudável, mas não queriam arriscar. Depois de alguns exames de praxe, a médica liberou apenas com algumas recomendações sobre a diferenciação da culinária, Suna tinha refeições pesadas em relação a condimentos. Havia também o clima, muito abafado e seco, graças à localização da vila no meio do deserto. Eles sairiam do inverno gélido de Konoha para um lugar no extremo oposto climático.

Tsume também desfilou uma infinidade de recomendações, para que seu filho tivesse cuidado com a preciosa netinha. E para que seu genro tivesse MUITO cuidado com seu filhote desmiolado, no fundo orgulhosa em ver como Kiba estava crescendo e construindo uma boa vida junto com o companheiro. Tinha esperanças que o moleque criasse juízo e focasse em uma boa carreira, as coisas não saíram exatamente como Tsume previu, todavia não podia reclamar dos resultados alcançados até então.

No dia da viagem, Kiba conheceu Uchiha Sasuke; um Beta, advogado da instituição de Ensino Superior, que representaria os interesses da Universidade de Konoha durante as negociações. Não houve simpatia à primeira vista, de nenhum dos lados, embora não fosse empecilho para a viagem tranquila.

O voo atrasou cerca de quarenta minutos. Kiba sentia-se um poço de animação incontrolável, que atingiu o pico máximo quando o avião decolou. Logo a aeronave estabilizou e encontrou reflexo nas emoções do garoto, demorando pouquíssimo tempo para que o embalo o levasse e ele cochilasse. No fim das contas, dormiu por todas as longas horas de viagem.

—--

— Tô varado de fome. — Kiba resmungou enquanto esperavam para realizar os trâmites burocráticos para entrarem no país. O Ômega estava de péssimo humor, porque perdeu o lanchinho que a empresa aérea oferecia. Estava torcendo para saírem logo daquele aeroporto e comerem alguma coisa (queria provar da culinária de Suna!).

O avião aterrissou no fim da tarde, momento do desembarque rápido e organizado.

Tão logo Shino e Sasuke entregaram os passaportes, o funcionário do setor teve uma reação de surpresa. Então chamou outro funcionário e pediu que acompanhassem essa pessoa até um local diferenciado.

— Será que eles acham que a gente é imigrante ilegal? — Kiba perguntou baixinho.

— Ah, não! — O Beta que os guiava respondeu depressa, tendo escutado a questão. — Yamanaka-sama deixou avisado que o Kazekage receberia convidados especiais. O aeroporto estava de prontidão para a chegada de vocês. — Ele se desdobrou em ser educado e gentil, dando especial atenção para o Ômega.

— Caralho! — Kiba exclamou. — A Ino é tão importante assim?

— Ela é noiva do homem que governa Sunagakure. — Sasuke respondeu. — Claro que é importante.

Kiba torceu o nariz para o advogado e não respondeu. O trio foi guiado a um salão privativo, onde havia um farto lanche esperando. Era tudo preparado nos padrões de Konoha, talvez para que se sentissem mais a vontade. A verdade é que Kiba ainda não sentia ter chegado a Suna, já que o potente ar condicionado do aeroporto ajudava a proteger do calor.

Shino foi sentar-se em uma das confortáveis poltronas, Sasuke pegou uma xícara de chá verde, Kiba encheu um pratinho com petiscos e foi sentar-se ao lado de Shino para que comessem juntos. Também havia o espaço dos sanitários, onde foram orientados a trocar os trajes de inverno por algo mais adequado à estação de Suna. Estavam preparados para isso, exceto Shino que apenas vestiu as roupas que tinha por padrão. Sasuke e Kiba trocaram os grossos casacos por mantos de tecido mais leve.

Esperaram por quase meia hora antes que a porta se abrisse e Ino entrasse no local.

— Olá, fizeram boa viagem? — Ela vestia-se com elegância, usando uma túnica escura, justa o bastante para modelar-lhe o corpo escultural ao mesmo tempo em que a protegia do calor. — Sejam bem vindos.

— Eu dormi o tempo todo. — Kiba confessou, ficando em pé mais lentamente do que Sasuke e Shino. — Mas a recepção foi muito boa, porque eu tava com fome.

— Você tá é enorme! — Ino gracejou. Era amiga de longa data de Shino, porém não resistiu a aproximar-se primeiro de Kiba e tocar-lhe a barriga. Havia algo em gestantes, principalmente em Ômegas, que era atrativo, talvez ligado à energia maternal que emanava dessas criaturas e atingia direto a parte animal.

Outro fator colaborava para a atitude de Ino e até mesmo do Beta que os levou até aquela sala: Ômegas eram uma casta fisicamente mais frágil, que nascia em Suna com menos frequência ainda. Apesar dos anos e da adaptabilidade, o clima extremo judiava da raça shifter e cobrava um preço: a raridade da casta que representava a harmonia.

Em Konoha não havia esse problema, mas sempre que Ino viajava para a Vila da Areia sentia o efeito de não ter Ômegas suficientes por perto para balancear a equação.

— É... — Kiba respondeu com um sorrisão. — Minha filhote vai ficar alta que nem o pai. Tá crescendo como se eu tivesse engolido fermento.

— O pai Shino, né? — Ino debochou. Era impossível não provocar o garoto. — Sua genética não foi muito generosa, se não controlar essa boca vai ficar baixo e gordo...

— Oe! — Kiba ficou tão indignado com o comentário que nem palavrão conseguiu falar.

Ino riu e foi abraçar o amigo, feliz por poder recebê-lo. Não apenas pela possibilidade de alcançarem um feito científico sem precedentes, mas por conseguir fazê-lo viajar tão longe e conhecer o país em que moraria quando se casasse.

Não era uma viagem de lazer. Eles chegaram ali naquele fim de sexta-feira, fariam as negociações durante o sábado e partiriam domingo logo cedo. E mesmo assim Ino se sentia vitoriosa: grandes feitos são alcançados por pequenos passos. Hoje era uma passagem curtinha, a próxima... Quem sabe?

— Esse é Uchiha Sasuke. — Por fim Shino apresentou o advogado. — Ele vai representar a Universidade.

— Prazer. — Ino sorriu diplomática. Sabia que era parte do processo, pois o investimento inicial partiu da instituição de ensino.

— O prazer é meu. — Ele devolveu, polido.

— Venham comigo. Tem um carro que irá nos levar a sede do Conselho, que também serve de residência para o Kazekage. — A Alpha explicou. — Meu futuro lar.

Os quatro saíram da sala (Kiba ainda roubou um croassant) e seguiram por um corredor diferente do que tinham vindo. Ino explicou que era o acesso para autoridades, caminho que ela fazia sempre que visitava Suna.

Durante o percurso encontraram alguns funcionários, que interrompiam os passos para reverenciar de leve na direção de Ino, mostrando o quanto ela era conhecida e o nível em que se encontrava.

— Kazekage é um posto vitalício. — A alpha explicou. — Passado quando o regente atual falece ou renuncia ao cargo. É assumido apenas por Alphas, o próximo na sucessão seria Kankuro, mas... ele tornou-se inviável por alguns motivos. Felizmente Gaara pôde assumir apesar de não ser um Alpha. Ele é o que chamam de “shifters anômalos”.

Ela foi explicando, para não ter nenhuma surpresa quando encontrassem com Sakabu no Gaara a primeira vez.

— Anômalos? — Kiba não compreendeu.

— Sim. Gaara não pertence a uma casta específica. Ele nasceu com a força de um Alpha e a presença de um Ômega, mas é como um Beta, sem Cio nem Heat.

— Uau! — O garoto nunca tinha ouvido falar em algo assim. O mundo era um lugar cheio de coisas incríveis!

— Estudiosos acreditam que tem a ver com o clima extremo, seria uma forma de adaptação para os líderes. Mas o povo trata com mais superstição, como se fosse a indicação dos deuses. De alguma forma ele estaria envolvido com a liderança de Suna, talvez dividindo com Kankuro.

Enquanto Ino dava tais informações chegaram ao acesso do estacionamento, onde uma discreta SUV cinza escuro esperava. Um Beta parado ao lado os cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e em seguida abriu uma das portas para que eles se acomodassem. As malas, que não eram muitas, já haviam sido todas acomodadas no veículo.

— É mais discreto do que a limusine. — Ino suspirou. — Ainda não me acostumei com algumas coisas.

— Imagino. — Shino já tinha ouvido reclamações da amiga em mais de uma ocasião. Ino seria a esposa do Kazekage, um posto que equivalia a ser Rainha em algumas outras vilas.

— Ainda não tive um gostinho do calor. — Kiba, que se sentara na janelinha, estava louco para ter um pouco de Suna.

— Moleque, não diga isso. — Ino riu. — Agradeça pelo ar condicionado do carro, porque tivemos um calor de quase quarenta e um graus. Hoje faremos um jantar íntimo de boas vindas, amanhã Gaara irá receber vocês dois para falar do projeto, e eu levarei o Kiba para um pequeno passeio turístico. Esses são os planos.

— Pra mim parece ótimo!

— Sim, perfeito. — Sasuke concordou.

— Obrigado. — Shino, o último a se manifestar, agradeceu.

O resto da viagem de carro foi feita tendo as perguntas animadas de Kiba e as longas explicações de Ino como trilha sonora. O carro passou pelo centro de Sunagakure, dando uma pequena mostra da balbúrdia que era aquela vila, único ponto seguro no meio de milhas e milhas de deserto, parada obrigatória para toda caravana que se arriscava nas areias quentes. Suna era um lugar conhecido pelos ninjas habilidosos, que prestavam inúmeros serviços a quem pagasse pelas missões, assim como era conhecida pelo forte investimento em turismo.

Havia muitas pessoas espalhadas pelas ruas, não apenas nas calçadas, o que tornava o avançar do carro mais lento. Dezenas de barraquinhas expunham todo o tipo de mercadoria, de comestíveis a acessórios e roupas, coisas que Kiba nunca tinha visto antes.

O sol se punha, mas o dia ainda estava claro, e a movimentação não anárquica não dava a menor dica de iria diminuir.

— Aqui é uma espécie de centro comercial. Suna tem quatro grandes polos com feiras ao ar livre, estamos passando pela principal e maior delas.

— Caralho!

Até Shino estava impressionado. Apenas Sasuke não dava mostras de se surpreender, aquela não era sua primeira visita a Suna, conquanto confessasse que ao conhecer o local também teve reações de espanto.

À medida que atravessavam a feira e alcançavam a extremidade, o fluxo de pessoas ia diminuindo, porém o carro não aumentou de velocidade e os visitantes logo descobriram o porquê. Bem a frente deles se desenhava a impressionante imagem do prédio do Conselho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Começa agora um mini-arco de Suna, eles vão ter três ou quatro capítulos dedicados a essa aventura, mas já vão preparando o coração. A fic está em reta final!! ♥


	32. Questão de Protocólo

Assim que eles desceram do carro Kiba entendeu as palavras de Ino a respeito do ar condicionado, pois a diferença de temperatura entre o interior do veículo e o lado de fora era sufocante. O dia terminava, mas ainda estava muito quente e abafado.

— Por aqui. — Ino orientou.

Kiba perdeu um segundo admirando a fachada do Conselho, impressionado com o fluxo de pessoas que entravam e saiam, não pela quantidade que era similar ao de Konoha, mas pela variedade e diversidade de trajes e aspecto geral dos shifters, comprovando que Suna era realmente um lugar que reunia diversos povos do estrangeiro; por isso se assustou um pouco quando sentiu a mão de Shino envolver a sua e puxar de leve para que entrassem no prédio.

Mais a frente, Sasuke e Ino assistiam a cena. Havia um certo tédio na expressão do Beta, enquanto Ino mal continha a diversão, fato que confundiu um pouco Kiba, até que ele sentiu a presença do companheiro envolvê-lo de leve, quase encobrindo a essência Ômega por completo. Ele não tinha se dado conta dos olhares que recebia, mas as pessoas estavam começando a perceber a energia suave e acolhedora que acompanhava aquele gestante. Foi difícil para a parte Alpha de Shino lidar com a atenção que seu marido recebia.

— Eu vivi para ver isso. — Ino gracejou, por fim retomando o avanço. Os outros três a seguiram, Kiba com o peito um tiquinho estufado, o que não era lá impressionante, já que o barrigão tirava um pouco do efeito...

O hall de entrada dava acesso a uma recepção ampla e arejada, mas quase tão quente quanto o exterior. Alguns funcionários transitavam junto com os visitantes, todos cumprimentando Ino tão logo a percebiam.

A Alpha devolvia os cumprimentos com mais reserva, assim como era esperado dela. Logo indicou uma área restrita do Conselho, um corredor de acesso às acomodações particulares que nem mesmo os funcionários padrão tinham acesso.

— Gaara mora no Conselho, porque o cargo exige isso. É um compromisso vitalício. — Ino foi explicando. — Mas na privacidade Gaara prefere tudo mais simples, então ele vive com os irmãos sem grandes ostentações.

— É fato que Suna foi pacificada desde que Sabaku no Gaara assumiu o cargo. — Sasuke comentou. — A primeira vez que precisei vir aqui tudo era muito diferente.

Ino sorriu indicando uma porta ao final do corredor. Havia um chacra emanando da folha de madeira, todos logo compreenderam que um jutsu protetor lacrava a passagem.

— Sim, por isso Gaara é adorado pelo povo. Ele pacificou Suna e a tornou um dos lugares mais seguros do continente. Investiu em educação e fortaleceu o comércio interno, o que foi um desafio, porque a vila sempre dependeu de importação. Agora ele quer investir em tecnologia, porque precisamos melhorar as condições climáticas não só pela pecuária e agricultura, mas como forma de tentar reverter o quadro dos Ômegas. — Terminou a explicação abrindo a passagem e fazendo um gesto para que os visitantes seguissem em frente.

— O quadro dos Ômegas? — Kiba ficou curioso. — Como assim?

— Suna tem uma das taxas mais baixas de nascimento de Ômegas, e o número de óbito infantil é preocupante. Acredita-se que as condições climáticas sejam um fator de influência nesse resultado negativo. Suna tem um acordo com outras vilas e recebe visita de Ômegas o ano todo, mas é uma relação vincular diferente do que se eles tivessem nascido e crescido aqui.

— Caralho! — Kiba exclamou.

— Por isso o Kiba chamou tanta atenção na recepção? — Shino soou um tanto incomodado. Ainda segurava a mão do companheiro, apesar de estarem em uma área privativa.

— Sim, por isso e pela energia dele estar um pouco diferente do padrão. É o que acontece com Ômegas gestantes, independente de ser uma fêmea ou um macho. A energia já visa o equilíbrio no ambiente, quando ganha esse tom... “Materno” fica quase irresistível. Não no sentido do cio... — Ino hesitou.

O assuntou foi interrompido ao entrarem em uma sala de estar confortável, cujo clima ameno era proporcionado por algum jutsu de controle de temperatura. No meio da sala estava uma Alpha, uma loira de porte tão altivo quanto Ino, embora fosse mais alta e tivesse os cabelos mais curtos.

— Sejam bem vindos! — A mulher sorriu de leve. — Sou Temari, irmã mais velha de Gaara. É um prazer conhecê-los e recebê-los.

— Esses são Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba. — Ino apresentou o casal. Temari cumprimentou Shino com um vigoroso aperto de mão, a Kiba ela não resistiu estreitar em um abraço. — E esse é Uchiha Sasuke. — O Beta também recebeu um aperto de mão.

— Fiquem à vontade. As malas de vocês já estão nos quartos, meu irmão estará em reunião até as sete, por isso vocês tem um tempo para se refrescar e descansar um pouco, às oito horas serviremos o jantar.

— Vou mostrar a casa e os quartos para eles. — Ino informou.

— E eu vou buscar o Kankuro. — Temari soou um tanto mais séria. Kankuro era um “Bon Vivant” que estava procurando lugares onde pudesse levar os visitantes para curtir a noite, algo que ia contra os planos de Gaara. Aqueles três não estavam ali atrás de farra.

Depois disso Ino passou os próximos minutos apresentando a residência para Shino, Kiba e Sasuke. O lugar era bem menor e mais modesto do que se esperaria de uma autoridade como Kazekage, o que dizia bastante sobre a personalidade de Gaara.

O pequeno tour terminou no corredor dos dormitórios para visitantes, onde Ino indicou a primeira porta como sendo o quarto de Sasuke e a porta à frente desta, como o quarto do casal.

— Meu quarto fica na outra ala, junto com os dos três irmãos. — Ela já tinha mostrado o acesso, apenas reforçou a informação. — O jantar é às oito horas, fiquem a vontade.

— Obrigado! — Kiba sorriu. Estava animado, mas um tanto cansado de andar.

O aposento era muito agradável, amplo e perfumado com pequenos jarros de óleo aromático dispostos nos quatro cantos, havia uma cama de casal e um grande guarda-roupa. Um armarinho em cada lado da cabeceira levando um discreto abajur. Assim como o resto da casa estava arejado graças a um jutsu especial.

O Ômega notou as duas malas colocadas lado a lado aos pés da cama, para onde Kiba se dirigiu após soltar a mão da de Shino. Suspirou longamente ao acomodar-se.

— Caralho! Estamos em Suna!

— Como você se sente? — Shino perguntou sentando-se ao lado do garoto. Notava a energia um tanto apagada, o rosto meio pálido.

— Um pouco cansado, mas adorando isso pra caralho. Como tudo é diferente de Konoha! E eu sabia que aqui é quente, mas porra. Daqui a pouco a gente começa a derreter que nem vela. — Deu uma risadinha. — Ainda bem que aqui tá mais fresquinho.

Shino relanceou o olhar pelo quarto até notar uma porta discreta na parede à esquerda da entrada. O Alpha foi verificar e confirmar a suspeita que teve: aquela era a passagem para um banheiro.

— Kiba. — Ele chamou. — Quer tomar banho primeiro? — Ofereceu ao ver que havia uma banheira já cheia e pronta para o uso. Mas era uma peça pequena, só permitia uma pessoa por vez, pois até o espaço para o pré-banho era compacto.

— Quero! — O garoto recuperou um pouco do ânimo só de pensar em tomar um banho e limpar-se.

— Enquanto isso eu desfaço nossas malas. — Mesmo sendo uma viagem tão curta Shino gostava de manter a organização das coisas. — Levo uma troca de roupa para você.

Assim decidido Kiba foi para o banheiro e Shino rapidamente tirou as poucas peças e organizou no guarda-roupa. Então separou uma túnica limpa, das que tinham comprado especialmente para a ocasião, e levou para o companheiro.

— Não vá cochilar aí... — Shino alertou ao ver o Ômega de olhos fechados, relaxando na água fresca.

— Hum-hum... — Kiba praticamente ronronou antes de abrir os olhos e voltar a se lavar.

Pouco tempo depois, já limpo e vestido com uma túnica de tom escuro, ele voltou para o quarto, liberando para que o Alpha também pudesse se lavar. Quando Shino terminou encontrou o companheiro cochilando na cama. O rosto do Ômega já não estava tão pálido, ele só precisava repousar um pouco e estaria como novo. Shino tinha essa certeza graças ao vínculo, que não transmitia nenhuma perturbação ou preocupação.

O homem foi observar a janela por trás da cortina. A tarde já havia se despedido por completo, os tons da noite ganhavam o céu, tornando-o mais escuro. Daquele ponto tinha a visão de um belo jardim interno, que estava silencioso e vazio, dava uma agradável sensação de paz.

A última providência foi voltar até a cama e ajeitar-se junto ao Ômega, depois de pegar o tablet para fazer algumas revisões no projeto que pretendia apresentar ao Kazekage. A reunião do dia seguinte seria extremamente importante, não queria cometer nenhum erro.

\---

Kiba com os olhos meio inchados de tanto dormir era uma das visões mais fofas que Shino já sonhou ver na vida. Algo que ele jamais admitira para o garoto, para não correr o risco de mexer com o brio exacerbado.

Esse era o pensamento de Shino, enquanto eles seguiam para a sala de estar, quando passava um pouco das sete e meia da noite. Assim que chegaram ao cômodo, encontraram Kankuro, Temari e Sasuke conversando.

O Alpha soltou uma exclamação de alegria e levantou-se do sofá para abraçar o amigo, assim como a Kiba também. Era difícil não ser receptivo com o garoto quando a essência dele era tão maternal e aconchegante.

— Sejam bem vindos! — Gracejou. — Comprei uma excelente safra de vinho para comemorarmos, mas amanhã. Não quero ninguém de ressaca na hora errada. Domingo tá liberado. Olá, pequeno... Não, porra, pequeno não. Olha o tamanho dessa barriga! — Kankuro estava mesmo feliz pela visita.

— Olá! — Kiba não sabia se ria pelas gracinhas ou se irritava pelo abraço de urso. No fim preferiu a primeira opção.

— Olá. — Shino cumprimentou também. Não era um Alpha de muito contato físico, mas considerava aquele outro homem como parte de sua família, o bastante para sentir-se a vontade na demonstração carinhosa de estima.

O pequeno grupo se acomodou na sala, dando início a um bate-papo descontraído, na verdade mais uma espécie de entrevista onde Temari e Kankuro enchiam Kiba de perguntas a respeito da gestação, da escola, da viagem... O assunto sobre como ele e Shino se conheceram foi delicadamente ignorado, sendo considerado um problema resolvido. Estavam no meio desse colóquio amigável quando uma forte presença atraiu a atenção geral. Era Sabaku no Gaara, que chegava com Ino, para finalmente dar início ao jantar.

— Peço desculpas pelo atraso. — Gaara falou com suavidade. — Aconteceu um imprevisto.

A figura do governante de Suna impressionava. Ele tinha um chamativo cabelo ruivo e olhos verdes vivazes contornados com maquiagem. Usava uma túnica escura e não era muito alto, fato que não diminuía em nada o impacto de sua presença. Algo que surpreendeu Kiba, fazendo-o confirmar a descrição de Ino sobre o Kazekage não fazer parte da casta Alpha, nem da Beta ou Ômega, mas reunir resquício das três.

— Boa noite. — Shino ficou em pé.

— Olá. — Kiba imitou o companheiro, embora um tanto mais lento.

— Boa noite. — Sasuke finalizou o gesto mais formal. Não era um homem de muita conversa fiada, embora respeitasse a evidente hierarquia.

— Demoramos, mas chegamos! — Ino afirmou mais despojada, quebrando um pouco do clima levemente tenso. Não era fácil ficar na presença de Gaara, ela própria demorou um pouco para se acostumar e ser natural.

— Que bom, eu tava ficando meio varado de fome. — Kiba suspirou. Afinal, ser natural era algo... Natural para ele!

Até Shino, que estava mais acostumado com o jeito do Ômega, surpreendeu-se com a cara de pau. Temari não esperava tanta sinceridade na frente do Kazekage. Kankuro, por outro lado, acabou rindo alto, assim como Ino. Até mesmo Gaara expressou um sorriso maior, silenciosamente encantado com a quebra de decoro. Era tão exaustivo ser pauteado pela oficialidade em cada ato, apenas seus irmãos e Ino agiam com ele sem a barreira do receio de ofender e melindrar o Kazekage, a ponto de ele sentir falta de interações assim espontâneas.

Kiba não deu a menor mostra de perceber a indelicadeza, os olhos selvagens cravados em Sabaku no Gaara, apenas esperando a liberação da parte mais importante da noite, o que não demorou a acontecer:

— Por favor, — Gaara atendeu ao pedido daquele Ômega — me acompanhem para darmos início ao jantar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semana que vem teremos o jantar! Hohohohohoh e Kiba sendo Kiba ♥


	33. Kiba vai jantar

_Kiba não deu a menor mostra de perceber a indelicadeza, os olhos selvagens cravados em Sabaku no Gaara, apenas esperando a liberação da parte mais importante da noite, o que não demorou a acontecer:_

_— Por favor, — Gaara atendeu ao pedido daquele Ômega — me acompanhem para darmos início ao jantar._

A frase nem tinha acabado de ser pronunciada e Kiba já estava se adiantando, muito interessado em começar a refeição. Gaara tomou a deixa e esperou o garoto alcançá-lo e caminhar ao lado dele rumo à sala de jantar que Ino apresentara mais cedo.

Foi o sinal para os demais imitarem, indo logo atrás.

— A gente chegou ao aeroporto e tinha um lanchão esperando, comi pra caralho! — Ali estava a empolgação característica de volta. — Mas era parecido com a comida de Konoha e eu fiquei meio decepcionado. Quero provar os pratos de Suna!

Dessa vez o palavrão dito ao Kazekage chocou apenas a Sasuke. Shino precisava admitir que, num primeiro momento, era mesmo impactante ver alguém sendo tão informal com aquele que tinha posto similar a de um rei. Mas, avaliando bem, nem ele deveria ter se espantado tanto. Conhecia a natureza peculiar do próprio companheiro, Kiba não era fã de cerimônias e formalidade. Além disso, Yamanaka Ino era uma mulher despojada e de forte personalidade, nunca seria feliz se precisasse andar sobre ovos com o futuro marido e isso apenas testemunhava a favor Sabaku no Gaara.

— Falei com Tsunade e pedi informações sobre uma dieta adequada. — Gaara explicou.

Foi como se apertassem um interruptor que desligasse o ânimo de Kiba:

— Dieta de Konoha...? — Decepção era pouco para descrever a expressão do garoto. À medida que avançavam começava a sentir um cheirinho apetitoso, que parecia um tantinho diferente do que estava acostumado. Seria triste descobrir que o aroma agradável era da culinária de sua vila natal, uma mudança feita apenas para agradá-lo. Era um turista! Queria ver e experimentar coisas novas exclusivas da terra tão distante!

— Não. — Temari respondeu depressa, cortando até mesmo a explicação do irmão, pois a onda de desapontamento que atingiu a todos foi algo que incomodou demais para que ficasse quieta. — Pratos de Suna! Eu mesma cozinhei, apenas evitei alguns condimentos e chás.

— Ah! — E o interruptor foi ligado de novo, mudando o clima para uma empolgação contagiante que dobrou de tamanho ao chegar à sala de jantar e ver a mesa toda arrumada.

— Fiquem à vontade! — Gaara fez um gesto cordial indicando a mesa de dez lugares. Seus visitantes podiam não saber, mas pouco usavam aquele espaço. Eram apenas os três vivendo ali no dia-a-dia, talvez fosse difícil de acreditar, mas o Kazekage preferia comer na cozinha, um lugar mais íntimo e menos formal. Virou-se para o lado do casal. — Vocês são como a família de Ino então me permitam considerá-los família também.

— Para nós é uma honra. — Shino aquiesceu, sinceramente emocionado com a recepção.

Kiba concordou com gesto de cabeça, deu uma olhadinha rápida para a mesa e escolheu fácil onde ia se sentar: no lado mais próximo da grande peça de carne assada. Shino sentou-se ao lado dele, de frente para Sasuke, Temari e Kankuro. Gaara e Ino, naturalmente, acomodaram-se nas pontas.

Além da carne assada, havia pão de grãos fresco recém-tirado do forno, frango cozido com azeitonas pretas, arroz frito, um tabule que parecia apetitoso e foi o segundo prato a atrair o olhar de Kiba.

Gaara serviu-se primeiro, até o Ômega sabia que precisava esperar o anfitrião dar início ao jantar. O Kazekage partiu um generoso pedaço do assado e tomou a liberdade de colocar sobre o prato de Kiba:

— É carne de carneiro. Espero que goste. — Explicou antes de repetir o gesto e levantar-se para servir ao Alpha e por fim a Sasuke. Só então partiu um pedaço para si mesmo.

— Nunca comi! — Kiba farejou o ar, apreciando o cheiro.

— Isso é pasta de grão-de-bico. — Temari pegou um pouco da pasta amarelada e espalhou sobre uma grossa fatia de pão que ainda desprendia uma fumacinha de tão quente, oferecendo também ao Ômega que aceitou mais do que feliz.

Por último, Kankuro pegou um dos vasilhames menores e o encheu, explicando:

— Purê de berinjela com azeite e alho, é servido especialmente com ervilhas. — Também passou aquilo para Kiba, recebendo um agradecimento acompanhado de um sorrisão.

Na outra ponta, Ino sentiu os olhos de Shino por trás dos óculos de sol fixos em si, e meneou a cabeça de leve, tentando deixá-lo menos intrigado. A presença de um Ômega em Suna era raro o bastante para que se permitissem bajular Kiba daquele jeito. Ele era o primeiro Ômega diretamente ligado à família Sabaku que recebiam em gerações, pois se Ino considerava Kiba como alguém da família, seu futuro companheiro acolheria o garoto assim também.

— Ai, caralho, que delícia! Essa carne de carneiro é meio doce, mas até derrete na boca de tão macia! — Kiba exclamou incapaz de se conter.

O queixo de Sasuke caiu de vez, pois foi incapaz de manter a discrição. Aquele adolescente não apenas soltou outro palavrão, como fez isso com a boca cheia, dando uma visão panorâmica do que mastigava tão vorazmente. E o choque do Beta apenas aumentou com a reação de Ino, a futura esposa do Kazekage e, por tabela, sua parceira no governo da Vila:

— Porra, Kiba! Fecha essa boca pra comer, né, moleque? O Shino não te ensinou um pingo de educação nesse tempo, não?

Pois o Ômega fez um esforço pra engolir a comida e apontou o garfo na direção de Ino:

— Não tive tempo pra “educação”, porque o Shino tava ocupado, me ensinando outras coisas... — Enquanto falava, forçou um pouco as costas contra a cadeira e deu um tapinha carinhoso na barriga, deixando bem claro sobre o que estava falando.

Foi a vez do queixo de Shino despencar ao ouvir a afirmativa. Kankuro gargalhou diante da revelação, assim como Temari. Ino pegou um bocadinho de purê com a ponta de uma colher.

— Crianças crescem tão rápido... — Suspirou.

Kiba sorriu torto, muito satisfeito consigo por vencer aquela “disputa” de línguas afiadas. Ao mesmo tempo em que compreendia a temeridade do que tinha dito de modo tão arrogante, e um calorão ia subindo pelo rosto e tingindo a face em um vermelho tão intenso quanto as marcas características do clã Inuzuka.

Gaara, com toda a postura aprendida durante anos de governo, levou um guardanapo de pano aos lábios fingindo limpar-se, apenas na intenção de esconder o sorriso que ameaçava virar uma risada divertida.

Foi nesse momento que Sasuke finalmente relaxou. Ele deu-se conta de que estava tenso demais, preocupado demais com hierarquia e autoridade, mas aquelas pessoas estavam se tratando como amigos, não como rei e súditos. Talvez por ser o único de fora daquela “família” ele estivesse tão na defensiva. Prometeu a si mesmo que tentaria relaxar.

— Como foi a viagem? — Gaara perguntou.

Tanto Shino quanto Sasuke olharam para Kiba, imaginando que o Ômega responderia, afinal se provara como um tagarela nato até o momento. Mas ele continuou de cabeça meio baixa, concentrado em comer a carne (mastigando de boca fechada), com as bochechas ainda adoravelmente coradas.

— Foi agradável. — Sasuke respondeu. — Tivemos um pequeno atraso na decolagem, mas o desembarque foi muito organizado.

— É sua primeira visita a Suna? — Temari indagou.

— Não, já vim representar a Universidade de Konoha em outras negociações.

— Pena que é viagem rápida. — Kankuro lamentou. — Temos ótimos lugares turísticos, volte algum dia com mais calma e eu apresento pra vocês.

— Amanhã vou levar Kiba para dar uma volta. — Ino sorriu. — Enquanto vocês fazem a reunião. Vamos nos divertir, não é? — A última parte foi direcionada para o Ômega.

— Vai ser ótimo! — Kiba empolgou-se com a ideia.

— Não consigo mostrar tudo, podemos ir em um dos distritos comerciais e passar em um restaurante tradicional.

— Caralho! Quero muito! — A risada cristalina que soou acalentou a todos os presentes naquela mesa. Era impossível escapar à premissa básica de um Ômega, que presava pelo equilíbrio e harmonia no ambiente — Mas podemos pensar em uma viagem de férias, né marido? Voltar aqui com a Masako...

Deixou a insinuação no ar, porque mal tinha chegado e provado um tiquinho da Vila e já estava gostando. Sentiu-se acolhido e bem a vontade entre aquelas pessoas, repetir a dose com mais calma era tentador.

— Claro! — Shino concordou mais refeito das “revelações” sobre o que andou ensinando para o companheiro. Além disso, se as negociações dessem certo teria que viajar mais vezes a Suna para acompanhar o desenvolvimento do projeto. Sua participação não era meramente acadêmica.

— Será um prazer recebê-los! — Temari soou sincera. Aquela sensação de ter um Ômega em casa era comovente. Se conseguissem melhorar a situação da casta na Vila... Só de pensar em ter o balanceamento entre as três castas... Era impossível por tal esperança em palavras.

— Quero ter contato com minha afilhada! — Ino gracejou. — Fazer parte da vida dela, mesmo quando me mudar para Suna.

Não faltavam motivos para o casal viajar entre as vilas e passar algum tempo por ali, seriam sempre bem-vindos.

— A comida de Suna é uma delícia! — Kiba mudou o assunto como quem não quer nada, mas todos à mesa entenderam as entrelinhas.

Dessa vez foi Shino quem partiu um pedaço da carne assada para o companheiro, colocando-o junto à nova porção de arroz frito com a qual Kiba havia se servido. Temari ofertou purê com azeitonas e Kankuro renovou a oferta de pão assado com patê de grão-de-bico. Ino pegou a jarra e reencheu as taças de cada um dos shifters com uma nova dose do suco de tâmara com coco, finalizando ao encher a própria taça.

— Temari cozinha muito bem. — Kankuro elogiou.

— Vocês que cuidam de todas as tarefas domésticas? — Shino não sabia se era uma pergunta indelicada, mas arriscou fazê-la.

— Sim. — A resposta veio de Temari. — Eu adoro cozinhar, Gaara também. Então nós mesmos preparamos as refeições. Temos uma Beta que vem uma vez por semana limpar a casa, então só precisamos conservar... Mas é fácil, exceto pelo quarto do Kankuro que parece uma zona de guerra.

— Oe! — O Alpha em questão resmungou.

— Quarenta anos e age como um adolescente de quinze, deixando meia suja no chão e cueca na cadeira. Nem entro no quarto pra não correr riscos! — ela provocou.

— Eu vou dizer o que eu achei no banheiro outro... — Kankuro foi devolver a provocação à altura, mas Temari, uma Alpha de gênio forte, não gostou. Para evitar a revelação constrangedora (ela sabia bem o que o irmão do meio achou no banheiro) atirou a faca de patê que estava em sua mão, por sorte o outro Alpha era muito ágil e desviou por um triz.

— Caralho! — Kiba assistiu tudo com os olhos arregalados (e curiosidade minando). — Tentativa de assassinato doloso! — E devorou o último pedaço do pão.

— Tentativa de suicídio! — Gaara corrigiu, meneando a cabeça de leve. Lembrou-se do objeto em questão e de Kankuro correndo pela casa, cantando com aquilo nas mãos, como se fosse um microfone, enquanto Temari corria atrás jurando esganá-lo em retaliação. Seus irmãos eram mais velhos, e extremamente imaturos!

— Obrigado pela comida! — Kiba era mestre em devolver a normalidade às cenas, atropelando os assuntos sem sequer perceber. — Comi tanto que não aguento mais.

— Que pena... — Ino provocou conhecendo bem a lendária gulodice alheia. — Eu comprei uma sobremesa típica de Suna que é um pecado de tão gostosa.

O Ômega ajeitou-se na cadeira, ponderando sobre o que fazer. Então colocou a mão no lado direito da barriga e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Masako virou pra cá... Acho que liberou um espacinho... — Soou mais humilde do que nunca.

Ino riu. Tinha certeza de que o garoto ia arrumar um jeito de comer o doce prometido. Temari e Kankuro riram também, já esquecidos da briguinha infantil. Shino moveu a mão e entrelaçou os dedos nos de Kiba, encantado com o jeito tão adorável de seu companheiro.

E Gaara sorriu de leve, feliz pela noite em família. Seu posto era estressante, desgastante, tomava muito do seu tempo tornando encontros assim muito raros. E, justamente por ser tão raros, extremamente preciosos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse grupinho é muito família! Sexta-feira que vem daremos um passeio pelas ruas de Sunagakure!! Espero vocês para turistarmos um pouco ♥


	34. Sunatrip

No dia seguinte, o casal acordou muito cedo. Shino foi o primeiro a despertar, ficando um pouco ainda com o Ômega aconchegado em seus braços, apenas apreciando a sensação calma que ele transmitia pelo vínculo. Podia sentir que Kiba estava bem, confortável e descansado. A ligação entre Almas Gêmeas era um elo impressionante.

Todavia sabia ter um compromisso para as oito horas, então não podia se demorar demais naquele abraço gostoso.

Até tentou sair com cuidado da cama, mas acabou acordando Kiba sem querer.

— Bom dia — o garoto sussurrou se espreguiçando.

— Bom dia — Shino respondeu e voltou para a cama para beijar Kiba de leve — Desculpe se te acordei.

— Que nada! — Ele segurou na frente do pijama de Shino e o puxou para um beijo menos discreto. — Quero tomar banho antes de passear com a Ino.

Esse era o plano de Shino também. Por isso eles apressaram-se em sair da cama e ir se arrumar. Kiba tomou banho primeiro, recorrendo a uma chuveirada rápida. Shino foi em seguida.

Quando faltava dez para as oito estavam prontos, foi o momento em que ouviram batidas na porta.

— Bom dia! — Ino cumprimentou quando o Alpha atendeu. — Vamos?

— Bom dia! — Shino e Kiba responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Ao sair do quarto perceberam que Temari esperava por eles também. Depois dos cumprimentos casuais, ela explicou:

— Houve um imprevisto com o Chanceler de Kirigakure, e meu irmão precisou sair. Mas ele pediu que eu levasse você e o Sasuke até a sala de reuniões. Lá será servido um café da manhã enquanto esperam.

— A gente vai comer no centro comercial. — Ino explicou para Kiba. — O que acha?

— Tudo bem! — Foi o convite ideal. Tinham pouco tempo para ficar em Suna, quanto mais aproveitassem, melhor.

Por fim o casal se despediu com um abraço, momento em que Shino recomendou que Kiba tivesse cuidado. Confiava em Ino, porém seu companheiro era tão impulsivo e imprudente que podia causar confusão sem querer.

— Shino se preocupa demais. — Kiba reclamou enquanto seguia com Ino para fora da casa, usando uma saída privativa diferente do dia anterior, embora o sorriso no rosto revelasse como se sentia de verdade.

— Você está em boas mãos.

— E você também! — Kiba garantiu, fazendo Ino erguer as sobrancelhas pela petulância. No fim das contas ela riu. Aquele Ômega era tão exótico... A combinação perfeita para Aburame Shino.

Ao chegar do lado de fora, já encontraram um carro esperando por eles.

— Vamos ao distrito do centro. Ele é um pouco mais cheio do que os outros, mas tem muito mais opções de lojas e tendas. E restaurantes! Primeiro tomamos café, depois você pode andar a vontade e comprar presentes de lembrança.

— Ótimo!

Foi uma viagem breve, pois o Conselho de Suna ficava no centro da Vila. O automóvel estacionou em uma rua paralela que dava acesso ao Distrito e a dupla saltou.

Ainda era cedo, todavia o calor já dava mostras de vir com força total, no auge do sol que clareava o dia. Kiba sentiu a diferença climática e era algo impressionante.

— Por aqui. — Ino indicou o caminho. — Vou te levar ao meu lugar preferido.

Conforme avançavam a balbúrdia começava. Primeiro com tendas vendendo os mais surpreendentes e inusitados produtos, de culinária a utensílios e utilidades. E o tanto de pessoas... Um verdadeiro mar humano surgiu tão logo chegaram ao distrito!

— Caralho! — Kiba exclamou.

— E nem é alta temporada. — Ino explicou. — Julho temos quase o dobro de turistas. Em dezembro... Foi um recorde de visitantes na história de Suna.

Tudo graças aos investimentos que Gaara fez, que tornou a Vila da Areia um lugar seguro e atrativo, onde vários negócios podiam ser fechados, ou simplesmente para viajar a lazer, conhecer um lugar tão bonito e diferenciado.

Caminharam entre as pessoas um pouco mais, até que Ino sinalizou ter chegado: um restaurante de dois andares, com uma bonita fachada pintada em tons de verde claro e pêssego.

Tão logo a Alpha entrou, duas Betas com uniforme se aproximaram sorrindo.

— Ino-sama, seja bem-vinda!

— Obrigada. Trouxe um amigo para tomar o café da manhã. O nome dele é Inuzuka Kiba e essa é sua primeira visita a Suna.

As duas moças se reclinaram de leve.

— Seja-bem vindo, Inuzuka-sama.

— Por favor, me chamem de Kiba! — O ego do garoto era astronômico, mas ser tratado com tanta deferência assim era algo que achava formalidade exagerada para o contexto.

— O lugar de sempre, Ino-sama? — Uma elas indagou.

— Sim, eu agradeço.

O restaurante estava cheio, com todas as mesas ocupadas, mas o dono do lugar estava acostumado a receber autoridades importantes, logo mantinha uma área reservada no segundo andar para momentos assim.

Ino e Kiba seguiram as Betas, rumo ao andar de cima e foram guiados até um espaço exótico: um reservado forrado com um tapete felpudo e almofadas para sentar-se. Não havia mesa, por isso o Ômega imitou a amiga, sentando-se em uma das almofadas.

Logo as betas saíram, sem anotar pedido e Kiba não compreendeu.

Lendo a confusão na mente do jovem, Ino revelou:

— A casa já sabe o que eu peço. Confie em mim, você vai gostar.

— Tenho certeza disso! — Kiba esfregou as mãos, ansioso. — Como você e o Gaara se conheceram? Isso parece coisa de filme...

A pergunta trouxe certa nostalgia a Ino.

— Foi graças a uma falha.

— Uma falha? — Kiba não compreendeu.

Nesse momento as Betas voltaram, batendo de leve na porta. Trouxeram bandejas com a primeira refeição, colocando tudo com cuidado sobre o tapete, saindo tão silenciosas quanto realizaram a arte de servir.

— O café é para mim, suco de laranja para você. Coalhada com mel e salada de frutas, queijo com azeitonas. Aquilo... — Apontou uma pequena pilha de massa chata assada. — É pão de Suna, geralmente se come com aquela salada. — Indicou a vasilha com tomate, pepino, rabanete, pimenta e salsa picados, misturados e recobertos com azeite. — Ou com queijo e azeitona. Fique à vontade.

— Parece ótimo! — A sinceridade de Kiba era proporcional à vontade de comer. Ele separou um dos grandes pães e o recheou com salada. Repetiu a operação, mas recobriu o segundo com o queijo e a azeitona. Então começou a comer.

Ino pegou um para si, mas preferiu comê-lo puro, partindo pedaços com as mãos. Kiba observou a cena e decidiu fazer isso caso sobrasse um espacinho.

— Falha. — Ino retomou a fala, ganhando a atenção do Ômega. — Eu tinha acabado de me formar na faculdade, em Botânica, e fiquei sabendo de um projeto de Suna para alterar parte da flora da vila. Mas não deu certo.

A ideia era reflorestar e criar uma espécie de oásis artificial. Gaara não queria mudar todo o deserto, apenas ter um espaço especial onde os Ômegas pudessem viver com mais conforto natural. Todavia, a configuração de um oásis criado falhava no ponto primordial: não conseguiam fazer a polinização das plantas trazidas de outras Vilas, pois não havia insetos responsáveis por tal ato, principalmente as abelhas. O clima do deserto era totalmente desfavorável à espécie, e sem elas os jardins que planejavam... morriam.

Foi durante a execução desse audacioso projeto que Ino e Gaara se conheceram, se aproximaram e se apaixonaram.

— Gaara vai tentar esse oásis de novo? Com a ajuda do Shino?

— Sim, pelo que eu entendi das experiências que Shino fazia, é algo que pode tornar o sonho de Gaara realidade.

— Que bom!

Ino sorriu. Seria mais do que bom. Seria ótimo! Melhor ainda se conseguissem terminar tudo a tempo de seu casamento. Pela praxe de Sunagakure, ainda precisavam esperar três anos: primeiro namoraram oficialmente por cinco anos. Então havia o tempo de noivado que durava mais cinco anos.

Estavam noivos há dois anos... Se o investimento no projeto tivesse sucesso em três anos, não apenas comemorariam a implantação do oásis artificial, mas também o casamento de Ino e o Kazekage.

\---

Depois do café da manhã, a dupla saiu do restaurante para passear no distrito. Kiba teve uma surpresa, pois saíram sem pagar a conta e ninguém correu atrás deles.

Então Ino explicou que nenhum comerciante na Vila aceitava seu dinheiro. Eles a viam como futura esposa do Kazekage e ficavam ofendidos quando tentava pagar pelas despesas.

— Mas isso não é tirar vantagem? — Kiba não gostava muito de conseguir benefícios de modo injusto.

— Claro que é. Por isso nossos seguranças vão resolver, eles têm ordens de passar nos estabelecimentos e acertar a conta.

— Seguranças?

— Sim. — Ino sorriu. — Desde que saímos do Conselho, ontem também... Onde quer que a gente vá, um grupo de ninjas nos seguem. É medida de segurança, com o tempo você se acostuma. Vivemos tempos de paz, mas Gaara insiste nessa precaução.

— Caralho! — Kiba olhou em volta. Mas tinha muita gente andando, era impossível notar alguém que parecesse um segurança ninja. — Eu devia ter imaginado algo assim! Você é uma pessoa importante.

— Sim. E essa questão de não aceitar pagamento também é um teste de caráter. Eles me mostram generosidade e eu mostro que respeito isso, sem querer tirar proveito, quando mando um segurança pagar a conta eles aceitam, para não me ofender.

— Que complicado!

— É complicado e melindroso. Demorei para me acostumar, agora já é natural.

Kiba ficou impressionado e certo de que nunca conseguiria fazer parte desses joguinhos de relações hierárquicas. Conquanto logo esquecesse a questão, quando começaram a parar nas tendas para ver as mercadorias.

Comprou tâmaras em conserva para a mãe e para Naruto, escolheu um jogo de pulseiras artesanais feitas com pedraria do deserto para Hana e mais umas coisinhas. Ficou meio sem jeito de comprar muito, pois assim como os donos do restaurante, os vendedores recusavam seu pagamento com veemência. Não podiam aceitar dinheiro do Ômega que passeava com a noiva do Kazekage e dava a honra de escolher produtos em suas tendas. Logo ficava por conta dos seguranças pegar os produtos escolhidos e pagá-los e, Kiba concluía fácil, Ino também não aceitaria ressarcimento. Se comprasse coisas demais sentiria estar abusando e tirando vantagem da amizade tão importante, coisa que Kiba jamais faria.

Infelizmente o passeio divertido não durou muito tempo. À medida que a manhã avançava e o sol subia no céu, o calor tornou-se forte e o ar seco demais. O que começou como um incômodo foi aumentando e tornou-se um mal estar a ponto de o garoto ter que que confessar a contra gosto:

— Ino. — Chamou parando de andar. Ainda havia bastante gente ao redor, turistas e moradores locais usufruindo o passeio e fazendo compras, de modo que Kiba temeu que ela não o escutasse, fato que não ocorreu.

— O que foi? — A Alpha perguntou regressando os poucos passos que havia se afastado.

— Esse calor tá me matando. A gente pode parar um pouco?

Só então Ino notou a testa permeada de suor, onde os fios castanhos se juntavam, assim como a expressão um tanto pálida.

— Claro! Por que não me avisou antes?

— Pensei que dava conta. — Kiba foi sincero.

A mulher não disse nada. Apenas olhou em volta, reconhecendo uma das lojas. Ali poderiam descansar um pouco e era melhor do que caminhar tudo outra vez até chegar ao carro. Segurou na mão do garoto, notando como estava gelada, e o puxou para dentro da loja, recriminando-se por ter se distraído tanto durante a aventura a ponto de esquecer como Sunagakure era exigente com Ômegas. E que aquele ali, em especial, estava na condição delicada de gestante.

— Ino-sama... — Uma funcionária logo se aproximou ao reconhecer a recém-chegada. Mas Ino descartou o atendimento logo explicando porque estavam ali.

— Meu amigo está se sentindo mal, podemos descansar um pouco aqui?

— Sim, com certeza! — A Beta ficou preocupada ao notar que Kiba era um Ômega, então levou a dupla para a parte interna da loja, em uma saleta que servia de repouso para os funcionários.

Era um espaço pequeno, mas arejado e fresco. Indicou um sofá semelhante a um divã, pedindo para Kiba se deitar ali.

— Obrigado. — O garoto agradeceu fechando os olhos e cobrindo-os com o braço. Ali dentro estava fresco, ao deitar-se melhorou a pressão que sentia na nuca.

— Vou buscar um pouco de água! — a Beta informou antes de sair da salinha.

Ino pegou uma das cadeiras de madeira e colocou próximo ao sofá.

— Me perdoe não ter notado. — Ela falou baixinho. — Eu estava empolgada com o passeio.

— Nah, relaxa. — Kiba descartou o pedido.

Apesar disso ela estendeu a mão e a colocou sobre a de Kiba, que repousava em cima da barriga arredondada. Seu lado animal tornou-se tão decepcionado com a falta de atenção, parte disso pelo muro que colocara entre ela e todos os Ômegas, desde a sua adolescência. No passado foi uma Alpha popular e sociável, mas pagou um preço alto por seu jeito despojado: despertou inveja e ciúmes, foi falsamente acusada e quase viu sua vida ruir.

Não detalhou para Kiba o que motivou sua ida para Suna, uma fuga de Konoha e de pessoas conhecidas. Ino abraçou o projeto na Vila da Areia e teve esperanças de recomeçar em um lugar novo. Conhecer Sabaku no Gaara e todo o resto foi resultado de sua covardia, do medo de enfrentar olhares de pessoas que ainda duvidavam de sua inocência, de julgamento...

Foi esse medo que a fez preconceituosa com a casta mais fraca, que a manteve afastada e evitando se envolver demais. Ômegas eram tidos frágeis, mas não isentos de alguns ardilosos e com um grande poder em suas mãos. Algo que não era força física, embora tivesse igual efeito destruidor. Foi esse preconceito embasado em experiências malfadadas que a fez repudiar Kiba e ser tão dura com ele no primeiro encontro. E que manteve um pouco da atitude defensiva, mesmo tendo reconhecido o garoto como parte da família.

Sentiu o peso da culpa vir sobre si. Se tivesse sido mais perceptiva...

— Não fica triste, Ino. — Kiba sussurrou depois de um suspiro, seu lado animal tornou-se sensível ao baixo ânimo da Alpha. — Às vezes eu faço essas coisas, vou além do limite, sabe? É difícil aceitar que eu sou um Ômega cheio de limitações...

Ino sorriu fraco. Ela agiu de modo preconceituoso, acreditando que todo e qualquer Ômega em seu caminho era um perigo em potencial. E isso a impediu de conhecer pessoas de bem, porque é isso que o preconceito faz: cega para o que é importante. Prometeu-se que tentaria, aos poucos, libertar-se daquela mágoa. Via em Kiba uma verdade que ignorou por anos: caráter não depende de casta. Teve uma experiência horrível na juventude, que definiu sua vida ao mesmo tempo em que a tornou prisioneira da desconfiança. Kiba era um excelente exemplo: imprudente e impulsivo, mas de bom coração. Não entrou na vida de Shino tramando maldades ou tentando prejudicá-lo. Veio como uma tempestade, que logo se abrandou e estava tornando-se bonança.

— Descansa moleque. — Ela sorriu um pouco mais animada. — A gente volta pra casa e faz um piquenique no jardim, o que acha?

— Parece ótimo. — Kiba não ia nem insistir em continuar o passeio. A ideia de voltar para a casa fresquinha e protegida com um jutsu foi muito tentadora.

Então escutaram batidas na porta e a Beta entrou, trazendo uma bandeja com suco de laranja gelado e alguns daqueles pães assados.

— Queda de pressão é normal nesse calor. — Ela sorriu simpática. — Um pouco de sal ajuda a se recuperar.

A chegada da moça quebrou um pouco do clima triste na sala. Kiba agradeceu a oferta, apesar de não fazer nenhum gesto no sentido de pegar o lanche, ainda estava um tanto abatido. Ino se prometeu que chegaria em casa e compensaria o incidente, proporcionando um momento agradável nos jardins do Conselho de Suna.


	35. O Ômega que mudou o jogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeira postagem de 2021!! Vamos torcer por um ano melhor, ShinoKibinhas lovers ♥
> 
> Falhei por duas semanas, não estava em casa. Por isso fiquei impossibilitada de postar!
> 
> Agora toca o barco que só temos mais três capítulos ♥ E dois extras pra acabar!!
> 
> Boa leitura!

Quando Kiba sentiu-se melhor voltaram para o carro e para a casa no Conselho. Graças a eficiência da equipe ninja que os protegia secretamente, ao chegar à residência encontraram Temari de prontidão, que tomou a providência de preparar um banho refrescante de ervas que foi muito bem aceito.

Kiba ainda recebeu ajuda de duas Betas durante o banho e não se fez de rogado em aceitar, principalmente ao ouvir a oferta de uma massagem nos ombros.

Quando saiu do banho, fresquinho e já refeito, foi conduzido até o jardim que era visível da janela do quarto: um espaço de grama verdinha artificial, com alguns vasos de plantas típicas de oásis em Sunagakure. Haviam armado uma grande tenda que proporcionava sombra fresca e, debaixo dessa tenda, um daqueles sofás estilo divã com almofadas e algumas cadeiras.

Ino estava sentada, esperando.

— Sente-se bem? — A Alpha perguntou.

— Sim, muito melhor! — O garoto respondeu antes de deitar-se no sofá e acomodar-se sobre as almofadas, deduzindo corretamente que era para ele. — O banho foi ótimo, fizeram até massagem. Não tão boa quanto às do Shino, mas foi relaxante também.

— Que bom, vou pegar algo pra gente comer. Alguma preferência?

Kiba deu uma espiadinha rápida na direção da Alpha. Podia sentir resquícios de culpa, mesmo não sendo o caso. Talvez se permitisse que o mimasse aquela sensação desaparecesse.

— Qualquer coisa com carne está ótimo! Carneiro é muito bom.

Ino ficou satisfeita com o pedido. Passava pouco da hora do almoço, com certeza era um pedido que poderia ser realizado sem grandes peripécias. Ia em direção a casa, quando Temari passou pela porta. Tinha nas mãos uma bandeja com alguns petiscos.

— Me adiantei. — Explicou. Em seguida entregou um pratinho para Kiba, cheio de bolinhos de carne cobertos com um pouco de molho agridoce. Ofereceu um igual para Ino e pegou um para si.

O Ômega colocou sobre a barriga arredondada e espetou o primeiro, usando o palitinho de madeira afiado, levou aos lábios para experimentar. E não se decepcionou: a iguaria era feita de carne moída, tenra a desmanchar-se na boca, o molho tinha sabor marcante de ervas, uma mistura bem equilibrada que combinava com a leve doçura do carneiro.

— Caralho! — Suspirou.

Temari puxou uma das cadeiras disponíveis para perto do divã e colocou a bandeja sobre ela.

— Vou buscar algo para bebermos.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Ino ofereceu.

— Não. Já está pronto, não se preocupe.

E foi para dentro de casa, deixando os visitantes à vontade. Ino acomodou-se numa das cadeiras e distraiu-se observando o Ômega devorar a comida. O rosto arredondado estava mais corado e viçoso, a energia já se recuperara por completo, até os gestos antes um tanto letárgicos estavam mais firmes. Depois dessa breve análise desistiu de sugerir uma ida ao médico, não era nada tão greve ou preocupante assim. Ficou tão aliviada que nem reclamou das faltas de modo de Kiba, que jogava os bolinhos na boca e devorava como se não houvesse amanhã.

— Não precisa ficar assim. — Ele começou a falar, deu uma breve pausa para lamber o molho que escorreu pelo polegar, e continuou: — Você não é minha mãe, nem minha babá. Nós somos dois amigos e estávamos passeando. Tenho mais culpa do que você, porque eu devia ter falado quando o calor ficou demais.

— Kiba...

— Tenho essa mania, sabe? Me irrita ser Ômega, ter um monte de fraqueza, ser subestimado, tratado como... Sei lá. Ômegas tem um papel social, a gente meio que equilibra as coisas, mas não somos enfeite, nem nada do tipo. A gente é como qualquer casta: cheia de erros e burradas. Eu faço tanta merda que dá errado... — Pausa para abocanhar dois bolinhos. — E ainda passam a mão na minha cabeça. Isso me dá mais revolta do que qualquer outra coisa. Me sinto menosprezado!

A Alpha divertiu-se com a explosão justificada. Não podia negar: ele estava coberto de razão. A sociedade agia com Ômegas de modos extremos: ou eram coniventes com tudo o que fazia, usando como desculpa a fragilidade da casta e sua importância para o equilibro da raça ou, de modo mais raro, os hostilizavam e evitavam contato, assim como ela própria fez durante anos.

— Certo. Você tem um bom ponto.

Kiba espetou mais um bolinho, antes de levá-lo aos lábios sorriu:

— Não precisa agir como se fosse responsável por mim. Eu amadureci muito esses meses, não sou mais criança. — Os olhos selvagens se desviaram para a porta, atraídos pela chegada de Temari que vinha com mais guloseimas, uma bandeja com taças de vidro. — Sorvete!!

Ino riu sem poder evitar. Era difícil não se cativar pelo jeito tão espontâneo do Ômega.

— Eu preparei suco, mas Gaara voltou da reunião e trouxe sorvete. Logo eles estarão com a gente. — Explicou indo oferecer a sobremesa apetitosa.

Kiba colocou o prato com o resto dos bolinhos sobre a cadeira ao lado do divã e aceitou o sorvete, assim como Ino e a própria Temari que se sentou suspirando.

— Maravilhoso! — Experimentou o sorvete. — Do que que é?

— É pistache e damasco com nata.

— Muito bom! — Foi nesse momento que começou a sentir a presença do companheiro. Shino vinha se aproximando do jardim, junto com o Kazekage.

Comprovando a intuição, os três shifters alcançaram o jardim, Sasuke vinha com eles.

Shino foi direto a Kiba, cumprimentando as Alphas com um gesto de cabeça, e reclinou-se perto do companheiro para depositar um beijo suave no canto dos lábios com leve sabor de damasco.

A certa altura da reunião seu lado animal ficou inquieto, apesar de estarem em uma sala protegida com jutsu para evitar interferência externa. Talvez a ligação de Almas Gêmeas fosse mais forte do que a proteção privativa do Kazekage.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou tirando a bandeja de cima da cadeira para poder sentar-se. Gaara aproximou-se, pegou o objeto para dar-lhe mais liberdade.

— Tudo — Kiba ajeitou-se contra as almofadas, sem parar de comer. — Tive um mal estar e o passeio foi mais curto, mas a gente até que se divertiu. Agora tô aqui sendo papari... Hum... Estou aqui me recuperando.

Shino ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Seu companheiro tinha uma veia cara-de-pau memorável. Concentrou-se discretamente no vínculo, para se garantir que tudo estava bem, como não captou nada de estranho, nem mesmo um simples incomodo, relaxou por completo. Tsunade havia sido bem clara sobre as boas condições de saúde do Ômega e da filhote, assim como foi firme ao dizer que o clima tão extremo de Suna podia ter seus efeitos negativos. Preferia que a viagem tivesse ocorrido sem grandes transtornos ou sustos, ao menos não foi nada complicado de lidar.

— E a reunião? — Kiba perguntou com curiosidade. Não sabia como funcionava as coisas de negócios, seria normal uma reunião começar às oito horas da manhã e terminar quase duas horas da tarde? Ou ocorreu algum entrave?

— Tudo certo. — Shino soou satisfeito. — Fechamos um bom acordo.

Ótimo, na verdade. Sabaku no Gaara mostrou-se disposto a ser mais do que sensato, quase generoso. Ele não tinha interesse só no lucro financeiro, embora fosse uma parte importante, claro. O maior objetivo do Kazekage eram os benefícios que conseguiria para a Vila a longo prazo, melhorando o cenário desérticos e construindo um oásis artificial efetivo, melhorando a vida dos Ômegas nascidos em Suna, assim como reduzindo a taxa de mortalidade infantil da casta, algo mais do que preocupante. Sem contar que tal melhoria atrairia mais turistas, famílias com membros da casta.

Gaara mostrava-se pouco ganancioso ao fechar acordo porque visava um benefício inestimável no futuro. O maior entrave foi por parte da Instituição. Uchiha Sasuke vinha com instruções rígidas sobre as expectativas da faculdade em relação ao acordo. Só cedeu pela pressão que, discretamente, Gaara impôs sobre o advogado.

Com isso, Shino conseguiu garantir a posse de cinquenta e cinco por cento do projeto, mantendo poder de decisão sobre qualquer ação a se tomar. Sunagakure iria investir o equivalente a ter direito em trinta por cento do projeto e a Universidade de Konoha teria o proporcional aos quinze por cento restante.

Em porcentagens talvez parecesse pouco, mas convertendo para valores monetários, caso tudo desse certo, estariam falando de alguns milhões de ryous...

Kiba ficou satisfeito com a resposta curta e pouco detalhada. Não sabia nada de negócios, nem de projetos de ciências, preferia conversar sobre amenidades e curiosidades daquela vila.

Pelo resto da tarde o pequeno grupo interagiu de modo informal, até mesmo Sasuke estava mais participativo. A certa altura Kankuro chegou e cumpriu sua promessa ofertando vinho de qualidade para brindarem aquela aliança de sucesso. Até Kiba conseguiu experimentar um dedinho de vinho. Estava grávido sim, mas não havia perigo em “dar uma bicada” na bebida, já eram meses sem beber cerveja!

Assistiram ao pôr-do-sol, viram o dia acabar e ceder espaço à noite. A temperatura caiu bastante, como era tradição no deserto. Não houve jantar ou ceia, já que tinham passado o resto do sábado naquele atípico piquenique, assim restou recolher-se cada um a seu quarto, todos muito satisfeitos com o andamento das coisas, para não apenas terminar o dia, mas finalizar a viagem de negócios.

\---

No outro dia, numa repetição que tornou a cena familiar, Shino acordou cedo com Kiba aconchegado em seus braços, numa posição um tanto mal encaixada por causa da barriga arredondada. Aquele calor tão agradável...

Não havia motivos para sair da cama muito cedo. O vôo estava marcado para as dez horas, poderiam tomar café da manhã com calma. Por isso permitiu que o companheiro ressonasse calmamente por mais um tempo e acordasse naturalmente no horário de sempre, o que não demorou muito. Talvez a leve ansiedade emanada pelo Alpha tivesse servido como despertador, pois Kiba acordou quase em seguida, dando assim a oportunidade do casal trocar chamegos debaixo dos lençóis, a comemoração íntima para coroar o sucesso da viagem.

Quando as carícias esquentaram demais, resolveram parar e guardar para o aconchego do próprio lar. Foi o momento em que saíram da cama para tomar banho e organizar as poucas coisas que tinham tirado das malas, assim como organizar as compras que Kiba fez durante o passeio.

Ino mandara trazer uns presentinhos extras para compensar. Embora graças ao acordo firmado, em breve Shino teria que voltar ali e Kiba planejava vir por tabela, junto com a filhotinha de ambos. Estando mais preparado não daria bobeira! E não corria o risco de estragar tudo por arrogância e excesso de orgulho. A primeira viagem para fora de Konoha lhe trouxe aprendizado inestimável.

O café da manhã foi farto e animado. Tinha um tom de despedida que deixou Kiba meio emotivo e mais tagarela para disfarçar, algo impossível, afinal, as fortes emoções de um ômega atingiam a todos no mesmo ambiente. Aqueles shifters podiam sentir a verdade e atuavam respeitando o esforço de Kiba em parecer forte e inabalável.

Sabaku no Gaara não pôde acompanhar os visitantes, pois ele tinha um compromisso diplomático para o almoço de domingo que requeria sua atenção o quanto antes, e Ino teria que ir já como sua noiva. Temari e Kankuro foram com o trio até o aeroporto acompanhá-los e despedir-se.

Ainda ficaram um tempinho naquela área reservada do aeroporto. O vôo estava com um atraso de meia hora.

Quando se despediram da dupla de irmãos, principalmente Shino e Kiba, foi com a certeza de terem conquistado uma grande amizade. Foi uma viagem curta e de caráter profissional, conquanto plantassem uma semente em solo apropriado, e os frutos que viesse desse final de semana seriam os melhores possíveis.


	36. Ligação entre nós

A viagem à Suna foi o assunto de Kiba durante o que restou de fevereiro e começo de março. Os presentes que trouxe foram um sucesso, pois ninguém da família, nem mesmo Naruto havia ido tão longe de Konoha. Mas à medida que o mês de março foi avançando, outras preocupações tomaram conta da rotina do casal.

O avanço da gestação trouxe novas consequências, os desejos e enjôos praticamente acabaram, em contrapartida perdia o fôlego com facilidade, precisava ir ao banheiro com uma frequência irritante, as pernas começaram a inchar. A mudança gradual de estação contribuía para esse último fator. O inverno se despedia depressa, a primavera vinha nada discreta, trazendo mais do que o colorido consigo, vinha aumentando a temperatura e Kiba já sabia que nas condições atuais não era muito resistente ao clima que tanto amava.

Isso aumentou os período de repouso e fez Shino pedir adaptações na rotina, para fazer em casa tudo o que fosse possível, indo para a faculdade basicamente para ministrar as aulas no período da manhã, usando o período da tarde para planejamento e começar a reavaliar o projeto engavetado.

Tsunade considerava o avanço da gestação como muito positiva. A filhote se desenvolvia forte e saudável como o esperado. Por isso pediu uma derradeira batelada de exames antes de marcar a data do parto. O humor de Kiba também foi algo que se estabilizou. Antes tinha uns picos que iam de melancolia aguda a estresse crônico, deixando Shino meio sem saber como lidar com as crises. Quando ele voltou a ficar naquele patamar de mau-humor familiar tornou-se mais fácil de contornar. E era em um momento desses que estavam, numa tarde de terça-feira, pouco antes de receber a notícia que tanto queriam.

— Olha isso daqui! — Kiba entrou no escritório onde Shino estava trabalhando, caminhando devagar, com o corpo meio inclinado para trás, daquele jeito característico estilo “pato” que o tornava um tanto engraçado, pois projetava a grande barriga, evidenciando-a ainda mais. Agitava um bloco de folhas impressas. — É a tarefa do último semestre. A gente viajou e eles guardaram, agora eu tenho que responder tudo isso de uma vez.

— Agora? — Shino desviou os olhos da tela do computador portátil e prestou atenção no companheiro. Estranhou um pouco, pois não tinha ouvido a campainha nem nada que anunciasse a vinda de alguém do colégio.

A irritação de Kiba vacilou um tanto, ele teve a decência de parecer meio sem jeito.

— Agora… Porque mês que vem começa o último ano letivo. Hum… Eu esqueci de responder antes… Não tenho culpa, não é? Tanta coisa na cabeça.

O Alpha ajeitou os óculos no rosto e cruzou os braços de modo analítico.

— Quando você recebeu esses impressos?

— Ah… não lembro. — Kiba desviou os olhos admirando o escritório tão organizado. — Mandaram alguns dias antes da gente viajar. Alguns chegaram depois, lembra quando Naruto veio pegar o presente dele? Então…

Shino respirou fundo e levantou-se.

— É uma boa oportunidade para responder. — Evidenciou que Kiba deveria sentar-se ali e usar a parte vaga da escrivaninha.

— Obrigado! Eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar na cozinha e só falta isso pra fechar meu ano letivo.

Shino não reclamou. Ficar sozinho não combinava nada com o Ômega, ele mesmo preferia ficar junto com o companheiro. Foi em silêncio até a cozinha e voltou com uma cadeira na qual se sentou para continuar a trabalhar.

Por algum tempo houve apenas os movimentos de digitação e do lápis riscando os impressos dentro daquele escritório. Algo surpreendente para uma pessoa tão inquieta quanto Kiba, principalmente se levassem em conta que era uma tarde morosa em que ele preferiria acomodar-se no sofá e assistir televisão ao invés de fazer tarefas do colégio.

Isso mostrava como estava sério e como aquilo era importante. As normas da escola já o amparavam o suficiente para que ele concluísse o ano com aprovação. Além disso, teria direito a começar o terceiro ano no mesmo esquema de estudo domiciliar, no primeiro trimestre ficaria em casa com o bebê, recebendo impressos e respondendo sem precisar ir às aulas. Depois, a partir do segundo trimestre, a licença gestante acabava e ele seria obrigado a ir presencialmente, uma vantagem que facilitava demais as coisas.

Ele não queria desistir de se formar. Estava em vias de se tornar um pai, precisava ser um exemplo tão bom quanto Shino, apesar de as tarefas terem se acumulado por sua imprudência, pretendia correr atrás do prejuízo.

De canto do olho Shino via as folhas irem de um lado para o outro, tão logo eram preenchidas. Apesar de enrolão, Kiba era inteligente, não tinha tanta dificuldade com as tarefas e isso, em partes, era pelo reforço que substituiu as atividades físicas quando ele foi suspenso do Bukatsu. Se não fosse a preguiça teria respondido tudo antes e sem dificuldade.

Estava assim, espiando na surdina o garoto ao seu lado, quando o aplicativo em execução em segundo plano do notebook sinalizou uma chamada de vídeo. Abriu o programa na preocupação de que fosse trabalho, mas era uma chamada de Tsunade.

— Olá! — Ela cumprimentou tão logo a vídeo-chamada começou.

Kiba ergueu a cabeça e rolou a cadeira para mais perto de Shino, para poder participar da ligação.

— Olá!

— Como vocês estão?

— Bem. — Shino respondeu.

Tsunade mostrou um prontuário com alguns exames, antes de revelar:

— Tenho os resultados e eles são os melhores que se podia esperar. — Sorriu. — Já calculei a melhor data para o parto. O que acham do dia nove de abril?

Houve um breve silêncio impactado.

— Menos de um mês! — Kiba exclamou. Ansiedade explodiu no pequeno escritório e tonteou Shino. — Vai ser de áries mesmo! — E riu de pura felicidade.

— Menos de um mês. — A médica anuiu. Era uma notícia importante, mas não a ponto de precisar chamar o casal até o consultório só para falar. Kiba andava sofrendo com inchaços nas pernas e nos pés, que as massagens de Shino ajudavam a tornar suportáveis, mas ainda assim era penoso para o garoto se mover grandes distâncias, mesmo de carro.

Como padrão no caso de gestação de Ômegas macho, era prudente antecipar o nascimento, pois era uma situação muito diferente das fêmeas. Um macho nunca teria um parto normal ao final das trinta e seis semanas de gestação, quanto mais perto do prazo final, mais arriscado era para pai e filhote.

O avanço da medicina shifter permitiu que os médicos estimassem a melhor semana para fazer a cesariana, respeitando ao máximo o desenvolvimento do bebê sem arriscar demais. O dia nove de abril era o mais indicado para aquela família.

— Vou arrumar a malinha da Masako. Tem que avisar minha mãe e a Hana! E a Ino, o seu pai, o Naruto. — Kiba levantou-se e afastou-se da escrivaninha, começando a andar de um lado para o outro, já esquecido dos exercícios da escola e até mesmo da presença virtual da médica.

— Obrigado. — Shino, mais consciente, voltou-se para Tsunade.

— Ah, entrei em contato para avisar sobre a data do parto e vocês começarem a se preparar, mas ainda teremos uma consulta antes, vou detalhar todo o procedimento, esclarecer o pré e o pós operatório e tirar todas as dúvidas que vocês possam ter. — A explicação falhou no final, por uma instabilidade no sinal de internet, todavia foi plenamente compreendida.

Shino desligou a chamada compartilhando a empolgação de Kiba, ainda que de um jeito mais reservado. Seu lado Alpha expandiu-se um pouco, orgulhoso em saber que logo a filhote estaria com ambos. Uma criaturinha que sequer conhecera o mundo e já era tão amada!

Observou o Ômega andando de um lado para o outro, falando sozinho, fazendo planos e considerações enquanto gesticulava afoito, naquele caminhar lento de “pato”. A emoção veio forte. Conhecia o garoto a… menos de um ano… E já não podia imaginar sua vida sem ele.

A Alma Gêmea entrou em sua vida como um furacão, nem no sonho mais íntimo iria imaginar o roteiro de ficção: a forma como conheceu Kiba, como o destino os uniu e como, de repente, a relação se tornou desejada, algo que os dois queriam manter. O garoto sentiu aquela manifestação Alpha e toda a emoção que ali continha, parou de andar e foi abraçar o companheiro.

— É… Tô vendo quem vai ser o pai babão. — Kiba gracejou, deixando-se ser abraçado em troca. Quando se percebeu estava sentado no colo de Shino bem aconchegado. — Eu vou ser o pai que dita as regras.

Shino o estreitou contra o peito, aproveitando para respirar fundo e aspirar o cheiro familiar que se espalhou. Morangos… Um aroma levinho, quase imperceptível, que acalmou um pouco a discreta euforia do Alpha, porque a calma no rosto de Shino escondia seu coração agitado.

— É difícil não ser babão quando se chega na minha idade sem qualquer perspectiva de ter uma família. — Shino falou baixinho. — Por vários motivos pensei que nunca teria alguém do meu lado, nunca teria isso que estamos construindo. E então conheci você…

A esse ponto Kiba entristeceu-se um pouco. Talvez nunca se libertasse da culpa que sentia. As sessões com o psicólogo ajudaram demais, o fizeram compreender muito, principalmente a respeito de si mesmo, de limites… Mas aquela pontinha de acusação sempre…

— Você chegou na minha vida exatamente como deveria chegar. — Shino cortou os pensamentos entristecidos com uma revelação que as próprias sessões de terapia havia esclarecido. — De outro jeito não estaríamos aqui.

— Shino? — Kiba não compreendeu. Como que toda aquela confusão podia ser o jeito certo de conhecer alguém?

O Alpha não respondeu. Ainda não podia, por envolver uma parte do passado de Ino, uma parte muito feia por sinal. A melhor amiga enfrentou uma acusação injusta e Shino foi quem esteve ao lado dela dando apoio e ajudando-a enfrentar. Isso o deixou um tanto na defensiva contra Ômegas, não os evitava tanto quanto Ino, chegou a se envolver com alguns, embora nunca na intenção de ter algo duradouro, de ter aquilo que construía com Kiba.

Em situações normais, provavelmente passaria ao lado de Kiba sem lhe dispensar um segundo olhar. Afinal, Inuzuka Kiba era um Ômega, jovem demais e o oposto de Shino: cheio de luz, de vida, uma aparência brilhante, uma existência efusiva.

Opostos. Complementares.

Então o Destino guiou os passos de ambos, os colocou no lugar certo, na hora certa. E, para ter a certeza de que a presença de um seria notada pelo outro, lançou mão de uma artimanha digna de filmes. O Ômega não entrou na vida de Shino, na verdade chegou como uma bola de destruição, de um jeito que não tinha como não ser notado.

E o Alpha percebeu algo que o lado racional de Shino nunca daria atenção em situações rotineiras, para não perder a chance respondeu a altura, garantindo que aquele garoto fosse notado e enlaçado. Um dia contaria tudo aquilo para Kiba, aos poucos. Talvez não as partes que envolvessem o passado de Ino, única pessoa que podia decidir falar sobre isso.

Queria apenas dizer como aquele plano imprudente e a investida intempestiva foram cruciais para que os dois efetivamente se conhecessem e se unissem. Um começo errado, sem dúvidas. No entanto, quem sabe, o único possível. E dessa união, nasceria um acerto ainda maior. Uma sementinha que plantariam no mundo, um legado que existiria carregando um bocadinho de Kiba e outro bocadinho de si.

— Shino…? — Kiba repetiu, surpreso com a tempestade de sentimentos que o atingiu. E com a intensidade da alegria que aquele Alpha sentia.

— Nossa filha. — O Alpha sussurrou. A essa altura as lágrimas já rolavam pelo rosto pálido, indo pingar nos fios castanhos de Kiba que mal as sentia. Não precisava. A voz de Shino e o vínculo revelavam como o homem se sentia.

— Nossa filha. — Ele apenas repetiu baixinho, aconchegando-se ainda mais no abraço forte que o continha. — Eu amo você, marido.

Shino não respondeu. Ao menos não verbalmente, já que o amor que sentia transbordou e envolveu Kiba, sem dar margem a dúvidas. Palavras eram importantes, embora nem sempre necessárias. O garoto se soube igualmente amado. E muito abençoado.


	37. Longos meses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡( ◡‿◡ )

Para contar a data o parto, o casal escolheu a mesma maneira pela qual anunciou a gestação: um jantar em família. Naquele final de semana (por incrível que pudesse parecer, Kiba guardou segredo) chamaram Tsume, Hana e Naruto para a refeição. Ino ainda estava em Suna e Shibi na viagem de pesquisa, ambos seriam avisados naquela noite mesmo, mas através da internet.

Naruto chegou primeiro, vindo direto do emprego de meio período, parecia tão cansado quanto animado.

— E aí, cara! — Cumprimentou quando Kiba abriu a porta. — Como você tá? Além de gordo! — Provocou.

— Vai se foder! — Kiba não gostou da provocação. — Não to gordo, minha filha que é grande…

Apesar do argumento ninguém podia contestar que o garoto dera uma arredondada no geral, não apenas na barriga. As bochechas estavam cheinhas, sempre coradas. Já as pernas, por um motivo menos agradável, viviam inchadas, retendo líquido. Ele passava a maior parte do tempo repousando no sofá ou na cama, com os pés para cima ou fazendo imersões com ervas para aliviar a sensação. Depois que ele terminou e entregou a papelada do colégio não tinha mais preocupações a não ser esperar o resultado e manter a rotina de descanso.

— Sei… — Naruto riu. — Cêis tão bem?

— Sim, tá indo tudo muito bem. O Shino foi comprar ingredientes pro jantar, quer tomar um banho enquanto isso?

— Nah, nem trouxe roupa…

— Eu te empresto uma das minhas, ué.

— Será que serve? — Naruto provocou.

Kiba hesitou e pensou se valia a pena mover o braço e acertar um tabefe na nuca do melhor amigo, mas desistiu. Não ia cair na provocação por pura preguiça.

— Uma das minhas roupas antigas, né? — Naquele momento ele usava um macacão de pano, confortável e fresquinho de acordo com o clima primaveril. O inverno foi rigoroso e breve, não se prolongou antes de se despedir.

— Eu quero. — O Beta aceitou, desistindo da provocação. 

Fosse por maturidade ou um efeito da gestação, compreendeu que não era a velha forma do amigo. Apesar disso passou o braço com cuidado pelos ombros do outro, numa espécie muito gentil de “mata-leão”, simplesmente porque seu lado animal foi cativado pela sensação agradável que vinha do Ômega. Era algo suave e caloroso, quase um abraço de mãe, irresistível a ponto de Naruto buscar um pouco de contato físico.

Juntos foram ao antigo quarto de Kiba, no qual ele passou pouco tempo antes de ir para o quarto principal e ali ficar. Então o visitante escolheu uma muda de roupa de Kiba, uma camiseta e uma bermuda, mais garantido de servir.

Durante a infância e início da adolescência partilharam um biofísico parecido, tanto em peso quanto em altura. Mas a medida que entravam na puberdade isso foi mudando. Naruto foi espichando e já era quase dois palmos mais alto, as calças compridas de Kiba lhe ficavam acima das canelas…

Enquanto Naruto tomava banho, Shino chegou com a comida e foi para a cozinha começar a preparar. Kiba se ofereceu para ajudar, sentando-se à mesa para cortar a carne em cubos. O prato da noite seria curry!

Logo o Beta terminou e veio para a cozinha ajudar, antes pegou uma latinha de cerveja na geladeira, pois ele se sentia assim a vontade na casa, e parou ao lado de Shino no balcão, passando a preparar o arroz. Agora Naruto tinha um arubaito em um restaurante, estava se tornando um ótimo cozinheiro.

Não demorou muito e Tsume e Hana chegaram e se reuniram com eles na cozinha.

— O cheiro tá ótimo! — Tsume afirmou depois de passar perto de Kiba e acariciar os cabelos do garoto. Não era uma Beta de muito carinho, mas a cada dia a energia Ômega do filho estava tão convidativa que era quase impossível evitar o contato físico.

— Tá mesmo! — Kiba concordou.

— Irmãozinho… — Hana foi apertar as bochechas do caçula, também encantada com a essência maternal que fluía dele.

— Hana-nee, tem cerveja na geladeira, fica a vontade!

Enquanto a jovem ia pegar algo para beber, Tsume deu um jeito de se enfiar entre Shino e Naruto, também ajudando a preparar o jantar.

Kiba, que já havia terminado de picar a carne, observou a mãe pegá-la para refogar antes que Shino começasse o molho. A cena era tão íntima, algo que meses atrás sequer sonharia ser possível, porque na época estava tramando invadir um banho público e violar a lei com seu melhor amigo. Se alguém dissesse para aquele Inuzuka Kiba que a aventura resultaria em uma marca precoce, um casamento e uma filha… Jamais acreditaria!

O pensamento fez Kiba dar uma risadinha suspeita que atraiu olhares de todos os outros shifters. Com exceção de Shino, cujos sentimentos eram de companheirismo, os outros estavam atraídos pela sensação de reconforto que vinha do garoto e até mesmo o menor suspiro dado por ele chamava a atenção. Notando-se alvo dos olhares, Kiba estufou um pouco, ficando mais fofinho e, sem poder evitar, revelou:

— Marcaram o parto para o dia nove de abril! — Houve um segundo de silêncio impactado, que foi quebrado por Naruto.

— Caralho! — O Beta exclamou.

— Ah, parabéns! — Hana foi até a cadeira onde Kiba estava e inclinou-se para abraçar o irmão. — Vamos conhecer a Masako! Se eu estou ansiosa, imagino vocês dois.

— Obrigado. — Shino respondeu ao cumprimento. Foi uma única palavrinha que soou simples, e inversamente proporcional a reação da parte animal, que se expandiu um pouco de puro orgulho. Não chegou a incomodar os outros shifters, pois foi uma manifestação de pura alegria e idêntica ao que os demais sentiam!

— Parabéns! — Tsume não resplandeceu de orgulho tal qual o Alpha, embora tal sentimento estivesse presente na voz que soou baixa.

Também tinha orgulho pelo filho, porque ele amadureceu demais no passar daqueles meses, ele aprendeu uma dura lição e enfrentou tudo de cabeça erguida. Seu filho viu e compreendeu as dimensões do erro que cometeu, de um modo que tudo seguiu por um caminho positivo e bom para todos. Não teve dúvida de que aqueles dois seriam ótimos pais e colheriam muita felicidade de tudo o que estavam plantando.  
A animação dobrou de tamanho depois da revelação. E o jantar foi pontuado de momentos memoráveis, pois o nascimento de uma criança amada não é mais nem menos do que isso: memorável.

\---

O mês de março despediu-se com um último momento especial. Shino e Kiba estavam conversando sobre o quarto do bebê, uma das preocupações que acabou ficando para segundo plano. Desde que souberam o sexo da criança, vinham ganhando pequenos presentes da família, principalmente de Ino, assim como fraldas descartáveis, lencinhos, brinquedinhos, mimos que iam sendo colocados no quarto de hóspedes. E era justamente esse cômodo que adaptariam e transformariam no quarto do bebê.

O planejado foi usar o último sábado para andar pela cidade e escolher um jogo de quarto infantil. Decisão que foi agraciada com uma inacreditável surpresa vinda dos colegas de trabalho de Shino. Os demais professores e funcionários do setor do curso de Biológicas, se reuniram e decidiram presentear o Alpha com o jogo de móveis infantil! 

Só então Shino teve a percepção de como era estimado, apesar do jeito sério e sombrio, reservado ao extremo; era uma pessoa responsável e dedicada, que prezava o trabalho em equipe e respeitava a todos independente de cargo ou função. Cada colega ajudou com um pouco, com a “vaquinha” reuniram valor suficiente para o casal escolher bem o quartinho da filha!

Quando Kiba soube do presente deu uma risadinha feliz antes de gracejar: anjo sem defeitos. Era assim que descrevia Shino, claro que os demais percebiam as qualidades do homem e acharam a oportunidade perfeita para homenageá-lo.

No sábado escolhido, Shino acabou indo sozinho, saindo de casa logo cedo. Kiba estava com os pés inchados demais para andar no centro comercial de Konoha, não ia aguentar pesquisar muito. Então ele preferiu ficar em casa, confiando que o marido escolheria algo bonito.

E ficou o aprendizado para o futuro: se eles, por um acaso do destino, resolvessem ter um segundo filho, não adiariam comprar coisas importantes para os momentos finais da gestação. Enquanto o Alpha ia para as compras, Naruto caiu de paraquedas para ajudar a desmontar os móveis atuais e liberar espaço. Ou melhor, ele desmontou tudo sozinho, enquanto Kiba assistia sentado, dando palpites, o primeiro bebendo cerveja e o outro tomando suco natural. Desse jeito seria mais fácil e ganhariam tempo quando as coisinhas de Masako chegassem.

Naruto logo pegou o jeito, demorou um pouco aprendendo a desmontar a cômoda, com o guarda-roupas e a cama de solteiro foi mais fácil! Naruto ajudava de boa vontade, sem saber que Shino doaria aqueles móveis para ele, pois no apartamento não tinha onde guardar. Era a chance para o Beta renovar a casinha onde morava desde que se emancipou do Orfanato em que cresceu. 

Naruto era órfão, foi meio “adotado” por Tsume desde que o filho caçula dela começou a frequentar o Jardim da Infância junto com o pequeno Beta e a aprontar em conjunto. Ela era chamada para ouvir bronca graças às traquinagens que Kiba aprontava e acabava ouvindo por Naruto também. Nunca pôde adotá-lo formalmente, pois a família Inuzuka não tinha uma condição financeira assim tão confortável, embora a presença dela fosse o suficiente para Naruto, que teve a chance de conhecer um pouco do incondicional amor materno.

Shino voltou pela hora do almoço, encontrando a duplinha já quase finalizando o trabalho. Ele disse que tirou fotos do quarto escolhido e ofereceu para mostrar, mas Kiba recusou a gentileza, preferindo a surpresa de ver ao vivo. Confiava no bom gosto do Alpha, afinal, ele reconheceu o melhor Ômega, não?

Naruto ficou por ali o resto do dia, esperando que a compra fosse entregue, pois o vendedor da loja garantiu que aconteceria no sábado mesmo. Foi uma compra importante, o presente dos colegas bancou o berço, o guarda-roupas e um jogo de armarinhos. E ainda sobrou algum dinheiro, que poderiam usar para aumentar o estoque de fraldas.

Passava pouco das três horas da tarde quando a entrega foi feita. Os funcionários do setor orientaram que o casal contratasse um montador profissional. Todavia assim que eles foram embora Naruto garantiu que ele e Shino conseguiriam organizar tudo direitinho. E conseguiram, depois de suar um bocado, montar o berço errado e perder alguns parafusos do guarda-roupas. Tudo tinha um suave tom de lilás, era o conjunto mais bonito que poderiam ter escolhido.

Kiba se divertiu demais lendo o manual e dando ordens, tentando fiscalizar a montagem (talvez isso tenha mais atrapalhado do que ajudado), e teve uma grande sensação sonolenta de dever cumprido quando conseguiram terminar (já era quase domingo!).

Era o detalhe que faltava. Até mesmo a última consulta do pré-natal já tinha sido feita, Tsunade fez todas as orientações, respondeu dúvidas e reforçou o que Kiba devia fazer ou evitar no dia da operação. Tudo estava pronto para a esperada chegada de Masako, era só esperar os dias passarem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguém tinha dúvidas do valor do Shino? Só ele e sua insegurança ♥
> 
> O próximo é o último! (｡•́︿•̀｡) Maaaaaaaaaasss:
> 
> Masako chega ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	38. Felicidade sem Limites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE: esse é o último, mas tem dois extras! Ainda nos reencontramos nessa trama por mais duas sextas-feiras ♥

Kiba recebeu a ordem de internação para o dia oito de abril, uma sexta-feira. Ele passaria a noite no hospital e o parto ocorreria logo pela manhã do sábado. Ele e Shino chegaram por volta das seis horas da tarde, preencheram a ficha e foram encaminhados para um dos quartos. 

O Alpha poderia ficar um pouco com o companheiro, mas não como acompanhante pela noite toda, ele teria que ir embora e voltar no dia seguinte. Quando entraram no quarto descobriram que havia dois leitos e um deles já estava ocupado por uma Beta.

— Olá! — Kiba cumprimentou sentando-se na cama vaga. — Sou Inuzuka Kiba!

A Beta sorriu com simpatia, era uma mulher jovem, algo perto dos trinta anos, tinha olhos perolados muito exóticos e cabelos longos e lisos, tão negros que davam a ilusão de brilhar com reflexos azulados.

— Olá, sou Hyuuga Hinata.

— Meu nome é Aburame Shino, prazer. — Shino também cumprimentou, enquanto ia colocar a mala de Kiba em um dos armários vazios.

— Você vai fazer cesária amanhã também? — Kiba indagou ao ver a barriga arredondada, que Hinata acariciava.

— Não… — Ela respondeu baixinho. — Estou aqui por precaução, é uma gestação de risco.

— Oh! — O garoto exclamou e não disse mais nada. Sentiu curiosidade em conhecer o caso, mas achou melhor não ficar perguntando.

Shino aproximou-se da cama e acariciou o rosto do companheiro. Observando a figura quase sombria ninguém adivinharia aquele traço carinhoso e gentil.

— Não posso ficar muito tempo, mas manterei o celular em mãos o tempo todo. 

— Relaxa, marido. Se acontecer alguma coisa eu te ligo, e aviso mamãe, Hana-nee e o Naruto. Vai dar certo! Pena que seu pai não conseguiu chegar a tempo, mas tudo bem. A gente terá tempo de se conhecer ao vivo e em cores.

— Vou mantê-lo informado também.

Shino comentou enquanto observava o rosto sorridente marcado por triângulos vermelhos que eram a marca do Clã Inuzuka, sentiu ansiedade e nervosismo fluir pelo vínculo, mas algo que já esperava dada a situação em que estavam. Terminou envolvendo o Ômegas em um abraço aconchegante antes de sair do quarto. 

— Ahh, esses Alphas… — Kiba ajeitou-se sobre o leito. Estava com roupas normais, logo colocaria um pijama para passar a noite. 

— É, esses Alphas… — a voz baixinha de Hinata chamou sua atenção. 

— Você tá doente? Por isso é de risco? — Discrição não era o ponto forte de Kiba, e a curiosidade que pontuava a pergunta divertiu a Beta. Ela sorriu de leve e acariciou a barriga. 

— Não exatamente. Meu companheiro é um Alpha. Alphas e Betas não são uma boa combinação, por isso a fase final da gestação pode se complicar. 

— Caralho! É verdade, dizem que Alphas e Ômegas combinam bem. — Ele ajeitou-se encostado contra o travesseiro — Eu não botava muita fé nessas coisas de casta, até conhecer o Shino. Eu sou Ômega e ele é um Alpha e a nossa combinação deu certo até demais.

— Vocês parecem um casal muito bom. Eu me casei com Alpha, então nossa relação não é a mais adequada. 

— Não sei quanto disso é por causa da casta, sabe? Eu e o Shino nos darmos tão bem… — Kiba levantou-se e foi mexer na pequena mala até encontrar um pacote de biscoitos. — …E quanto é por causa da nossa personalidade. Se casta fosse a única influência então qualquer Alpha se daria bem com qualquer Ômega, né? — Antes de voltar ao próprio leito foi até Hinata oferecer o petisco. Ela aceitou, estava há algum tempo sozinha no quarto, era bom ter companhia para variar. 

— Faz sentido. 

— Casta importa, mas não é absoluta. Então seu lado Beta não é uma boa combinação pro seu companheiro Alpha, mas as personalidades de vocês podem combinar, então é um bom relacionamento apesar de tudo. — Terminou o discurso enfiando dois biscoitos na boca, mastigando com fúria. 

— Oh! — Foi tudo o que Hinata disse, observando Kiba com mais atenção. 

Era a primeira vez que recebia palavras de incentivo por ter se apaixonado por um Alpha. Na sociedade não era algo inédito, claro. Muitos Alphas e Betas se envolviam, nem sempre numa relação séria, o que era padrão. A questão era levar essa relação descompromissada a um casamento, aí a sociedade apontava o dedo e criticava: Alphas se unem a Ômegas, Betas se relacionam com outros Betas. 

Quando Hinata aceitou o pedido de Neji, que além de Alpha era seu primo, foi recriminada, seu pai a expulsou de casa, a família fingia que não existia. Ela sabia das consequências, todavia amava tanto Neji, que aceitou enfrentar tudo por ele. 

— Eu já fui muito preconceituoso com Alphas. — Kiba revelou enquanto espantava alguns farelos da roupa. — E desafiei coisas que não podia. Agora eu tenho uma visão mais imparcial da sociedade e digo com toda certeza do mundo: algumas coisas são feitas por causa das castas e pra proteção, admito. Mas não vejo a sua relação com um Alpha como algo assim. Então não liga pro que as pessoas falam e seja feliz. E nunca mais diga que você e a pessoa que você ama são uma combinação ruim. Se ele te faz bem e você faz bem pra ele os outros fatores não importam: casta, idade, gênero, classe social… São apenas obstáculos que a gente tem que superar. — Terminou de falar e colocou mais alguns biscoitos na boca, feliz em como aquilo era gostoso, Shino sempre acertava com os mimos! 

Hinata sentiu os olhos marejarem, emocionada com o discurso que ouviu, o incentivo em cada palavra, sem floreios ou pompa, apenas verdade honesta e crua, junto com um acalento que a envolveu, aquela presença Ômega gentil e um tanto selvagem, acolhedora e quase inocente. 

Aquelas palavras despretensiosas mudariam seu jeito de enfrentar uma situação, no futuro, quando alguém a hostilizasse por sua união com Neji, teria o discurso de um jovem Ômega agindo como um escudo impenetrável. Era mais uma prova de como a sociedade muda, as gerações mais novas vinham com a capacidade de ressignificar situações, abrir a mente e julgar menos.

— Obrigada. 

— Hum? Humm… — Kiba dispensou a gratidão com resmungos, a boca estava cheia, se tentasse falar voaria farelo para todo lado. 

O dia terminou de modo agradável, era fácil conversar com Kiba, porque o garoto falava muito, na mesma proporção em que Hinata ouvia. Depois do jantar, ao receber a gelatina de sobremesa da Beta como agrado, Kiba trocou-se e ajeitou-se para dormir, assim como a jovem mulher. Hinata teve uma das melhores noites desde que chegou ao hospital.

Não só a presença Ômega dominava todo o quarto, confortando-a em sua ansiedade, como as últimas palavras que ele disse antes de adormecer ecoaram a noite toda trazendo a ela lindos sonhos.

“Seu chacra está bem alinhado. E do filhotinho também. Não sei se é coisa de Ômega, mas… (bocejo) Sinto que terá um bom parto”.

\---

No dia seguinte, tão logo Kiba trocou o pijama pela roupa hospitalar, Shino teve acesso ao quarto. O Alpha cumprimentou Hinata com um aceno de cabeça e concentrou-se no companheiro:

— Você está bem? — Indagou ao parar ao lado do leito, onde Kiba estava sentado.

— Sim, tô um pouco nervoso. — O garoto passou a mão pela barriga com carinho. — Acho que o normal, dormi que nem uma pedra.

— O pessoal está lá fora. — Shino revelou enquanto ajeitava a gola da roupa do companheiro.

— Tá todo mundo ansioso. — Kiba sorriu, expondo as presinhas afiadas, e colocou a mão por sobre a de Shino, repousando-a na curva de seu próprio ombro. Os dedos gelados eram uma indicação física inegável, conquanto os sentimentos fluindo pelo vínculo fossem a maior prova do quão nervoso aquele Alpha se sentia.

— Sim. — Shino sussurrou.

Antes que Kiba pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa duas enfermeiras Beta entraram no quarto trazendo uma maca.

— Bom dia! — A mais velha cumprimentou. — Tsunade-sama já está na sala de operações, é hora de irmos.

— Já repassamos as informações, mas tem alguma dúvida, Kiba-kun? — a outra moça indagou.

O Ômega relembrou tudo o que sabia e que considerava mais importante: cesariana era um procedimento simples, receberia anestesia, mas continuaria consciente o tempo todo, o procedimento tinha previsão de durar em média uma hora e ser muito seguro; não apenas realizado por Ômegas macho, mas por fêmeas de todas as castas.

— Nenhuma dúvida! — Deu um último apertão na mão de Shino que ainda segurava e preparou-se para saltar da cama, todavia não conseguiu. O companheiro foi mais rápido, o Alpha o pegou nos braços e o colocou com cuidado sobre a maca, um gesto preocupado que fez Kiba ficar feliz e um tiquinho vexado.

— Nos vemos em breve. — Shino sussurrou.

— Itekimasu. — Kiba devolveu no mesmo tom.

Após essa pequena despedida Shino ficou assistindo seu Ômega sendo levado na maca para realizar o procedimento que traria a filhotinha de ambos ao mundo, por fim despediu-se de Hinata com um aceno silencioso e voltou para a recepção do hospital.  
Foi fácil avistar o grupo familiar: Tsume, Naruto, Hana e Ino sentados em cadeiras mais ao fundo. Caminhou direto até eles para dar as novidades.

— Ele está bem. — Explicou. — Animado como sempre, já foi para a sala de operações.

— Caralho! — Naruto exclamou, apenas para gemer dolorido quando Tsume que estava ao seu lado lhe deu um puxão de orelha. — Digo, caraca! Esses meses voaram! To louco pra conhecer minha afilhada e…

— Minha afilhada. — Ino corrigiu com mau humor.

— Oe. — Naruto resmungou.

— A criança pode ter um padrinho e uma madrinha. — Tsume cruzou os braços, impaciente. Aquele não era o momento nem o lugar para competições. Hana divertiu-se, não ia entrar na disputa, afinal era a tia da menininha e já tinha seus privilégios por isso.

Shino sentiu a inquietação abrandar-se. Teve uma pequena noção de como sua filha seria bem-vinda e amada. Pensativo, sentou-se junto aos demais, permitindo que a mente divagasse. Um ano atrás… Um ano atrás e vivia sua vida de sempre, um Alpha calmo e racional, de aparência sombria, que enfrentava certo preconceito por seu jeito de ser. 

Um homem conformado com uma vida de solidão, que não alimentava esperanças de um futuro diferente. Que não tinha coragem de sonhar com nada além do que alcançou: uma carreira de sucesso, um bom apartamento para o qual voltava ao fim do dia, um lugar sempre vazio e silencioso.

Então seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. O Alpha reconheceu um Ômega como companheiro no encontro mais inusitado e assustador jamais pensado. Uma convergência atípica, para um Ômega atípico. O que tinha todos os motivos para dar errado se mostrou o maior acerto. 

Inuzuka Kiba entrou em seu caminho e transformou tudo, lhe trouxe experiências inimagináveis e a realização de um almejar secreto, que Shino sequer admitia até então: o desejo de ter uma família. Aburame Shino acreditou que seu destino era morrer do mesmo jeito que viveu até então: sozinho. E Kiba lhe salvou dessa conformada solidão.

— Vai dar tudo certo, homem. — A frase tranquila de Tsume assomou-se a mão que lhe deu um apertão no ombro, surpreendentemente carinhoso e cheio de incentivo.

Shino estava chorando. Emocionado e feliz, tão concentrado que não se deu conta das lágrimas que transbordavam.

\---

O procedimento acabou demorando um pouco mais do que o previsto, mas uma das enfermeiras explicou a situação tão logo veio dar notícias: havia mais líquido abdominal do que o previsto, nesses casos é preciso drenar tudo antes de suturar, Tsunade era uma médica muito cautelosa e cuidadosa com seus pacientes.

— Venha comigo, Aburame-san, por favor. — A Beta pediu.

Shino não perdeu tempo em atendê-la, levantou-se da cadeira e seguiu lado a lado, tendo exclamações animadas dos amigos como incentivo. Todos queriam muito conhecer a criaturinha recém chegada ao mundo, mas aquele primeiro contato pertencia apenas aos pais.

— Inuzuka-kun esteve um tanto tenso durante o parto. — A enfermeira contou enquanto seguiam pelo corredor interno do hospital. — Pais de primeira viagem tem certas apreensões que são esperadas. Tsunade-sama sabe lidar bem com os pacientes, depois o levamos para a sala de observação e ele acabou adormecendo. Pode ficar fazendo companhia enquanto isso.

— Obrigado.

A enfermeira sorriu. Logo chegaram ao final do corredor, onde havia três elevadores, por sorte um deles já estava no térreo, então não precisaram esperar. Dali seguiram para o terceiro andar, que Shino descobriu ser o berçário: uma longa passagem com vidros ao invés de paredes delimitando uma espécie de corredor. E em ambos os lados dezenas de berços alinhados. Alguns recém-nascidos choravam.

— Por aqui, Aburame-san.

Shino sentiu o coração disparar no peito, mal deu alguns passos e o vínculo foi agraciado com um reconhecimento imediato. Seu lado Alpha sentiu uma presença pequenina, ainda que estável e firme, uma essência Alpha familiar. Sua filhotinha.

— Só um instante, por favor. — A enfermeira pediu antes de entrar no espaço protegido e indo a um dos berços específicos.

Shino parou e aproximou-se do vidro o máximo possível, conseguindo enxergar a trouxinha enrolada em um lençol do hospital. Quando a Beta pegou a bebê nos braços, Aburame Shino pôde ver o rostinho da menina.

E foi naquele instante que seu mundo se transformou.

\---

Kiba ronronou manhoso, a mente envolta naquele limiar indizível entre um sono restaurador e um despertar preguiçoso, porém um incômodo na altura da barriga o fez acordar de vez, relembrando-o de que acabara de passar por uma cirurgia e que precisava ter cuidado ao se mexer. Tentando desvendar onde estava olhou ao redor, descobrindo o companheiro sentado em uma cadeira ao lado do leito em que repousava.

— ‘hayou. — Cumprimentou com um bocejo. — Apaguei forte, hein, marido?

— Ohayou. — Shino devolveu com um tom baixinho e suave que o Ômega não estava acostumado a ouvir. Isso chamou sua atenção.

Kiba observou melhor o Alpha, descobrindo algo entre os braços dele. O coração bateu forte no peito. Shino sentiu a agitação alheia e ficou de pé.

— Veja, é Masako, nossa filha. — inclinou-se no leito para que o garoto pudesse ver a pequena Alpha.

Kiba admirou a criança com cuidado, viu um tufo de cabelo muito negro, fininho, fininho, a menina era cabeluda como Shino! Os olhinhos estavam fechados e a respiração ia muito calma, revelando que Masako dormia alheia ao mundo.

— Caralho! — Kiba exclamou. — Olha o tamanho dessas bochechas! Parece até o monumento Hokage.

Ele sentou-se na cama, ignorando até mesmo o abdômen dolorido, recebendo a filhinha nos braços. Riu numa mistura de emoções que não saberia distinguir. Shino não fez caso do exagero, Masako tinha mesmo bochechas gordinhas, mas considerando a genética dos pais logo perderia tal característica. Aproveitou para ir aos pés do leito e girar a manivela para erguer a cabeceira e facilitar para que Kiba se recostasse contra o fino colchonete. Ao voltar para o lado dele, a contemplação meio abobada continuava.

— Ela é perfeita. — Shino notou que a filha agora tinha dois triângulos gêmeos nas faces, a marca do clã Inuzuka.

Nesse ponto Kiba ergueu o rosto de leve e fitou Shino nos olhos, revelando as lágrimas silenciosas.

— Obrigado. — O Ômega sussurrou.

E Shino sabia que ele não se referia apenas ao elogio que fizera à Masako. Aquela pequena palavra dita tão baixinha carregava cada segundo, cada instante dos meses que viveram lado a lado, cada ínfima descoberta, cada atrito e exaltação, cada surpresa e toda felicidade que passaram juntos desde que Inuzuka Kiba entrou na vida de Aburame Shino como um tufão em ponto de destruir tudo o que Shino alcançou.

Um “obrigado”, pois o Ômega não destruiu, ele reconstruiu em si mesmo e em Shino a chance de ter um novo destino. Um futuro a dois, não planejado, todavia imensamente abençoado. Shino aproximou-se o máximo possível do leito e, com cuidado, passou um braço pelo ombro de Kiba, para que ele apoiasse o rosto em si e chorasse toda a emoção que achasse necessário. 

Foram longos anos de solidão para o Alpha, que nunca ousou sonhar com algo assim. Aburame Shino acabava de descobrir naquele instante que até mesmo alguém como ele podia alcançar a felicidade e segurar forte, com ambos os braços, a razão do próprio existir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí?! Valeu a pena?! ♥


	39. Extra 01

— Caralho, meus pés estão me matando. — Kiba reclamou ao sentar-se no sofá. O clima quente não ajudava muito, fazendo as pernas incharem um pouco e tornando a situação um tanto mais desconfortável.

Ele estava no trimestre final da segunda gestação, os meses passando tão tranquilos quanto na época de Masako, porém o Ômega acabou sofrendo alguns incômodos que não experimentou na época da primogênita, sendo que azia e dor nas costas eram os mais recorrentes. Com o inchaço nas pernas já estava acostumado.

— Posso encomendar nosso almoço enquanto fazemos uma pausa. — Shino ofereceu sentando-se ao lado dele. Trazia Masako nos braços, adormecida.

A pequena Alpha tinha recém completado dois anos de idade, e era uma réplica impressionante de Aburame Shino, herdando dele desde os bastos cabelos negros à tez de constituição marmórea, os lábios eram finos, dificilmente exibindo sorrisos exuberantes, pois a seriedade era marca registrada da filhotinha. A palidez acentuada formava um quadro interessante com a negrura dos olhos cálidos e o tom vibrante dos triângulos vermelhos.

Era uma criança muito calma, na maior parte do tempo. Apenas ultimamente, quando os pais compraram a casa nova e começaram a decorá-la, Masako tornou-se um pocinho de ansiedade. Mas Kiba a entendia perfeitamente, ele próprio, um adulto (apesar de ter apenas vinte anos) vivia em constante animação, sem poder acreditar que começavam a colher os frutos do trabalho de Shino.

A pesquisa sendo subsidiada prioritariamente por Sunagakure permitiu que o Alpha a desenvolvesse sem pressão, sem cobranças e sem pressa por resultados imediatos. Gaara não queria algo supérfluo, ele acreditava que calma e precisão exigiam tempo, e esse tempo era um investimento a longo prazo para a Vila da Areia.

Naqueles dois anos Kiba acompanhou de perto, na medida em que podia compreender sobre os termos científicos, todo o esforço de Shino ao desenvolver o protótipo de uma abelha usando nano tecnologia aliada ao estudo dos insetos. O objetivo era usar essas criaturinhas para gerir um oásis artificial em Suna, influenciando ao menos o ambiente no centro da nação encruada no seio do deserto. 

A intenção era criar um espaço ameno para Ômegas, regulando assim, naturalmente, o equilíbrio para os moradores de Sunagakure. A expectativa era melhorar a vida dos Ômegas nativos e tornar a cidade atrativa para turistas, aumentando o trânsito de visitantes, gerando mais renda e movimentando a economia, além da troca cultural que isso podia acarretar.

Os primeiros testes estavam sendo executados em escala menor. Gaara separou um recanto de área controlada e as primeiras nanoabelhas apresentavam resultado promissor, fato que traiu olhares de todos os lugares do mundo, outras Vilas espalhadas pelo deserto, assim como de regiões em que a extinção eminente das abelhas já trazia resultados negativos.

O dinheiro começou a chegar junto com o crescente interesse, a ponto de o casal ter capital para dar entrada em uma casa maior, com mais quartos, agora que a família também aumentaria.

Aburame Shino praticamente pôs a docência de lado para se dedicar à pesquisa e descobriu assim porque seu pai amava tanto esse nicho científico: educar um ser humano e ajudá-lo a adquirir conhecimento ampliando seus horizontes era sua maior recompensa como professor, era o combustível que o fez escolher tal profissão e ser um sensei tão reconhecido entre outros docentes. 

Mas imaginar um projeto, desenvolvê-lo, ver esse objeto sair do papel e começar a redesenhar o mundo era algo inimaginável. A sensação o seduziu e o conquistou, sendo uma recompensa tão valiosa quanto a monetária, que agora era usada como investimento em um novo lar. Shino viveu todos aqueles quarenta anos em seu apartamento, teve bons momentos, mas não negava a felicidade em se mudar para uma casa com um bom quintal, espaço para trazerem Akamaru e com quartos para as duas crianças. O último e decisivo fator foi a aposentadoria de Aburame Shibi. Depois de perder a gestação e o nascimento da primeira neta, ele decidiu se aposentar. Não saiu da expedição de forma abrupta, mas foi amarrando as pontas para sair em bons termos e encerrar o contrato de pesquisa. Ele voltara para Konoha, para o apartamento do qual era dono e isso tornou o lugar um pouco mais apertado para viverem.

— Quero um lamen. — Kiba concordou. 

O prato que o fez enjoar na primeira gestação não teve efeito algum na segunda, podia continuar comendo sem problemas. E isso era muito conveniente já que Naruto, ao contrário de Kiba, continuou os estudos e estava na faculdade agora, estudando Administração para abrir seu próprio restaurante, nas horas vagas trabalhando meio-período como cozinheiro e ganhando ainda mais prática. Naruto era um mestre cuca de mão cheia, e Kiba saía no lucro com os mimos que seu irmão do coração preparava.

— As coisas estão indo bem. — Shino olhou em volta. A sala de estar estava praticamente mobiliada e decorada. Faltava apenas a cozinha e o quarto do segundo filho.

— Claro! — Kiba inclinou-se até recostar-se contra o corpo de Shino. — Tenho um marido esperto que saca tudo de negócios! Pouca gente tira uma sorte tão grande quanto eu.

O elogio veio sincero e fluiu uma onda de admiração contundente pelo vínculo que conseguiu a proeza de encabular um pouco ao Alpha. Geralmente Shino recebia bajulação de todos os lados, muitas pessoas se aproximaram querendo tirar proveito de seu sucesso e à essas pessoas nunca dava muita atenção. Todavia era um homem de trejeitos humildes, ter o reconhecimento do Ômega que amava era lisonjeiro e aprazível. Se permitiu aproveitar a sensação por alguns segundos, para satisfação do lado animal.

— Vamos terminar antes da Ino chegar, não é? — Kiba esfregou a bochecha contra o braço de Shino, conseguindo captar a emoção do companheiro através do vínculo, algo vindo de alguém sempre restrito em suas reações era maravilhoso e não tão raro assim. 

No decorrer daqueles dois anos Kiba conseguia perceber muita coisa graças ao laço de Almas Gêmeas: Aburame Shino era racional e controlado, mas somado a tais características vinha um coração gentil, justo e muito humano, sempre dedicando respeito e educação nas relações com outras pessoas, sempre tendo um olhar amoroso para Kiba e para a família que construíram juntos. 

Quem imaginaria que aquele professor cientista muito bem sucedido passava as noites em casa brincando com a filhotinha, terminando sujo de baba e de papinha, tão feliz que parecia o Alpha mais realizado sobre a face de Konoha? Era uma entrega impressionante e tocante, que fez Kiba amá-lo ainda mais.

— Sim, creio que vamos terminar — Shino respondeu. 

A amiga de infância passava cada vez mais tempo em Suna, pouco a pouco assumindo por completo seu papel de noiva do Kazekage. Os planos para o casamento real começavam a tomar forma, causando rebuliço na Vila da Areia e tornando os retornos a Konoha cada vez mais raros.

Shino viajava com frequência para a Vila distante, para acertos práticos no projeto, mas Kiba não, pois era difícil para ele ficar em Suna, sendo o clima tão seco e árido. Não tinha visto a Alpha nem uma vez naquele ano, sentia saudades da mulher. 

Com a agenda apertada, Yamanaka Ino havia se programado para visitar Konoha no mês seguinte, momento em que Kiba planejava fazer um jantar em família chamando Shibi, Tsume, Hana e Naruto. Por sorte seria pouco antes de o segundo filhote nascer, ele estaria no limite conquanto tivesse certeza de aguentar bem o momento de união!

Faltava pouco para terminar a decoração daquela casa, então fariam a mudança e o jantar ali! Comemorando muita coisa importante, muitas conquistas ao mesmo tempo.  
A essa altura Masako choramingou no sono e Shino se moveu, obrigando Kiba a se afastar um pouco, então passou a menina para o Ômega, que a pegou com familiaridade e já ajeitou sobre o barrigão proeminente. Era a empolgação pela mudança que a fazia ter um sono inquieto, algo que herdou de Kiba (o Ômega andava igualmente animado sem poder se controlar).

— Essa macaquinha está se esbaldando. Dois aninhos e nos convenceu a montar um quarto de princesa… Quem diria que o papai Alpha ia ceder tão fácil…? — Provocou olhando para Shino de esguelha.

— … — Shino não tinha defesa. 

Ele foi o responsável por comprar os móveis da filhinha, Kiba confiou que um homem tão ponderado usaria parcimônia na hora de gastar, afinal, foi assim que compraram a casa e estavam decorando: com as contas na ponta do lápis, pesquisando, procurando os melhores preços, pechinchando… O dinheiro estava entrando na conta, mas isso não os fazia milionários, sequer ricos.

E que engano! Kiba não fazia ideia de como Shino cedeu, mas a verdade é que ele comprou um quarto com o tema de princesas encantadas, com caminha, guarda-roupas e armarinhos combinando, lindo, lindo, embora custando um valor acima do combinado. Kiba até tentou ficar bravo, e foi inútil. A alegria de Masako mostrou-se contagiante. 

A filha ficou tão feliz quanto, no auge de seus dois aninhos, uma princesa em seu “habitat”, além disso, Shino não faria uma despesa que não pudessem pagar. A bronca foi esquecida e a harmonia nunca deixou aquele lar. Tal lembrança tornava Shino um tanto constrangido e Kiba achava a reação muito divertida, por ser tão incomum. Ele acabou rindo e aliviando um pouco a barra.

— E pro moleque? — questionou ninando um pouco a filhotinha — Vamos fazer um quarto temático também?

Antes de responder Shino levou a mão até a barriga de seu companheiro e acariciou. Não eram apenas os sintomas que afligiam Kiba que haviam mudado naquela gestação. O casal se aproximou mais no decorrer daqueles dois anos, ambos estavam mais íntimos e a vontade um com outro. Os toques vinham com naturalidade e o Alpha aproveitava para sentir o bebê crescendo sempre que possível, algo que na época de Masako não foi tão comum.

— Sim, é uma boa ideia. — Shino concordou.

— O que acha da temática “Hokage”? A Masako é uma princesa e o Kaoru será o mais forte de Konoha! Apesar de ser um Beta. — A frase começou animada e terminou em um tom mais baixo. 

Geralmente os líderes de uma Vila eram apenas da casta Alpha, mas os tempos estavam mudando, se adaptando para a mente das novas gerações. Talvez um Beta se tornar Hokage não fosse algo assim tão distante no futuro.

— Por mim tudo bem. — Shino soou satisfeito. Era do mesmo pensamento de Kiba, como bom professor que sempre acredita no melhor da humanidade. A aceitação teve de eco uma risadinha suspeita pela parte do Ômega.

— E o nosso quarto? Que tal decorar com um tema? “As mil e uma noites de…” — Começou misterioso, de tal modo que fez Shino fitá-lo com um súbito interesse naquele assunto, apenas para ser surpreendido pela palavrinha seguinte. — “SONO”. Quando Kaoru nascer acabaram-se as noites de sono, marido! Prepara o coração! E o nosso almoço? To com fome! 

Shino quase riu do jeito dramático e do plot twist, porém obedeceu em silêncio indo ligar para algum restaurante.

Esperou ouvir “Mil e uma noites de amor”? Esperou. Mas o que recebeu no lugar também compensou. Se fosse levar por aquele lado, mil e uma noites de amor; para aquele casal, era pouco! O tema correto da família deveria ser “uma vida inteira de amor”.

E nem um dia a menos.


	40. Extra 02

A implantação do projeto desenvolvido por Shino e sua equipe estava se mostrando um sucesso. Foi uma ação recebida com altas expectativas pelo povo de Suna, pois enquanto os pesquisadores trabalhavam nos bastidores, Gaara preparava uma área especial em Sunagakure, um Oásis artificial foi construído em uma área próxima ao centro da vila: o que era um grande espaço de areia, a um custo bilionário, se transformou em um paraíso verde e exuberante.

Os custos para manter o biossistema funcionando seriam astronômicos e impraticáveis e era nesse ponto que as abelhas robóticas faziam a diferença. Aqueles animais tão pequenos, tão aparentemente irrelevantes, tinham um papel fundamental dentro da natureza. Com eles a polinização das plantas era possível, mesmo no clima árido do deserto. Havendo a flora, se mantendo a flora, o resto era consequência.

Quando o projeto foi efetivamente iniciado e os nano-robôs começaram a funcionar, o mundo todo comemorou. Aquele não era um grande passo apenas para Sunagakure ou para Konoha. Era um avanço significativo para todos os continentes. A realidade seria transformada, a aplicabilidade de tal tecnologia mudaria o mundo.

Os Ômegas que moravam em Suna começaram a ver melhorias no clima, eles ganhavam moradia prioritária nas proximidades do Oásis artificial, e essa benfeitoria feita à casta refletiu nos Alphas e nos Betas de um modo perceptível.

E para comemorar esse grande sucesso, um evento especial foi realizado: o casamento de Sabaku no Gaara e Yamanaka Ino, o Kazekage da Vila da Areia e sua companheira escolhida para a vida. Uma cerimônia que atraiu olhares de todos os demais países e demandou os holofotes. E que levou a família Inuzuka-Aburame para a primeira viagem internacional com os dois filhotes.

— Ah, que nervoso! — Kiba exclamou pela terceira ou quarta vez.

— Eu te entendo. — Shino concordou, tão ansioso quanto o marido, apesar de não demonstrar.

Estavam nos primeiros bancos de uma das longas fileiras organizadas no salão cerimonial, um lugar amplo e espaçoso para abrigar os quinhentos convidados mais íntimos, o que na verdade significava contatos e autoridades importantes de Suna e outras vilas. Gaara teve que ser muito criterioso na escolha dos convidados para honrar relações internacionais.

— Nem no nosso casamento eu fiquei tão nervoso assim! — Kiba riu lembrando-se da cerimônia simples que realizou com Shino e os familiares tão logo Aburame Kaoru nasceu, algo simples e simbólico, mas que Alpha e Ômega desejaram fazer.

O caçula era um Beta e veio para fechar o ciclo da família, completando a tríade: as três castas unidas pelo sangue. Kaoru que, ao contrário dos pais e do dia a dia, dormia muito tranquilo no colo de Kiba, depois de ter brincado praticamente a noite toda, eufórico no auge de seus quase dois aninhos, enérgico e peralta por toda a novidade daquele lugar exótico.

Então a música soou, silenciando os murmúrios no salão. Como a cerimônia de casamento em Sunagakure era muito diferente da realizada em Konohagakure, Gaara e Ino optaram por uma versão adaptada de ambas, um culto ecumênico honrando as culturas que o casal uniria, e que seria realizado pela Mizukage, a velhinha simpática que aguardava no púlpito.

Todos os convidados olharam para trás, tentando enxergar o final do longo corredor, desejando ver quem entraria através das altas portas duplas de madeira que se abriam lentamente.

A visão enterneceu Shino e fez os olhos de Kiba marejarem ao reconhecer o toquinho de gente que avançou em passos lentos ensaiados: Masako, com quatro aninhos e um vestido rosa rodado cheio de babados e renda que a fazia parecer uma fada. O cabelo negro e grosso estava trançado ao redor da cabeça e as marcas do Clã Inuzuka se destacavam ainda mais no rosto pálido.

A Alpha pequenina estava séria e compenetrada, segurava uma cesta de palha cheia de pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Ela dava um passinho e virava-se para jogar as pétalas no tapete felpudo branco atrás de si. Dava mais um passinho e repetia a cena, encantando o coração de todos os convidados ali presentes e de quem assistia o evento pela televisão, através das câmeras espalhadas no recinto.

Foi indo até metade do tapete, quando virou a cestinha e balançou, parecendo preocupada. Então olhou ao redor procurando alguém.

— PAPAI! ACABOU!! — gritou para Kiba, ainda que não conseguisse ver seu papai.

Um impressionante “nhonnnn” se fez ouvir, com convidados enternecidos, ao mesmo tempo em que algumas risadas divertidas se espalharam, pela atitude infantil desinibida.

Shino e Kiba não tiveram nem tempo de fazer nada, em segundos uma jovem staff se aproximou com uma cestinha nova e reabastecida de pétalas. Masako agradeceu com uma leve vênia e um “muito obrigada” antes de continuar seguindo em frente e espalhando as flores. Ela treinou em Konoha para ser a Fadinha das Flores, ritual comum em Sunagakure, simbologia que desejava que o casal a se casar tivesse um bom caminho a percorrer. Mas o corredor em que Masako ensaiou era muito menor do que aquele...

Aos poucos os convidados voltaram à atitude célere, silenciosa e respeitosa, enquanto os funcionários responsáveis pela organização exultavam de felicidade. Tinham colocado pétalas o suficiente para cobrir todo o caminho, mas Masako era muito novinha e acabou jogando demais pelo tapete, algo natural. Um deslize daqueles era tão inocente e fofo, marcava o casamento com um calor necessário para lembrar as pessoas do que realmente era importante, dos sentimentos, do amor e dos laços que os uniam. Para a equipe nada era pior do que uma cerimônia tecnicamente perfeita. E fria.

Tão logo Masako chegou ao púlpito uma nova música se fez ouvir. Todos os olhares se voltaram para as portas de madeira para admirar os protagonistas daquele dia. Sabaku no Gaara com um quimono cerimonial branco típico de Suna e Yamanaka Ino com um quimono branco e vermelho, clássico traje de Konoha.

E começou ali uma das cerimonias mais bonitas que Kiba se lembraria pelo resto da vida.

—--

Quando o casamento acabou, todos os convidados foram levados a outro espaço, um ainda mais amplo, onde seria realizado um almoço de confraternização.

Assim que chegaram, Shino levou Masako para trocar o vestido por roupas mais confortáveis, enquanto Kiba ia dar uma volta pelo salão que começava a encher a medida que as limusines especiais traziam os convidados.

Ele estava em um salão onde as pessoas circulavam livremente para conversar e socializar; havia vários garçons distribuindo bebidas e aperitivos naquele momento de confraternização enquanto os últimos preparativos do almoço não ficavam prontos.

O Ômega circulou pelo local, muito à vontade. Diferente da última vez que visitou Suna não sentiu os efeitos do clima árido e seco. Estava agradável ficar ali sem exaustão ou desgaste.

Conseguiu algumas frutas frescas para dar para Kaoru, que despertara ao fim do casamento e estava inquieto de fome. O pequenino era um Beta que herdara muito do papai Ômega: a personalidade espevitada e o apetite insaciável. Foi fácil achar uma cadeira vaga onde pudesse se sentar e alimentar o filhote com calma.

Aos poucos o espaço ia ganhando mais e mais pessoas, mas a maioria preferia circular e conversar após ter passado quase duas horas e meia assistindo à celebração do casamento. E foi assim que Shino encontrou seu companheiro, sentado esperando pelo Alpha. Não foi surpresa que ele viesse sozinho, sabiam que havia um espaço temático infantil para os pequeninos.

— Ela aceitou ficar brincando? — Kiba indagou enquanto secava um pouco de baba no queixo de Kaoru. Os dentinhos estavam crescendo e isso gerava muita saliva!

— Sim. — Shino respondeu observando a cena. Compreendia a preocupação de Kiba, a filha mais velha do casal era como Shino: de personalidade introspectiva, sem o senso de humor e o carisma de Kiba, mesmo sendo tão jovenzinha já tinha traços característicos do pai Alpha, de quem herdou muito, física e psicologicamente.

Não era uma criança que conseguisse se aproximar fácil de outros filhotes. Todavia Shino nem precisou explicar isso para a monitora que o recebeu no espaço das crianças. Todos na equipe tinham sido informados das características das crianças que cuidariam, falavam de convidados importantes de Kages e outras autoridades. A moça garantiu que possuía preparo e treino para ajudar Masako a se socializar e se divertir. O instinto apurado do Alpha o fez sentir que podia confiar a filha aos cuidados dos monitores.

— Quer procurar a Ino e desejar felicidades? Ela deve estar ocupada pra caralho, mas a gente nem conseguiu cumprimentar direito. — Kiba ofereceu ficando em pé. Shino aproveitou para pegar Kaoru um pouco, que se aninhou bem nos braços do pai. E o Ômega não perdeu tempo em alcançar uma taça de champanhe de um dos garçons que passou por perto. Era um jovem senhor de vinte e dois anos, já lhe era legalmente permitido beber!

O Alpha olhou ao redor pensando no que fazer. Começara uma movimentação em sentido de seguir para o salão de refeições, um cômodo anexo ao que estavam. Talvez fosse melhor encontrar um bom lugar. Poderiam conversar com o casal com calma depois, antes que saíssem em lua de mel.

Não teve tempo de responder. Uma voz conhecia chegou até eles, no instante em que Kankuro passava o braço pelos ombros de Shino em uma espécie de abraço animado.

— E aí?! Isso está uma loucura! — O traje ocidental que usava já estava um tanto desalinhado. — Estava procurando vocês! Não estão com fome?

— Estamos sim! — Kiba respondeu depressa, então remendou. — Um pouco, comi umas frutas e estavam bem gostosas... Agora é fome de comida...

Kankuro riu acostumado ao jeito do outro. Voracidade era marca registrada daquele Ômega, não se surpreendeu nem um pouco com a atitude espontânea.

— Gaara vai fazer um discurso, enrolar enquanto todo mundo se ajeita, então a gente começa a servir o almoço! Vamos lá para a mesa.

— Você reservou uma mesa pra gente? — Kiba perguntou enquanto seguiam através do salão.

— Como assim? — Kankuro exclamou pegando uma taça de champanhe. Evidentemente não a primeira, nem tão pouco a última. — Vocês são família, cara. Vão sentar na mesa dos noivos!

Falou aquilo como se fosse algo óbvio, num toque de consideração que emocionou tanto Kiba quanto Shino. Não se ofenderiam caso a mesa dos noivos fosse reservada para as autoridades mais importantes, aquela não era uma comemoração apenas familiar, mas uma ocasião formal que envolvia muita politicagem.

E nem deviam ter esperado algo diferente daquele casal. Tanto Gaara quanto Ino sabiam dos meandros delicados que envolviam a oficialidade, conquanto não pensaram duas vezes em ter perto de si quem verdadeiramente importava.

A mesa dos noivos ficava no centro do outro salão que estava ricamente decorado, com inegável bom gosto. Era pequena, muito menor do que Shino e Kiba poderiam imaginar. Logo reconheceram os pais de Ino, um casal que estava nervoso e emocionado (e que ficou feliz ao ver os rostos familiares do Alpha e do Ômega) e Temari, além das cadeiras vagas que os aguardavam restava mais duas: a de Kankuro e a de Gaara que se preparava em um reservado para o tal discurso. Faltava o pai de Shino, a quem Ino considerava também como família. Mas pouco antes de se aposentar Shibi sofreu um infarto. Se recuperou da condição, embora nunca mais voltasse a ser aquele Alpha forte e saudável. Não podia mais viajar para tão longe, por isso ele teve que ficar em Konoha, priorizando a própria saúde fragilizada.

Tão logo viu o casal de amigos, Ino se levantou e esperou que se aproximassem para trocar abraços. Ela já não usava o quimono cerimonial, exibindo um terninho feminino elegantíssimo, que valorizava o corpo cheio de curvas e num tom que destacava os olhos vivazes.

— Parabéns! — Shino desejou.

— Ah, isso está insano! — Ino abraçou Shino tão forte quanto possível, tomando cuidado para não esmagar Kaoru entre eles. — Dez anos de relacionamento para que isso acontecesse assim e fosse perfeito. Me sinto livre e feliz.

O casal se conhecia há uma década, todavia existiam rituais e passos a se seguir, protocolos para o alto cargo de Kazekage, que os levou para aquele final feliz. Ou melhor dizendo, aquele começo feliz, pois o final de um ciclo representa o início de um novo.

— Está insano, mas está incrível! — Kiba sorriu eufórico. — Desejo toda felicidade do mundo, Ino! Vocês merecem.

A Alpha o abraçou, com mais gentileza, evitando apertar forte demais, num cuidado com o Ômega que aprendeu ao longo do tempo. No passado Ino foi muito magoada por um da casta e sua vida quase foi destruída. A convivência com Kiba a fez vencer um medo, um preconceito enraizado em seu coração e a ajudou a resgatar aquele cuidado natural que Alphas sentiam em relação à Ômegas, sem ressalvas, sem julgamentos.

Yamanaka Ino libertou-se do ressentimento que a impedia de viver plenamente, se aproximando das pessoas sem restrição. Ela, a esposa do Kazekage, precisou aprender a lidar com todas as castas, acolhendo-as. E isso só se tornou possível, algo honesto e verdadeiro, graças àquele garoto. Kiba chegou na vida de Shino, e na de Ino por tabela, transformando tudo ao seu redor; aprendendo e ensinando valiosas lições.

— Obrigada, moleque. — Ela falou com suavidade. Tocada pela percepção da família maravilhosa que a acolheu. Ter aqueles dois ao seu lado era incrível. Em seguida permitiu que as lágrimas aprisionadas vertessem, não apenas borrando a maquiagem perfeita, mas revelando a verdadeira emoção oculta até então. — Já tenho toda a felicidade do mundo. Eu tenho tudo o que preciso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexta-feira não teremos postagens i.i Mas... na seguinte sim! Preparem o coração para uma nova ShinoKiba!! Huhu
> 
> Domingo dia 14 tem o especial de "Dia dos Namorados"!! See ya!
> 
> E... FIM!


End file.
